Steadfast Maiden
by destiny's-dawn666
Summary: I don't know what I found to be so attractive about him; perhaps it was the allure of the unknown. Perhaps it was because he had a very enchanting air about him... or maybe it was because he was my protector, my blonde angel...
1. Prologue

Hi there. destiny's-dawn666 here, with her first story. Please bear with me as I become more familiar with this site. I've read more stories than I have written.

I own nothing! All rights go to Tite Kubo, the mastermind. I do take credit for Raine, though.

Prologue

_My name is Lorraine Delacroix, although I prefer most to call me 'Raine'. I am twenty-three years old, and I am an artist. But there's also more to me than that; you see, up until about a month before my latest birthday, I had never been one for believing in fairy-tales. I was the kind of girl that kept my thoughts to myself; I had a no-nonsense policy to everything except my art… until the day I saw him…_


	2. Chapter One: Sight

And so officially begins my story entitled 'Steadfast Maiden'. The title will be explained later, I promise. I will do my best not to keep my readers in the dark. For each story, I pick a song that i think best describes a particular chapter. This chapter was inspired by several pieces, including the cover of _Under the Milky Way _by Sia, _Ordinary Day_ by Vanessa Carlton to name a few.

P.S. Sorry if she seems like a Mary-Sue, I assure you that that's not what I was going for.

Again, I do not own anything of 'Bleach'- except for Raine! All rights for that go to Kubo.

Chapter 1: Sight

I awoke groggily to the obnoxious sound of my phone going off. Sitting up, I waited for it to finish ringing; I was not in a 'people-person' kind of mood today. And, shocker, I was right not to be. My mother's voice- as sickly sweet as poisoned honey- rang like bells in my native French, pleading with me to come home and forget this foolishness. I rolled my eyes and murmured to myself in French. What would it take for her to get the hint that I did not want to come home? It was her fault that I had moved out to begin with. I constantly thanked my father for helping me pay for lodging here in Karakura Town, but that proved to be a double-edged sword. He insisted on calling me every couple of days. I kept insisting to him that his second wife would not appreciate the numbers that featured themselves on the phone bill because of all the international calling, not to mention that my wallet was suffering because of it, too.

I pouted as I looked in my fridge to find it bare. I had **told** myself to go grocery shopping- why the hell didn't I listen to myself? Oh, right. Wednesday night- my usual night for grocery shopping- had been occupied with my sudden inspiration. I closed the appliance and leaned my head against the door.

'Well,' I told myself, 'now's a better time than any." I thought retreated to my bedroom and dressed myself in my usual calf-length skirt and long-sleeved black t-shirt. I next placed on my pendant, an antique silver Cross of Lorraine that had been in my family for generations. I rarely ever took it off; after all, it made me feel proud to wear such a symbol around my neck. I had the bad fortune of looking outside to find it pouring. I grimaced, but I knew that if I wanted breakfast, I would have to suck it up and deal with it. I pulled my thick curls of dark red hair into a low ponytail and then put my heavy, double-layered jacket on and slipped my feet into galoshes as I opened up my apartment door.

The wind howled outside as it never had before. I held onto my hood as I marched through the puddles. It was cold and wet; I did not like it.

Finally, I reached the convenience store and opened the door. I looked like something the cat dragged in, but I really didn't care. The clerk, a nervous-looking boy with dark, jaw-length hair that was tied back into a ponytail, was startled by my appearance. I had started shopping here a few weeks ago, around the same he started working there. He always had a smile, albeit a nervous one, for me. "Oh, oh my," he stammered, his eyes shifting from me to the horrid weather outside and back to me. "You walked here… in _that_?"

"I didn't have much of a choice." I said as I took off my rectangular-framed glasses and wiped them with a clean cloth I had stowed away in my pocket. "I had no food because I forgot to go shopping the other day."

"I was wondering where you went." he said nervously. "I thought that something had happened to you."

"Either than a sudden burst of inspiration," I said as I carefully replaced my glasses and smiled at him, "no worries."

"W-Well that's good to hear." he said with a nervous laugh.

"What about you?" I asked.

"M-Me? What about me?" I could see the light pink sprout on his face.

"How have you been?"

"Oh, well I'm good, I guess." he replied nervously. "Life goes on and all that."

"I guess." I said with a sigh. I smiled and nodded to him as I left him to attend to my grocery shopping. It was the usual ramen noodles, yakisoba, et cetera. Simple, easy things, as well as the basics: milk, eggs and bread. I sighed, wishing that they had things for more complex recipes, like the ones I had inherited from my grandmother- but those required friends who could come over for dinner parties. When I moved out of my mother's house to Japan- the furthest I thought I could get away from her- I left all of my old friends behind, trying to make a clean break. It was hard and heartbreaking for me, and I cried for a couple of days, but I forced myself to get over it. In the meantime, I went by with my groceries to the counter and nearly dropped them as I turned…

I don't know whether I had really gone round the bend or if it was still my fatigue talking but there he was—standing on the wall. He was tall and lean, at least from what I could see, dressed in a button-up shirt and tie and slacks. He held over his straight, jaw length blond hair a gray newsboy cap and his arm obstructed any view I had of his face. I knew that it was rude to stare, but…

_'Rude to stare at what,'_ a voice inside me asked incredulously,_ 'a figment of our imagination? The man is __**standing**__ on the __**wall**__! How is this possible? Are you high? Are you drunk? Are you all of the above?' _

The clerk seemed to have noticed that I was staring off, and I could have sworn that I heard him give out a gasp, but I was too enamored by this stranger to even really pay attention. The man on the wall looked up, straight at me. My eyes met the most beautiful light brown eyes I had ever seen. I almost forgot how to breathe, but turned away with a blush.

"I-If you're ready miss…" the clerk said, drawing my attention back to him. I looked back to him, my mind searching for a response, until I finally just nodded the affirmative. I turned back for a moment and, much to my chagrin, the stranger had disappeared.

"He's gone…" I thought aloud.

"M-Miss?" he asked, arching a brow.

"The man… who was standing on the wall, didn't you see him?"

_'Great Lorraine. Now you're going to look like the crazy cat lady who talks to her cats and thinks that she hears their voices reply in her head.' _the voice said.

'Okay, for one thing, that's a major hyperbole because I hate cats. For another thing, where did you come from, anyway?' my mind mentally argued.

_'That's my business.'_

'What a load of bull-honky.' I thought.

"I'm sorry miss," the clerk said as he let out a small laugh, "but that does seem kind of silly."

I was about to retort that I heard him gasp earlier when I was looking at the stranger, but soon decided against it and reached into my bag to retrieve my 'allowance.'

"So," I began as I put my wallet away again, "since this might be my new shopping place, and since I have a feeling I'll be seeing you every week, can I have your name?"

"M-My name?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "that way we're not so awkward with each other."

"Oh, well miss, I'm Hanataro Yamada."

I smiled warmly. "Nice to officially meet you, Hanataro. I'm Lorraine Delacroix. You can call me 'Raine' for short if you would like."

"O-Of course, Miss Raine." he said nervously.

"We'll work on it." I told him with a smile and a wink. "Thanks for everything, Hanataro. See you in a few days."

I entered into my apartment and set my things down. Once everything was in its proper place, I sat down with a hot cup of tea- something for the nerves. I mentally filed through my usual agenda: seven o'clock- up and at 'em; seven-fifteen- breakfast; seven-forty-five- shower and wardrobe; nine o'clock to noon- thumbnails; twelve-thirty- lunch; one o'clock to five-thirty- major projects (priority first) and clean up; seven o'clock- dinner and clean up; eight o'clock- get ready for bed; eight-thirty to nine-forty-five- read library book; ten o'clock- bed. In essence, I had a nonexistent social life, but I could live with it.

Today, though, called for a change in the routine. I was still thinking back to the stranger from the convenience store. Imaginary or not, those addicting eyes of honey brown would not leave my mind. I shook my head and set my tea down; from the armoire in which I kept all of my art supplies, I withdrew a sketchpad and my set of pastels. I turned on my music and gently set the ear buds in as I began drawing.

By the time Wednesday rolled around, I had already finished several pieces, but there was one in particular that I was extremely fond of. I held the paper before me, looking back into the eyes of the stranger that I had recreated. Why had I done that? Was it impulsive? Was it for wish-fulfillment? Who knows? This was the umpteenth time that I had looked into those eyes; I wanted to drown in them, but then again that was crazy talk. I slipped it into an accordion file that I kept all of my important and personal pieces in. I sighed; in addition to it being grocery day, it was also laundry day. Fun…

After I started a load of darks, I locked up my apartment as I left for the convenience store. Compared to last week, the weather was fairly pleasant for early March. The sun shone down on my face and showered me with its warmth. I couldn't wait for spring, when everything would wake from its death-like winter sleep. I was ready for green again. I wasn't, though, ready for my impending twenty-third birthday; it just signified that I wasn't aging any slower.

Hanataro was acting incredibly strange today; I'd even say more nervous than usual. When I asked him if he was okay, he mumbled something about 'being close'. I asked him what he meant, but he politely excused himself and let one of his co-workers take over with helping me. I promptly thanked him and then rushed out, hoping I could catch Hanataro. As I hurried off in the direction I had seen him run, I felt something sticking out in front of my foot. I tripped, dropping my groceries. I felt my glasses fall from my face, but I couldn't see just where they had skittered to. Suddenly, I felt something cold grab my ankle and begin to drag me backward. I fought with whatever it was, getting a firm grip on anything I could grab onto. I heard a shrill, animalistic roar and I scrambled to find my glasses. One hand was lightly searching over the pavement for them; the other was searching for something to hold onto. Finally, I felt my hand hit the plastic rims and I placed them on. Whatever it was that had a hold on my ankle- which turned out to be a black, clawed hand- let go and pulled back to the gaping black hole from whence it came. A second hand joined it at the edge of the hole and they pushed at the edges, stretching the entrance. I was soon met with the ruby red stare of a giant, horrid looking creature I had never seen before. Its entire body- minus its face, which looked like a mask made of bony material with a long pointed nose-, was made out of a black substance.

_**"Your soul looks good enough to eat, my dear." **_the thing said in a very shrill, nasally voice. I shook with fear, unable to find it in myself to even scream. I scrambled back until it got a grasp on my leg. It pulled me back to it slowly, like it was going to play with its food before consuming it.

A sudden yellow flash came out of the corner of my eye and severed the creature's arm off. The thing shrieked in pain and attempted to grasp at me with the other one when its mask-face was slashed in half. It disappeared in black wisps of smoke. A smell of death and ashes filled my nostrils and made me nauseous. I looked up after a moment to find the blonde angel from a few days ago staring back at me. He smirked at me, showing almost his entire row of upper teeth and then disappeared. I couldn't take the smell anymore and started hyperventilating; I knew that I couldn't take much more of this. My mind was telling me to get far away, but the body soon couldn't take it, and I fainted. My hearing wasn't gone as quickly, though; I heard footsteps approach me.

"Miss Raine, are you okay?" I heard Hanataro's voice ask me. I fought with my eyelids and tried to make a coherent answer, but it was futile. My mind was already asleep. Hanataro continued to mumble something that I couldn't quite comprehend. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and the underside of my knees and heard Hanataro begging me not to wake and hit him before I completely blacked out.

I felt like my head was in a vice as I awakened again. I realized within moments that I was _not_ in my apartment. This was not good. Had that really happened? If not, then it was one hell of a "monster" dream. I had not had one of those since I was five. I sat up slowly feeling small patches on my knees and elbows. Someone had been kind enough to bandage them for me and let me stay in their home. Super, but that still didn't explain where I was, or why I was here. Feeling like I was being watched, I looked over at the back, where two sets of eyes- one pair belonging to a small boy with wild red hair and the other belonging to a girl with long black pigtails- were staring at me.

"Hey, boss," the boy yelled, looking over into an adjacent room, "she's awake!"

"OOOOOWWWWWW…." I groaned. This kid's voice was drilling into my skull, making everything worse.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so loud, Jinta." the little girl said timidly.

"Shut up, Ururu! Don't tell me what to do." Jinta said, pulling at the little girl's pigtails.

"You should listen to her." I grumbled, still clutching at my head in pain.

"You're one to talk, moocher." the little boy said. All of a sudden, almost out of nowhere, a giant of a man appeared and put little Jinta in a headlock.

"That is not how we treat guests, Jinta." he said harshly. "I apologize for his behavior, miss."

"Um, really, it's no problem." I said, waving my hands in my insistence. "Where am I?"

"The Urahara Shoten." said a new voice. I turned around to see a man dressed head to foot in green robes. Tufts of his white-blonde hair stuck out from under his green and white-striped bucket hat and kept his eyes shadowed. "I'm Kisuke Urahara. And you are…"

"Lorraine Delacroix, sir, but you can just call me 'Raine'."

"Raine it is, then." Urahara said, withdrawing a fan from the sleeve of his robe. "You must be hungry."

"Actually, I really want to know more about… whatever that thing was that attacked me."

"Attacked you?" an intrigued Urahara asked from behind his fan. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Raine-chan? You did hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm not sure. I mean, I may have dreamt it up…"

"Just out of curiosity, what did this thing look like?"

"It was as big as a two-story house and ugly, had a black… body, I guess and a face that looked like a skull with dozens of sharp teeth and red glints for eyes. When it wrapped its hand around my ankle, the skin was cold… and then when he defeated it…"

"He?"

"A man saved me."

"What did he look like?"

"That's the weird thing; I could've sworn that I had seen him before. He had long-ish blond hair and he wore a newsboy cap." I started cringing as the pain settled in my head again.

Urahara was silent for a moment. I couldn't tell his expression as he still kept his face hidden behind the fan.

'Great. Now he really thinks that I'm crazy." I thought.

"I'm sure it was just a dream, Raine-chan." he said. The words were sympathetic, but the tone sounded almost unsure. I looked down to my lap, trying to overcome my own confusion. I only ended up making my headache worse. "Perhaps you need to lie down."

"You could be right, Urahara-san." I agreed.

"Please, Raine-chan, call me Kisuke."

"Okay, Kisuke." The name still sounded wrong on my tongue. "And thank you for your hospitality."

"Not a problem at all." he said with a wave of his fan. "If you need anything, then simply ask Tessai, here." He motioned to the giant of a man who stood silently at the foot of the couch. Tessai nodded to me. I couldn't help being a little intimidated, but still nodded back politely. I made myself as comfortable as possible and soon felt my eyelids drifting shut.

I felt myself regaining consciousness as I felt a light weight on my waist. I opened my eyes to Kisuke's darkened living room. I groaned with realization that it was nightfall and sat up. I jumped as something fell from my waist onto the floor. I grabbed my glasses and looked over the edge of the couch to find a lump of cloth. It was some kind of strange stuffed rabbit that looked like it could have doubled as a little girl's purse, with the ears having buckles on the ends. I picked it up and examined it; it must've been one of Ururu's toys. I looked around for the little girl, but then realized that she must've been elsewhere. What I _did_ find were two other little stuffed animals. The first was a little yellow bird dressed in a blue hooded cape and little blue boots. The second was a turtle with ruby-colored eyes dressed in gray pants and a dressy shirt with a red bow tie. I looked to the rabbit and smiled.

"You got left behind, didn't you?" I asked, forgetting myself. I placed the animal with the others on the coffee table and then stretched… until I froze. As if on its own, the rabbit stood and dusted itself off with its ears. Then it looked up to me, its red-lined mouth in a huge grin.

"Thank you very much, miss." it said.

"You idiot!" the bird said in a little girl's voice, jumping and kicking at the rabbit. The turtle just watched as if this wasn't anything new. I was rendered speechless still by the fact that they could walk and move like normal people. I shot backward; I don't even recall screaming, but soon Kisuke, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu were in the room with me.

"I told you guys to stay out of her sight." Kisuke said in an annoyed tone.

"Urahara-san, w-what are they?" I asked.

Kisuke was silent for a moment. "I don't suppose you would buy that you're still dreaming." he suggested.

"Not this time!" I said. "Something's going on here and I demand an explanation."

Kisuke sighed. "Come into the kitchen. Looks like I have a lot to explain to you."

"So let me see if I have this right: there are Soul Reapers- a.k.a. the Good Guys- and Hollows, those ugly, demon looking things."

"That's right, and it's the Soul Reaper's job to protect the souls of the living from being consumed by Hollows."

"And there's a whole… society of them?" I asked, unsure.

"Yep."

"And where do you fit in all of this?"

"I was once one of them, approximately a hundred and ten years ago."

"And you're _how_ old?"

"Hmmm, can't really say. I guess you could say I stopped counting a while ago."

"_Oh lalala…_" I said, holding my head in one hand.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it, Raine-chan?" Kisuke said with a smile.

"_That's _the understatement of the millennium. Where's an aspirin when I need one?"

_'You wanted to know.'_ the voice inside my head told me.

'I didn't expect _this_! This is… too much.'

"Do you have any questions, Raine-chan?" Kisuke asked me.

"Well, now that you mention it…" I paused as I tried to find the right way to put it. "I actually have a few, if you don't mind."

"Fire away."

"Well, you said that Soul Reapers and Hollows can't be seen nor heard by humans, so… why can I?"

"That's something that has been bothering me as well." Kisuke said, once more unfolding his fan. "You said that up until fairly recently, you hadn't been able to see spirits, so I wonder if there was some kind of connection that you unwittingly made to make you spiritually aware. Anyway… your next question."

"This actually has nothing to do with what you've told me, but it's been bugging me for a while: How did I get here?"

"Oh, well, Hanataro Yamada brought you here after he found you…" Kisuke paused. "Well, that would explain things."

"That would explain what?" I asked concernedly.

"Tessai, would you go find him? If I didn't know better, I'm sure he's on his way over here." Tessai nodded and then disappeared.

"Kisuke, I don't understand."

"Not to worry, Raine-chan." he said in a sing-song voice. "I have a feeling that everything will be explained soon enough." I arched a brow at him. A moment later, Tessai reappeared in the room, carrying Hanataro. The boy looked different- even that was a gross understatement; he wore his hair long, and it looked weird to me. He had on dark robes and sandals with socks. Around his shoulder and chest, he wore a thick belt that held a pouch on the back and he had a katana at his waist. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Miss Raine," he said, running to me. "I'm so glad you're okay. I had thought that you really had been hurt, and I never would've forgiven myself."

"I'm fine, Hanataro-san." I looked back to Kisuke. "Is he one of them?"

"Urahara-san, you told her?"

"I really didn't have much of a choice, Yamada-san. She was already able to see the Gillian."

"The what?" I asked.

"The thing that attacked you is known as a Gillian, the lowest form of a Menos Grande."

"Which is a type of Hollow?"

"You learn fast." He turned to Hanataro. "She was able to see it because of contact she had with you."

"B-but how?" Hanataro asked. "I must deal with hundreds of customers a day."

Kisuke seemed to be processing this information. "That's true, in which case she must've had some power sealed away within her. In any case, this could make her a target."

"A target?" I asked.

"There are only a few humans with spiritual awareness, which makes you a liability. You could be hunted, Raine." I felt a chill at how deadly serious Kisuke's voice had become in a matter of seconds.

"Wh-What should I do?" I asked, frightened.

"Well, there are a number of things we can do." Kisuke paused and looked up at me. His dark eyes met mine and I felt a chill run through my blood. "But, I think it best if I had a little time to decide the best option." His voice had returned to its normal, goofy self, but I was still weary. I bit my lip and then looked back up to him.

"Kisuke, I still have a question for you."

"Then please, Raine-chan, don't be shy. Ask me."

I lowered my head.

"If the… Hollow was real, then he must have been, too."

Hanataro looked confusedly at Kisuke. "He? I didn't see anyone else when I found her."

"He disappeared before I passed out."

"That's oddly merciful of him."

"You know him?"

"Yes, I do. Why are you so interested, Raine-chan?"

"He… he saved my life. I owe him more than thanks. Kisuke, please, where can I find him?"

"Not so fast, Raine-chan. I'm not letting you go anywhere tonight. You've already had one heck of a day; I don't need you overwhelmed."

"Please, Kisuke." I asked softly.

"Do you think you'll last five minutes out there at night?"

"I can try." I started for the door, but Hanataro was suddenly in front of me with his arms stretched over the exit.

"I'm sorry, Miss Raine, but I'm not gonna let you go out there by yourself."

"Then can I at least go back to my apartment?"

Kisuke looked at Tessai.

"I don't see why that would be a problem, as long as…"

"I can do it." Tessai said before Kisuke could finish.

"Do what, exactly?" I asked.

"He's going to put a barrier around your apartment. Nothing can get in."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Do you think a bolted door and locked windows will be enough to stop these things?" he asked, his voice getting gravely serious again. I shuddered as I remembered the gaping hole that the Gillian had appeared out of.

"I suppose you do have a point." I grumbled.

"Excellent." Kisuke said. "In the meantime, Yamada-san, I don't believe that you are supposed to be off of your patrol."

"I know. I was only coming in for a moment to check on Miss Raine."

"Well, I believe that she's going to be just fine now." Kisuke said.

"Right. Th-Thank you, Urahara-san." he said, giving a polite bow before disappearing.

"It is time I returned you home as well, miss." Tessai said. I looked to Kisuke.

"Would it be alright if I came back tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course, Raine-chan." Kisuke said. "I'll look forward to your visit."

"Thank you for everything, Kisuke." I said. Kisuke nodded. I looked to Tessai.

"Please pardon me, miss." he said as he scooped me up effortlessly. I was somewhat uncomfortable, but I also felt somewhat secure. "Take a deep breath and close your eyes." he told me softly.


	3. Chapter Two: Visoreds

Ahh, it's good to be uploading again. A big sorry to anyone who was waiting on me to upload. I have been busy with work, and thus have not been able to get online as much as I would like to. Here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: Raine is mine. The rest belongs to Tite Kubo.

Chapter 2: Visoreds

I awoke the next morning after a slightly fitful sleep. Images of the monstrous Hollow and the man who saved me flitted repeatedly through my mind. When I finally did wake, I was somewhat relieved to find myself at my apartment instead of that dark alley. I turned over and looked at the time. I was usually awake much earlier than this, in fact I surprised myself in the fact that I had slept through the sunrise. It was a beautiful feeling, I thought to myself, not to be burdened with time-limits.

I looked to my alarm clock and shrugged. I figured that I would go see Kisuke after lunch. In the meantime, I sighed as I picked myself up to start a new day. I sipped my tea and had breakfast. Hours seemed to slither by and I found myself needing to go for a walk to relieve the tension.

The wind gently billowed past me in light gales and I found myself giggling lightly as the tips of my hair tickled at my shoulders. It was a beautiful day indeed, and despite the off chance that I was possibly to be hunted by the vilest creatures in existence, something inside me felt like it could only get better…

Until I bumped into someone.

"Oh, pardon me… sir…"I said. My eyes widened in shock. Standing before me was the blond angel from yesterday, his hair and long gray overcoat billowing in the wind. I swallowed, but could not bring myself to speak.

"It's rude ta stare, ya know." he said, his voice bored. I blushed, but remained silent. "What's the matter? Cat got yer tongue?" he asked, leaning his head to one side.

"I suppose one might say that." I said, trying to fight my blush. "Who are you?"

The stranger paused, and then lifted his newsboy cap. "Shinji Hirako, at yer service."

"Shinji…" I repeated breathlessly. "So… you _are _real."

"Hm?" he voiced, arching a brow. "Of course I'm real." he said in an undignified tone. Just to make sure, I took a step toward him and lightly poked him. He didn't flinch, but I could feel the annoyed glare he was sending me.

'He's not a dream.' I thought, and I couldn't help but inwardly smile. My heart leapt for joy until he grabbed my upper arm and led me down the alley. I didn't bother asking where he was taking me because once we were safely out of sight, he turned to me.

"Now, tell me- and I want nothing but the absolute truth. Who are you, and why can you hear and see me?"

"Well," I said, biting my bottom lip for a second, "for your first question, my name is Raine Delacroix. For your second, I…" Unconsciously, I found myself backing away from him, jumping when I felt my back hit the brick wall. "I really don't know." My heart was beating in my throat when Shinji walked over to me. The look in his eyes told me that he meant business. As he neared me and planted both of his hands on either side of my head against the wall, I found myself pressing against it, wanting to disappear into it. He stared at me for a moment; I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"You think that you can just…" He stopped as we both heard my name being called. Shinji looked in annoyance down the alleyway and then looked to me. "Don't go looking for trouble."

"What does that mean?" I asked, undignified.

"Miss Raine," Hanataro cried. I looked back to Shinji to find he had disappeared once more. The young Soul Reaper ran up to me. "There you are. I was afraid that…"

"I'm fine, but I saw him again."

"You saw Hirako-san?"

"Yes." I answered. "I was going to meet Kisuke today, but…"

"Oh, I'll take you there." Hanataro said.

"Alright, but could we just walk? I'm really not sure that my stomach could take that little teleporting trick."

"The shunpo? Well that's okay. I haven't fully mastered it, anyway."

"Well, walking it is then." I said with a laugh.

We arrived at Kisuke's a little while later. He apologized that he had to leave to go back on his patrol, but I thanked him and then promptly dismissed him.

"Ah, Lorraine, as promised." Kisuke said when he saw me.

"Thank you again for having me over, Kisuke-san." I said.

"No trouble at all, Raine-chan." He poured a cup and handed it to me. I smiled in appreciation, but as I looked into my cup and saw my reflection staring back at me, part of me started feeling troubled. "Is something wrong?"

"I… I met Shinji Hirako on my way over here."

"You make it sound as if that wasn't a pleasant meeting."

"I don't know. He wanted to know how I could see him and hear him. I told him the truth- that I really didn't know how- but that didn't seem to be enough for him. Is he a…?"

Kisuke lowered his head and was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a painful memory."

"Don't be, Raine-chan." Kisuke said, flashing me an uplifting smile. "You see, I just don't know the best way to explain it. Shinji and his little group are called the Visoreds."

"Visoreds?"

"Soul Reapers that have attained Hollow powers. You see… about a hundred years ago, Shinji and the others of his kind were high-ranking officers in the Soul Society. They were betrayed and experimented on. I tried to help them when the Soul Society caught onto what was going on and banished me. Were it not for Yoruichi, they would not have made it, neither would Tessai."

"You were framed, weren't you?" I asked softly.

"That's a very astute way of putting it."

"Can Shinji and the other Visoreds… can they ever…"

"I'm still trying." Kisuke said. I nodded and then finally took a sip of my tea. As I finished, I noticed Kisuke still looking intensely at me. "You're not still hell-bent on going there, are you?" he asked.

I contemplated on it. After that confrontation with Shinji, I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to, but now that Kisuke mentioned it, I did want to talk to the Visored a little more. Something about him sparked my curiosity. I smiled at him.

"I can't very well be if I don't know where to find them." I said coyly.

"I guess not." Kisuke said.

"So will you tell me?"

Kisuke looked at me and then sighed. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Nope."

"Well then…"

Kisuke had given me a very complicated set of directions and then sent me on my way with them written down. I groaned, but followed them nonetheless.

After having to turn myself around multiple times- which was an arduous task in and of itself in a city like Karakura Town- I found myself getting near the end of Kisuke's directions. My heart sped up. My mind began racing with questions for Shinji- that is if he would answer them.

My search finally ended when I came across an old warehouse of sorts. The windows were darkened and I began wondering if I had taken a wrong turn somewhere. It then ran through my head that if I were threatened with execution, this would be an ideal place to hide out. Hand shaking, I lifted the door open.

I wandered in, looking around. It looked like, despite the major hole reaching up three stories, it was lived in. There was an old couch and a table and sink. I smiled, despite myself. Then I shivered as I saw something move in the darkness.

"H-Hello?" I said, slightly frightened. I looked around, slightly chilled. It turned into a full-blown shiver as I felt something move beside me. "Who's there?" Suddenly, I felt large amount of energy- pinpointed to several large amounts of energy- surround me. When my vision refocused, I saw seven different gleams pointing at me from different angles.

"Who are you, human?" someone asked from the darkness, a male voice. "How did you get through the barrier?"

"Barrier?" I asked aloud. "I didn't see a barrier."

"What do you _mean_ you 'didn't see it'? What kinda answer is that?" I heard another voice say.

"Stand down." came Shinji's voice from the darkness. My heart filled with hope; maybe I wouldn't get killed after all. "Kensei, get the lights." I felt one of the presences leave my side and suddenly, the room flooded with light. I was still remotely surprised.

'So these are the Visoreds…' I thought. Aside from Shinji, there were four other men and three women. The one at my direct left was a very tall man with darker skin than the rest. His hair was in some kind of crazy, pointed afro and he wore sunglasses and a green jogging suit. The woman at my direct right was not much taller than me with a long black braid that traveled down her back. She wore bright red, oval-rim glasses and was almost dressed like a high school student. Another man stood next to her, slightly behind me to the right. I couldn't help but think that he looked somewhat ridiculous with his long, wavy blond hair and dramatic get-up, but I thought it best not to voice my opinion. I jumped as I looked behind me to find a very, very large man with a pink mustache dressed in a green suit standing over me. He looked down at me and I was a little frightened to be perfectly honest. Another girl at my left in front of me; she had odd green hair and was dressed in an white jumpsuit and orange accessories that made her look like a superhero. Her hazel eyes were wide and bright. The girl directly in front of me was the one that terrified me the most; her pale blond hair was done up in spiky pigtails and she had an angrily feral look in her eyes. As she grimaced, I noticed that she had one tooth that resembled a fang, frightening me even more.

"Raine…" I heard Shinji sigh. I looked up at him and could barely stop the smile sprouting on my face. He stood next to a very burly man with cropped silver hair and multiple piercings, dressed in a wife beater and cargo pants with orange gloves and combat boots. "Didn't I tell ya _not _to go lookin' for trouble?" he said as he approached.

"And what makes you think that I would've listened?" I asked incredulously. "You left me in the middle of the alley with absolutely no answers, and you didn't even give me a chance to thank you for saving my life."

"You did _what_?" the little girl in the red track suit asked through her teeth.

"Now we're _both_ in trouble." Shinji said. His expression before he straightened himself to speak to the rest of them was rather comical, as if he'd rather be ten-thousand other places than here right now. "I saved her from a Gillian, that's all." The little girl then proceeded to whack Shinji in the head with her sandal.

"So then what, huh?" she asked angrily. "You let her follow you home, like a little lost puppy?"

"Hardly." Shinji replied.

"I asked for directions from Kisuke Urahara." I blurted out. All seven of them looked at me incredulously and then back to Shinji.

"That guy has a seriously big mouth." he sighed.

"So," the man with the long blond hair said, looking at me. "Shinji saved you from a Gillian attack? Lucky you that he was so close by."

"I guess." I told him.

"Shin-kun!" the little girl with the green hair whined. "Are you gonna introduce your special friend to us or what?"

"What I'd like to know," the silver-haired man said as he looked at me with hard, scrutinizing eyes, "is how she can see and hear us." A couple of people nodded in unison and then looked at me as if expecting an answer.

"I wish I could tell you guys, but I don't even really know the answer. Urahara-san insisted that it was because of contact I had with a Soul-Reaper, but I don't really feel like that's it at all."

"Can we at least know your name?" the tall man with the sunglasses asked.

"Oh, _pardonne moi. _My name is Lorraine Delacroix. Close friends call me 'Raine.'"

The blond man smiled. "What a lovely name, miss. I am Rojuro Otoribashi. Call me 'Rose' for short."

"Pleased to meet you." I said pleasantly. I nearly lost my balance as the green-haired girl suddenly launched herself at me.

"My name is Mashiro Kuna." she said happily- and quite loudly. "You're nice, Raine-chan. I hope we can be friends."

"Would you get off of her!" the silver haired man yelled. The both of us looked up at him, me quite frightened, Mashiro rather annoyed.

"Kensei, quit being so mean!"

"I'll work on that when you quit acting like such a child." he said.

"Raine-chan, this is Kensei Muguruma, and he's the biggest meanie in the world." Mashiro said sullenly. Kensei shot her an annoyed glare.

The giant of a man behind me cleared his throat and I turned to him. "I apologize, miss, if I frightened you." he said gently. "My name is Hachigen Ushoda."

"Not at all, Hachigen-san." I said, flashing him a bright smile.

The man to my right chuckled. "You're really polite, Raine-san. I'm Love Aikawa."

"Nice to meet you, Love." I said. I then turned to the young woman next to me. She looked at Shinji for a second, appearing to be silently asking for permission. He looked back nonchalantly. "I'm Lisa Yadomaru." she said. The little blond girl just stood grimacing at me, silently seething. Shinji looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Monkey, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" he asked, earning himself another slap across the face with her sandal.

"Why should I introduce myself to a human?" she growled.

"It would be nice." he replied.

"When has she ever been nice to anyone?" Love chortled. If looks could kill, then the glare that the little girl was sending him would have cut him to pieces. She closed her eyes for a moment, her jaw locked in annoyance.

"Hiyori Sarugaki." she said grudgingly. I smiled at her and then looked at Shinji.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Like I told you, you split before I could thank you for saving my life."

"Seems like somethin' silly to come thanking me for."

"On the contrary, Hirako-san, I'm very grateful that you rescued me."

"Well, now that you've got that out of your system," Hiyori said with a huff, "you can leave." She turned and left the room via a high jump to the second floor of the warehouse.

Heavy pit-pattering reared against the roof, signifying that it was raining outside. I groaned.

"You're goin' nowhere for a while, girl." Love said.

"I'll be fine." I told him. "I've walked in much worse." Suddenly a flash of lightning and a loud boom of thunder filled the warehouse. I jumped perhaps a good five feet in the air as the giant crash resounded against the walls.

Shinji sighed. "I don't think so. Ya don't need to go around getting electrocuted, too."

"I'll be fine." I told him indignantly.

"I'm not about to take that chance."

"We can play a game while we wait, Raine-chan." Mashiro said with a smile.

"Maybe in a little bit." I said kindly. The girl pouted, but she did not put up much of a fuss. I sat myself down next to Rose, who had begun playing a guitar. I watched his hands as they strummed away. The song that they wove was almost hypnotizing and my eyes were soon transfixed in a daze.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rose asked. His voice broke me from my trance.

"Sorry. You play so well…"

"Why thank you." he said with a smile. "I have had plenty of time to practice."

I smiled back.

"Yeah," Kensei growled, "you weren't around when he started playing that stupid thing, practicing at ungodly hours in the morning."

I giggled at Rose's expression.

"Oh, the fights that broke out back then…" Hachigen sighed. "Almost as bad as-"

A loud resounding crash broke loose. I heard a door slam and Shinji marched from one of the rooms in the upper level. "It's like talking to a brick wall." he said angrily.

"Hiyori's not gonna be a part of the group?" Mashiro asked.

"Ya think?" Shinji asked scathingly.

"Shocker." Rose whispered.

"Did I do or say something to upset her?" I asked cautiously.

"No." Shinji replied with a light sigh. "It's not you, she's just… difficult."

"I see." I said cautiously. I got up, not hearing anymore rain on the roof. "I suppose…" I began cautiously.

"Oh, won't you stay for dinner?" Mashiro asked pleadingly.

"Mashiro…" Shinji groaned.

"What?" she crooned innocently.

"You're gonna overload the poor girl." Love said, placing a giant hand on my shoulder. I turned to him to receive a comforting smile. I turned back to the others, to Mashiro's pleading eyes and gave a content smile.

"Actually, dinner would be wonderful."

"So it's settled." Love said happily, clapping his hands together. I sat back down next to Rose. Everyone else seemed to fall back into a routine. Both Love and Lisa started reading manga; Kensei started practicing attacks with a non-existent opponent. Mashiro was talking with Hachigen, and Rose went back to playing his guitar. The only person who didn't seem to have anything routine was Shinji, who was watching me carefully. I got to my feet and walked over to him.

"Are you mad?" I asked cautiously. He stared at me for a moment.

"No, but I _am_ annoyed." I inwardly flinched as he stood up, looking down at me. "For someone who barely survived a Hollow attack, yer pretty calm."

"I'm still here, aren't I?" I asked indignantly.

"And yer not afraid? What if we proved worse than the Gillian that attacked you?"

"I don't believe that. More importantly, I can't believe that you believe that, yourself, Hirako-san." I said in a voice barely above a whisper. Shinji's eyes widened. "It is because of you that I am standing here today, alive and breathing. If you don't want me around, I won't contest to that, but I wanted to make sure that your efforts did not go without thanks." I turned and left into the living room.

"Raine-chan, where are you going?" Mashiro asked softly as I picked up my bag and hoisted it over my shoulder.

"I can see that there's more than one person who doesn't want me involved with all of this." I said dejectedly. I bit my lip to force back my tears and rushed out of the building before anyone could object. I inwardly winced as my boots squished through the newly-created mud. Suddenly, I fell forward to the mud below, when I felt a strong arm around my waist that twisted me around so that my face was buried into someone's shoulder. Another arm twined around my knees and lifted me off of the ground.

"Stubborn woman." Shinji's voice murmured in my ear.

"Put me down." I demanded, feeling the skin of my face grow hot.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Self-conscious?"

Gritting my teeth, I swung my open hand at him, aiming the heel of my palm at his face. He ducked his head back at the last second.

"Having been around Hiyori as long as I have, I've learned to dodge, Raine."

Frustrated and upset beyond words, I lowered my head so that he wouldn't see me crying. "Oh no, don't—don't do _that_." Shinji groaned. He set me down. "Look, I didn't mean to make ya cry."

"You're too late for that!" I snapped.

"Well if ya hadn't run off before I could explain…" he said.

"I know when I'm not wanted, Hirako-san. When I feel like I'm not wanted, I move along."

"Not w…!" he responded incredulously, and then stopped himself and sighed. "Raine, while yer little visit was not expected, I highly doubt that you aren't wanted. In fact, I know very well that the others like ya."

"Hiyori-san doesn't."

"Hiyori doesn't like anyone!"

I lowered my head, once more crying.

"Ah, jeez." Shinji sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"C-Could you… apologize to everyone- Mashiro, especially. I really do feel like I should go home."

"You gettin' sick?" he asked.

"No, but now that I think about it, I feel exhausted. I think my brain is having an information overload."

Shinji smiled at me and offered his hand. I hesitated, remembering how I nearly became ill when Tessai had shunpoed us to my apartment. I arched a brow.

"You know where I live?"

"I have a pretty good idea." he said.

"Shinji…" I said, my voice threatening.

"I may have stopped by last night…" he said as he looked away.

"Are you sure you're not stalking me? I don't think they can put restraining orders on… non-existent people."

Shinji made a facial expression like he was offended. "That hurts, Raine."

"Well I can't exactly call you a dead person, now can I?"

_'Otherwise you would be a very, very sick girl, Lorraine.'_ the voice in my head said.

'Shut _up_!' I thought.

"Well, non-existent or not, I still have feelings, ya know."

"Well from what I can see, that ego of yours could use a little bruising." Shinji groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Can ya _not _be a pain in my ass? I get enough of that from Hiyori."

"Oh, _pauvre enfant_…" I said as I began to walk away from him.

"What did you call me?" he asked indignantly.

"Poor child." I said with a smile. Pleased with myself? Yes, I believe I was. Then, the bastard picked me up once more.

"I'm _not _an invalid." I yelled at him. "I _do _know how to walk on my own."

"Yes, but this is much, much faster."

My eyes widened in realization at what he was about to do and I closed them. I braced myself by pulling my arms around his neck in a tight grip. I felt him chuckle and then opened my eyes again. We were at that moment at my apartment building. I couldn't help but still feel dumbfounded at the idea that he was holding me the way he was. I was still slightly pleased with myself and the fact that Shinji and I were so close to each other; my heart sank when he put me down to stand.

"Well, Raine-chan," he said with a sigh, "this is where I'll leave ya, I guess."

"Would it be alright if I came back to visit?" I asked hopefully. "I still owe Mashiro a game and dinner."

"I guess." Shinji said. "Just… no unannounced visits." He slipped something into my hand. "Call me first."

"I will." I promised with a nod. I turned to walk to my apartment when Shinji grasped my wrist. "Shinji…" I said. I turned back to find him glaring at my apartment building.

"Something's not right." he declared. He held me to him as he shunpoed once more.

This time, we were in my apartment… or what was left of it. The entire northern wall of windows was shattered; somebody or something had left long, deep gashes in the walls, revealing the drywall beneath. My furniture was utterly destroyed; everything from the couches- which had had their stuffing ripped out of them- to my bed- which was split, mattress and all, right down the middle. Scraps of painted canvas, feathers from ruined couch cushions, and fragments of my china set littered the floor. My kitchen 'worktable' was over turned, and one leg was torn from it. Devastation hit me hard and fast.

It was the familiar smell of ash and death, though, that made me finally react to this. I felt my insides lurch and I squirmed in Shinji's hold.

"Raine, are ya alright?" he asked.

"If you don't let go of me in the next five seconds, you'll find out firsthand just how much theopposite of alright I truly am." Not needing explanation, he released his hold on me and watched me as I rushed over to my kitchen sink and upchucked.

"Do ya always react like this?"

"That smell is nauseating." I explained flatly. I lurched as the rest of my lunch found its way up my throat. I turned on the faucet, relieved to find that the water still looked like water instead of the tar-like substance I was expecting, and washed my face.

"They were just here…" Shinji said lowly.

"How do you know?"

"I can still sense their spiritual pressure. It looks like…" he slowly walked around my apartment, taking note of everything. When I felt like I could walk around my apartment again without throwing up, I took a moment to survey the damage myself. One of my canvases lay smashed and ripped apart in the corner.

"Well, there's two weeks of hard work down the toilet." I said.

"Hm?" he asked, reappearing beside me.

"I don't even know if I still have that photograph to work off of anymore."

"Yer an artist?" he asked.

"I am."

Shinji stood to his full height.

"Why would they do this?"

"I don't know." Shinji replied. "They're usually not this smart."

"What do I do?" I asked.

Shinji contemplated for a moment and then looked at me.

"I think… I should maybe take ya back with me." I looked up at him. "Yer not safe here."

I looked around my apartment. I had told people often that I was alright with being alone. Now, though, it was the last thing I wanted. I excused myself for a moment to grab a few things: my jacket, my phone, and my keys- just in case. I then took Shinji's outstretched hand.

"What is _she_ doing back here?" Hiyori asked.

"Oh, nice to see you finally decided to crawl out of that demon pit you call a bedroom." Shinji said, promptly earning himself a sharp smack on the head from Hiyori's sandal. I couldn't help but giggle at the humorous scene. "Hiyori, would you chill already?" Hiyori's expression grew fiercer and she proceeded to smack Shinji once more.

I felt arms come around my shoulders in a tight hug. "Welcome back, Raine-chan." said a very happy Mashiro.

"Thank you, Mashiro." I said, turning to look at her.

"So can we play a game now?"

"_WHAT?"_ we heard Hiyori yell at the top of her lungs. Shinji was at this point talking to Lisa, Hachigen, Hiyori, Kensei, Love, and Rose, no doubt about me and what we had found at my apartment.

"So," Shinji said aloud, "I think it best that Raine stay here."

"!" Hiyori said. "I am not having a human stay here!"

"Hiyori, she doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"What about the lazy slob?" she cried.

"He's got those two kids and Tessai, and virtually no room. I'm not gonna dump her on him."

"Um, excuse me." I said timidly, gaining their attention. "I-If Hiyori doesn't want me here, I don't want to make her anymore uncomfortable."

_'You just don't want to risk anymore awkwardness with Shinji.'_ the voice in my head said.

'Didn't I tell you to shut up already today?' I asked angrily.

"Where will you go?" Shinji asked.

I was stuck in thought. Shinji was right. "You do have a point there." I groaned.

"Raine-chan can stay with me." Mashiro volunteered brightly.

"Hell no." Kensei said flatly.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Not even she would appreciate being kept up till the early hours of the morning."

Everyone turned to Lisa, who sighed.

"I'll set up an extra bed in my room."

"So it's all settled then." Shinji said with an air of finality.

"You really don't have to do this." I insisted to Shinji.

"Would ya relax, Raine?" he replied. I clasped my hands together, still unsure.

"Do you need anything from your apartment, Raine?" Lisa asked flatly.

"I think that would be wise; I really didn't think about bringing any extra clothes." I answered truthfully. Lisa looked to Shinji again, who nodded.

"Rose, would you come with us?" he asked the mentioned blonde, who nodded in response. Once again, I found myself in Shinji's arms and they were suddenly moving with me safely in tow.

* * *

><p>So there you have it. Chapter Two is finished. Chapter Three may be a little bit longer, so I may split it into two parts. We'll see.<p>

A good day to you all, my wonderful readers.


	4. Chapter Three: Training Part One

Okay, so Chapter 3 is quite a long chapter, so I decided to split it into two parts. It's easier to manage this way. I'm sorry that the action scenes in this suck; action is _not_ my forte. I give credit to my boyfriend who helped inspire a few scenes of this chapter, and my BFFL, the wonderful MadameMisfit, who inspired a line used in this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Raine.

Chapter 3: Training

My eyes flew open for the third time that night; I sat up and held my head. I had had my share of nightmares, but three in one night was just ridiculous. Picking myself off of the futon on Lisa's floor, I wrapped myself in a sweater and then tiptoed out the door. The warehouse in the nighttime was almost pitch black, and I felt my way down the hall. Regardless of how quiet everything seemed, I felt like I was being watched.

"Miss Raine," a voice said from the darkness, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin. I turned to find Hachigen behind me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I breathed, clutching a hand to my chest, "just give me a moment to restart my heart." I told him.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked.

"Nightmares; I figured I would get something to drink."

"Would you mind if I joined you?" he asked.

"Not in the least bit. It'll be better than sitting alone in the dark."

Hachigen used his special magic- Shinji had explained to me that it was called kido earlier- to create a set of stairs down to the lower level. We sat at the table while we waited for the tea.

"So what brings _you_ up at this hour?" I asked.

"Regretfully, I have been sleeping fitfully for a while now."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"And what about your nightmares?"

"They've become a lot more vivid since I found out about… this." I motioned my hands wide open to emphasize that I was talking about their world.

Before he could respond, the tea kettle let out a low whistle. Hachigen shunpoed to the kitchen sink and took the kettle off of the stove. I closed my eyes and opened them to find a steaming cup of tea waiting for me.

"_Merci beaucoup._" I replied softly, taking the cup carefully in my hands. At the perplexed look on his face, I translated.

"Ah," Hachigen said as he sat across from me and took a sip of his tea, "I keep forgetting that you are from a different country; you have adapted to our language so well."

"My father's a linguist. He got me fascinated with different languages, and when he heard that I wanted to move to Japan, he took the liberty of teaching me Japanese."

"Why here? Why not anywhere else?"

"It was the furthest place from my mother."

"You do not get along with her?"

"_That's_ the understatement of the millennium. I am the artist daughter of a strict accountant who believes that a job that you enjoy does not fill the pocketbook."

"I see."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "My parents split apart when I was three. My mother tried to fight for total custody over me, prevent me from ever seeing my father again. Then I turned eighteen and I moved out as soon as I could. And that's really all of the details of my little sob story. The rest is ancient history." I took a swig of the tea, letting the burning sensation on my tongue appease my anger. Hachigen looked at me with sad eyes. I smiled at him in assurance. "I've nearly been eaten and shish-kabobed, but I've also seen wondrous things, things that I wouldn't trade for the world."

Hachigen nodded and we continued to drink in silence. It was only when I felt my eyelids start to drop that I called it a night and politely asked him to create a set of stairs. No sooner had I asked, there were a set of stairs leading back up into the second level of the warehouse.

"Good-night, Hachigen-san." I said sleepily.

"No need to be so formal, Miss Raine. You may call me 'Hachi.'"

"Hachi," I murmured. "I'll try to remember that." I climbed up the stairs clumsily and reentered Lisa's room. Warm and content, I was gone the moment my head hit the pillow.

I forgot what it meant to sleep in, but it felt wonderful, and I felt as I awoke more rested than I had in a long time. Again, as I leaned up, I pulled the sweater over my nightgown and exited the room. The Visoreds were all hanging around the solitary couch while Mashiro and Love were working on breakfast. Lisa sat on the arm of the couch, surveying a swimsuit magazine; Rose was asking Love about a new album by a band whose name I didn't catch. Shinji was reading. Hiyori sat on a chair next to the couch, her eyes narrowing when she saw me. Kensei's eyes also narrowed at me, but it wasn't a nasty glare of hatred like Hiyori's. He was summing me up. Hachi smiled at me from where he was sitting opposite of the others. Shinji looked up from his book only secondarily.

"Ah, good morning Raine-chan." he said.

"Good morning, everyone." I replied as brightly as I could.

"How'd you sleep, Raine-chan?" Mashiro asked.

"Oh fine, after two in the morning. Nightmares."

"I would imagine so," Love said. "After seein' some of the stuff Lisa reads." The mentioned woman looked at him, her glasses perched low on her nose and then flipped him off. "Exactly how long is _she_ going to be here?" Hiyori asked.

"However long it takes us to find out what is going on." Shinji replied.

"And with you on the case, that will take maybe about… forever."

"Well then, you're just going to have to suffer, aren't you?"

Hiyori growled, but was interrupted when Mashiro approached.

"Breakfast is ready. Come get it while it's hot." she said. Hiyori walked to her room.

"You gonna eat, Monkey?" Shinji called.

"Not while the human's here, no thank you."

Shinji groaned and then ushered me to the kitchen area. Love had made pancakes at Mashiro's request and then hash browns.

"Here's your plate, Raine-chan." Mashiro said, handing me a plate. I smiled to the girl and then picked up a fork from the mismatched silverware. I cleared my throat as I finished my breakfast. "Now that I have all- well most of you- gathered, I had something to say. Since I'll be here for an insurmountable period of time, I'm at your mercy. I can be the housekeeper or the errand girl, or whatever else you need. But there is one thing that I also ask for."

"What would that be, Raine-chan?" Rose asked.

"I know that I can't always rely on you guys to be there to protect me; I would rather that if something comes after me, I know how to protect myself."

"What are you suggesting, Raine?" Kensei asked.

"I… I would like to know if I can receive training from you guys."

The Visoreds looked at each other and then back to me.

"I know that I may be a fragile human, but I am also a very eager student." All of the Visoreds looked at each other. It was, of course, Shinji who spoke out for the group.

"Is this what you really want?" he asked. "It'll be hard work."

I glared at his tone.

"I'm sturdier than I look. A few bruises won't kill me." I replied.

"I see no reason to deny her this request." Hachi said. "All she wants is to pull her own weight."

"Doesn't mean we're gonna go easy on her." Kensei said.

"I'm not asking you to. In fact, I would prefer it that way."

Kensei turned to Shinji, who looked like he was contemplating for a moment.

"If it's really what you want…" Shinji said with a sigh.

"Can we start today?" I asked.

"I like her enthusiasm." Kensei said to Shinji before taking a drink.

As I walked out of the bathroom, I nearly bumped into Shinji. Surprised, I very nearly tripped and fell forward, straight into his chest. He caught me by the arms and made sure I was steady before releasingme. "Ya really in that much of a hurry?" he asked me.

"Pardon my enthusiasm." I said sheepishly, gently trying to push past him.

"Do ya always wear so many clothes?"

I looked down at my attire, wondering what he meant. I was wearing loose-fitting sweatpants and a camisole beneath a hoodie. "Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

"You wear so much…" he said, circling me. "I can't help but wonder if you are a prude." I felt my insides jump at the insult.

_"Oh no he didn't!"_ the voice in my head said. I shooed it away and then glared over my shoulder at the Visored. He didn't seem fazed by this, in fact he approached me. I didn't like the look in his eyes. Was he serious?

"I could fix that for ya… _quite easily_." Shivers ran up my spine like a mini bullet-train as his voice dropped several octaves at the last two words, right in my ear, too. I pulled away from him, stammering. I was certain that my blush toned my face the same shade of red as my hair. "You… you…" My mind couldn't seem to find the right words. It was pulling a complete blank. The smug look on his face was enough for me to regain control of my words. I took a deep breath and then glared at him. "You dirty… rotten…pig." I said.

"You're gonna hafta do better than that." Shinji said with a smirk. "Next to Hiyori, you're pretty much a kitten."

That was when I lost it, and when I got angry enough, I lost control of dialect. "_Vous__,__monsieur__,__sont__entrejambe__vaginale__-__logement__-__singe!"_ I was fairly certain that everyone in the entire warehouse could hear that statement. I took deep breaths in an attempt to regain control of my temper and not attempt to hit Shinji in the face.

"Not much of an insult if ya can't say it my language, Raine."

"What did you say to him, Raine-chan?" Mashiro asked, nearly giving me a heart attack. After taking a moment to restart my heart, I glared up at Shinji.

"I said 'You, sir, are a vaginal-dwelling crotch-monkey!'"

Shinji seemed to freeze in place.

"A what?" I heard Love say down the hall. The tall man approached and noticed Shinji standing there with a humorously shocked look on his face. "Uh, Shinji? Shinji, man, are you okay?" Mashiro rushed over to him.

"Shin-kun?" she said, but received no response. She looked to Love. "I think he's gone into shock."

"That's a first." Love muttered. He looked at me. "What exactly was it that you called him?"

"A vaginal-dwelling crotch-monkey." I replied. "He had it coming, though. He…" I groaned in my agitation.

"Was he coming on to you?" Love asked.

"How did you-?"

"You could say it's Shinji's specialty." Lisa said. I looked to the Visored woman and then glared at Shinji. "I'll get a bucket of water." she said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hiyori getting ready to burst at the seams from holding in her laughter.

Lisa returned barely a few seconds later and tossed a bucket of water on Shinji, who jumped and started blinking, glaring at Lisa. I shoved past all of them and walked down the stairs. Shinji was on my tail.

I should have known that there was a catch. There always was. As usual, this guy was too good to be true. I shook my head, unbelieving of how foolish I was.

"Raine," he said behind me.

"Don't." I told him.

"Woman, would ya stop and talk to me?"

"What about, Hirako-san? I am perfectly aware of the fact that I wear clothes that cover me. You want to know why? Fine, I'll tell you; I'm perfectly aware of the fact that my tits and my ass are nonexistent. Why do I need revealing clothing to emphasize it? Thanks for reminding me. Now if you don't mind… Mashiro, where exactly are we doing this training?" I asked.

"I'll show you, Raine-chan." she piped up. Taking my arm, she walked me down a set of stairs. I had my doubts about training in the basement of an abandoned warehouse…

Which were blown away the minute I saw the place. It was huge- even that was a gross understatement. It seemed to go on forever. I looked around, awe-inspired; the room around me had rock formations and a floor that seemed to resemble the ground. Even the ceiling looked like the actual sky, blue and endless.

"Welcome to the training grounds, Raine-chan." Mashiro said.

"Mashiro, this is _amazing_." I told her breathlessly.

"Yeah, well stop gawking." Kensei said, waiting in the center of the training grounds. "Get over here."

"O-Of course, Kensei-san." I said. Out of most of the Visoreds, it was Kensei's anger that I feared the most. He looked like he could snap me in half like a toothpick.

"Well, let's get started. First, we're going to get you in shape."

"In shape?"

"This isn't little kid stuff we're talking about. These things are gonna come after you, and they'll be going in for the kill, and if you're not in shape for this kind of training, then there's really no point."

"I see. Well then, what should I do first?"

"Warm up: run some laps." I grimaced. Laps; oh joy, oh rapture. "What?"

"I hope you have a lot of patience, Kensei-san; I- I'm a bit of a klutz."

"I've had to deal with Mashiro for over a hundred years. I'm used to it."

"Alright." I sighed, and I started.

"Of all the…!" Kensei shouted as I tripped for the third time in the last five minutes. I jumped at the sound of his raised voice and got to my feet.

"I told you I was a klutz." I said.

Kensei stared at me for a second. I inwardly cringed beneath his stare.

"Mashiro, get me the weights." he said.

"Okey dokey." the green haired girl said brightly. She was back in seconds, at which time Kensei had had me sit atop a boulder. Without so much as a thanks, he took the weights- which to me looked just like regular leg warmers. He knelt down and then attached them to my ankles. Suddenly, I felt like my legs were lead weights. Kensei pulled me off of the boulder by my wrists and got me to a standing position.

"Well, get running." he told me. I looked at him incredulously. How in the _hell _did he expect me to run when I felt like I was going to sink into the ground at any second.

"Would you mind telling me what the _hell_ these are meant to do, exactly?" I asked.

"They're going to help you maintain balance as well as build up speed. A tortoise could outrun you. Now, get moving."

Sure enough, the moment I tried to take a step, I stepped wrong and stumbled, landing face-first in the dirt.

"_Zut alors!_" I cried. Mashiro giggled; Kensei pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. I could hear the low grumbles he made under his breath. I looked up, seeing for the first time to see my spectators. Love leaned over, watching intently. Both Rose and Hachi gave me a look of encouragement. No more. I wouldn't let myself give up in front of them. I had gained independence from the one person whom I couldn't remotely stand in this world. I would learn to pick myself and try again, on my own. Slowly- carefully- I got back on my feet and started with baby steps. The weights hurt my legs, and for a few moments, I didn't want to move anymore for fear that they would pull my legs out of their sockets, but I didn't stop walking. I watched where I stepped, making sure that I didn't run over anything.

"Why're you going so slow?" Kensei asked.

"Baby steps, Kensei-san. Slow and steady wins the race." I explained to him serenely. Kensei didn't respond; he didn't have to. The look in his eyes told me that he was impressed with my determination.

My pace eventually became steadier and faster, but nowhere near fast enough to Kensei's liking. By lunchtime, I was ready to call it quits. Mashiro brought me lunch and insisted that I was doing great. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"No really, Raine-chan, you are." she insisted.

"Do me a favor Mashiro and tell me that when I can walk across a flat, stable surface without tripping over something."

"Okay." she replied.

Unfortunately, my progress that afternoon wasn't as great. Apparently I still wasn't fast enough and I stopped before I collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

"This isn't working." I heard Kensei mutter.

"You forget," Shinji said, appearing next to him, "she's not a Soul Reaper. She doesn't have their improved speed or strength."

"I have an idea." Mashiro said.

"No… Mashiro!"

"Just watch." She ran up to me. "You okay, Raine-chan."

"Just… peachy,… Mashiro." I panted.

"Then would you mind if I borrowed these?" She didn't even wait for a response as she pulled my glasses off of my face.

"Hey, Mashiro," I said reaching for them. "I need those."

"Then come and get 'em Raine-chan." she said. "Kensei, catch!" she said. I watched her gloved hand make a tossing motion and I could see the thin blur of black go through the air and land in Kensei's outstretched hand.

"What are you doing?" Kensei asked. Mashiro ran over to him.

"Playing keep away." she said.

"Mashiro, this is no time…"

"Just trust me, meanie." she said. He was silent for a moment.

"Rose, catch." he called over my head after a moment of contemplating. He threw them; I could see the shadow. "Go on, go get 'em." he told me. I turned and ran to Rose, who tossed them to Love, again over my head. Why did they have to be so tall; or rather, why did I have to be so short?

"They're all yours, Shinji!" Love shouted over my cries of 'Give them back!' and 'I need those!' and 'You're gonna break them!' I turned on my heel and ran to Shinji.

"Come on." he taunted. "Yer gonna have to try harder than that if ya want 'em back." He wove around me and backed up, and I chased after him, my hands in front of me like a sleepwalking idiot.

"This isn't fair!" I cried.

"Now, now, Raine-chan." Shinji said from behind me. I turned swiftly and attempted to grab at him. He ducked out of the way and appeared again behind me. "Who ever said anything in this world was fair?" I had finally had enough and made a leap for them, snatching them from the Visored's grasp and testily placing them back on my face. I glared at him and then at Kensei.

"Was that really necessary? You could've broken them, and these are my only pair."

"True," he said slowly, "but you ran and you didn't trip."

Kensei's logic made me freeze. It hadn't occurred to me that I didn't trip; all I was focused on was getting my glasses back on my face where they belonged. I looked to Shinji, who had a smug smile. Oh how I wanted to wipe that look off of his face.

"We're going to keep these on you for a few weeks." Kensei said to me. "If we can keep you running, then you'll be stronger and faster by the time we get them off."

"Oh, I get it now." I said, looking down at the weights. "So by 'a couple of weeks', how many do you think?"

"Two to three, tops." he replied.

'Great.' I thought sardonically.

"And then we do the same thing to the arms."

'Oh, that's just _super_.'

More nightmares tonight. I thought I could sleep them out; I was wrong. No sooner had I tried to go back to sleep after the last one then I found my blanket ripped from my bed. I curled into myself from lack of heat.

"Wake up, Raine!"

"What time is it, Kensei?" I mumbled sleepily.

"It's six in the morning. You're lucky; I let you sleep in this morning."

"Yeah," I agreed, sarcasm dripping from my voice, "thanks for that."

"Well no more; now either you get up from that bed, or I force you up."

I thought it not in my best interest to flip him off, so I sleepily took the pillow and buried my head beneath it.

"Always the hard way…" I heard him sigh. He walked around my bed, to where I rested my head. I felt something on either side of my head and then my mattress was lifted and with a cry of surprise, I felt myself rolling out of the bed. "You wanted training, you got training and all that comes with it now get ready." With that, he stomped out of the room. I looked to Lisa, who wasn't paying attention to the scene, preferring her manga.

"Is he always so military?" I asked her.

"Do you really need me to answer that question?" she asked flatly. "This _is_ the former Captain of the Ninth Division that we're talking about, here."

"Kensei was a Captain? In the Soul Society?"

"Him, Rose, Love, and Shinji." she said, counting them off of her fingers. I stared at her in shock, but then shook out of it and got changed- I didn't need Kensei coming back up. "Here." she said, flicking something at me. I caught the ponytail holder in the palm of my hand. "I don't know how you can concentrate with your hair in your face like that."

I looked in the mirror as I tied back my hair, noting how the ponytail caused my usually long bangs to curtain around my face. I looked to her and smiled.

Training today was just as strenuous as it had been the day before. Kensei told me to keep running, even when I felt all warmed up and Mashiro showed me a few stretches that caused me to feel even achier. I was in the middle of one- just about to give up on it- when I heard Shinji clear his throat.

"Havin' fun?" he asked. I glared over my shoulder at him and then wordlessly got up. "Raine, would ya stop and listen to me?"

"What for? Haven't you made enough fun of me?" I replied acidly.

"That's what I'm tryin' to apologize for, woman!" he said.

"Forget it." I tried to turn away when Shinji caught my wrist.

"Please," he pleaded, "just listen to what I have to say and then ya can go. I promise."

"Talk is cheap, Hirako-san." I replied, wrenching my arm from his grasp and turning to leave. Shinji sighed and then disappeared and reappeared in front of me. It was so fast that I didn't notice him until my face hit his chest. I immediately backed up, my face bright red. He looked at me and I sighed. "Proceed." I sighed.

"You were right. I shouldn't 'a made fun of ya. Sorry."

My defenses melted away at the sincerity in his voice. "I appreciate the apology, Hirako-san. I also feel like I should apologize for my behavior." Shinji waited for me to elaborate. "Normally I'm much more in control of my temper, and my… language." I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Then we'll both have to work on being on our best behavior, won't we?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied with a nod.

* * *

><p>Sorry, kind of a lame chapter. We'll start to see more action in the next couple of chapters, and we'll finally start meeting the villains of this story.<p>

Until then, my wonderful readers.


	5. Chapter Three: Training Part Two

Hello, my wonderful readers! I apologize for anyone I kept waiting with updates, but here is the second part of the third chapter, finally. I owe inspiration for one scene to I am the Goose Girl, of whose fanfiction I am rather fond. So here is where we meet one of the villains- well, unofficially, that is- and the plot thickens...

**Disclaimer: The only element of this story is Raine. Everything else goes to the master Tite Kubo. =]**

* * *

><p>I was both nervous and excited about this afternoon's training. Kensei told me that we would be working on swordsmanship. Shinji had volunteered to help him with demonstrations.<p>

"This is a Zanpakto." Kensei said, gesturing to Shinji's as the latter held it out. I looked at it in awe. I had never seen anything so beautiful and so deadly. "Every Soul Reaper has one."

"They're amazing. How does one acquire a Zanpakto?" I asked.

"There's lots of different ways." Shinji responded. "A Zanpakto's a part of its bearer's soul. In order for a Soul Reaper to be truly powerful, they must have complete faith in the spirit of the Zanpakto."

"And everyone's is different?"

"Yes." Kensei replied. "One Soul Reaper may excel with their Zanpakto's power faster than another." I looked to Shinji's Zanpakto, with its bright red sheath and intricately woven bright red hilt. He chuckled.

"It's called Sakanade." he said to me.

"It's lovely." I breathed. "'Counter-Stroke…'"

"Careful," he said, pulling away. "This isn't any toy."

"I know that." I told him. "I'm not going to hurt myself with it."

Kensei tossed me a wooden sword. "Am I supposed to feel safe with this?" I asked.

"What do ya mean?"

"I have a stick while you guys have very powerful, very _sharp_ weapons. I'm not overly fond of getting sliced… or stabbed."

"That's why we're starting out nice and easy, Raine." Kensei said to me.

If 'nice and easy' meant that I still got bruises and felt like I got my ass handed to me, then yes, Kensei's sword training was nice and easy. I had blushed when Shinji came up behind me and guided my wrist against a flurry of attacks from Kensei. Hiyori put an end to that, kicking Shinji in the side of the head and sending him crashing into the side of a boulder.

"You dumbass! How will she ever learn if you're doing all of the work for her?" the little girl shouted.

"Didn't know ya cared about the way she was being taught." Shinji grunted.

"Did I say that?" Hiyori asked, slapping him in the face with her sandal. "I just don't want to have to save her sorry ass because she didn't learn something properly." She hit him again with her sandal.

"Are they always like this?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Oh yes," Rose said, suddenly at my side. "I believe hardly a day goes by that Shinji doesn't get hit by Hiyori."

"It's not like he doesn't deserve it." Lisa said, looking up from her manga. "He's almost always antagonizing her."

"Do they hate each other that much?"

"Actually, it's quite the contrary." Rose replied.

"They're actually pretty good friends." Love said at my other side. I looked at Shinji and Hiyori, who had started loudly arguing with each other. It definitely wasn't like any friendship I had seen before.

"Would you idiots knock it off?" Kensei shouted over their voices.

"Stay out of it!" Shinji and Hiyori shouted in unison.

"They argue like an old married couple." I thought aloud, which somehow managed to grab Shinji and Hiyori's attention, and they angrily turned on me.

"Are you crazy?" Hiyori asked, lunging at me. Shinji's jaw locked in annoyance as he pulled the small girl back by the collar of her jacket. This, in turn, only made Hiyori angry and she turned back on him and slugged him- hard- in the face. I winced. I wasn't the one who had been hit, and that looked like it hurt- badly.

"Might I suggest that we adjourn the training session?" Rose offered.

"Since it looks like Shinji's gonna be out for a while." Love chortled.

Kensei was about to say something when Hiyori stepped in.

"I'll take over." she said.

"No." Shinji growled. Everyone looked down.

"Welcome back, Shin-kun." Mashiro said bubbly.

"You'll tear Raine to shreds."

"So?" Hiyori asked, as if it were no big deal.

"Let the girl get to where she can defend herself before you maim her." Love said.

"Hollows won't be so friendly. You know that." Lisa said.

"Yes, but we're only teaching Raine the _basics_." Kensei replied. "When she's ready, we'll get to the tough stuff."

"Plus, it would help if she had a Zanpakto of her own." Lisa said.

I lowered my head in agitation.

_The lone figure approached his prey, doing his best to keep his spiritual pressure restrained. He watched as she slept with a disdainful eye. It would be as easy as breathing and he wouldn't think twice about it. No, Her Majesty would have his head on a platter. He found what he had been looking for. He reached across, pausing abruptly when the target stirred softly, a small whimper escaping her lips before she settled again. He reached across and grabbed what he came for before leaving her to sleep._

'_Just you wait.' he thought. 'You have no idea what you are getting yourself into, Lorraine Delacroix.'_

I awoke the next morning feeling like something was off, and as I looked to the bundle of clothes I had laid out the last night, I knew why. My pendant was missing. I lifted the clothes, thinking it to be beneath them. Fruitlessly, I searched around my bed.

"No, no, no, no, no…" I cried, picking up my mat and looking under it. "No, no, no, NO!" I was half-certain that I had woken up half of the warehouse with that last exclamation, but at this point, it didn't matter much to me. I crumpled to my knees.

"Raine?" I heard at the door. It was Shinji. I'd know that voice from anywhere.

Lisa got up and opened the door. I was too weak to even stand at this moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I think that she's lost something… either than her mind."  
>Shinji walked in and put his hands on my shoulders gently, soothingly.<p>

"Raine," he said gently, "hey, what's wrong?"

"My… my grandmother's pendent…I swear to you that I put it on top of my clothes just before I went to bed last night, and now… it's gone." I continued crying. "It was my most… cherished possession." I said.

"Shhh…" he said lightly. I felt his hands move down my shoulder to my biceps in gentle rubs. Suddenly he stopped and looked to Lisa, whose eyes narrowed. "Do you feel it?"

"What?" I asked, exchanging glances between both of them. "Feel what?"

"Nothing, Raine. You go down and eat. Lisa and I will get to the bottom of this."

Something was wrong that they weren't telling me about, but I figured Shinji had his reasons. I picked up my clothes and headed for the bathroom to change. When I got out, Love, Rose and Lisa were gone.

"I sent them out on an errand." he said. I supposed he was just telling me that so that I wouldn't be scared. It did make me feel a little better.

Kensei cleared his throat. "I think it better that we just continue running today, Raine. No telling when the others will get back."

"Okay."

I ran until I felt my legs give out and I collapsed, panting. Part of me was distracted by where on earth Love, Rose, and Lisa could be. I knew that Shinji had lied to me so as to not scare me, but I still felt very uneasy.

At lunchtime, I sat next to Mashiro. Love, Lisa, and Rose still weren't back. That deeply worried me.

"They'll be back soon, Raine-chan." Mashiro softly assured me. I tried to smile, but it just wouldn't last. If I had gotten through a barrier- how that miracle had happened I still wasn't sure- then couldn't something else have. For all I know it could've been a Hollow, but then why did it take my pendant… if they were after me? They could do it again if they really wanted to. I lifted my head and caught sight of Shinji, who had pulled Hachi aside. They had made an effort to keep their voices low, so I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Was this what it had come to, that he was keeping secrets from me, when I had something terrible after me? I lowered my head. Suddenly, I wished that my apartment was in livable condition again, so I could go back and be by myself. I felt like the only person I could trust was me right now. Things were less complicated when it was just me, especially now. I slowly and sadly got up from the table and proceeded to the basement stairs to resume my training.

All of my efforts turned out to be for naught, though. I was so distracted that I barely noticed Mashiro come in for a hard kick until she nearly hit me during martial arts practice. I had told Kensei last night that I was most interested in giving them a try. Mashiro offered to help me, and I understood why. Who needed a Zanpakto when one could take an opponent's head off with one swift kick?

"Concentrate, Raine!" Kensei shouted at me.

"I'm sorry." I replied half-heartedly.

"I think that's enough for today, Kensei." Shinji said, appearing next to me. "I don't think Raine has it in her today."

I lowered my head. I was a mess; one big emotional train wreck.

Kensei sighed, but went off without another word. Mashiro, I could tell, wanted to talk to me, but Kensei barked for her to follow him. Hachi gave me a sad look before he followed Kensei and Mashiro up the stairs.

"You wanna talk about it?" Shinji asked. I contemplated; there were a lot of things I wanted to talk to him about, but part of me told me that he would mostly just shrug things off, tell me that I was going crazy, or that I was worrying too much. "Ya know, if yer ever worried about somethin', ya can always tell me." I looked up at him silently. I would have almost believed the sincerity in his voice if my conscience already believed that he was keeping things from me. "Look, if it's about that necklace…" My head snapped up as he started speaking. "I'm sure it'll turn up." My teeth ground; he was playing dumb, and what was worse, he did so as if thinking I had _lost_ it. Without another word, I walked away from him and up the stairs.

After dinner, which was some slightly edible microwaved mush that Hiyori made, I approached Shinji.

"Feelin' better?" he asked.

"I don't know about 'better'." I murmured, plopping down next to him. "I'm not worried about anything…"

_'You are lying through your teeth!' _the inner voice said, but I ignored it.

"… but I would like to go back to my old apartment, to see if I could salvage anything from the rubble." It was a long shot, but maybe I could pull it off.

"Why?" he asked, raising a brow.

I shrugged trying to keep it cool, even though this was the last thing I was hoping for. "I guess I'm just hoping that not everything got destroyed. I still have things at my apartment that are important to me, and it would take a lot off of my mind if I knew that they weren't damaged, too." I knew at this point I was yammering like an idiot, but I was desperate. Shinji eyed me carefully. "I don't think it's wise to let ya out of the warehouse; yer such a magnet for trouble, I fear for the poor sap ya run into next." He was denying me my request, and his joke was at my expense, but I couldn't help but smile at his teasing tone. As I turned away from him, though, my smile faded. At this point, if I wanted to do anything about my current position, I would have to do it on my own.

* * *

><p>I awoke well-rested, despite the early hour and despite the nightmares that still haunted me. I emerged from the bathroom, dressed in my favorite skirt, calf-length and gray and my favorite military-style jacket over a white camisole. I set my boots on, tucking the tops under my weights, as I headed out the door. I relished in the cool morning air as I briskly walked, weaving between the trees. If any Hollow came for me, I was prepared to run as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going; I merely took the steps. My mind was longing for someplace familiar- someplace where I knew someone who was willing to be honest with me. It seemed as though everyone was keeping secrets from me these days, especially since I was now spiritually aware.<p>

My feet soon led me to the convenience store where I had first met Hanataro. It was a start; Hanataro had only lied to me because he had to, as was part of his job. If only I could escape this insanity. I smiled to myself and opened the door. I soon faced disappointment. When I asked for him, the clerk at the counter told me that he had suddenly quit sometime last week. My heart drooped. I laughed inwardly at myself; two weeks ago, before all of this craziness, I was perfectly content with being alone, and after the Hollows destroyed my apartment, I didn't want to be for fear that I would break down and cry. Now I just wanted to be alone again, or at the very least have someone who would be honest with me about everything and listen to my fears and worries. I looked to the ground. The next best place I could think of was Kisuke's house.

I arrived after an hour or so of window shopping. It amazed me how empty and quiet it seemed on the outside compared to the other buildings on the street. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Tessai answered it; strangely enough, I was becoming more and more used to the giant of a man and his cool demeanor.

"Miss Raine," he said with a nod, allowing me in.

"Good morning, Tessai." I said as brightly as I could muster.

"Something troubles you?" he asked. I froze; damn he was good. "No, well… yes. You see-" I was then interrupted by Kisuke, who came out and had just finished folding together his robe.

"Tessai," he began, "Would you mind going to get a few things for…" He stopped in mid-sentence as his eyes met mine. "Raine-chan, good to see you." he said, his voice suddenly very cheerful.

I smiled back at him. "Good to see you too, Kisuke-kun." I replied. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all, Raine-chan. I've been cooped up in my room all week working on something, actually. A distraction every now and again never hurt anyone."

"Unless you're working on it." Tessai said as he unfolded his newspaper and began reading.

I refrained from giggling at the undignified look on Kisuke's face. "May I see what you're working on, Kisuke?" I asked.

"Maybe when it's done. I don't feel like it's quite ready yet."

"Will it ever be ready?" Tessai asked without looking up. "You've been working on it for months."

I giggled. Soon Kisuke and I were sipping tea at his low table.

"So," Kisuke began. "What brings you here, Raine-chan?"

I paused and took another sip of tea. "I found the warehouse."

"What do you think of the Visoreds?" he asked me.

"Apparently most of them are at least okay with me."

"I can think of one exception." Kisuke said with an almost nostalgic smile. I, too, smiled.

"But now, I've given her more of a reason to hate me." _That_ got his attention.

"What did you do, Raine-chan?"

"It's not what I did so much as what I was forced to do. You see… I'm kind of staying with the Visoreds for now." Kisuke was silent, probably hoping that I would continue. I sighed. "That night, after I met the Visoreds, Shinji took me back, only for the both of us to discover that my apartment was in shambles. I knew as soon as I smelt the air that it was Hollows who did this."

Kisuke was silent for a moment. He looked at Tessai intensely.

"Do the Visoreds know you're here?"

I looked sheepishly at him. "No." I said, looking to the floor. "Trust me, with as clumsy as I am, it's a miracle in and of itself that I managed to sneak out."

"You know, little stunts like this are not generally the best way to repay those who are doing you favors, Raine-chan."

"I know," I said quietly. "I… I just feel like no matter what I do, I always feel like I'm a burden to them. And now they're keeping secrets from me."

"You're not the type that relies too heavily on others, are you?" Kisuke asked.

I shook my head 'no'.

"As for the secrets, that's alarming. If this is about your safety, then why is Shinji going to all of the trouble of keeping anything from you? Maybe you should talk to him about it."

"He'll probably think I'm crazy." I said.

"You won't know until you try, Raine-chan."

I nodded, knowing that I was going to be in a lot of hot water soon.

"Provided the Visoreds don't completely kill me, I would like to see you again, soon, Kisuke-san."

"You're welcome here anytime, Raine-chan." Kisuke said with a smile.

"And Tessai…" I said, gaining the man's attention. "You did a great job attempting to protect me from Hollows. I greatly appreciate the effort."

Tessai smiled. "You are most welcome, Raine-chan." he told me.

The moment I was outside the Urahara shop, I raced without stop back to the Visored warehouse, stopping only when I reached the door. I was somewhat amazed at my endurance, but I refused to dwell on it, knowing full well that I was about to get my head royally bitten off. Taking a deep breath and sighing on the exhale, I opened the door.

The room was oddly empty… save for one very, _very _pissed off Shinji Hirako. I shuddered; I could almost feel the anger rolling off of him in waves. I turned around and focused on closing the door. It wasn't as bad if I didn't face him, until I felt him move and walk up behind me. At that point I knew that I was royally screwed, but I took a deep breath and turned to face him. My lord, he looked scary when he was angry, but I swallowed back my fear as I stood to face him.

"Where have you _been_?" he asked me. His voice was strained. I could tell that he was doing his best to mind his temper.

"I… I went out, to visit Kisuke."

"Do you have any idea how worried we all were, _Lorraine_?" I glared at his usage of my whole first name. "We thought that something had gotten ya."

"I'm sorry I made you worry, Hirako-san." I said. I attempted to walk away, but Shinji appeared in my path. "I didn't think that it would affect you so."

"Let's narrow that last sentence down to its main point: you _didn't think_. I don't believe you're stupid, so you must either be suicidal or truly insane."

I had heard enough, and I pushed past him. He flash stepped in front of me, though, guarding the 'stairs' to the upper level. "Ya can't keep walking away from yer problems, Raine."

"Watch me." I said, ducking under an arm.

"Raine, don't you _dare_ walk away from me! I'm not finished talking to you."

"Correction, Hirako-san, you are not talking _to_ me, you are talking _at _me, and I fail to see why I should indulge in your questioning if you're not going to let me speak for myself." I could tell that my calm was really just pissing him off even more.

"Do ya wanna _die_, Raine? Kensei wasn't joking; these things go for the _kill_!"

"I'm more than aware of what these things can do, but I…" I tried to look for the right words; telling him that wasn't scared of these things wouldn't only be a lie, but I had a feeling that it would cause the volcano that was Shinji's anger to finally erupt. "I just needed to talk to someone."

Shinji stammered incredulously at my statement; hell, it even sounded like bullshit in my head. "_Talk_ to someone? Ya live with _eight_ other people and ya couldn't say something to us? What makes Kisuke Urahara any better?"

"At least he's not keeping secrets from me!" I said. "At least he's not lying to me, telling me everything's alright when it's clearly not." That seemed to stop Shinji in his tracks. "How can you expect me to trust your ability to protect me… if you can't even trust my ability to handle the truth, no matter how ugly or scary it may be?" Shinji just looked at me. "I know that you are trying to protect me, Shinji, but…" I felt the hot tears pour down my face as I struggled to finish my sentence. "But right now I feel anything but safe." That was when I finally broke down.

"Fine." Shinji said. "I get it. I'll back off." The way he said it, so quietly and so sadly, it made me feel terrible. He turned around and promptly left the room.

"Shinji?" I called out. That didn't stop him, and I lowered my head and felt the hot tears come loose.

It was very quiet the next morning as I headed down for breakfast. I almost refused to look Shinji in the eye for fear that I would break down again. I looked to Hiyori, who glared balefully at me. Kensei was also glaring, but not at me; rather at Shinji, who was brooding and sulking.

It was a very quiet and awkward during breakfast. I sat at the table feeling horrible.

"Hey dumbass," Hiyori said to Shinji, finally breaking the thick fog of heavy silence that had overcome the table. "you and me are sparring today, remember?"

"Yeah, whatever." he replied with a sigh. He got up and left for the basement training grounds. With one final glare at me, Hiyori pushed herself away from the table and followed Shinji downstairs. Kensei also followed. Mashiro did too, and I was left all alone with Hachi.

"Did something happen between you and Shinji?" he asked.

"When I came back yesterday, he practically blew up in my face. When I told him that I had needed to talk to Kisuke, he got angry, and I got angry, and I said some things."

"What exactly did you say, Miss Raine?"

"I asked him how he can expect me to trust his ability to protect me when he can't trust me to handle the truth."

"Ah, I see." Hachi said. "You've reopened _that_ wound."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe you have at least heard about the Winter War?"

"I've heard bits and pieces of it, yes." I said with a nod.

"We were there, assisting the Captains of the Seiretei. Aizen taunted us, calling us trash, and well, you can imagine how that sat with Hiyori. She rushed in too fast, failing to notice Gin Ichimaru, one of Aizen's allies come up right behind her; he very nearly cut her in half. Shinji was beside himself with guilt, guilt that he could not protect her. He worried- we all worried- that she would not survive. For a while, we found him brooding, very much like he's doing now with you."

I hadn't been sure when I had started crying, but I did. I felt horrible.

"Am I really that horrible of a person, to bring up such bad memories and hurt him like that?"

"You are not a horrible person, Miss Raine." he softly assured me. "There was no possible way you could have known what we have been through."

"That doesn't seem to stop me from being a complete and utter _bitch_. God, **why** can't I just think before I speak? It seems like such a simple concept."

Hachi chuckled and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It will be alright, Raine-chan."

"I…I need to apologize to him." I said. "I really should apologize to you all, for making you worry, shouldn't I?

"I am not denying that it would be wise." he replied. I allowed my head to slump forward for only a moment before picking myself up again and straightening myself up . For a moment, I felt a light tremor, and I looked to the stairs to the basement training area. I looked up, meeting Hachi's eyes, and then rushed to them, carefully going down them two at a time. I arrived just in time to see Kensei instead fighting Shinji, throwing him into a nearby rock.

"Don't tell me you've given up." the muscled man growled.

"What difference does it make?" Shinji asked.

"It makes all the difference!" he shouted in reply. "You don't trust her to make her own decisions and live with them, and then you'll definitely lose her. What'll you do then? If we lose you, we lose our leader, and I sure as _hell _am not takin' your place. Now get up and fight!" He lunged at Shinji, landing a powerful punch in the gut. "Damn it, Hirako, are you even trying anymore?"

Shinji looked in my direction, and I saw something in his eyes, like he had found the light for the first time in a long time. Unfortunately, Kensei also looked in my direction.

"Alright, time for a test." he said. He started toward me, but Shinji, at that time, had forced himself to his feet and reappeared at my side.

"Don't even think about it, Kensei." he growled.

"What's stopping me?"

Shinji launched himself Kensei, Sakanade poised for the kill. Part of me hoped that it wouldn't come to that. For a moment, all I saw were flashes of them, only visible when they clashed. The sound of swords meeting was deafening in my ears, and every sound sent my heart beating.

At one point, the two were finally split apart, glaring at each other from opposite ends of the battlefield. Kensei waited a moment, and then I saw one of the corners of his mouth lift upwards.

"Now that's more like it." he said.

"_That_ was a low blow." Shinji growled.

"What can I say, I had to see how far you'd go for her."

I took small, stumbling steps towards Shinji. As he turned to face me, my eyes searched his for a second until I just gave up and put my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry." I cried, holding him close to me. "I… I'm such a brat, to do that to all of you when all you're trying to do is protect me, and then I go and say something so horrible to you, when you've already been through so much."

Shinji didn't answer for a very long time. For a moment, I felt tears form in my burning eyes, and then I stopped and looked up at him as I felt his hand on my head. "I'm sorry, too, Raine. I didn't mean to scare ya."

"I know you didn't." I told him with a light smile, making an effort to wipe away my tears. Realizing that we were being watched, I turned to the other Visoreds, those who were gathered near us. "I also feel I should apologize to you all. You've been so kind to me, and the last thing I want to be is ungrateful."

"Raine-chan was just concerned." Mashiro said.

"You're still here in one piece." Hachi replied. Kensei nodded in agreement.

"_Sorry_?" Hiyori said in outrage. I turned to the small girl. "You think you can pull a stunt like that and just get away with 'sorry'?"

"Just accept her apology and get over it, Hiyori." Shinji said with a role of his eyes.

"No!" she cried, pulling out her sword. "I will not accept it. She needs to be taught a lesson!" She pulled a hand up to her face.

"Hiyori." Shinji said warningly.

"What? We haven't shown her yet?" she asked. Suddenly, a dark material covered her face, which within seconds was replaced by a bone mask, similar to that of the Hollow that attacked me, with sharp teeth and one horn protruding from the center of her forehead and a row of maroon diamonds across the upper part. I was frozen with fear. "Well she was going to find out," she lifted her head, revealing the black that had overcome the sclera of her eyes and the orbs of dusty gold that were now her irises, "sooner or later."

"Hiyori, don't!" Shinji shouted.

"That stupid human needs to go away!" she said as she lunged at me. Once more, Shinji stepped in front of me, but there was something different about him. Perhaps it was the white strips that now hung over his hair like a veil, or maybe it was the audible growl I heard escape his lips.

"Stand down." he said slowly, dangerously. I finally realized that he was wearing a mask, too. I hadn't even seen him put one on.

"I will _not_." Hiyori growled, sounding even less human.

It was silent for a few moments as Shinji and Hiyori stared each other down. After an eternity, Hiyori stepped away submissively, taking off her mask. Shinji slowly turned to me, and for a second, I was almost spellbound. His mask was quite impressive, reminiscent of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. It was completely symmetrical, with one long, protruding bone splitting it right down the middle, separating both of the mouths. "So now you know what we are." he said. I stepped forward slowly, skittishly. He didn't move away, and I knew that everything was okay. The look he was giving me as I stared at him told me that I should've been afraid, but I felt no fear. Something told me that it was still him inside. Slowly, gently, I lifted my hand, letting my fingertips graze the bone of his mask; it was cold to the touch, but at the same time so smooth, as if carved from marble. Shinji watched me with wide eyes.

"This is what makes you different." I breathed. He withdrew from my touch.

"You're not afraid?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Afraid, no; a little surprised, yes." I said, searching his eyes. "It's still you, just a part of you that I don't understand."

"It's our inner Hollows." he replied. "When we call upon their power, we get these." He pointed to his mask to make a point. "Since you've seen mine and Hiyori's…" he looked to the others. "Come on, guys, the cat's outta the bag. You can show her." The others did as asked. Kensei's looked like a white hockey mask with six diagonal slits. I found Mashiro's to be oddly adorable; it resembled the face of an insect, with giant holes for her eyes and antennae like appendages extending over her hair. Four little slits served as the mouth, and I could tell that she was smiling at me. Hachi's was the most colorful, looking like something from a tropical island, with tusks and large, colorful feathers extending over his head. I was astounded.

"This is amazing," I breathed, looking at each of them. "Kisuke had told me that you guys had Hollow powers, and I was wondering why I wasn't seeing anything that even remotely resembled Hollows."

"We didn't wanna scare ya away, Raine." Shinji said.

"It's astounding." I breathed. Shinji looked at me, probably deciding if he liked my reaction or not.

"Leave it to _you_ to be amazed by something that's not good for ya." he sighed.

"Say that again!" I said, my hands on my hips.

"Oh boy." Kensei said. "Alright, love birds, break it up. _You_, Raine, have a lot of training to catch up on, starting now." I blushed at the 'love-bird' comment, to which Shinji glared at Kensei, but I did as I was told and began running laps.

By the end of that day, I was beaten and bruised. Kensei had not bothered to go easy on me- though it was not like I expected him to. Gentle was rarely in his vocabulary. Stiffly, I walked up the stairs until my knees presently gave out beneath me. How convenient was it for my inner voice's teasing that Shinji was at my side immediately, catching me about my waist.

"Ya need me ta carry ya?" he asked.

"Let me have some of my pride." I told him. He nodded in understanding and put my arm around his shoulder, helping to support me up the rest of the stairs.

"I do need to get out shopping sometime soon, though." I told him. He turned to me suspiciously. "Don't worry; I'm not going to run off again. I've learned my lesson."

"I certainly hope so." he sighed. "What is it exactly that you need?"

"Girl stuff." I replied.

"Oh." he responded. I nodded. "Well, maybe Mashiro can help ya with that tomorrow." I could tell in his voice that something else was on his mind. Maybe it was the fact that Love, Rose and Lisa weren't back yet. I hoped in my heart that nothing had happened to them. I was used to having Lisa to wake up to in the night when I had really bad nightmares.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning, Shinji-san." I told him innocently.

"Good night, Raine-chan." he said to me softly.

* * *

><p>I know that I made Shinji slightly OOC in this chapter, and I'm sorry. I just thought it would be one of those times where it pays to be serious; I do like Shinji and his goofiness, though. Well, until next time, my dear readers, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll be sure to update soon!<p> 


	6. Chapter Four: Danger

Hello, my wonderful readers. I'm back with another update = ] I hope you enjoy this wonderful new chapter and introductions to our villains (finally, I know. I've been keeping you in the dark for far too long.) In the meantime, I thought we had seen just a little too much of Raine's Point of View, so I switched points of view, just for a change of pace. I will do my best to update quickly.

Disclaimer: I own Raine and I own the villains that appear in this chapter. The rest goes the master Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Danger<p>

It was a bright and sunny day as I awoke. Much to my chagrin, Lisa's bed was still empty. I got dressed and went down. No one else was in the living area, which meant to me that I must've been the first one awake. I smiled to myself and then claimed the kitchen as my own for the morning. Searching the refrigerator, I took out a carton of strawberries and washed them, cored them and carefully cut them up. Setting them aside, I got out the things necessary to make _crepes_. It wasn't until I had laid out the first one on the hot pan then I heard someone on the stairs.

"Good morning." I said brightly.

"Whatcha makin'?" Shinji asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Strawberry _crepes_." I replied. "They were always one of my favorite things to have for breakfast." I explained. He watched next to me as I took it carefully off of the frying pan and onto a plate. With a spoon, I spread the small chunks of strawberries into a neat row over the thin pancake and then folded it. Taking out a fork I graciously handed the plate to him. "Try it." He eyed me carefully and then split off an end of it with his fork. Expectantly, I watched him take a bite, watched his face for a reaction.

"Not bad." he said.

"You like it?"

"Yeah. You put sugar on this, didn't you?"

"A little; it helps to bring out the sweetness of the strawberries."

"Kensei's not gonna be happy about that." he murmured.

"Kensei's not gonna have to deal with Mashiro for most of the day. She's going with me, remember?"

"True." he replied; as I masterfully dribbled the batter on the hot pan and let it spread evenly, he watched me carefully. "It seems so easy."

"You'd be surprised. I've actually been led to believe that there is an art to laying out the perfect _crepe_." He smiled in response.

Soon, almost everyone was downstairs, wondering what the wonderful smell was. Even Hiyori had wandered in. She scoffed when Mashiro handed her a plate. "Next thing you know, she'll be feeding us snails."

"Actually, Hiyori, I'm not overly fond of _escargot_. Just the thought of eating those poor gastropods makes my skin crawl." I said, causing Mashiro to giggle.

"Whatever." she said, taking a bite. Although her face didn't betray anything, I knew that she was thoroughly enjoying the _crepes_. Without a word, I watched her put her plate away and walk toward the training area.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice, monkey." Shinji snapped.

"I'll thank her not to put frog legs on my plate." Hiyori called back, not bothering to turn back.

I contemplated on something for a while. "I hope Love, Rose and Lisa come back soon; that way maybe they can try these."

"They'll hopefully be back later today or tomorrow." Shinji said.

"Then maybe I could make something for them, as a welcome home present."

"They might appreciate that."

"What would Hiyori like?" I asked, nodding my head to the little Visored girl.

"Spicy curry." he said. "Why?"

"Maybe if I make something she likes, she'll be a little less hostile to me. I won't know until I try, at any case. I'll just put grocery shopping on my 'to-do' list." I said with a smile. Shinji didn't respond. Mashiro, who was as eager as I was to get out of the warehouse, helped me with the dishes. Only after she solemnly swore that she would take good care of me did they let her go.

It felt nice walking with her. It also made me feel good to have at least one female friend amongst them. Mashiro was quite the bundle of energy. One second, her concentration seemed focused on one thing and then she wandered off to look at something else. In a way it was kind of adorable. As we continued our window shopping, my eye fell upon a barrette that I had been looking at for a while in the window of an antique shop. It was designed with two little appliqués made to look like red roses, with the leaves surrounding it. In the center was a white rose in full bloom.

"Oh," Mashiro crooned. "Raine-chan, you would look so pretty with that." she said.

"You think so, Mashiro?" I asked her. She nodded. "Hm… maybe for my birthday."

"When is your birthday, Raine-chan?"

"In about two weeks." I replied.

"And you're just letting me know this _now_!" Mashiro shrilled.

"I'm sorry, Mashiro." I said. The younger girl softened and looked at me for a second. "It's okay, Raine-chan."

She continued to walk with me, but now she had seemed to calm down again and was watching me carefully. I stopped at a small kiosk that was selling flowers, just to see what they had. Mashiro watched as I leaned in to take in the smell of a bunch of white roses; I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. I loved the smell of roses in the springtime, and I adored white roses best of all.

After politely refusing a rose offered to me, Mashiro and I got down to business. She helped in bringing me what I needed, to which I was very grateful. I found my heart brimming with joy at the thought of going to an actual supermarket.

"I've always wanted to cook for people." I told her when she asked why.

"Better you than Hiyori." she replied. "All she ever does is make those instant meals."

I giggled. "I can believe that."

Mashiro left me alone to do my shopping. Part of me wondered where she had wandered off to, but figured that she could handle herself. I had seen that firsthand. As I paid for my things, I felt a cold chill come over me. I ignored it for the moment and went outside, hoping I would find Mashiro waiting for me. Someone was waiting for me, alright, but certainly not the peppy, green-haired girl.

This person- this youth- was chalky pale. Everything from his hair to the simple robe he dressed in to the blindfold covering the top half of his face was white. On either side of his head were skull fragments, positioned there as if to keep the blindfold in place. Definitely not of the human variety. What frightened me the most, though, was that he had a dagger pointing directly at me.

"You must be Lorraine." he said.

Not sure of what to say, I stood still. He tilted his head to the side.

"How rude of you not to say anything to me, when I'm being so civil to you."

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, _monsieur_. You know me, but I don't know who or what the hell you are."

"Just call me the messenger, her Page." he replied.

"Whose?" I asked.

"The Queen of Hueco Mundo, of course. You really are very ill-informed, but then what can you expect from those ugly half-breeds? They probably didn't tell you that so that they wouldn't scare you." he said mockingly. "How sweet."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about the Visoreds that way!" I said.

The Page tilted his head to the side. "What, did I strike a nerve?" he asked. "I am merely referring to your precious Visoreds as what they are: monsters, or perhaps an even better term would be 'failures.'"

"You bastard!" I cried, but before I could do anything, he was at my side. A sudden, searing pain in my arm and the sight of blood on his dagger were enough to make me add two and two together. His elbow swung forward, directly between my shoulder blades. I crumbled to the ground right then and there.

"Don't even try anything." he said. "I have seen more battles in my entire existence than you ever hope to in the mere pathetic moment you call 'life.' I am stronger and much faster than you could ever imagine, so good luck with getting away." He circled my body on the ground. "As to your question of _what_ I am… well that much is simple. I am an Arrancar." I looked up at him. "Think of us as the vice versa of your precious half-breeds: powerful Hollows that have obtained the powers of Soul Reapers." He grabbed me by the hair and hoisted me up. "If this is the best you can do, then I really don't see what's so special about you." He raised his dagger. "They could kill me for this; the Queen has been waiting so long… but perhaps she will be appeased when I tell her that you are not worth the dust on her feet." I shook with fear; he really was going to kill me. "Now, Prophesize, Gabriel." Right in front of my eyes, the dagger turned into a black katana engulfed in white flame. "Good-bye." he said. I closed my eyes in finality.

All of a sudden, I was being heavily jostled. I felt a hand on my shoulder and then I was in comforting arms. I opened my eyes to find myself next to Lisa. Love and Rose were currently fighting the Page.

"Are you alone?" she asked.

"No, Mashiro was with me." Lisa continued to glare at the Arrancar. "Where have you guys been?"

"We've been tracking this thing down for the past three days." she said.

'Figures.' I thought.

"What were you planning to do with Raine?" Love asked the Page.

"I came to deliver something to her." it replied.

"Really?" Love asked, "Because it looked to me like you were trying to do a lot more than that."

"You should know that we care very deeply about Raine's safety." Rose said. "If anything happened to her, we could never forgive ourselves."

"Oh, so the half-breeds have hearts? How cute."

That proved to be more than Love could handle, and he brutally slashed forward. The Page jumped and twisted out of the way. Its ankle was caught, though, by a length of the gold whip that Rose was now carrying. Rose placed a hand on it and the whip started vibrating. The Page broke free and jumped high, avoiding the explosion that ensued. Lisa had to turn me away from the explosion, but I still felt the tremors. The Page must've thought he was safe, until he looked up and saw an orange-clad leg come in, just about to concuss him. He maneuvered out of the way just in time to look at Mashiro, who now had her mask on. She lunged at him; he attempted to dodge, but she grabbed him, swung him in a wide arc and tossed him, appearing right next to him and swinging her leg down in a wide arc, right into his gut. Love jumped for it, attempting to cut him in half, but the Page stopped the blade just in time. He jumped away, landing a few feet next to Lisa and me.

"Not bad for a pack of half-breeds." he said. Reaching into the pocket of his robes, he withdrew something silvery and threw it down to me. In the sunlight, I knew it to be my necklace, but Lisa stopped me. "That is rude, to not accept a gift that has been given to you."

"What have you done to it?"

"Well," he said walking calmly backwards into a gaping hole, similar to the one the Gillian had come out of. "You'll just have to find out, won't you?" With that, he disappeared.

No one said anything for a moment, and then I turned to Lisa and hugged her. "I was so worried about you, all three of you." I stood on my tiptoes to hug both Love and Rose as well. Mashiro took her mask off and came over and smiled apologetically at me.

"And where were you?" Love asked.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly. "I had something I had to take care of."

"Raine," Rose said, looking at me, "you're bleeding."

"Oh," I said, looking at the long gash in my right arm. "That bastard got me. At least it was with the dagger and not the flaming sword."

"Let's get you back to Hachi." Lisa said.

I ended up being carried back on Love's back. The tall Visored set me down gently on my feet when we arrived at the warehouse. Shinji was there in a flash.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well," Love sighed. "We know what's after Raine now."

Shinji looked at me.

"It called itself an Arrancar."

Shinji seemed to tense, whether out of fear or out of something else.

"Shinji," I said softly, trying to remain calm. "Lisa said that he did something to it." I showed him my pendant. He contemplated for a moment. "We'll go see Kisuke, but first go see Hachi." I nodded and went over to the mentioned Visored. I watched with wide eyes as the long gash was reduced to nothing but a pale scar on my skin in a matter of seconds.

"There you are, Raine-chan. Lucky for you that that wound was very shallow." he told me.

"How did you do that?" I asked in amazement.

"Kido." he said simply. He chuckled at my perplexed expression. "It is our word for magic. Lucky for us that I happen to be proficient in healing kido."

When I arrived back in the main living area, Love, Rose, and Lisa were then walking away from Shinji, probably having filled him in on what they had managed to find out about the Page. Shinji looked to me and then walked over.

"You okay?"

"I will be, hopefully." I told him. I didn't fuss as he bent down to allow me to climb onto his back. I wound my arms around his neck and oddly found myself comforted.

"Hold on tight." he told me. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, we were outside the Urahara Shoten. Kisuke was waiting for us, apparently. "It's been a while, Kisuke." Shinji said.

"So it has, Shinji." Kisuke replied from behind his fan. He was not his usual, cheerful self; in fact, his voice seemed very grave to me. "Are you alright, Raine-chan?" he asked.

"Yeah; he didn't get me too badly." I replied.

"And just when I thought we had rid ourselves of those nightmares." he said as we walked in.

"You've dealt with… with Arrancar before?" I asked.

"It was about a year ago; a former Soul Reaper named Sosuke Aizen declared war on the Gotei Thirteen. He had created an army of Arrancar. They were the ultimate warriors: obedient, loyal… and disposable.

"If you have Arrancar after you, it may mean that Aizen's involved."

"Why? What could I possibly have that he wants?"

"I can't say for sure." Kisuke said. "But I have to assume the worst."

"The war you were talking about, the Winter War… what became of Aizen?"

"As punishment for his crimes the Soul Society and humanity, Aizen was sentenced to imprisonment for eighteen-thousand, five hundred years."

"Yeah," Shinji chortled, "and then the bastard got cocky, pissed off the judges, and got his sentence extended to twenty-thousand years. Now he's rotting in some prison beneath the Soul Society. And we're still here, forgotten and left to rot." He walked briskly out of the room. I looked at Kisuke.

"Remember how I said Shinji and the others were betrayed?" he asked quietly.

"It was Aizen." I concluded. He nodded.

"Shinji's second-in-command." I closed my eyes. Shinji was soon back by my side. I hesitated with my next question; I knew it was on Kisuke's mind, and it wouldn't surprise me if it was on Shinji's, too.

"What… what if they want me… to break Aizen from his prison?" I asked.

"That's not possible." Shinji replied.

"Not necessarily, Shinji." Kisuke argued.

"She'd be slaughtered, and you know it, Kisuke." Shinji snapped.

"Maybe, although I have heard about Raine's training- Love, Rose and Lisa were kind enough to visit me, and they were telling me about her immense progress." He turned to me. "I've heard you're pretty handy with a sword."

"So what," Shinji said, "they think that they're getting Ichigo's doppelganger? She's not _that_ well trained yet."

"True, but it's either that, or someone sees her as a threat."

"Why?" I asked. "I've never done anything to them! I'm just an artist from France- sand on a beach."

"Well, they're not after you for no apparent reason. As much as I hate to say it, these Hollows are calculating, and even worse, they're growing impatient- or desperate."

"Raine," Shinji said, looking over at me, "your necklace."

"Oh, right." I said. "This was recently taken from me, and the Page threw it at me, but Lisa believes that something has been done to it."

Kisuke held out his hands when I handed him my necklace. "I can sense some sort of odd spiritual pressure on it. I can take a look at it for you."

"Would you please? I would rather not go around wearing a piece of cursed jewelry."

Kisuke chuckled lightly. "Let me see what I can do, Raine-chan." he replied. "Tessai," he called. The giant of a man entered a room, and I smiled at him. "See that they get home safe. Looks like I have to postpone my work on that project further."

I got up, feeling my knees get weak. Shinji caught me by the forearms and hoisted me to my feet.

"No more surprise visits alone, Raine-chan." Kisuke said. His tone was playful, but even I could tell when he was being serious. I nodded, feeling my eyes tear up. Shinji once more crouched so that I could climb onto his back. I did so with difficulty, still trying to overcome the weakness in my legs.

"Ready?" he asked Tessai. The man nodded, and we were off.

"I don't understand!" I said to Shinji as he and Tessai were running. "Who's Ichigo?"

"He's an old friend of ours… and he defeated Aizen in the Winter War."

"What did you mean I'm his doppelganger?"

"He progressed faster than any Soul Reaper had ever seen. Yer progress is almost as amazing as his was."

"I'm sure." I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Raine. Yer progress is astounding."

"You all still have hundreds of years on me. I feel less than proficient even standing around you guys.

"Raine, ya just started. We don't expect ya to get this stuff overnight."

"You might as well, especially if I have these psychos after me."

"They're not gonna touch ya." he said seriously. I felt oddly flattered that he was going through so much trouble for me, but at the same time, I shook my head.

"I can't ask that of you." I told him. He looked over his shoulder at me, and I found myself closer to the brown eyes that I loved than ever. "You'll get hurt."

"And you won't if these guys get you?"

"I don't know." I groaned. "I just… don't want anyone to…"

"No one's gonna get hurt, Raine, and certainly not because of you." he told me.

I paused and looked at the ground. As much as I wanted to believe him and his insistence, it was still a terrifying thought to me. The Visoreds had become my family. Losing them would be like losing a part of me.

"Raine? What's wrong?" he asked. I looked up at him in confusion. "Yer crying." I reached up and sure enough felt warm, wet streams down my cheeks.

"Where on earth did that come from?" I asked, trying to wipe all of the moisture from my eyes.

"You women and yer emotions." Shinji sighed with a shake of his head. Tessai smiled as he watched the two of us.

I heard Shinji and the others discussing security methods as I worked on dinner, making sure not to burn the curry. I knew now that it was my job to sit tight and trust that they could handle themselves if worst came to worst. In all honesty, I was amazed in how much of a leader Shinji turned out to be. I was used to the laid-back, devil-may-care attitude, but this side also scared me to death.

"Does that mean that we're not gonna train Raine-chan anymore?" Mashiro asked.

"That's up to her." Shinji replied. He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled, one which I returned shyly.

"Dinner's all ready." I said softly.

"Now you guys get to try Raine-chan's awesome cooking." the green-haired girl said happily.

"Now you're talkin'!" Love said, getting up from his seat. They all crowded into the kitchen, leaving me, Shinji, and Hiyori in the living area.

"Hey, Monkey, she made yer favorite."

I laughed inwardly as Hiyori's eyes widened and a light blush appeared across her face, and then she turned her head away.

"So what? Why would I care about something as stupid as that?" she asked.

"She went through the trouble to make it fer you, so be polite and go eat."

"Why should I?" Her stomach decided to answer instead, emitting a large grumble. Her face turned an even brighter shade of pink. Grumbling under her breath, she got to her feet and stormed into the kitchen. Shinji shook his head and then looked to me.

"Looks like I'm really going to have to get serious about my training, huh?" I asked.

"What, and you weren't serious before?"

"I was still debating over whether or not this is real." I argued.

"And now that you've got a scar on your arm, you're convinced that this is real?"

"Funny how the mind works, huh?"

"Woman," he sighed, "you have no sense of danger, do you?"

"I've been standing on the sidelines for my entire life." I told him.

He shook his head. "Yer stubborn, ya brat." he said.

"I am not!" I protested.

We watched then as Hiyori shunpoed to eat her dinner alone.

"Are you sure that I didn't do something to upset her?" I asked.

"I don't even know anymore." he replied.

"Maybe I should talk to her." I said hesitantly.

"I don't think so." Shinji said. "I don't need her murderin' ya."

"Can you think of anything that would make this easier?" I asked. He paused. "If I want Hiyori to stop acting to hostile towards me, I have to talk it out with her." I got up.

"If she starts getting pissed," he called after me, "just scream!" I rolled my eyes, but when I saw the stairs, and I chickened out. Glaring at the 'I-thought-not' look on Shinji's face, I went instead to the kitchen. Best to get my last meal out of the way first. I ate quickly.

"Hiyori's not joining us." Mashiro sighed.

"You say that as if it's a new fact." Rose said.

"You heard Hiyori." Love said between bites. "She ain't gonna eat when Raine's here."

"Do you guys know what I did to upset her so much?" I asked, looking at Mashiro first, then Kensei, Rose, Love, Lisa, and finally Hachi. Rose and Love exchanged glances before looking back at me.

"Well," Rose began, "it's only a hunch, but… I think Hiyori's jealous of you."

"_Hiyori's_ jealous of _me_?" I asked slowly.

"You're human, meaning you'll move on." Love explained. "You'll grow old, while Hiyori will be stuck in that little girl's body, maybe for the rest of her life."

"And she's Shinji's best friend." Rose continued. "She may feel like you're taking her place."

"What?"

"Well, Shinji is always defending you… and now he's hell-bent on keeping you safe." Kensei mentioned. "You're telling me you wouldn't be jealous?"

"I never wanted that!" I said defensively, feeling a large blush sprout on my face.

"We know you didn't, Raine-chan." Mashiro had placed a hand on my shoulder as she said this. "But Hiyori-chan just has a very hard time trusting people."

"How could any of you not… after what happened to you?" I asked. I backed away from the table and got up, walking up the stairs. Hesitating before Hiyori's room, I took a deep breath before knocking.

"Bug off!" I heard her shout. I sighed.

"Hiyori-chan, may I come in?"

Her door opened and she stood in front of me, glaring expectantly up at me.

_**Normal Point of View**_

Shinji and the others waited nervously in the living area. Mashiro sat restlessly next to him.

"Shouldn't we send someone up to check on them?" Rose asked.

"Have _some _faith in Raine." Lisa replied.

"It's been three hours." Kensei said.

Shinji shook his head, although he couldn't fool Love with his mask of indifference. All had been silent for the past hour or so. He was about to say something when everyone's attention was drawn to the stairs, where Raine and Hiyori stood. Shinji inwardly thanked whatever divinity above that had kept Hiyori's temper in line long enough for her to listen to what Raine had to say.

Raine smiled and looked to Hiyori, who looked back without any anger in her eyes. Shinji thought he might actually faint from shock.

_**Raine's Point of View**_

I was a little self-conscious at everyone's stare. Was it really so impossible for anyone to talk to Hiyori? I smiled, looking at Hiyori, hoping that that would reassure everyone. She looked back at me.

"I think… everything's going to be okay now." I told them.

"Holy…" Rose said.

"Shit." Love finished for him. I resisted the urge to giggle at them as Hiyori got angry and began yelling at the two of them.

"How'd you do it?" Shinji asked. I could tell that he was simply astounded. I beamed at him.

"She just needed someone female to talk to, that's all."

"So what'd ya talk about?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, but you're more than welcome to ask Hiyori." I joked.

"Ask me what?" Hiyori asked, turning away from Love and Rose.

"Nothing, nothing." Shinji said defensively. I giggled.

As things settled for the night, I decided that now would be the best time for a shower. Opening the door to mine and Lisa's room, I was surprised to see a small, light green shopping bag on my bed. Approaching it carefully, I peeked in. I was genuinely surprised; in the bag were my sketchbook and my pastels. I hugged the book to my chest and smiled. So that's where Mashiro had gone off to earlier today. Opening the book, there was indeed a note. '_Hoping this finally makes you feel like you're at home with us. –Mashiro_' it read. My heart swelled; I would find someway to repay the girl, but for now, I made myself busier looking at the pictures I had made earlier.

Things got far more difficult, as far as training went. Kensei was teaching me the proper technique for dodging an onward slash. According to him, my short stature was a good thing; it meant that I could slip away and dodge easier than someone like Love or himself. Mashiro insisted on helping me with martial arts, as I had implored her to. It wasn't easy, and it certainly didn't get any easier as the week went on, especially with her as my training partner. By the final evening of that week, I was ready and willing to call it quits and go to bed- shower or not. Clumsily, I headed up the stairs, impatiently went through the whole shower rigmarole, and fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

If only it would've stayed that way.

A horrid, horrid nightmare woke me, making me scream out to the dark room. I curled myself into a ball as the dream replayed over and over in my head.

"Raine?" I heard Lisa say sleepily. The light came on and she walked over to me in her robe. "Raine, what is it?" she asked. I didn't answer- I couldn't. A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door.

"Raine? Lisa? What's going on in there?" Shinji's voice said on the other side of the door. Lisa gave me another glance before marching over to her door. She opened it to find both Shinji and Hiyori waiting out in the hall.

"What gives?" Hiyori asked.

"She hasn't told me." Lisa replied, looking over at me. Shinji passed her and knelt next to me.

"Raine, what's wrong?" he asked. I lifted my face so that he could see the streams running down my cheeks. "Did ya have a nightmare?" Still unable to form a coherent sentence, I nodded.

"She's been having a lot of those." Lisa pointed out. I breathed and met his gaze.

"It felt real." I croaked. "I heard whispering in my ears, saying 'kill, destroy' and then this- this _thing_ reached for me in the darkness."

"Did you see what it looked like?" Hiyori asked. "Chances are it wasn't a dream."

"I... I couldn't see his face."

"His?" Shinji echoed.

"It _looked_ human, and I could be very mistaken, but I think it was male… Please don't make me think about it anymore." I sobbed. Suddenly, I felt the side of my head pressed against his shoulder; his arms were around me like a gilded cage of protection.

"It's okay, Raine." he told me softly. I kept shaking my head against his shoulder, feeling the tears pour out harder. I held him close by the collar of his shirt, curling my fingers against it. "Go back to sleep." I shook my head.

"Not after that." I sobbed.

"Then yer coming with me." he declared. I let out a rather loud squeak of embarrassment as he lifted me, but I did not object. I was too tired and still too upset, though I did have something to say when we got to his room. He wouldn't hear any of it, though, and he laid me down on his bed.

"But… but what about you?"

"I'll sleep on the couch." he told me.

"That's not fair to you." I whispered. "I can't just… kick you out of your bed over something as silly as a nightmare." I tried to get up, but he put a steadying hand on my shoulder and had me once more lie down.

"Don't worry about it, Raine." he told me. "You just focus on getting yer rest."

"Then will you stay with me… until I fall asleep?" I asked.

Shinji contemplated for a moment and then sat down next to me. We sat in thick silence. It was neither awkward nor comfortable- just… there. I soon felt my eyelids drooping, and not too long after that, I fell into a dreamless, fathomless sleep.

It must've been late morning when I awoke again. I could then see why Shinji had chosen this room. He could sleep in late without the morning sun pouring right into his eyes. It must've been nice. I turned over and buried my face into the pillow. My eyes opened as my nose picked up on a wonderful smell. _Papyrus and… something sweet…_ I thought to myself. The scent made me smile and I held the pillow, taking in more of that wonderful scent.

After going back to Lisa's room to track down my glasses- bad move on my part- I went downstairs. Shinji was still sleeping soundly on the couch. I couldn't resist the urge to move aside some of his hair that obstructed my view of his face. He was so beautiful and slept so peacefully that I almost thought of him as an angel again- my blond angel, my savior… and the man that I was hopelessly in love with.

I blushed; this was the first time that I had acknowledged the fact that I was in love with Shinji. When or how it happened, I wasn't sure. He was the most infuriating man I had met, and I hated that he could be so overprotective of me, but at the same time, I felt safer and more alive with him than with anyone else. Love was still a new concept to me; let's face it, most guys didn't go for librarian-types. I had never been in love, nor had I ever thought that I would be- until the day that I saw Shinji for the first time. I don't know what I found to be so attractive about him; perhaps it was the allure of the unknown. Perhaps it was because he had a very enchanting air about him… or maybe it was because he was my protector, my blonde angel…

He stirred at the lightest touch of my fingertips, and I nearly jumped as he grabbed my wrist. His eyes opened, revealing the brown eyes that made my stomach squirm.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly. "I… I was just checking on you."

He didn't reply for a moment and I assumed it was because he was still trying to wake up. He looked at me, and the annoyed look he had from being awoken softened.

"What're ya doing up at this ungodly hour?" he groaned.

"Ungodly…? Shinji, it's almost noon!" I protested.

"And…?" he asked.

"It's not necessarily ungodly. On the contrary, it's quite late- probably the latest I have ever slept in."

"I'm surprised that ya didn't have Kensei on yer ass this morning about sleeping in."

"Is it possible that he heard about my nightmare?"

"Well, that was a pretty loud scream last night." he replied.

"Define 'loud'." I groaned.

"I thought that the sound barrier had been shattered." he said with a wince.

I glared at him. "Thank you, thank you so much, Hirako-san." I said in annoyed tone. I watched as he sat up, and my eyes softened. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not bad." he replied. I looked to the floor. "What?"

"I-It's just that I still feel bad… about making you sleep here-"

"Would ya quit worrying about it?" he said. I looked at him. "If I had a problem with it, I woulda let ya know."

"Would you?" I asked.

"Jeez, Raine…" he sighed, shaking his head. He got up and went over to the kitchen sink. "So, how do ya feel about going to Kisuke's this afternoon?"

"Oh," was my genius reply. "When are we leaving? I can be ready in no time."

"Not for a little bit." he replied.

"Okay. Is it about my necklace?"

"He called me and told me that it was ready. Though he also wanted to talk to me about more security methods."

"_More_?" I asked exasperatedly.

"More." he replied.

We promptly arrived at Kisuke's, and I felt so relieved that nothing had happened on our way there. Shinji stopped as soon as we were at the door.

"Shinji? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just had the feeling we were being watched."

Tessai had just sat me down for tea when I felt hands gently move my hair aside and press the familiar cool metal of my pendant against my collarbone. It felt wonderful to have my pendant where it belonged once more. I turned and hugged Kisuke.

"Thank you so much, Kisuke." I said. "You have no idea how happy I am to get this back."

Kisuke smiled. "Of course Raine-chan."

"Oh boy, the moocher girl is back." Jinta said, crossing his arms.

"Jinta," Ururu began silently. "You really shouldn't talk about Miss Raine like that." I smiled at the girl, who returned a timid yet kind smile to me, until she once again had the little red-haired boy pulling on her pigtails.

"Enough, Jinta." Tessai said. The little boy stopped in his tracks and handed me a teacup rather grudgingly. I took it from him with a gentle smile.

Tea was rather enjoyable. As the hours passed I listened to Kisuke and Shinji and Tessai exchange old stories about their days in the Soul Society. I smiled at them as I listened vigorously, believing that I could listen to them all day.

_The Page watched with indignation as the girl sat with the outcasts and the half-breed leader. The plan had failed, so now he had to use his backup plan- now, before it was too late._

_ "So unlike you to hesitate, Pawn." a voice chimed behind him. He grimaced. Just what he needed: his worst tormentor to remind him just how lowly he was on the food chain. He turned to the voice of the person he hated most, the Rook. The young, curvaceous woman smiled down at him. Her steely grey eyes were framed by her long black bangs. The rest of her hair was caught in her white cap, with her skull fragments adorning the sides of her face. The long 'cape' that was actually the back of her skirt swayed behind as she moved to watch the scene._

_ "How many times must I tell you? I am the _Page_?" he growled._

_ "Yes, yes." she replied. "I see that progress is slow."_

_ "I'm getting close." he murmured._

_ "Her Majesty is growing impatient." she quipped without remorse. She drew from the holster attached to her hip her Zanpakto. "If one wishes to do things right, then they should be done in the capable hands of women."_

_ "Don't flatter yourself!" the Page barked. "The one dressed in green is Kisuke Urahara. Our sources say that he's a genius."_

_ The Rook sneered. "Even geniuses have their weak points. And even if things do go awry, I can always use my unique gift."_

_ "Very well, but _don't_ say I didn't warn you, Rook."_

I stirred lightly until I awoke to find myself on Kisuke's couch. I didn't remember falling asleep, but then again, after the nightmare I'd been through, I wasn't surprised. Kisuke and Tessai were discussing something that I didn't quite understand, but then I remembered the other reason we were here. I laid my head back on the pillow, only to pull back and blush as I realized that the 'pillow' was actually Shinji's lap.

"I thought ya would be more comfortable if ya could lie down." Shinji said. Oddly, I found comfort in his words and laid my head back down.

"Thank you." I murmured. Kisuke then walked into the room.

"I'm gonna make a couple of phone calls, see if we can get a security effort going." he told me.

"You don't have to do that, Kisuke-san." I told him insistently.

"Don't worry about it, Raine-chan." he said with a smile. That smile faded in a second, though, as Kisuke looked up at the ceiling. "Shinji…" he began.

"What's wrong?" I asked. They didn't get a chance to answer, though. With a loud _crack_, the ceiling gave way. I didn't see much of it because Shinji chose at that moment to shield my body with his own. As the dust settled, I managed to look around the shoulder of my protector to see a young woman standing amidst the pile of rubble. Much like the Page, she was dressed head to toe in white and was looking at me with cold eyes. Beyond her stood Kisuke and Tessai, both at the ready for the worst-case scenario. For eternal moments, she did not move, and then slowly, carefully, she raised up one arm. In that hand was a blade attached to a chain. In her other hand, she held what must have been the handle for the blade. I trembled from fear as she pinned me down with her stare.

"Give me the girl and no one will be harmed." she said without wasting a breath.

"Over my dead body." Shinji snarled.

"You have no idea how much satisfaction it would bring me to be the one to take you down." she replied.

"But can you take on _three former captains_ all alone, my dear?" Kisuke asked.

The girl smiled and jumped at me and Shinji. I heard Kisuke murmur something and a sudden beam of red light stopped the girl in her tracks. I looked and saw Kisuke holding a Zanpakto instead of his cane, and it was smoking. I gaped at the recent chain of events, unaware that Zanpakto could do that.

"Get Raine away from here." he said to Shinji, who nodded in response. Taking me in his arms, he flash stepped away from Kisuke's damaged house. My heart immediately began racing, fearing for Kisuke and Tessai's lives.

"Don't worry about them." Shinji said as if reading my mind. "They can handle themselves."

"But-" I interjected.

"Don't start." he told me. "We're doing this all for you, which means we know the risks we're taking." I was about to retort when a flash of white shot past us. I shrieked in Shinji's arms, partially out of alarm, partially out of fear. Out of the corners of our eyes, we saw the source of the white flash. The Page stood a matter of meters in front of us, blocking our path to the warehouse.

"So," the Page said slowly, tossing his dagger to catch it by the blade and then repeating to catch it by the handle once more, "you're Shinji Hirako, the leader of the half-breed failures?" he asked.

"'Half-breed', you say.'" Shinji said, barely able to hold in his anger. "Like you guys have any room to talk. You have no idea what we have suffered through."

"Oh, boo-hoo-hoo." the Page mocked. "You're just upset that neither that wretched Soul-Society nor Lord Aizen had use for you anymore."

"Tch, don't flatter yerself." Shinji said.

"You couldn't see the genius that was Lord Aizen. He did, after all, beat you at your own game."

"Yeah, and then he got himself beaten by a fifteen-year-old kid. Some genius…" Shinji said, setting me down and carefully placing himself in front of me protectively. The Page at this point was shaking with rage. "Ya think that he just threw us away? Yer nothing but garbage to him, things that he could use to his own ends and then dispose of when you lose yer usefulness. Yer nothing!"

At this point, the Page lunged at Shinji, who quickly took out Sakanade in order to block.

"Give us the girl!" the Arrancar growled. The exertion he was using to try and break down Shinji's defenses was evident in the strain in his voice. Shinji's spiritual pressure was simply too much for him.

"Never." Shinji said, not even fazed by the boy's attempt. With a deft push, the Page jumped back, holding the dagger at the ready.

"You test my patience, Hirako. Now you will pay! Prophesize, Gabriel!" The white flames swirled deftly along the elongated black blade.

"Raine," Shinji murmured, "hold your breath." I nodded and did as was asked of me. "I congratulate ya." Shinji said to the Page. "You are amongst the few that have ever witnessed my Shikai. Now Collapse, Sakanade!" Before my very eyes, his Zanpakto changed form. The space between the hilt and the blade had now turned into a ring that centered around Shinji's open hand, without him ever having to touch it. It revolved, spinning in a wide, circular arc. A strange gas emitted itself from the blade, and I immediately caught on as to why Shinji told me to hold my breath. The Page abruptly stopped in mid-attack and looked around. He seemed to be extremely disoriented.

"How does it feel to have everything in yer world reversed?" Shinji asked. "Funny how the lack of control just seems to break the spirit; don't you agree?" The Page merely stared at Shinji, as if he couldn't decide his next move. Clumsily, he made a swipe and missed us both. "Don't even bother; yer movements take an immeasurable amount of consideration to make. Even at yer highest level of concentration, you could never calculate yer movements in time to counter my attacks."

With that, Shinji flash-stepped in and with a flash of Sakanade sliced right through the Page's abdomen. The boy sputtered as blood escaped his mouth, and he crumpled in a helpless heap. Shinji waited, and he was right to have, because a few moments later, the Page got to his feet. I trembled at the evil sound of his laughter, a high-pitched, keening laugh.

"I'm impressed." the boy said, standing at his full height. "But then, what can one expect from a former Soul-Society Captain? Too bad for you, though, that your little illusion trick won't work on me a second time."

"Then why don't you try me?" said Hiyori from behind as she lunged at the Page. The Arrancar flashed out of the way.

"Well, if it isn't the half-pint half-breed." Hiyori became rigid with uncontrolled fury.

"You're _dead_!" she cried. She pulled her Zanpakto from her holster, holding it over her head. "Chop cleanly, Kubikiri Orochi!" I watched in amazement as her Zanpakto changed from that of a regular katana into a giant saw-blade, with which she then lunged at the Page, who caught the mighty swing.

"Your movements are predictable." he said bluntly, and kicked her hard in the gut, sending her to the ground, hunched over in pain. Wordlessly, he held his own Zanpakto over his head and swung down. Hiyori was saved by Shinji, who flash stepped and pulled her out of there quickly.

"Idiot." he said, still looking at the Page. "How many times do I have to tell ya not to rush in like that? I don't need a repeat of what happened to ya during the Winter War."

"I wouldn't have had to if you would just man up and kill this asshole already." she growled back.

"If you woulda waited, I could have been able to tell ya that this guy is a regenerator."

"What?"

"He can heal any wound we inflict on him."

"I _know _what it means! What I'm asking is how in the _hell_ are we supposed to beat him?"

Shinji smirked. "Guess we'll just have to find a weak spot."

"Way ahead of you." Hiyori replied, flash-stepping towards the Arrancar. Shinji followed, only seconds behind her. The Page was too busy to notice the onslaught from Hiyori before he could notice Shinji flash stepping behind him. Before he knew it both of the blades of Sakanade and Kubikiri Orochi were pointing in opposite directions though his chest.

"Got him." Hiyori said with a smug grin.

"So you think." the Page sputtered. "You've left your queen completely unprotected."

Shinji's eyes widened in realization of this truth. I knew that someone was behind me, but before I could see whom, I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

"It begins now." Suddenly a deep pain stabbed through my shoulder. I gasped as it reached further, piercing through my heart. My vision blackened and I felt every limb in my body shut off one at a time.

'_**You have to be strong now, Lorraine.'**_ a gentle voice said to me as I drifted into unconsciousness.

'Who are you?' I asked.

_**'Someone who can help you, too.' **_

'Right.' I thought as I drifted further into this unknown sleep. Part of me wondered if I would ever open my eyes again. I hoped so…

_**Shinji's Point of View**_

I felt my breath leave me as Raine's eyes closed.

"Here's your precious artist back, half-breed." the Rook said, holding Raine by the back of her shirt and with a swift push, her limp body was shoved towards me. Ignoring Hiyori and the Page, I rushed to scoop her up before she hit the ground. I heard a cry as Hiyori was kicked back once more and then the Page pulled both her sword and mine from his body, throwing them so that they clanged against the ground.

Both the Page and the Rook smirked at us before disappearing into the gaping hole of a Garganta. Hiyori walked over to me, but I didn't pay attention to her. Raine's breathing was becoming erratic as she lay dying in my arms.

"Shinji?" Hiyori asked. I didn't answer her, but instead made a very careful effort of getting to my feet with Raine safely cradled to my chest.

"I need to get her to Hachi." I breathed.

"Shinji…" she whimpered, her eyes still closed.

"Stay with me, Raine." I pleaded lowly.

"Shinji… I'm… I'm fading."

"Don't you say that, Raine! You stay with me, damn it!"

Suddenly, Raine choked on a gasp. Blood spattered from her mouth. I took that as a sign and shunpoed back to the warehouse. Hiyori was quick to follow me back.

"Shinji," Rose began, "we felt the…" he stopped with a gasp as he saw Raine cradled in my arms. Mashiro could barely hold in her cries and turned to Kensei, who allowed her to cry into his chest. Lisa looked shocked; Love looked angry. Finally Hachi came up to me and after a moment, he took Raine from me, laying her with the utmost care on the couch.

"I shall do my best, Shinji." he said as I looked upon her desolately. She had quieted down as a result of her coma and now looked like she was in a deep sleep.

"That little rat…" Love began, picking up Tengumaru as he walked to the door.

"It's not gonna do you much good." Hiyori warned. "They're gone."

"'They'?" Lisa asked.

"We were double-teamed." she replied. "Where did the other one come from, anyway?"

"She engaged in a fight with Kisuke." I explained.

"How stupid can you get?" Hiyori growled. "You don't attack Urahara, unless you want a death wish, or if you can get away with it."

"Regardless," Lisa began, "I think it would be wise if we went out to investigate, make sure that they don't come back with any type of ease."

"I agree with Lisa." Hiyori said. They all looked at me as if requesting my permission. I turned to look at the unconscious girl on the couch.

"Do what ya want." I said quietly. The others nodded and dispersed, leaving me alone with Hachi, who had quickly and without complaint started working on Raine. I was silent, knowing that I couldn't rush Hachi's kind of work lest a fatal mistake was made. Instead I focused on Raine and her still features.

In the beginning, when we had apparently first seen each other in that store, I had thought her to be a very librarian type of girl, although her hair was something interesting to behold, like a sea of crimson that fell about her shoulders in choppy, uneven waves. It was like nothing I had ever seen before; she looked even more attractive when her hair was tied back, I noticed.

_**'You like her, don't you Shinji-kun?" **_I nearly jumped as I was pulled from my thoughts by my Zanpakto spirit's voice in my head.

'What makes ya think that?' I asked, trying to mask my guilt with incredulity.

_**'Because, no offense, but when it comes to lying to me, you… how do you put it… suck? I know that you harbor some sort of feeling for that girl. I also know that it is something deeper than any girl that you declared to be your 'first love' and all of that nonsense.' **_

'Who asked ya, Sakanade?'

_**'No need to get angry, Shinji-kun. I am merely attempting to bring you out of the shadows about your feelings.'**_

'Why?'

_**'The sooner you can admit to yourself that you are in love with the girl, the sooner you can confess to her that you are.'**_

'And what if she says no?'

_**'Then you can say you tried.'**_

'And wallow in self-pity and rejection. Thanks but no thanks.' I heard Sakanade sigh in response.

_**'You have always been so stubborn, my friend.'**_

'_I'm_ stubborn? Look who keeps nagging me to admit feelings I may or may not have for a girl I just met.'

_**'I am not nagging, Shinji-kun. I am merely suggesting something for you that could possibly make you very happy. You have gone too long without the joy of loving another and being loved in return. A year ago, you would have had the right reason not to; the little one needed you. Now, though, you have a chance; do not throw it away.'**_

'Maybe you've forgotten, _Sakanade_, but I can form the mask of a monster over my _face_!'

_**'But she accepted you for that side. She did not care that your face was that of a monster.'**_

My thoughts drifted back to when Raine had first seen my mask. Her features hadn't twisted into the fearful expression I had been expecting, but one comprised of wonder and understanding. She had even barely touched me, much to my surprise. I had pulled away, afraid that that pretty face of hers would be overcome by the same horrid, bony, facial structure I was cursed with.

I was once more snapped out of my memories when Hachi cleared his throat. If he knew that I was in a deep trance, he didn't say anything about it. It wasn't in his nature. "I did all that I could." he said lowly. He sounded very tired.

"Is she gonna make it?" I asked. Hachi's eyes closed, as if he were expecting that question.

"I cannot say for sure. Physically, all of her wounds have been healed, but whether or not her heart stops beating is up to her entirely." We both looked at Raine. The wound in her heart was no longer gushing blood, nor was the crimson liquid spattering from her mouth, but her clothes were now stained with the rusty brown of dried blood. "I believe I will retire for the night. Please bid everyone goodnight for me, Shinji."

"I will. Thank you, Hachi." I replied sullenly.

No sooner was Hachi out of the room then I kneeled down next to her sleeping form.

"Raine…" I breathed lightly. Despite my short intake of breath, my heart felt heavy. "Please, please… ya have to wake up. You have no idea what you mean to everyone- to Hachi, Lisa, Mashiro, Kensei… to Love and Rose, _Hiyori_… to me… Do you have any idea how any of us would feel if we lost ya?" I sighed when all I received was silence. My heart was somewhat filled with hope, though, because she was breathing- slowly, but steadily. I supposed that that was all I could really hope for. The morning would bring the conclusion.

'I think yer right, Sakanade.' I thought. 'There might be something there… I only hope she wakes up in time for me to tell her.' I turned once more to Raine, who was sleeping soundly. As I went to the kitchen for a cup of tea- as it was going to be one hell of a long night- I heard the door open.

"That didn't take long." I remarked.

"They're long gone." Love grumbled.

"But we _did_ find something." Mashiro chirped. My interest was slightly piqued as Kensei held before me a blade. I took a moment to scrutinize it, from the pure white hilt to the silvery-white blade as he withdrew it from its white sheath. I knew it was Raine's, though, for one reason and one alone: the symbol of the hand-guard, also made of a silvery-white metal, was the Cross of Lorraine.

* * *

><p>Don't worry, my wonderful readers. This is not the end. I will have the next chapter up sometime next week. Until then, I hoped you enjoyed this segment.<p> 


	7. Chapter Five: Birthday

Hello my wonderful readers. As promised, here is the exciting new chapter to **Steadfast Maiden**. I do hope you enjoy. For those who were waiting for Shinji and Raine to get together, you'll not be disappointed, that you can count on. ;D Also, we find out more about her Zanpakto in this one. A special thanks to my boyfriend who helped me with this one.

**Disclaimer: All I own are Raine, the villains, and Otome Fudo. The rest goes to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Birthday<p>

I felt like I was floating, held up by some indeterminable force. I opened my eyes, and then they widened. This was definitely _not_ the warehouse. I hovered over the surface of the pale ocean for a moment before my feet reached for it. I expected to be drenched, but my feet felt like they were walking on solid ground. My feet did not create a single ripple on the glassy surface. Mist floated all around me, obstructing my vision of all else.

_**'Your journey has now begun.' **_a mysterious voice said all around me.

'Who are you?' I asked timidly.

_**'You need not be frightened. I will be here with you all the way.'**_

'Alright, but that doesn't answer my question.' I said.

_**"You are not ready to know everything yet. When we next speak, you will be ready to know.'**_

'Know what?'

_**'My name.'**_

'Fine, but what do I do until then?'

_**'Have faith.'**_

My eyes slowly crept open as I felt my lids sting with the light and warmth of the morning sun. My neck ached with the position that my head lay on the armrest of the couch. My mouth was bone dry and my vision blurry due to the loss of my glasses. My body refused to move at first, but I gritted my teeth and heard muscles pop as I forced myself up to a sitting position.

"You're finally awake." I heard Kensei's voice say smugly.

"And in pain. It's bright, I don't like it." I grumbled. I heard him chuckle and then felt his rather large and rough hands open mine up and place the cool plastic of the frames into my palm.

"How're you feeling otherwise?" he asked.

"Are you talking apart from the physical pain in my shoulder and the voice that's cryptically speaking in my head?"

"You hear a voice speaking in your head?"

"Yeah. It's so weird."

"When did this start happening?"

"… Just a little bit ago." I answered timidly. "Is that bad?"

"I didn't think it would happen so soon." he murmured.

"What would happen so soon?" Kensei looked at me and then smiled.

"You are now the official owner of a Zanpakto."

I started in amazement. He moved aside so that a sword with a white hilt and a white sheath was revealed to me. My mouth was agape as he handed it to me.

"This is… mine?" I asked breathily.

"Yep. We found it last night while you were out."

"While I was… Shinji! Is he okay? He's not hurt is he?"

"Relax, Raine. He's fine. He's just moping."

"Moping?" I repeated.

"Yeah. Hasn't stopped since he brought you in last night."

"I should go see him, let him know I'm okay." I said as I tried to get up. I found that not to be the best idea, however, as my legs gave way. I faltered and nearly fell right into Kensei's chest, or at least I would have if the large-muscled man hadn't taken me by the shoulders and held me still. "Maybe when my legs quit feeling like jelly."

"I'll bring you something to eat." he sighed as he forced me to sit down once more. I watched him leave until my vision was obstructed by a flash of green and white and I soon found my neck wrapped in a vice grip.

"Raine-chan." Mashiro cried. "I was so worried that you had died!"

"Nope. I'm still here, Mashiro."

"She won't be for long if you don't _let go_!" Kensei hollered. Mashiro was quick to recover her arms around my neck.

"Sorry, Raine-chan." she chirped. "I guess I don't know my own strength."

"It's alright, Mashiro. I appreciate the fact that you were concerned."

Kensei returned with a breakfast made up of soft foods for me. Not that he would ever truly show it, but he was probably worried about my pain. I ate it without complaint, though, and soon began to feel much better. When I felt like I could walk without collapsing, I first decided that it would be best to take a shower.

I stopped as I took my shirt off; along my left collarbone, down to the top of my left breast, was a pale white scar. Memories flashed through my mind to last night, when I had felt the literal stabbing pain against my heart. I had felt lighter then, like I could do anything, and yet at the same time, felt extremely helpless. I remembered the look of utter fear and anxiety on Shinji's face.

The hot water on my shoulders and neck was not nearly enough to alleviate the fear associated with those memories. I ran a brush through my heavily tangled hair and then dressed in a light fuchsia shirt with puffy sleeves and a deep neckline that came below my collarbones and white jeans.

I took off to Shinji's room and took a deep breath before knocking. I closed my eyes when at first I didn't hear a response. Maybe Shinji wouldn't want to talk to me because it was too painful, or maybe he wasn't there. It would be easier if it were the latter. I took a deep breath.

"It's me." I said aloud. I was once more met with still silence, then the door opened and he looked at me. I felt tears sprout up in my eyes. "I'm so sorry…" I cried. I was stopped as I found myself wrapped in his arms. "Shinji?"

"Don't apologize." he said lowly in my ear. My tears stained his shirt as I looked up at him. "And don't you cry. It's my fault ya got hurt." he said gingerly.

"I wanted to… to check on you… make sure that you were okay."

"Of course ya would, ya silly girl." he said with a light chuckle, still holding the top of my head under his chin.

"What does that mean?" I asked indignantly.

"Ya nearly get yerself killed and yer more worried about me."

"_You're _the one who is sacrificing himself to save me. If anything happened to you, I would never be able to forgive myself."

Shinji's eyes turned sad. "I think that that's supposed to be _my_ line."

"Well I'm stealing it, so tough." I said to him. "Better beware now, because I have a Zanpakto and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Do you know how to use it _properly_?" he asked. I grimaced. "Yeah, I thought not. And don't think that just because ya have a Zanpakto that we're gonna go easy on ya."

"_Why _do I have a feeling that this training is only gonna get harder from here on out?" I asked myself in a low moan.

"Because it is." he responded. I groaned again. "Well first thing's first," he declared. "We have to get you in touch with your Zanpakto spirit."

Shinji's first lesson for me was jinzen, a type of meditation meant to get me in touch with the spirit. My answering response was, big surprise, nothing. Whoever this spirit was, they were not going to make this easy for me.

I sighed one day as I went back up the stairs after another fruitless session and before I noticed that I was joined by Love and Rose.

"Rough day, Raine?" Love asked.

"Slightly." I said, trying to keep my chin up. "My body isn't used to all of this strenuous activity."

"I admire the fact that you're making an effort, Raine-chan." Rose said.

"Yeah. Lisa even says that you're doing really well with that technique she showed you."

I smiled to myself. Lisa had taken it upon herself to show me proper technique when I didn't have Kensei and Mashiro teaching me hand-to-hand maneuvers and Shinji putting me through jinzen. Now that I knew how to handle a sword without killing myself, it was all downhill from there. She told me I was born to hold a sword; I didn't know whether to take this as a compliment or a foreboding.

It was also on this particular day that the weights- which now wrapped forgotten around my ankles- came off of my feet. I was elated at first, and then they found my way around my wrists. I didn't know how I was going to be able to fight against Lisa. Despite the fact that she was going easy on me, she was still fast.

"I'm sorry I can't help you with dinner tonight, Love." I said sheepishly. "I don't really know how long it will take for me to get used to these."

"I'm not worried 'bout it, Raine." he told me with a wave of his hand. "So long as we keep our promise and get you properly trained, I'd be happy to cook you a hundred dinners."

I felt heat rise to my face. "Th-That's not necessary!" I cried.

"Relax, Raine-chan," Rose crooned. "Love is only kidding. That is not to say that we don't enjoy looking after you like you're one of our own."

"Would you quit teasing that poor girl?" Lisa said just beyond the two men.

Both men backed off, not willing to face off against Lisa, and sauntered off somewhere else.

"So…" she began as she returned to her graphic novels. "You and Shinji?"

"Me and…" I echoed in confusion. Suddenly realization dawned on me and my blush was back on my face full force. "No, no it's not like that." I insisted.

"You should know that it will take a lot more than a weak little lie to fool me, Lorraine Delacroix."

"What's she lying about?" Hiyori asked as she came down the hall.

"She has a thing for Shinji."

Hiyori looked at me disbelievingly. "You like the dumbass?" she asked.

"I… I really don't know…" I said. I could feel my face getting redder by the second.

"You do." the two of them concluded simultaneously.

"Wh-What do you mean?" I asked.

"The red on your face shows." Hiyori said matter-of-factly. I held my breath; was I really that transparent?

"Well, what if I do? It's not like he returns my sentiments." I said.

"You don't know that, Raine." Lisa interjected.

"Well it's not like he's throwing himself at my feet."

"You have to give him a chance."

"Meaning that you have to tell him _sometime._" Hiyori said flatly.

"Maybe," I said, "when the opportunity arises."

I had started again with the jinzen and was still not having any luck. With a sigh, I let go of my concentration.

"Anything?" Shinji asked.

"No, nothing." I grumbled. "She said that I wasn't ready and that she would talk to me when I was… I was hoping that maybe this last time would be _the_ time."

"It's a wonder yers is talking to ya so soon." He contemplated for a moment. "What do ya think, Kensei?" The larger man also paused in deep concentration.

"…Maybe if she were to be put under some sort of stress, we could force that Zanpakto into Shikai."

"Stress?" I repeated.

"That may not actually be a bad idea." Shinji said slowly. "We'll put up the necessary precautions, of course, but it would also be the perfect excuse to test yer current maneuvers, Raine."

I bit my lip, but then nodded.

"Well then, we'd better get started." he said. After assembling the others, who stood around us awaiting the game plan, he finally spoke. "Alright. Raine's Zanpakto is not giving her any straight answers. Kensei and I have decided that the best thing to do is put her under a little stress, give her a taste of real battle. Do I have any volunteers?" Almost at once, everyone raised their hands. "Okay; we'll take turns. Mashiro, how about you go first?"

"Okay, Shin-kun." she said with a salute.

"Hachi, set up five barriers."

"As you wish." Hachi responded. He snapped his fingers in multiple, rapid successions.

"Wait," I said. "Barriers?"

Before anyone could answer, though, a tall wall of bright orange light surrounded me and Mashiro, who stood face-to-face on the grounds of this training area.

"You ready, Raine-chan?"

"As I'll ever be." I replied. Mashiro rushed at me; I barely had time to take out my sword and block her high kick, which I figured out too late was actually a bluff. She was instead going for a low swing against my shins. I jumped over her legs and swung downwards. Mashiro rolled and landed a kick against my side, which I only just managed to block with my sword and then flourished again. I swung and struck true without actually hurting Mashiro.

Kensei was next, and that was where I was truly frightened. The larger man cracked his knuckles before stepping in. Before I knew it, he swung at me, which I just barely dodged and then rolled away from. That didn't stop him, though, and he came up to me again. I once more had barely enough time to dodge his swings, but I did manage to block one successfully. Using the strength in my legs, I put my feet against his chest and shoved. Much to my surprise, I made Kensei stagger a little bit, during which I took the opportunity to get back on my feet.

Shinji kept sending people in. Love was brutal in his fighting style and never gave me a moment's rest. Every swing he made was a tax on the strength of my arms to block. Rose was a very graceful fighter, and his movements were hard to predict. I already knew that Lisa was fast and also unpredictable. I had a heck of a time trying to fend off against her quick attacks.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Kensei sighed. Shinji lowered his head.

"Then let me try." Hiyori said. Shinji looked at her. I could tell that he was hesitant.

"I think that's a great idea." I told her with a smile. She smiled back at me.

"Are you sure, Raine?" he asked.

"I won't know until I try for myself."

"I know, I'm just worried that you'll get hurt is all."

"I appreciate your worry, but I know that Hiyori won't hurt me terribly."

Hiyori walked into the center of the training field and flourished Kubikiri Orochi as I gripped mine. I watched carefully as she circled me, holding her deadly Zanpakto at an eased position. I stood at the ready and waited.

Finally, she struck, nearly forcing my sword from my hand. I gripped it with both of my hands and steadied myself before I ran at her. Our blades created sparks as they clashed against each other, black against silvery-white. I jumped back a few steps and stood tall. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw that Shinji was watching me carefully. I could tell that watching this made him very nervous about my safety. I couldn't think about it anymore, though, because Hiyori ran at me and swung Kubikiri Orochi at me from a high arc, aiming at the top of my skull. I raised my blade to meet hers at the last possible second and then rolled away, once more holding my blade at the ready.

I was glad I did, too, because at the angle I was holding it at, I managed to block a kick that would have otherwise hit me directly in the face. Well, no one said that Hiyori Sarugaki played fair. She jumped back.

"Time to up the ante." she said with a smirk. "Chop cleanly, Kubikiri Orochi." Next my blade was met with the ghastly saw-blade that was my friend's Shikai. I could feel myself tremble beneath her spiritual pressure, but I didn't let it show. There was no way that I could let it show.

"Come on, Raine!" Hiyori cried, going for another high attack. I blocked this one and the next one, which was a wide, circular arc before I had to duck out of the way when she tried to knock my lights out with the blunt end of her sword. "Quit holding back and fight me off already!" Her attacks became more brutal and quicker in succession, and I found that I was quickly losing my strength. As I took a deep breath in concentration, I found myself back in that same strange realm as when I first woke up.

I could see clearly now. The surface on which I walked was not the ground, but on the surface of water that was as still as a mirror. Off in the distance, I saw a lone shape protruding from the depths. As I stepped forward- finding that my footsteps did not create a single ripple, much to my amazement- I discovered that it was a rock, and on the rock sat a lone figure. As I neared them, they had the right timing to turn to face me.

I gasped in surprise; it was a woman that could have possibly passed as my twin, were it not for her crystal blue eyes and cropped, white blonde hair. She was dressed head to foot in silvery-white armor. The look she held in her eyes made me think she was very much at peace, but also that she was not one to be reckoned with.

'Who are you?' I asked.

_**'I believe you know the answer to that, Lorraine.' she said with a light chuckle.**_

After a moment of contemplating.

'Okay, so you're my Zanpakto. Why won't you answer me when I call you? I need you, like _now_!'

_**'Are you sure you want this? You know that if you learn what I have to teach you, there will be no turning back.'**_

'I'm more than aware, thank you.' I answered.

_**'Then all you need do is say my name, child.'**_

'But I don't even know your-"

_**'You **__**do**__**. It's buried deep within your subconscious. Find it, utilize it.'**_

I did as the voice told me as Hiyori jabbed forward. Barely a second before the blade was meant to hit its target, I twirled out of the way.

"Guide, Otome Fūdo!" I cried. My blade began to glow white and shifted shape before my eyes. The blade straightened and widened, becoming in shape like a broadsword with thin notches in both sides. The sword continued to glow white as I brought it down on Kubikiri Orochi, splitting the blade in half. I took deep, calming breaths before I noticed everyone's stare on me. Most of them were dumbfounded. "What?"

"You just… split a sword in half…" Shinji said.

"Oh, that…" I stopped and looked at Hiyori, who looked at me with a mix of incredulity and confusion. "I'm… so sorry. I didn't mean to... it was an accident."

"Accident?" Hiyori echoed skeptically.

"That was incredible." Love said.

"What did you say that that thing was called?" Shinji asked

"Otome Fūdo," I replied, "Steadfast Maiden."

"Now we've got another reason to celebrate." Mashiro said.

"_Another_ reason?" Shinji asked. He and the others looked at her with raised eyebrow. I did as well.

"Raine-chan's birthday is tomorrow."

I stammered in surprise. Was it really my birthday tomorrow? I didn't think that it would come this quickly.

"_What_?" the rest of the assembled cried. I was silent for a moment.

"Tomorrow is my twenty-third birthday." I admitted.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Shinji asked.

"I just didn't think it to be all that important." I replied. "When I lived with my mom, she always told me that it was just another day, so we never really did anything to celebrate. After a while, I didn't really tend to worry about it."

"Oh, we're definitely celebrating it." Love said. "Whataya want for your birthday?"

"Nothing. You guys really don't have to do this." I insisted.

"Yer right, we don't, but we're gonna anyway." Shinji said with a smirk on his face. "And you'll enjoy yerself."

"Don't hold your breath. You should know that I'm not much of a party person." I said as I turned to go up the stairs.

_**Shinji's Point of View**_

I watched Raine leave the room before I had everyone gathered around me.

"Alright, people, let's make this birthday special for Raine." I received a few nods in response. "First things first, clean-up. Love, Rose, Kensei, make this place shine."

"You got it." Love said with a thumbs-up. Rose and Kensei both nodded.

"Hachi, can I trust you with the party decorations?"

"Of course."

"Lisa?"

"I can whip up something." she replied.

"Hiyori…" I paused, running out of things to do.

"How about I keep Raine distracted?" Hiyori suggested.

"Non-violently." I insisted.

"Ruin my fun."

"We don't need Raine injured on her birthday." I retorted. "Just go… keep an eye on her." Hiyori, grumbling, got right to her task.

"And me, Shin-kun?" Mashiro asked me.

"Yer goin' with me, Mashiro. Ya know Raine better than anyone, and I'm gonna need help shopping for her." Mashiro smiled and with an excited squeal, she ran to prepare. Everyone else, save for Lisa, had left for their given task.

"You've changed." she remarked.

"Whataya mean?"

"Well aside from the fact that you're normally attracted to girls who are more than likely to give you gonoherpesyphilitis…"

"Thanks, Lisa; thanks so much." I said sardonically.

"Just the way you are around her: if she moves, it's like you orbit around her. I know that it's supposed to be for her protection, but is there something more that you're not telling us?"

"Not you, too." I groaned. "I don't have time for this. Mashiro, let's go!"

"Coming." I ignored Lisa's smirk as the two of us left via the stairs.

Mashiro seemed to be enjoying our time outside. I noticed that as she ran circles around me when we walked about the city streets. It was a lovely evening, I had to admit. I could only hop that it would be like this again tomorrow for Raine's birthday.

"Ohhh…" Mashiro sighed. I looked to find her at a stand with beautiful white roses. "Raine-chan loves these."

"White roses?"

"Mm-hm. Here, smell." she offered, holding a bunch up to my face. I shrugged and then sniffed. Their aroma was heavenly, and I could only think of the smile on Raine's face when she would receive them.

"They're wonderful."

"We should get her a bouquet."

"You think so?" I asked with an amused chuckle.

"Maybe five!" she exclaimed.

"We'll settle for two."

"Oh, so Shin-kun can have one to give Raine-chan himself. I see now."

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

We compromised- because Mashiro wanted to have some to decorate the warehouse with- and got three full bouquets of white roses. I warned Mashiro not to smother them when I put her in charge of holding them. She then led me to this small, quaint antique shop.

"She was looking at this." she told me. I looked to where she was pointing to see a small, gold barrette, decorated with beautiful colored stones to resemble red and white roses. I smiled to myself as I imagined Raine wearing it to keep her hair tied back in place.

"Shall we then, Mashiro?" I asked.

_**Raine's Point of View**_

I blew away tiny fragments of my pastels and held my work up. I had decided that I would use the day to do a little artwork.

"Can I see yet?" Hiyori asked impatiently.

"Not yet; please, Hiyori, be patient." I said gently. The tiny Visored grumbled, crossing her arms. I was not sure if she was really bored, not that it mattered. I enjoyed her company, and I was glad that we had gotten past any barriers that kept us from being friends before.

"So are you gonna tell him sometime in the next millennium, or are you gonna be a chicken for life?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?" she asked.

"I've… never felt anything like this before. I don't even know… is there some type of etiquette for telling someone you're in love with them?"

"Ya got me." she replied with a shrug."

"I'll tell him when I'm good and ready." I declared. Before Hiyori could sneak a peek at my work, I placed the pieces in my accordion file. "Tomorrow," I promised. When it was time for me to go to sleep, I dismissed her and stretched out on my futon. 'Another year older tomorrow.' I thought as I felt my eyes close.

I was awakened to a knock at the door.

"Raine-chan, wake up." Mashiro chimed through the door. I awoke to bright morning sunlight. Lisa was not in the room, which was unusual, as I was usually awake before she was. Opening the door, my face was met with a bouquet of white roses. "Happy Birthday, Raine-chan!" she chirped.

"Oh, Mashiro, they're lovely." I said, reaching around the bouquet to hug her.  
>"You shouldn't have." The green-haired girl smiled and then took me by the hands and led me down the hall and down the 'stairs.' "Mashiro, what is… going… on?" I slowed down as I saw the Visoreds grouped around the living area, which looked incredibly clean. White roses rested in vases both on the counter and on the main table. Bright streamers of white and pink lined the upper walls.<p>

"Happy Birthday, Raine." Shinji said.

"You… you did this… all of this for me?" I said, starting to feel my eyes burn with tears.

"You don't like this?" he asked, motioning to everything around me.

"No, no, no, it's not that." I said. "It's just… incredible; I don't know how to thank you, all of you. I've never felt more like I'm part of a family than I have now. Thank you, thank you so much." I felt the tears stream down my cheek.

"Yer welcome." Shinji replied, putting a hand on my shoulder. "We wanted ya to have a great first birthday with us." He handed me a small box. Curiously, I opened it to find the barrette that I had been looking at for so long.

"Well it's already been wonderful." I sighed, wiping away my tears. I bunched my hair so that it made a crude pony-tail and clipped it back with the barrette. "Now I have something for all of you."

"Something for us?" Shinji asked. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Not this time." I said. "I'm the birthday girl, and I say things should be shifted around today." I ran up to mine and Lisa's room and grabbed my accordion file. When I returned, Lisa was laying out a cake with twenty-three candles embedded within the white-rose-patterned icing.

"Make a wish." Mashiro chimed.

I focused on blowing the candles out with one puff, and succeeded, blushing as the entire company applauded me and my effort. I smiled before I remembered my accordion file. I opened it and pulled out my drawings. "I've been working on these for a while now." I explained. "I guess you could say that you guys are my new muses." One by one, I handed the drawings to the respective subjects.

"How lifelike." Rose said as I handed the drawing to him.

"Just as long as you aren't making out with your picture, Rose." Love chortled.

"Ha-Ha." Rose retorted sarcastically.

"This is great, Raine-chan." Mashiro said happily.

"Thank you, I really tried to capture you all at your best." I answered as I handed Kensei his, to which he gave a rare smile. I saved Shinji's for last, becoming extremely shy upon giving his to him. He looked at me before he took a look at his own portrait.

"Wow…" he breathed. "Raine, yer nothing but amazing." I blushed at the compliment.

"I believed that you guys should have something special, but I couldn't think of anything special enough."

"Ya didn't have to do that." Shinji said.

"I know, but I really wanted to give you guys something, as thanks for putting up with me."

"You make it sound as if it's some horrible burden." Love pointed out.

"Well, that depends on how you look at it." I replied. "I know that I can be incredibly difficult when I want to be."

"Hardly." Kensei scoffed.

"We love having you with us, Raine." Lisa said. Hachi nodded beside her. "If we had a problem with you living with us, we would've let you know."

I nodded and then proceeded to hug every one of the Visoreds.

After a wonderful dinner, I placed myself in charge of washing dishes. I had the radio on to an old jazz station, which was currently playing _La Vie en Rose_. That brought back memories of weekends when I stayed with my father. He would set up old jazz records so that the wonderful music flooded the apartment. This song was our favorite; he had allowed me to clumsily dance on his feet to this song multiple times when I was little.

"Ya shouldn't have to do chores on yer birthday." Shinji said as the song reached its end.

"I don't mind; besides, I'm almost done. There's really no point in me stopping now." I replied. We stared at each other for a second, and then he sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to let this go. He walked up and grabbed the other sponge to help out. I don't know why the idea popped into my head, but it did nonetheless, so I waved a handful of water towards him, drenching his forearms.

"You did not just…" he began as I giggled. Before I knew it, he splashed me as well, drenching my side and my entire right arm in soapy water. I don't know how long we stood there splashing each other, but soon both of us were drenched, along with the floor.

"I think we had better luck cleaning the floor and each other than the dishes." I said with a giggle. "I'll get a mop." I had very little luck with that, though, and found myself about to slip when I felt his arms loop around my midsection, his palms against my shoulder blades. My fingers curled into his shoulders, lightly gripping the fabric of his orange shirt. My face turned a bright red as I realized that our faces- our lips- were inches apart from each other's. I swallowed, trying to calm my racing heart while in his hold. Suddenly, I let out a light squeal as I felt his hand travel up my neck and into my hair as if to grip it, and grip it he did, leaning in. I realized with rapidly beating heart that we were… My less noble side told me to go for it; my far more sane side told me to stop this before it went over my head, and stop it I did. Taking a deep breath, I planted my hands firmly against his chest. Honey-brown eyes met bespectacled hazel as he paused to listen. "Um… we should really clean up this mess before someone slips and falls." I pulled myself away from his embrace and stumbled to the small supply closet where the Visoreds kept their cleaning supplies. As soon as I believed it was safe to let out my breath, I did so, holding onto my chest in a futile attempt to calm my rapidly beating heart. I bit my lip as I assessed the interesting conundrum I was in.

I wanted Shinji, but as far as I knew, I was far from what was considered 'attractive' on his list. I had people who were telling me to go for it and a heart that could not take rejection. What was I to do? Did I go outright and tell him everything, or did I play it cool and go for the subtle route? Why was everything about love so difficult? I hated it.

_**'It would be wise for you to speak out your feelings and be rid of this uncertainty.'**_ Otome Fūdo told me.

'I know. I'm just scared." I told her.

_**'Fear blinds us, keeps us from fulfilling our true potential. You won't really know unless you try, Lorraine.'**_

I took a deep breath. Otome Fūdo was right. I was not going to get anywhere with Shinji by just standing around. I headed back to find the mess already cleaned up. I smiled at him.

"Do…" I took a second to calm my beating heart. "Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked.

"Sure." he replied.

The sun was just starting to set as we walked along, dying the sky in purples and pinks and oranges. It was hard for me to look at Shinji without thinking about how hard this was going to be. "What a lovely night." I commented softly, attempting to relish in the warm, sweet air and the lovely view.

"Yeah." he replied. From the way he was talking, I knew he wasn't talking about the scenery, but something completely different, causing me to blush. If I were my normal self, I would have told him that flattery got him nowhere, but I wasn't. I was in love, and love did strange things to people. When I was sure that we were a fair distance away from the warehouse, I turned to him.

"I wanted to tell you something." He listened intently. I was afraid to begin, but I took a deep breath and pressed forward. "Shinji… I- I love you. I have since I first saw you, when I didn't even know you." His expression was that of pure… well I guess you could call it shock. He didn't really answer. Perhaps it was because he was trying to find a way to let me down easily. I hung my head as I felt tears of heartbreaking proportions flow down my face. "I'm wasting your time, aren't I? I knew that this wasn't... I'm…" I tried to walk away, but Shinji caught me easily by the arm and pulled me back to him so that my face was buried in his chest. I tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he held me flush against his chest and wouldn't let go.

"Raine," he murmured gently before leaning down to tenderly press his lips against mine. My heart jumped inside my chest as I realized that he had taken my first kiss, that I had let him take it. When he pulled away to look at me, he smirked, possibly at my expression. "I love you, too." He pulled me closer, tucking my head under his chin. "I just wanted to be sure that you would want to be with me."

"I do." I answered confidently. "I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life." I then used the fact that he was wearing a tie to my advantage, pulling him down so that I could kiss him. I admit that it was a little awkward for me at first because I had never done something like that before, but soon I was well-adjusted to kissing him. When I broke the kiss apart for air, he had incredibly shell-shocked look on his face. I waited for him to come back to earth before I continued in my confession. "I was worried that you wouldn't like me because… well, because I wasn't pretty enough."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. "Yer beautiful, Raine."

"No I'm-" My protests were stopped as he pressed his lips to mine. I could swear that he was trying to steal the very breath from my lungs.

"Would ya quit berating yerself, woman?" he breathed against my lips. "Yer beautiful…" He punctuated his comment with another breathtaking kiss, to which I thought my knees were going to give out. I opened my eyes again and met his; I loved his eyes, hell I loved everything about him. "and kind…" he punctuated yet again with another kiss. "And very… very sexy."

I pulled away and gave him an annoyed glare. "And _you_ are_ très biaisé_."

I shivered as I heard him suck in a breath. "You have no idea just how attractive that accent of yers is." I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest, attempting to walk away from him before he could make me blush again. Instead, I felt his arms form an unbreakable band around my waist and pull me back to him. "Don't be like that, Raine." he said in my ear. I did my best to hide the small tremble I felt rapidly travelling up my spine. That trembling increased as he nuzzled my hair and then leaned in so that he could nibble on the lobe of my ear. There was something about the way he was holding me; I could almost peg it as being possessive. It was a new feeling for me, to feel so wanted,… so… loved. I was euphoric, and found that if I didn't let my emotions spill, I would burst from overload, which would explain where the tears came from. "Raine," he asked gently; I jumped, having not expecting him to notice, "what's with the waterworks?"

I turned to him, attempting to wipe away a tear. He caught my head between his hands, gently cradling it so that his gaze could meet mine. He caught one of my tears with his thumb and broke our eye contact to watch it drip off of the appendage before he had me looking at him again. "I feel… so blessed, to be here. You have made my birthday more than I could ever hope for." Shinji flashed me his signature smile.

"I'm glad we could make ya so happy." he replied. I blushed and then inched closer to him.

"You know…," I began, attempting to be teasing. "I was lying when I said that I wanted nothing for my birthday."

"Oh?" he vocalized. "And what is it ya really want?"

I put my arms around him while I stood on my tiptoes to give him a light peck on the lips. "I already have it." I was pretty sure that he was about to make some sort of witty remark when we both heard a loud slap break the quiet calmness of the night air. Shinji sighed.

"Alright, you guys, you can come out now. I've been feeling yer spiritual pressure for the last five minutes."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Rose asked. I could tell that he was attempting to hide the great big grin on his face, without much success. Love on the other hand, appeared looking irritated as he rubbed the reddened side of his face. Hiyori, who appeared a few seconds afterward, was still wiggling her foot into her sandal, and I could add two and two together at that point. Lisa also had a big grin plastered on her face. Mashiro, upon appearing, jumped at me and nearly hugged me to death… again, until Kensei once more came to my rescue by pulling her off. When she ended up throwing a tantrum, Hachi was there to mollify her, much to my relief.

I blushed as Shinji put an arm around my shoulder, to which both Love and Rose began howling with laughter.

"Go on, Raine." Love insisted. "Give the poor man some love."

Shinji flipped the taller man off and then looked at me, bending down to give me a passionate kiss, to which most of the Visoreds were hooting and hollering and cheering, making me want to push away from him and hide, but he held me fast. When he pulled away again, he had a very satisfied look on his face. I wanted to shout at him, but at the same time, I wanted to pull him back to me and kiss him again. For now though, I settled on just holding his hand as we took off with the others back to the warehouse.

"Did we really have to give them that much of a show?" I asked.

"Don't even tell me ya didn't enjoy that." he said.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that I enjoyed that." I said.

Shinji sighed in response. "I reiterate: yer a stubborn woman."

I was slightly annoyed. I don't know what had made me resort to sticking my tongue out at him like a five-year-old, but I did.

"Don't do that." he said, his tone low. "I may not be able to control what I do."

I was curious, probably to see what he meant, so I stuck my tongue out again. Before I knew what was happening, he cradled my head in his hands and kissed me with such passion that my knees went weak. I froze when his tongue slithered between my lips; for some odd reason, I tasted something metallic, and then I felt it. I pulled away rapidly, covering my lips for just a moment. Shinji stared at me, confused.

"I… I never noticed that you had a… a tongue ring." I admitted bashfully. "It… it kind of surprised me."

Shinji merely smiled, shook his head, and then held out his hand for me. Eagerly, I took it, moving along with him.

"So," he began, "now that we're together... whataya say we go on a date?"

"A date?" I asked. "Isn't that a little backwards?" He waited for me to explain. "I mean, aren't we supposed to have the date first and then fall in love afterwards?"

"You'll find that I'm a backwards kind of guy, Raine-chan." he said before kissing my forehead.

I said my hesitant 'good-night' to him and then went back to Lisa's room. I stopped as I found a rather large shopping bag on my bed.

"That's your other birthday present." she explained.

I peeked inside to find a large pile of new clothes. Too tired to worry about it right now, I took my glasses off and lowered myself to the futon.

* * *

><p>Much love to you all, my wonderful readers. I will keep writing and updating for you, but I also wish for opinions, so if you would be so kind as to please review my story so far, I would greatly appreciate it. I would also like to try a lemon between Shinji and Raine as a separate one shot, but I want to see what my readers think first. Please let me know and I'll see what I can come up with. Until next time, my dear readers.<p> 


	8. Chapter Six: Summons

Hello, my beloved readers. I am proud to present you with Chapter 6 of Steadfast Maiden. I also thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews; sorry to have kept everyone waiting, I've just been busy working on later chapters; what can I say? I like being prepared. Now that I have that out of the way, we can get on with Chapter 6. Well, they couldn't keep this quiet for long... hope you enjoy. =]

**Disclaimer: All I own are Raine and Otome Fudo. The rest goes to Tite Kubo. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Summons<p>

I was pondering on what to make for breakfast when I started hearing a light _clack, clack clack, clack_ coming from the door. I grabbed Otome Fūdo, prepared for anything. I walked to the door and, briefly steadying myself, opened it. I saw no one, and I started pulling the sword out of its scabbard.

"Down here." a deep voice said. I followed it to see the little turtle from before.

"Oh," I said, putting the sword away. "I remember you from Kisuke's shop." I knelt down to him. "What is your name?"

"Noba." he answered. I smiled at him.

"Did Kisuke-san send you, Noba?" I asked him. He nodded.

"He would like to speak with you."

"Is it urgent?" I asked. The turtle nodded. "Well… wait here."

The turtle did as he was told as I found a piece of paper to write a note on.

_I'm leaving this note so you don't panic. Kisuke wished to see me. I took Otome Fūdo, just in case. Hopefully I won't be gone too long. – Raine_

I folded up the note and left it right on the counter. Turning to Noba, I smiled. "Shall we?"

He nodded. I picked him up and held him on my shoulder. It was a rather warm and strangely quiet morning, I noticed as we walked along. Noba was on edge, probably keeping an eye out for any Hollows. I held him close; the eerie quiet did not sit well with me.

"Behind you!" Noba called out. I knew I would not be able to draw out Otome Fūdo out in time, so I sprinted for Kisuke's place. I could hear the keening roar as the thing started gaining on me. I doubted I would be able to outrun it for long. All of a sudden, I was hurdled into a black and red void. For a moment, I felt the fear of being lost, before I tumbled suddenly into Kisuke's living room.

"Good work, Noba." Kisuke said, opening the fusuma. "Glad to see you're up and about, Raine-chan."

"Glad to be up and about, Kisuke." I answered, still a little dizzy. When I finally managed to shake out of it, I looked up at him. "What… what in the world was that?" I asked.

"Noba's special ability. He can, in a way, teleport. I thought it would be better if he warped you here if anything happened."

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes. I thought it would be wise for you to be here, since you're in the center of all of this."

"Kisuke, I don't understand."

"The Soul Society's making its move." he said, his voice deadly serious once more. I gasped. "Come, Raine-chan, I'd like for you to meet some friends of mine."

I followed Kisuke into the dining room to see two people sitting there; they were dressed in the black robes I had seen Hanataro wear; both also had a pentagonal ornament worn on their arms. The man, whom I guessed to be in his early twenties, had wild red hair tied back in a ponytail. I could see interesting tribal tattoos that sprouted from his brow into his hair. His forehead was bound with a headband, probably to keep any stray strands of hair out of his face. He stared at me with sharp black eyes.

The other, a girl, couldn't have been any older than seventeen. She had thick, short black hair that framed her face, with one section of her bangs hanging across her forehead. She scrutinized me with large, violet-tinted eyes.

"Good news." Kisuke said. "The girl of the hour is here; this is Lorraine."

Bashfully, I nodded at the two of them. They slowly nodded in return. Then the man stood to his full height. "I'm Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the Sixth Division."

"I'm honored to meet you, Abarai-san." I said. I turned to the girl, who had also stood.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki. I'm the Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division." I smiled in recognition of her name, from when Shinji had told me Ichigo's story.

"They came to help, Raine-chan." Kisuke explained.

"Wait a minute," Renji said quickly. "You mean to tell me that the burst of spiritual pressure the Twelfth Division picked up on was from _her_?"

"That's right, Renji-san." Kisuke said. "Surely the Soul Society's not just now figuring this out."

"That's not the only reason that we're here." Rukia said. She had sat back down and taken a sip of her tea. "I'm sure you've noticed that there has been an alarming number of Hollows in this area."

"Hollows usually attack the souls of the living as well as the deceased, but this crowd has been unusually quiet. No one has died for the past couple of weeks; that's a rarity with them."

"That's understandable." Kisuke said, taking a sip of tea himself.

"We believe that they're looking for something," Rukia said. She then turned to me. "Do you have any idea what's going on, Lorraine?"

I paused. "I wish I knew. All I know is that I have people who call themselves Arrancar after me."

Both Renji and Rukia stammered with alarm, their eyes widening.

"Renji…" she began.

"Yeah. I'll go get the Captain." he said. I looked at them both in puzzlement.

"If you've got them after you, Raine, then you're in great danger." he explained. He was gone before I could protest. I looked to Rukia, who was again staring at me.

"You remind me so much of him." she murmured.

"Of who?" I asked.

"Ichigo." she answered. "Granted, you're a little more respectful than Ichigo was."

"What happened to him?"

"During the Winter War, Ichigo went into the Final Getsuga, the most powerful stage of his Zanpakto." she explained.

"It turned out to be our saving grace." Kisuke said. "It is, after all what won against Aizen."

"But it came at a heavy price: Ichigo lost his powers as a Soul-Reaper, including his ability to see and hear us."

"But he's still alive, right?" I asked.

"Yes." Rukia replied. "I come to see him as often as I can manage."

"You two must have been close." I remarked.

"Ichigo… he saved me."

"I heard that story, about how you were to be executed, and then he stopped the Sokyoku. I was worried that I might never get to meet him."

Rukia smiled. "I see that same stubbornness in your eyes as I did his. Ichigo could never merely back down from a fight. Like I said, though, you're much more mild-mannered than he could ever hope to be."

I returned the smile, and then heard footsteps. The spiritual pressure again became heavy, and I took a deep, calming breath. Renji had returned, but this time, he was following another man. I could tell right off the bat that this guy was different. Over the robes, which I guessed now to be the Soul-Reaper uniform, he had on a white coat that nearly reached his ankles and around his neck, he wore a pure white scarf. His long, black hair was pinned back on one side by odd, white ornaments; they reminded me for a second of seashells.

When his eyes met mine though, I could sense a very arrogant air around him. Immediately, I felt a little put off with him.

"It's been a while, Byakuya." Kisuke said. The man turned and glared at him. It seemed to me that the only forms of emotion on this man's face were either arrogant indifference or angry glares.

"I would think that by now, Urahara, you would have learned some respect." Byakuya replied dryly. Even his voice seemed to drip with arrogance. I glared at his comment, but Kisuke didn't seem to pay it any mind.

"Let's just say that when it comes to etiquette, I'm what you would call a slow learner."

"Renji," he said, gaining the man's attention, "you of all people should know that I do not like to have my time wasted."

"I'm more than aware, Captain." Renji replied. He looked at me and motioned for me to stand up. I did without much of a complaint. "This is Lorraine." Rukia said. Byakuya looked at me. I nodded civilly at him.

"Captain…"

"Kuchiki." he answered. I looked to Rukia and then back at him, as if expecting the answer to be right there. "My sister." he explained. I nodded in understanding. "Am I to assume then that you are the one that the Hollows in the area are after?"

"It seems like it." I replied. He narrowed his eyes at me, and part of me thought that he was the kind that wanted nothing but a straight answer.

"I also heard something about Arrancar. Is that true?"

"Yes. So far two of them have attacked me: a boy with a blindfold, calling himself the Page. The other was a black-haired girl calling herself the Rook."

Byakuya was silent for a moment, his eyes searching mine to determine whether or not I was lying.

"I will have to run this by the Central 46. They will make a decision based on what you have just told me. I trust that you have somewhere safe to stay."

"Yes. I'm staying with the Visoreds."

He grew quiet at that. I could see the mistrusting look in his eyes as I told him this. He took off without a word; Renji was quick to follow.

"Rukia, I think that this would be a good time to see him." Kisuke said.

"Right." she said, getting to her feet. "It was good to meet you, Lorraine. I have a feeling we'll see each other again really soon."

"I look forward to it, Rukia." I said, shaking her hand. In a flash, the girl was gone from the room. I looked at Kisuke and sighed. I think he could tell what I was thinking about when it came to Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Don't worry, Raine-chan." he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Not all of them are like that."

"I appreciate that, Kisuke." I replied.

I closed the door to the warehouse and then leaned against it. What would it mean if the Soul Society became involved? Was it possible that I could get taken away from Shinji? I could only imagine the pain and outrage he would feel. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back to fight off any burning tears that might have been coming. It didn't work though, I discovered as the hot droplets streamed down my cheeks.

"Raine?" Shinji said. I turned; the last thing that I wanted was for him to see me like this. I made busy with wiping tears from my face, although I knew that I couldn't hide the flush from crying.

"Hey, I just got back." I said casually, taking off my jacket. No sooner did I do that, though, his arms were around me, holding me.

"You've been crying." he noted. I closed my eyes, forcing another trail of tears down my cheeks. "What happened?"

I knew I could lie, but lying to him… didn't feel right. I loved him too much to do that to him. Turning in his arms, I wrapped mine around his shoulders and held onto him for a moment. I could have stayed like this forever. When I felt I had sufficient, I relinquished my grasp.

"I met Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai today. They were asking about a spike in spiritual pressure, and I told them about the Arrancar… I think it's safe to say that the Soul Society's becoming involved."

"Like hell they are." Shinji growled. "What makes them think that they can come in and just take over our job? We've been protecting ya from the beginning, and it's gonna stay that way."

"You make it sound as if I could get taken away from you."

"It's a possibility." Cold fear hit me hard in the gut. I covered my mouth, feeling the tears coming back. "Hey," he said softly, pulling me into his chest. "I'm sorry, Raine. I'm sorry. I promise, I'll do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Thank you," I whispered. We walked together until we reached the couch. He sat first, and then pulled me so that I sat comfortably in his lap. "I… I don't want to lose you, Shinji." I said softly. Our gazes locked, causing a giant weight in my stomach. I swallowed it back and leaned down to kiss him.

He was with me when I returned to Kisuke's house a few days later. We had taken a detour to make sure that nothing would happen, which is not to say that his flash-step couldn't have outraced a Hollow.

I took a deep breath and grabbed Shinji's hand.

"Whatever happens," I said hesitantly, "just please know that I love you."

He looked at me, aware that I was troubled by the prospect of losing him. "I'm not going anywhere." He emphasized his statement by giving my hand a light squeeze.

Rukia had this time returned with Byakuya instead. I grit my teeth. Why couldn't Renji have come?

"Hirako-san," Byakuya began tensely. My eyes followed his gaze to our joined hands. He knew that we were together. I glared at him. What made it any of his goddamn business who I was with?

"Nice to see you again, Hirako-san." Rukia greeted.

"Were it only under happier circumstances, Rukia-chan." he replied.

Byakuya cleared his throat. Apparently he did not like to be ignored. "It is by the decree of the Central 46 that she is to be placed into the protective custody of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad."

"Why now?" Shinji asked. "We've been taking care of her since the beginning."

"Do you know why these things are after her?" Byakuya pressed. Shinji responded with silence. "Things are getting out of hand, Hirako-san. You have done your part, but now it is best if you let us take care of her."

"I'm not going anywhere without the Visoreds." I declared, causing the Captain to look at me. "They're my family, and it wouldn't be right for me to simply abandon them."

"You are in no position to negotiate." Byakuya harshly replied. "As far as the Central 46 stands, you are a dangerous liability."

"Now Byakuya," Kisuke replied, earning a sharp glare from the mentioned Captain, "I doubt that Raine-chan can be called dangerous."

"She _isn't_." Shinji answered hostilely.

"Unless they get a hold of her. Are you prepared for the consequences if she gets captured?"

"Maybe I wouldn't have to negotiate or worry about the consequences of being captured if you had just done your _job_ in the first place." I growled. He glared daggers at me. Normally, I wouldn't dare speak to someone of authority that way, but that had been the last straw for me. I had been alarmed at my own behavior, but I kept going with it. Letting out my anger felt really good.

"The thing is, Lorraine-san," Rukia said before Byakuya could retort, "I don't even know if the Visoreds are still tied to their sentence. Despite the part that they played in the war, there are still those who see them as monsters." I gasped; so that was why Byakuya gave him such a disparaging look. I ended up leaving the room in tears. Shinji was right behind me, and before I knew it, I was again in his arms. "I know." he said.

"Just… take me home." I told him. He nodded and picked me up.

"Hirako-san," Byakuya began. "We are not finished here."

"Actually, Byakuya-san, I think we are. If Raine is supposed to go to the Soul Society, then she's going with all of us. If they have a problem… well they'll just have to deal with it."

Before I knew it, we were far away from Kisuke's, but I didn't recognize the clearing we were in. I wiped my eyes so that I could see better.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"It's just a little place I like to come to when I want to think." He looked around for a moment and then locked his eyes with mine again. "Yer the first person I've ever shown it to." I sharply exhaled, touched to the core.

"What will we do now?" I asked as I sat down on a stump. He sighed after a long, silent moment of contemplation.

"I can only think of one other option, and even it seems unlikely to work." My curiosity was piqued. I looked up at him.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Ya could try to reason with Head-Captain Yamamoto. Heck, I may try that if ya don't'; the old man owes me."

"Me? Reason with a _Captain_?" I asked incredulously. "I don't think so. I've already pissed off one of the Captains without really trying."

"It may be yer only chance." he replied.

"Okay, well how do I talk to this… Head-Captain person?"

"Well, to do that, we'll have to go to the Seiretei."

"And how do you propose we manage that?"

"Kisuke." he answered briskly. "Now come on. The others are gonna want a part of this, too." I allowed him to pick me up.

"What if this doesn't work?" I asked.

"Then we'll just have to have faith that the Soul Society knows what it's doing."

I breathed in and held it, clinging to his shoulder as he flash-stepped to the warehouse. The others were waiting around the living room. Anticipation was the high emotion I felt here. All of them looked at us expectantly.

"Well?" Hiyori finally asked, impatient as usual.

"We're going to the Soul Society." he declared.

A few hours later, we were at the door to the Urahara Shoten. I tugged at the short, white dress that Lisa had given me to wear. When I said that I wanted to make a good impression on the Head-Captain of the Soul-Society, I did not mean that I wanted to dress like this. She had compromised with me by allowing me to wear a light black sweater with quarter-sleeves over it.

"Are you sure I look okay?" I asked Shinji.

"Yer beautiful, as usual." he answered with his usual grin. I wanted to disagree, but I knew he wouldn't let me, so instead I wrung my hands together out of nerves. He looked at me. "Everything'll be okay, Raine."

"I know, but that doesn't stop the worry."

He reached for my chin and lifted it so that our eyes could meet again and lightly brushed his lips against mine.

Kisuke greeted us in his usual, cheerful manner.

"Shut up, lazy slob and open up that damn Senkaimon gate!"

"Oh, Hiyori, nice to see you too." he replied like he had heard bad news. "Alright guys, I'll whip something up." He scuttled off.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I groaned. "And what if he doesn't like what I have to say?"

"He _will _listen." Shinji said lowly, dangerously. "If I have to force him to listen, I will." I shivered at his tone. Kisuke put my mind at ease as he came back into the room, followed by Tessai.

"The gate is ready. If you will all follow me," he declared. We all followed him into one of the back rooms. I soon became distracted by what looked like two fusuma appearing out of nowhere. They opened to a bright, blinding light. "Good luck." he called. Shinji looped his arms under my legs and picked me up. I gave a light squeak and held onto him for dear life as he passed through the light.

"Raine," I heard him say seconds later in my ear. I still had my eyes closed for fear of being blinded. "Open yer eyes." I did so and took in the sight. The buildings around us were done in a very traditional fashion, but it was the sight ahead that enthralled me. It was an impressive mass of buildings, with white towers that reached toward the sky without really touching it. Around it was a vast wall that must have been at least a mile high. Beyond that, I could see a towering hill that crested into a cliff overlooking the buildings. There was a strange structure built at the very top, that again must've been at least a mile high. "That's the Seiretei." he pointed out.

"We're going _there_?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yep." he answered simply. Again, he shunpoed forward, followed closely by the others. It was a mere few seconds more before we were at the foot of a colossal-sized gate, guarded by a mammoth of a man with dark hair, wearing a red cap on the top of his head.

"You have _giants_ guarding this place?" I asked Shinji incredulously.

"I guess ya could call them that." he replied. The giant looked toward us and I immediately felt myself shrink behind Shinji.

"It's been a long time, Captain Hirako." he said, his voice a low rumble.

"Now, Jidanbo, I'm sure I don't have to tell ya that I'm not a Captain anymore."

Jidanbo just smiled and nodded. His eyes met mine and once more I felt more of a need to hide behind my boyfriend. "She's cute." he said. "Where'd you find her?"

"I guess you could say that fate brought me and Raine together." Shinji replied shamelessly, reaching behind and taking my hand. I blushed. "We're here to see the Head-Captain. And before you go objecting, Jidanbo, don't forget that you still owe me."

The giant did as he was told. I was still in awe of most of this place, still trying to let my eyes drink in every sight. I doubt even the world's greatest camera could've done justice to the beauty and majesty of this place.

We were barely a few steps in when another Soul-Reaper appeared in front of us. He was a rather strange-looking man with white hair, yet a thin, black mustache. On his arm was the pentagonal badge, meaning this guy must've been another Lieutenant.

"Shinji Hirako," he began, "you are aware that your sentence has not been lifted." I noticed that his hand was perched on the sword at his left hip. I stepped forward; the last thing I wanted was for a fight to break out.

"Please, listen," I insisted, "it's my fault that they're here. My name is Lorraine Delacroix. I came to speak with Head-Captain Yamamoto. The Visoreds are protecting me."

"You are the girl that we are to protect?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." I answered. His hand eased from the scabbard of his sword.

"And what is it that you wish to speak to Head-Captain Yamamoto about?"

"I… I'd rather not say, but I do need the Visoreds to come with me. Please, sir, let us pass."

"Very well, Miss." he said with a sigh. "I will take you to see the Head-Captain. If you will follow me," Shinji picked me up once more, and we were off. Soon we were at yet another gate. "Hirako-san," he said, "you and her are to come with me. The others are to wait in the First Division barracks until a decision can be made."

We both nodded. I personally, was a little frightened. I squeezed Shinji's hand, attempting to gain some comfort from it. When the gates opened, I felt a pit deep in my stomach.

"I've always felt like these gates were so intimidating." Shinji said flatly. That at least got a little bit of a smile out of me. I waved at the others as they were left behind. I let out a light laugh at seeing Hiyori's grimace upon being left behind.

Soon we were waiting at a pair of rather large doors. The Lieutenant pushed them open and allowed us in. The room we had entered now was rather large, and I couldn't help but get the sensation that I was being watched by someone in the shadows of the side rooms.

"What is the meaning of this, Shinji Hirako?" a deep, aged voice barked. I was brought out of my thoughts by it and looked forward. An elderly gentleman sat before us; from the look of him, one would almost think that he was as old as time itself. He had a long beard that nearly reached the floor with a ribbon criss-crossed in it. His eyes were closed, making me wonder if he could see us at all. Across his forehead were long, jagged scars, ones that nearly compelled me to ask how they had been acquired. In both of his hands, he held a large walking stick that looked as if it were made from wood that was as old as he was. "I do not recall revoking your sentence." In truth, I was rather intimidated by him, but I would not let that stop me. I immediately stepped forward.

"Head-Captain Yamamoto," I began as respectfully as possible. "My name is Lorraine Delacroix. I recently learned today that the Central 46 intends to put me in the Soul Society's care."

The Head-Captain was silent, possibly waiting for me to continue.

"But… you see, I have been living with the Visoreds for some time now. Shi—Hirako-san saved my life from a Hollow, but then we discovered that the Hollows were tracking me, so the Visoreds have been giving their lives to protect mine. In addition, they have also become something of a family to me. That's why I have come here to ask that you at least give them some amnesty, at least until I am safe from the Arrancar that are after me."

He was silent for a moment- a moment that seemed to stretch on for eternity. I felt my stomach squirm in anticipation. Never, ever in my life would I keep someone waiting like this again.

"You are a very polite young woman." he said finally. "These people mean that much to you?"

"Yes, sir."

He sat there once more. It was a long and silent moment.

"We will put it to vote. Sasakibe!" he barked. The man with the black mustache was back.

"Captain Yamamoto," he addressed.

"Assemble the Captains."

* * *

><p>Oh, boy... what's Raine gotten herself into now? I'll have Chapter 7 up soon. Until then, my wonderful readers, I bid you <em>adieu<em>.


	9. Chapter Seven: Assembly

Hello, my wonderful readers. I present a lovely gift to you all: the newest chapter released early for your enjoyment, specially for you, fearlessX1025. Now we find out the Captains' final verdict. I'm currently working on the eighth chapter, and it is going smoothly. Hopefully it will be finished soon so that I can update my story soon. We are more than halfway through this story. =]

**Disclaimer: All I own are Raine and Otome Fudo. Everything else goes to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Assembly<p>

A little while later, the Captains began entering the room. I was amazed at the variety within the group of men and women- and in one Captain's case, children- gathered here. I looked upon them all with both trepidation and fascination. I noticed Byakuya immediately, and I tried not to think about him.

"This meeting will now come to order." Head-Captain Yamamoto barked. The Captains stood along the edge of the aisle. I could feel several pairs of eyes on me. "As many of you know, there have been vast disturbances in Karakura Town, the likes of which have never happened before; Hollows are moving around, ignoring the souls of the living. Due to the information gathered by Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, we stand to believe that this is the work of Arrancar, who are controlling them. Their target, for an unknown reason, is this young woman." He tilted his walking stick towards me. "She has, for the past month, been living with the Visoreds, whom many of you know still face the threat of execution should they ever return to the Seiretei. It is my decision that it be put to vote whether or not the sentence is to be lifted until she is safe."

I turned my head to him. "May I please ask a personal request?" I asked politely. Head Captain-Yamamoto nodded. I whispered my request to him, to which he nodded and then straightened again.

"Lorraine-san has requested, since the decision stands that she remain with us, that before the decision is put to vote, she know your names and Divisions." Most of the company nodded in understanding. The first to step forward was a woman who was shorter than me by only a few inches. Her grey eyes held a steely gaze as she looked at me out of pure scrutiny. Her dark hair stuck out in light spikes; two long, white plaits of fabric cascaded down her shoulders, with small golden rings dangling at the ends.

"Captain Soi Fon of the Second Division, Leader of the Omnitsukido." she said. Her voice was harsh, and immediately I pegged her as a woman that I did not want to cross. The second to step forward, however, seemed the exact opposite. This woman was slightly taller than me; her blue-gray eyes held a softer look than Soi Fon's, and her serene smile only added to her gentle appearance. She had long black hair that wove around her neck and twisted into a plait along her front, covering her, it seemed.

"Captain Retsu Unohana of the Fourth Division, Leader of the Healing Corps." she said. Her voice was gentle and motherly, like I had expected it to be. I returned her smile and nodded politely to her. I had failed to notice that two divisions had been skipped until Byakuya stepped forward.

"Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the Sixth Division." I briskly nodded at him. The next to step forward was a bit of a surprise to me; he was possibly the tallest being I had met in my life and the oddest-looking as well. He had the head of a russet wolf and from what I could see of his hands, they were also covered in fur. His yellow eyes stared into mine, and I could see gentleness in them, despite his appearance. In addition to his Shinigami uniform and his white coat, he wore various pieces of armor over his wrists and shoulders.

"Captain Sajin Komamura of the Seventh Division." I smiled at him and politely nodded my head. The next was another bit of a surprise. This man was definitely… unique. He lifted his hat, looking at me with brown eyes filled with humor; in a way, they reminded me of a child's eyes. He had long, curly brown hair that had odd pinwheels sticking out the ponytail it was in. Over his white coat, he wore a pink haori. I had half a mind to turn to the Head-Captain and ask if this guy was for real.

"It's nice to meet the little _onna_ who's causing all of this fuss." he said with a light laugh in his voice. "Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of the Eighth Division." I couldn't help but smile at his light attitude, glad that someone was there to lighten the mood. The child-like Captain went next, looking at me with clear, honest, and serious teal-colored eyes. Despite his young appearance, he had pure white hair that stuck up in spikes. To me, his small stature seemed to belie a strong will and strength that I had yet to figure out.

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division." he said. I smiled at the young Captain. The man who followed him, though, was of frightening appearance. He was not of Captain Komamura's height, but he certainly dwarfed me in comparison. He was built like a fighter, with broad shoulders and a lithe frame and he had long black hair that somehow seemed to be styled into spikes and at the end of each spike was a… _bell_? That was certainly odd; from the vibes I was getting from this man, bells were not an accessory I would have linked to him. He looked at me predatorily with his one eye; the other was covered by an eye-patch. He grinned, and for a moment, I felt like fangs were more appropriate for him than the teeth that he flashed at me.

"Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of the Eleventh Division." he said. His voice was a deep growl that sent a shiver of fear up my spine. The man that followed him wasn't much better; in fact, he didn't even look human. His gold-colored eyes looked upon me with almost cruel fascination. His face was painted black and white in a way that almost reminded me of a nightmarish clown. His teeth were gold, as well as the apparatuses on either side of his head, where his ears should have been and another one that served as a very odd goatee.

"Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the Twelfth Division, Leader of the Research and Development Corps." he said. My spine quaked even further at his voice than Captain Zaraki's. It was high and nasally, like someone who has been sick for a long time- or even worse, like death. I nodded to him and then turned to the last one. He was a rather pale man with long, flowing white hair of utmost purity. His green eyes shone with kindness and honesty as he smiled at me.

"Captain Jyushiro Ukitake of the Thirteenth Division." he said. I smiled back at him and let myself turn to Head-Captain Yamamoto.

"Those of you assembled will now cast your vote. Those of you who wish to let the sentence stand…" No one moved; I couldn't help but smile. "Those of you who wish for the reprieve?" Most of the company raised their hands.

"If I may, Yama-jii?" Captain Kyoraku began. "I think we all owe the Visoreds a little more credit. They stepped into the war when they didn't have to, and they saved most of us here." Captain Soi Fon nodded in agreement, as did Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Komamura.

"Shunsui is right." Captain Ukitake said. "I think that most of us have forgotten that they were once a part of the Soul Society. It would not be fair or right of us to deny them help."

Head-Captain Yamamoto was silent for a moment, deep in consideration. I bit my lip in anticipation. Shinji took my hand to calm me down.

"Then it is decided. The Visoreds will remain here with Lorraine until she is safe." he declared. "Sasakibe!" he barked once more. Sasakibe was there in a flash.

"Yes, Captain?" he asked.

"Bring Lieutenant Hinamori here. I wish to speak with her." Sasakibe nodded and was gone as quick as he came. I was too happy to notice, though. I would get to stay here with Shinji and the others. I smiled at him, although I really felt like hugging him. That didn't seem the most appropriate thing to do, however, so I refrained myself.

The Captains remained quiet and stationary, awaiting any further orders. A few moments later, Sasakibe returned, followed by a young girl with dark hair, most of which was kept back in a small cap at the back of her head. I could see the nervous look in her eyes as she walked forward and faced the head Captain.

"You wished to see me, Head-Captain." her soft voice asked nervously.

"I believe you have room in the Fifth Division barracks for our guests to stay, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir." she replied.

"See to it that they are comfortable. Hirako-san and Miss Delacroix will join you momentarily."

"I will," she said with a nod. She disappeared from the room quickly.

"Am I to assume that that is all you request?" he asked.

I contemplated for a moment. "I believe so. I can't think of anything else aside from somewhere that I can train."

"Train?" the elder man asked.

"Raine requested that she be trained in case of an emergency; we were mostly teaching her hand-to-hand. And then, about a week ago, the last time that the Arrancar attacked her, Raine gained her own Zanpakto." Shinji explained. "Her progress is rather impressive, I must admit; she has already achieved Shikai."

There was a hum of impressed chatter amongst a few of the Captains, except for one.

"Can it be?" I heard Captain Kurotsuchi's nasally voice declare. "A mere _human_ wielding a Zanpakto? How very interesting." Most of the company ignored him though, and I made a mental note to myself that I would stay very, _very_ far away from Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Then, if you will allow it, Lorraine, I will have some of the Captains also tutor you."

I took a moment to let that sink in. Sure, a few of them- namely Captains Kyoraku, Hitsugaya and Ukitake- I would be delighted to learn from. Others, like Captains Soi Fon and Zaraki, I wasn't so sure about, but how could I say no to something that would be so beneficial? I agreed with a slight nod.

"Then it is decided. You will begin your training tomorrow. I assume, Hirako-san, that you will wish to oversee Lorraine's training?"

"If not me, then one of the others will watch over her progress." Shinji replied.

"Very well. This meeting is adjourned." Head-Captain Yamamoto declared. Byakuya was the first to leave, followed closely by Captain Kurotsuchi. Captain Zaraki flashed me another predatory grin before he followed suit. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a little pink-haired girl jump onto his shoulder. Captain Unohana smiled at me before she, too, left. I received a very curious look from Captain Komamura, but he said nothing. Soi Fon also glanced at me, but said nothing. I couldn't help but wonder if the smaller Captain hated me and what on Earth I had done to deserve it. Captain Hitsugaya nodded to me before leaving.

"We should get back to the others." Shinji said as he put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and turned to Head Captain Yamamoto.

"Thank you very much, sir." I said with a polite bow. As I turned again to leave, I found out firsthand that Captain Kyoraku was right behind me.

"Whoa, careful there, missy." he said, steadying me by my shoulders. I nodded in thanks. "Hirako, you dog, where did you find her?" he asked.

"Watch it, Kyoraku." Shinji said lowly.

"Of course, Hirako-san." he said as if he were deeply hurt. "Besides, there's really only one woman on my radar."

"Even though she denies you and whacks you upside the head with a book." Shinji quipped.

"Nanao-chan will come around eventually." Captain Kyoraku replied. He then smiled at me. "I look forward to teaching you, Lorraine-chan."

I returned his smile. "I look forward to learning from you, Captain Kyoraku." He then turned and started speaking to Captain Ukitake. I couldn't hear what they were talking about; Shinji was ushering me out of the room. With a light shunpo, we were someplace completely new. I looked around the various buildings.

"Welcome to my old Division." he said in my ear. I smiled at him.

"Oh," Lieutenant Hinamori began upon seeing us at the gate. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon."

"Is that a problem?" Shinji asked.

"Oh, no, that's not the least of my problems." she assured him. "You see, I miscalculated and I'm one room short; that is assuming Delacroix-san wants her own room."

I contemplated for a moment and then shook my head with a smile.

"If it's all the same to you, Lieutenant Hinamori-"

"Oh, please, Delacroix-san, you don't have to call me that. Call me Momo; that way we all save some breath."

"Okay, Momo; I was going to say that I have no quarrel sharing a room with Shinji." I told her. "He and I are together after all, and it will save you some trouble."

"If you're sure, Delacroix-san…"

I nodded. "And if you're so intent on saving breath, then you can call me 'Raine'." Momo lead us down a hall lined with fusuma until she opened the door to a fairly big room with windows- not sliding doors but actual windows- that lined the wall. Thick curtains were pulled back to reveal the bright light of the afternoon. I rushed over to them to take in the view.

"Hinamori," Shinji began. "You were Aizen's Lieutenant?" I could see Momo's eyes get very sad. She must've had a horrible experience because of the traitor as well.

"Yes. Like you, Hirako-san, I…I just wish I could have found out sooner." She touched an area over her heart, but she forced herself to smile, probably so that I wouldn't feel sorry for her. I reached for her, but she had already started walking off.

"Let her go." he told me. I turned to him and then rushed into his arms.

"I get to stay with you." I said, overjoyed. I heard him chuckle and he circled his arms around me. "I love you."

Once again he chuckled and then leaned down to kiss me. I didn't mind that one of his hands grabbed my ass as he picked me up, failing to break the kiss as it became bruising in force. My hands soon reached up, one tangling the fingers through his hair so as to guide him in the way that I wanted to kiss; the other frantically grabbed at the material of his shirt. When I was able to remember that I needed to breathe, I gently pushed on his chest.

"We need to understand my need for air." I sighed against the area where his chest and his shoulder met. His hand ran through my hair as I felt him lightly shake with laughter.

* * *

><p>I was awoken by a sharp knock at the door.<p>

"What time is it?" I half-consciously asked Shinji.

"It's too early, that's what it is." he groaned. "It's not even light outside, for Kami's sake!" He pulled me tighter against him; my heart soared, but I knew that we couldn't ignore our visitor.

"Raine," Kensei's voice said through the door; I lifted my head heavily. "You are training with Captain Soi-Fon and me today, so get up and get ready." Once I was sure I heard his footsteps walk the other way down the hall, I let out a loud groan.

"Ya'd better go," Shinji muttered sleepily. "Don't want to keep Miss-Sunshine-and-Rainbows waiting."

"Five more minutes." I muttered back. I heard him chuckle before pulling me close. I listened and felt for his heartbeat before I closed my eyes once more. Sharing a bed with Shinji was probably one of the best experiences of my life. I had never felt so secure. It was also the most nightmare-free sleep I had had in the past month. Instead, I was having completely blissful dreams involving me and him. I finally forced myself awake a few minutes later to kiss him and then roll out of the bed.

Kensei walked me to the Second Division barracks after I was fully dressed. Soi Fon was accompanied by her gorilla of a Lieutenant, a very crude man named Marechiyo Omaeda who seemed to always be munching on something. Apparently Soi Fon didn't like him much, either, because she was calling him a pig and barked at him to 'watch his manners in front of the guests'. He did, however, seem to respect his Captain, as he stood at full attention even as he was being harshly yelled at.

"So," she began, which told me that now was the time to be very afraid, "you have been learning from the Visoreds?"

"Yes, ma'am." I answered politely; not that I thought she deserved it.

"They said that you're a fast learner. Is that true?"

"I guess so."

"We'll see about that." she said. She rushed at me so suddenly I barely had any time to think about it. Lithely, I twisted my body out of her path, barely able to block a flying kick. I used my forearm to block another kick. "You think fast. Good, because from now until you leave, I will oversee your hand-to-hand combat training, and let me assure you, Miss Delacroix that I will _not_ go easy on you."

"I'm not expecting you to go easy on me, Captain Soi Fon." I answered honestly. I managed to shove her back a few good feet before getting my stance again.

Kensei watched me as I trained hard under Soi Fon's strict tutelage. I had to say, the small Captain did not do things halfway. After another nearly fatal blow was blocked, she jumped back a few feet and paused. She reminded me of a cat, watching its prey's next move. I stood still, trying to make myself as difficult to read as possible.

"Impressive." she said. "You keep yourself at a distance and ever defensive, but tell me… how do you plan to lash back at me?" I failed to remember that as a Soul-Reaper, she could shunpo and my weak human eyes wouldn't be able to keep up with her. I barely had enough time to turn before she had the needle-sharp apparatus on her right middle finger mere centimeters from my face. Her other arm had wrapped around my neck, like that of a lover. "I think you've had sufficient for today. Captain Zaraki will be overseeing your training tomorrow. Pray you don't disappoint him." She let me go and proceeded to her office, barking for Omaeda to follow.

'Great, two people whom I'm convinced are going to kill me training me on my first days in the Soul Society.' I thought to myself. I nodded politely to Captain Soi Fon, though she couldn't see it, and turned to Kensei.

"You did well." he said with a nod of approval.

"Because I didn't die?" I asked.

"You are just training. It's gonna take a while before you get really good."

"Provided Captain Zaraki doesn't rip my throat out tomorrow." I added grimly.

"You know Shinji won't let that happen to you."

"The man doesn't scare me any less." I murmured.

Shinji was as uneasy about me training with the Eleventh Division as I was. What made us both a little more on edge was the fact that they had requested I come alone.

"I don't care." Shinji told me. "I'm coming with ya tomorrow."

"I'd rather you didn't." I replied.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I know how you'll react, and I would like to fight at least one battle for myself, if you wouldn't mind."

"Do the words 'I don't want to see you hurt' mean nothing to you?"

"They do, and I'm flattered that you feel so vehemently that way about me, but I am a big girl, and this is something that I'm going to have to do by myself." I told him; I reached up and made him look me in the eyes. "I will be fine." Standing on my tip-toes, I pressed my lips to his.

As we pulled away and I looked into his eyes, something that the Page said came back to me, about how my life was but a mere moment. I never knew when I was going to die, and Shinji… Well, who really knew when he was going to die? My mortality would cause me to slip away from him eventually, and where would that leave him but to suffer?

Those thoughts wouldn't leave my head that evening. It was like an itch that refused to go away. As I lowered my self into the bed with Shinji, I bit my lip.

"Yer awfully quiet tonight." he noted as he put an arm around my waist to pull me closer. I placed my hand on his chest and bit my lip. He leaned in until our foreheads touched, making me look in his eyes. "What's on yer mind?"

"I… I don't know how you'll respond if I ask."

"Try me." he said flatly.

"And you won't get angry?"

"I'll do my best not to get angry." he promised.

I sighed and averted my eyes from his gaze. "…What would it take for me to be like you?" His eyes widened minutely, but he was silent for a second.

"Like me… how?" he asked.

"A… a Visored." I said hesitantly.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Part of me knew that I shouldn't have asked that question. "Well, for one thing, ya'd have to be a soul, and a very powerful one at that." He paused and slowly, slowly lowered his hand over the very center of my chest. "Meaning that you would have to die."

"Is that the part that you don't like?"

"Well it is _a_ part of it. The other part ya would have to undergo would be the Hollowfication."

"And that's the big problem?" He laughed morosely. "What?"

"You say that like it's some little thing. It's like… think of the most excruciating pain you've ever experienced and multiply that by a thousand." I winced. "That's not even putting up with the Hollow."

"Something tells me that that's not too pleasant. What, do they never shut up?"

"It depends on the person. I have… an understanding with my Hollow. Besides that, Sakanade keeps him at bay… well most of the time, that is."

"So… let me see if I have this straight: Hollowfication is so painful that I'll want to die, and that's why you don't want me to be like you?"

"I promised that I would protect ya, and how in the hell am I supposed to go doing that if ya just give up?"

"I haven't given up; I guess you could say that I'm just plain curious."

"And stubborn, not to mention ya never do as yer told." he finished for me. I looked down sheepishly. It wasn't as if I could merely deny any of that. "But, like I said, yer also beautiful and kind, and…"

"I swear I will kick you out of this bed if you say that other part." I growled.

"Temper, temper, Lorraine." he said.

"Keep it up, Shinji Hirako, and I'll 'temper' you right upside your head!"

"So violent. Forget what I said about ya being kind, yeesh."

"That's what I thought." I said smugly. He sighed and I felt him reach around my head to grasp my neck and push me closer to him.

"Would ya shut up and kiss me?" he asked before pulling me in to kiss me breathless. I sighed against his lips and looped my arms around his shoulders and upper arms. I pulled him close to me and closed my eyes.

"I may not have a choice, though." I whispered against his lips. He paused in his motions against my lips to look at me. "I'll get old and feeble. You'll probably be with me for another sixty years- seventy if I'm extremely lucky- before I die… although I doubt you will want to be with someone who is physically old enough to be your grandmother. I _will_ die one day."

"You'll go to the Soul Society." he said.

"Yeah, and I'll probably never see you again."

"I doubt that. If I have to, I'll come back in here and take ya back by force."

"You wouldn't." I said quickly. "Oh, God, you would."

"I can't lose ya, Raine. I love ya too much for that."

"I love you too, but you are…" I paused as he ran the tip of his nose along my jugular, forcing me to lose my train of thought. I could almost sense his satisfied grin as he continued his administrations against my throat. I couldn't think, and my statement broke into a ragged moan as he bit lightly into the side of my neck. He stopped in the middle of his attentions and looked at me. I wanted to, but found that I couldn't, look away from that intense look in his honey-colored eyes. Suddenly I wanted to blush and disappear into the floor again.

"That sounded promising." he said. "Let's try that again."

"Let's not." I said. Did he listen to me? Of course not; once more, the moan escaped my lips. I had to bite my bottom lip and close my eyes for a moment. "You're going to kill me." I half-whispered, half-moaned.

I heard him chuckle in response. My eyes narrowed in response and I rolled away from him. "What's this?" he asked in my ear as he curled up to my back.

"Me going to sleep. I'm going to need it tomorrow if I hope to survive the Eleventh Division." I replied.

"So you do." he murmured. I felt his warm lips- the ones I had become so accustomed to kissing- lean in andkiss me on the back of my neck. "Good night, my Raine." he whispered.

* * *

><p>I awoke to another beautiful day in the Seiretei. Doing my best not to wake Shinji, I lifted myself from our bed and walked over to where new clothes- a traditional Shihakushō- waited for me. I wrapped myself in them to find that they were of the perfect size. I looked at myself in the mirror and found that they actually gave me curves. I looked at myself from every angle.<p>

"It's amazing." I whispered.

"Yeah, it is." Shinji responded. I nearly jumped three feet into the air, then turned to see him smirking his signature grin at me. I smiled back and then bunched my hair out of my face and put my hairpin securely in place. "So your mind's made up?" he asked.

"Yes." I said, leaning down to kiss him. "If you follow me to the Eleventh Division, I will never speak to you again." I declared.

He paused, and then shrugged. "Ah; well, I need sleep, anyway." he replied.

I gave a pleased smirk. "Good. Well, if you'll excuse me," I let out a light cry as his arms shot up and wrapped around my waist, pulling me back to him. He pressed his lips to mine with a passion that made my toes curl and then let me go with a light smack on my ass. I glared daggers at him, but left.

The Eleventh Division decided that it would send someone to get me, either so I didn't get lost or so that I didn't chicken out. He arrived before I could even eat breakfast. I stood up to greet him as he walked into our quarters.

Compared to my first impression of Captain Zaraki and what I had heard of the Eleventh Division, my escort seemed rather tame. He had a curtain of indigo-colored hair that came around his face in plaits straight and neat as a pin. I couldn't help but feel like I was getting summed up by his light violet eyes. What definitely struck me as odd were the strange, feather-like extensions protruding from his eyebrow and eyelash.

"Am I to assume that you are Lorraine?" he asked.

"You would assume correct." I answered with a good-natured smile.

"Then let's get going." he said briskly. I nodded to him, waving to the other Visoreds as I followed the Soul-Reaper out. It was a rather quiet walk and I could feel the awkwardness cut through the air like a knife. I cleared my throat to gain his attention.

"If it's not a bother to you, sir," I began, "may I please know your name?"

The Soul-Reaper was silent for a moment, but his eyes shifted forward. "My name is Yumichika Ayasegawa. I am the Fifth Seat of the Zaraki Squad."

"It's very nice to meet you, Ayasegawa-kun." I said politely.

"A word to the wise, Lorraine-san: do not ask anyone in the Zaraki squad for their names."

"Why not?"

"Because it may imply to someone that you want to start a fight to the death. We think as a squad that it is polite to ask the person we are going to kill for their names- the last courteous thing that they will receive from us." he replied.

I froze. Was he serious?

_**'You have nothing to fear as long as you have faith in the abilities we share.'**_

'I do. It's _me_ I don't trust.'

_**'Having faith in yourself is the first half of the battle. Believe you will get through this and you will.'**_

'Thank you, Otome Fūdo." I replied with a light smile. I looked to Yumichika.

"I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect."

"I know you didn't." he replied.

We finally arrived at the gates of the Eleventh Division, he finally spoke again.

"I think it only fair to warn you, Lorraine-san, that Captain Zaraki wishes to test you. If you pass and we decide you are worth our time, then we will assist in protecting you."

I paused, but didn't falter. "What, may I ask is the test?"

He turned and smiled. "You'll see." he said. The large gates opened and he led me in. I wasn't surprised that the Eleventh Division was male majority. Most of them were tough and quite scary looking; some sent a few wolf whistles my way; I held my head high and ignored them.

We approached the middle of the room, and there was an air of stillness and I could sense why. I could feel Captain Zaraki's solitary eye drilling through my very being. I lowered my gaze to my feet.

"So, this is the little _onna_ that we're supposed to protect?" a brutish voice asked. I looked up into the eyes of a bald man. He smirked at me with a predatory smile very similar to that of his captain's. His sharp eyes were complimented by red markings on the outside of his eyelids.

"I am. My name is Lorraine Delacroix." I said confidently. He eyed me up and down. "Am I to assume that you're the one that will be testing me?"

"That's right." he said with a toothy grin. "The name is Ikkaku Madarame, Third Seat of the Zaraki Squad. I hope you're ready, 'cause I ain't holding back." I smirked back at him.

"Bring it on." I told him, unsheathing Otome Fūdo. If anything, Ikkaku's grin grew wider.

"Don't let me down then!" Before I knew it, he attacked me with both his sword and scabbard. His movements were brutal, far more so than Love's. I maneuvered Otome Fūdo so that the scabbard wouldn't crack my head open, but just enough so that I could still block the sword. Ikkaku broke my defense and swung again. I maneuvered Otome Fūdo so that the blade was on the outside to counter his attack. Unfortunately, I forgot about his scabbard, which was coming down to crack my cranium. I tried to move away, but I wasn't fast enough; I bit back my cry of pain as the scabbard struck my left shoulder. He wouldn't relent; I ducked and then sprung out of the way when he tried to strike again. I steadied myself and tried to keep some distance between us. "You've got good defenses. That's a good start for a rookie like you." he noted lowly.

The compliment didn't sway me. I stood still, ever defensive. Ikkaku must've found something amusing, because at that moment he started laughing.

'I don't recall saying anything funny.' I thought.

_**'Be on your guard.'**_ Otome Fūdo warned. _**'He's trying to get you to lower your defenses.'**_

'Thanks for the warning.' I thought. I glared at him. "Are you just going to stand there laughing like an idiot? Or are we going to fight?" I asked firmly.

"Hm," he began, "You catch on quick. Looks like bluffing you won't work… and trying to get past your defenses would just be a waste of time. How about we pick up the pace? Whataya say?" Before I could respond, Ikkaku had put the ends of his sword and scabbard together. "Extend, Hōzukimaru!" Before my eyes, the regular katana blade and its scabbard became a long spear, the shaft of which was made of bamboo, with a bright red horse tail at the tail end of it. "Split apart!" The spear split into three equal pieces; he held both the head and tail end in either hand and had the middle section dangling oddly around his neck. From what I could tell, everything was connected by a strong, solitary chain. "So are ya gonna show me your Zanpakto, or do I have to force it outta ya?"

I grimaced not only at his words, but at the throbbing pain in my shoulder. I held my arm up, forever on the defensive. "Guide, Otome Fūdo." Once more, the broadsword was in my hand.

"Impressive-looking blade." Ikkaku said. "I wonder if you'll give me as good a fight as Ichigo did." Without warning, he swung at me, nearly hitting my head had I not had the sense to maneuver. I hopped backward and then blocked once more. "Why so shy?" Ikkaku asked. He stopped my attempt at moving away from him by wrapping the chain of his Zanpakto around the blade of Otome Fūdo. He tugged me toward him effortlessly and then knocked me back until I rolled a good few feet. My nerves all screamed at me in pain. "Why haven't you attacked me yet?" he asked. "Or is your Zanpakto's power just not all that impressive?"

"I don't know. I've only been able to use Otome Fūdo's Shikai for a couple of days. The truth is… she hasn't let me see any of her abilities."

Ikkaku paused, looking at Otome Fūdo for a moment and then back at me.

"You're joking."

"I wish I were." I replied, getting to my feet slowly and with a bit of a struggle.

"So what you're telling me is that you don't know how to wield this thing. Tche, some teachers you've got…" he said, tossing my blade back at me. I gazed back at the blade, staring at it for a good long while before picking it up off the floor. I smiled for a moment at the reflection in the silvery-white blade and then glanced back up at Ikkaku.

"My teachers taught me just fine. It's me… and lack of faith in my abilities that are the real problem."

'No more,' I mentally told Otome Fūdo, 'as long as I have you with me.'

"Listen," Ikkaku began, "I'm not gonna pretend like I know what keeps you motivated to fight, but if you keep hesitating, you'll lose it for sure." I gritted my teeth. "Good; now that I've got ya nice and pissed off, let's try that again, shall we?" He again swung at me, the chain of it coming around the blade of Otome Fūdo.

"Not again." I rapidly circled my wrist, effectively wrapping the chain twice around my blade. "_Kami eiko no hikari_." I murmured. Suddenly, the blade began to glow white, much to the surprise of Ikkaku and mostly everyone in the Squad. With one jerk of my hand, the chain shattered. Ikkaku watched in surprise as pieces of the links scattered all over the floor. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see an equally dumbfounded look on Yumichika's face.

Ikkaku, though, was apparently not finished. Grabbing both ends of the damaged Hozukimaru, he lunged at me. Apparently now, he was enjoying his fight. I guarded against him. Suddenly, fighting felt easier, like a part of me knew what it was doing. Ikkaku was fierce and unpredictable, but I still felt confident in my new abilities. The fight finally ended with me twisting to one side as he came for another frontal assault. I reached around with Otome Fūdo, threatening to remove his head from his shoulders.

Shivers with the magnitude of earthquakes ran up my spine suddenly as I heard Captain Zaraki start to laugh. He stood at his full height, and I suddenly felt a pit deep in my stomach.

"Not bad," he said, "you've got spirit, girl."

Suddenly, I felt a weight on my shoulder; looking over, I saw the little pink-haired girl that I had seen jump on Captain Zaraki's shoulder the other day. She smiled brightly back at me.

"You're pretty neat, Foreign Girl." she said brightly, her voice giggly and bubbly.

"Th-Thank you." I replied, a little surprised.

"I'm Yachiru. What's your name?" she asked.

"Lorraine. Everyone just calls me 'Raine', though." I replied.

"Well come on, Raine-chan, Kenny wants to talk to you." she said, pulling me towards the demon of a Captain. I swallowed but slowly followed Yachiru, showing no fear. When she hopped to his shoulder without any fear, I could tell that here was some type of extremely deep connection between the two, but I would not say anything for fear to ignite the Captain's fury.

"Captain Zaraki." I addressed with a polite nod.

"Kenpachi." he grunted. I looked up at him in puzzlement. "I can't stand that formality crap."

I nodded in understanding. "Alright, Kenpachi." I said, lightly smiling to myself. "I hope I did well enough to pass your test."

Kenpachi looked at me for a moment, and then turned to Yachiru on his shoulder. She, in turn, smiled and nodded in approval. He then looked back at me. I'm not quite sure why- maybe it had something to do with the fact that we were on somewhat of a first name basis now- but he didn't scare me as much as he did at the Captain's meeting. I looked at him with slightly less trepidation. "Yeah, you passed." he said finally. Relief filled my heart.

"Yay!" Yachiru proclaimed. "Raine-chan can stay for cake!" She hopped off of Kenpachi's shoulder and rushed off.

"I don't want to be a bother." I insisted to Kenpachi. He looked down at me with his one eye, which effectively silenced me.

"If the kid likes ya, then you're not a bother." he replied. I looked down and blushed.

After another two hours, I finally dragged myself out of the Eleventh Division after promising Yachiru that I would visit her at something called the Shinigami Women's Association. It wasn't for another hour that I realized that I was completely and hopelessly… lost. I groaned in frustration. No sooner had I, though, I saw something trotting toward me.

I didn't think that Soul-Reapers could have pets, but I didn't let it bother me. This dog was tall, its shoulders nearly reaching my upper waist and also beautiful, even though he looked like he was several breeds of dog mixed together, with a shiny, well-groomed coat. I couldn't resist reaching out to try and pet him, but the dog bared its teeth at me. I pulled away, but maintained eye-contact with it. "It's okay." I said softly. I unfolded my hand to the dog, holding it palm facing up. "See, I'm not gonna hurt you."

The dog hesitated, but finally it moved forward, sniffing my hand; I couldn't resist the giggle as his cold, wet nose tickled my hand. Minutes later, he nuzzled the very appendage that he was threatening to bite. I let my hand glide along his fur; I was right to think it was soft. This dog was very well taken care of.

"Where's your master?" I asked gently. No sooner had I asked that, I heard a deep voice.

"Goro," the voice was followed by the appearance of Captain Komamura and another man with sunglasses. His Lieutenant, I guessed, confirming my guess when I saw the pentagonal badge on his left arm.

"Captain Komamura." I addressed with a polite nod.

"Miss Lorraine." he replied. "How odd to see you out without the Visoreds accompanying you."

"I was requested to go train at the Eleventh Division today, alone. I was just on my way back." I explained.

"You know, if you're headed back to the Fifth Division, you're going the wrong way." his Lieutenant said with a light laugh.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." I said sardonically. "Could you point me in the right direction, please?

"You should not be walking alone." Captain Komamura said.

"I'll be okay, really. I don't want to bother anyone."

"It won't be a bother." the Lieutenant said.

"Well…" I said, still uncertain. "I do appreciate this Captain Komamura, and you are?" I asked the man with the sunglasses.

"Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba, at your service, miss." I nodded at Iba, and then turned back to Komamura, who was looking at me oddly.

"Is something wrong, Captain Komamura?"

"No, Miss Lorraine." he answered. "It is just that I am a little… puzzled."

"Puzzled? Why is that?" I asked.

"You are the first human we have had here in a while. You don't seem to show any fear at the sight of my face; I am only curious as to why."

I paused and then smiled at him. "It's because I can see that there's more to you than just your looks. There's loyalty and kindness there, too."

"How?" he asked.

"I'm an artist. I look at people's expressions, and I'm able to see their deeper qualities."

"I see." he said finally.

"If you're worried about your looks, don't be. As my grandmother used to tell me, 'there is many a monster who wears the form of a man; it is better of the two to have the heart of a man and the form of a monster.'"

Captain Komamura chuckled. "I can see now why Hirako-san is determined to protect you."

I returned his smile and then felt Goro nuzzle my hand once more.

"Would ya look at that?" Iba said in awe. "He never lets anyone pet him like that. You must be something special, or you have kibble hidden up that sleeve of yours."

I shook my head good-humoredly. "I really should get back." I said. Captain Komamura nodded in understanding and then looked at Iba. Iba, in turn, picked me up and hoisted me over his shoulder effortlessly. I let out a little cry of indignation, but it was lost in the process of the shunpo. Seconds later, we were at the Fifth Division barracks. Iba set me down very gently.

"There ya go, miss."

"Thank you… Lieutenant Iba, right?"

"That's right."

"Okay. Well I'm sure we'll meet again." I smiled and waved before entering the barracks. Shinji was waiting for me.

"There you are." he sighed. He pulled me to him for a moment, holding me tight. "Well, yer alive, so I assume the training went well."

"It did. I went up against the Third Seat… Ikkaku Madarame." I smiled at him while stirring the tea he had poured for me. "You'll be happy to know that I have at least a little more faith in my abilities."

Shinji smiled. This, I imagined is where a big fat 'I-told-you-so' would come into play. Instead of listening to him gloat, I leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

><p>BTW, my readers, the quote that Raine used when speaking to Captain Komamura is from the original story of 'Beauty and the Beast', which is perhaps my favorite fairy-tale <em>ever<em>. As for Goro, I've never really seen him, but I read in one of the fanbooks that one of Komamura's hobbies is taking Goro for a walk, so I decided to wing it. I tried to make Ikkaku's fighting style as loyal to the anime and manga as I possibly could, so bear with me; I used mainly his fight with Edorad as a reference. In the meantime, I will update as soon as possibly, my dear readers. I bid you _adieu_ until then.


	10. Chapter Eight: Foreboding

Hello, my wonderful readers. I am so, so sorry that I did not update like I promised to. It has been hard lately for me to be inspired due to the heartbreaking fact that both of my grandmothers are dying. I try to remain optimistic and inspired, but it is very hard for me to do so; however, I will not stop this story. I have worked hard on it and intend to see it finished. My boyfriend helped me out with this chapter, (to which I owe him more than a little thanks.)

Also, regarding a question I asked my readers a few chapters ago, I would like to try and write a lemon scene between Shinji and Raine, but I would like to know if you, my wonderful readers, would like it more if I changed the rating to include the lemon scene or if I created a seperate *deleted scene* sort of fanfic. Please let me know. I would greatly appreciate it. Now on with the long-awaited Chapter 8.

**Disclaimer: I only own Raine and Otome Fudo. The rest belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Foreboding<p>

I had a hard time trying to find a comfortable position to lie down. My shoulder was in a lot of pain from where Ikkaku had hit me.

"You alright?" Shinji asked beside me.

"My shoulder. Ikkaku clipped it this morning… badly. I'm too cowardly to even look for the bruise." Hesitantly, I got up and removed the shoulder piece of my sleeping garment. I didn't care if I was giving Shinji a show, I needed to see. I winced as I saw a huge black mark right along my shoulder. That wasn't going to go away for a week at the very least; merely looking at it hurt.

"Well that's just super." I thought aloud.

"What is?" he asked. He walked over and took a look for himself. I felt his hands against my skin and I jumped a little. "Well, now I know why yer so uncomfortable. I may have to pay Madarame-san a little visit."

"No," I insisted, turning to him, "it was just training."

"Still, he needs to learn-" I effectively stopped his mouth by standing on my tiptoes and pressing my lips to his. When I pulled away to breathe, I searched his eyes. Apparently all was forgiven, for now. "Ya know, if you want, I can try to relieve some of the pain." he offered. I looked over my shoulder at him. "Yer back is really tense, too. Probably from the way ya've been sleeping."

"It would make sense, after twenty-two years of sleeping on a Western-style bed." I replied. Shinji sighed.

"Come on," he said, pulling me to the bed. After smoothing out the covers, he had me lay down on my stomach. I shrugged off the shoulder parts of my sleeping garment. My hands then gripped the pillow in anticipation. I groaned aloud when his hands rubbed my shoulders. It wasn't meant to be sensual, but my body registered it as such. Regardless, I ended up letting out another one, and attempted to cover my mouth. "What?"

"It… it's just that… I'm not used to anyone touching me like that."

"Like this?" he asked. I felt one of his thumbs gently circle my back. I ended up letting out a small moan. "All that from a massage?" he asked.

"Your fingers are like magic." I said as he rubbed my back. I was in too much of a pleasurable haze to mind what I said anymore.

"Close." he replied. "It's actually kido that I'm using on ya to relieve the tension."

"It's wonderful." I breathed.

"Mm, makes me wonder how you would react when we…" he didn't bother to finish his sentence; he didn't need to. The low tone in his voice was enough for me to catch on to what he was implying. My head cleared almost immediately and self-consciousness was kicked back into gear. I couldn't stop the blush from flooding my cheeks. His hands moved lower before I could even think of a reason to reject that idea.

"How are you doing that?" I whimpered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I heard him chuckle. His hands worked their magic on my back. It was like a dream. I couldn't stop the sounds that were escaping my mouth.

_**Normal Point of View**_

Rose and Love were on their way back from enjoying a night of drinking together at the bar.

"Man does that bring back memories." Love said. Rose nodded in agreement. "Remind me to thank Raine when I get the chance."

"What for?" Rose asked.

"The chance to see home again."

Rose was about to agree when the two heard a moan coming from Shinji and Raine's room. Both of them froze; Shinji wasn't… the two pressed their ear to the door. Raine's moans leaked through the door.

"What are you two doing?" Love and Rose nearly jumped out of their skin.

"Be quiet, Lisa." Rose said.

"What's going on?" Lisa asked.

"Shinji and Raine…"

"Are they…?"

"We don't know." Rose said.

"Be quiet and maybe we'll find out." Love whispered. Lisa walked over and leaned against the door to listen.

"What in the _hell_?" The three cringed hearing Hiyori's sharp voice. The three scattered as Shinji opened the door.

"What's all this about?"

"I caught those three hanging around outside your room." Lisa merely looked casually at the de facto leader. The other two were not so much afraid as they were apprehensive as to what their leader would say. "What in the hell were you doing in there, anyway?"

"Raine was having trouble going to sleep. I was trying to help her out by relieving some of the tension in her back."

"Is that what they call it these days?" Lisa asked flatly.

"I would expect this kinda behavior from you, Lisa." Shinji said. "You two, on the other hand," he said as he turned to Love and Rose, then his gaze shifted to Hiyori. "Hiyori, would ya mind doing me a favor?"

Shinji shut the door as Hiyori began chasing Love and Rose.

_**Raine's Point of View**_

I'm pretty sure that my blush outdid my hair at this point. I used both of my hands to hide it as best as I could.

"Raine," I heard Shinji say. I shook my head in my hands. Suddenly, my hands were lifted from my face, and I was again looking once more into his beautiful eyes. Dear Lord, everything about this man was beautiful… I heard him suck in a breath as he took in the sight of my face. "There's nothin' more attractive than the sight of yer face when ya blush like that." he said as he leaned down to kiss me. Unable to resist, I looped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him down so that his body was flush against mine.

"That's wonderful." I sighed as he pulled away. He smiled his toothy grin and then looked at me with a loving gaze. I smiled gently back at him. "Good night, my pharaoh…" I sighed. He held me to him as I started falling asleep.

Again I found myself in the world where I walked on water. Otome Fūdo was awaiting me, sitting on the rock where I had first seen her; I didn't keep her waiting. She greeted me with a demure smile and motioned next to her.

_**'Please, Lorraine, sit.' **_she said gently. _**'We have much to discuss." **_ I did as she asked and took a moment to take in the view. The dark night sky overhead did not effect the color of the pearly calm beneath us, which seemed to stretch on for miles beyond the horizon.

'I can see why you sit here.' I told her. 'The view from here is breathtaking.'

_**'I can't agree with you more. I sit here, watching your bliss, your peace...'**_

'_My_ bliss?' I asked.

_**'This is your inner world, Lorraine. This…'**_ she mentioned, motioning to the scenery, _**'is all possible because of you, including me.'**_ I looked out once more at everything. _**'Do you see how calm the water is? This is you at your most peaceful, when you sleep. When you are crying, the sky cries with you. When you are frightened, the waves build into a torrent of anxiety.'**_

'Have you always been here?'

Otome Fūdo was silent for a while. _**'I suppose you could say that. Lorraine, I brought you here because I had to warn you…'**_

'Warn me? Warn me about what?" I asked.

_**'In a few days, there will be an extensive amount of suffering.'**_

'Otome Fūdo… I don't understand. Who is going to suffer?'

_**'I'm sorry; some things cannot be revealed before their time.'**_

A familiar mist rapidly began to surround me. 'Otome Fūdo!' I called out. A light breeze began blow. Again, I called for my Zanpakto, but she was gone in the mist.

I sprang up to a sitting position, finding myself once again in mine and Shinji's room in the Fifth Division barracks. Shinji stirred beside me.

"Raine?" he asked sleepily. I felt warm arms wrap around me. "What's wrong, darlin'? Did ya have another nightmare?'

"I-I don't know." I said hesitantly. I leaned back until my head once more rested on the pillow and turned to him.

"What happened?" he asked. I bit my lip in hesitation.

"Otome Fūdo spoke with me." I stated. His eyes widened for a moment.

"Oh? And what did 'Little-Miss-Cold-Shoulder' have to say?"

"Shinji!" I chided softly.

"What am I supposed to think?" he asked. "She never gives you a straight answer."

"Oh, and I imagine that Sakanade is that much better to deal with."

"We're not talkin' about me, we're talkin' about _you_." he retorted. "So what did she hafta say?"

"She… she said… that there's going to be a lot of suffering."

"Whataya mean?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it has something to do with the Arrancar that are after me."

"They're not gonna touch ya." he replied lowly.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked desperately.

"Because I'm gonna protect ya, no matter what."

"Don't promise me anything." I said. "From the way she put it, this isn't something you can protect me from. How do we even know that it is physical suffering?"

"If it's at physical, then at least I know I can protect ya."

"And you could get killed."

"Oh, like you couldn't?" he asked incredulously.

"It doesn't matter to me if I get hurt…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Raine." he snapped. I caught my words and with burning eyes held them in. Shinji sighed and then pulled my face flush against his chest. "And now I've gone and upset ya. I'm sorry." I wrapped my arms around his torso to show that he was indeed forgiven. It was all I felt I could do to hold him there.

"Don't leave." I whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere." he told me with a shake of his head. He held me like that for a moment before I pulled away, still averting my gaze.

"I only wonder… when this happens, will I be ready for it?"

"You will." Shinji declared as he lifted my chin.

"In a matter of days?"

Shinji's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"That's what she told me."

"I didn't think it would happen so soon… I may need to call in for help."

"Help?"

"Don't you worry about it, Raine. I just want you to focus on your training as much as possible."

I bit my lip.

"Come on,' he said, holding me. "You've got a training session with Captain Hitsugaya, and you don't want to keep him waiting tomorrow." I still looked down, unsure of myself. He lifted my chin in reassurance. "Hey," he said gently, "just know that… no matter what, I'm gonna fight for ya."

"I don't doubt you." I said with a light yawn. Not too soon afterwards, I ended up falling asleep in his arms.

I opened my eyes to morning sunlight once more. With one last look at Shinji, I pushed myself out of bed and dressed in a new Shihakusho. Bending down, I gave him a sweet kiss before I left.

Love and Rose were in the main living area. I did my best not to blush in front of them.

"Mornin' Raine." Love said casually.

"Good morning, gentlemen." I said. With Otome Fūdo strapped to my waist, I was preparing to make a dash for the Tenth Division.

"You're gonna run all the way?" Love asked.

"That's the plan."

"Raine, you'll get lost." Rose pointed out.

"Well if you could at least point me in the right direction, I would be very grateful."

_**Normal Point of View**_

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya sat at his desk, finishing his morning paperwork. He was, however, quickly becoming annoyed with his Lieutenant's frantic pacing. He glanced up at her and found her looking constantly at the door. "Matsumoto," he began, gaining his Lieutenant's attention, "I'm aware that you are anxious to meet her, but…"

"Sorry Captain." Rangiku said. She came up and leaned against the desk. "What's she like, this… Raine girl?"

"I can't say for certain. I didn't talk to her."

"Captain…" Rangiku whined.

"Don't, Matsumoto. I'm not in the mood to deal with your antics today."

Not even ten minutes later, there was a quick tapping at his office door. Rangiku and Hitsugaya opened the door to find Raine, panting, her hands at her knees.

"S-sorry I'm… late…" she said.

_**Raine's Point of View**_

Captain Hitsugaya and the very busty blonde woman stared at me for a few moments as I gained my breath. I had run, non-stop, to the Tenth Division, gaining a lot of stares from passersby.

"You ran all the way here?" the woman asked. I looked up at her and nodded.

"Impressive." Captain Hitsugaya murmured. I stood at my full height, only to give the small Captain a respectful bow.

"It's an honor to officially meet you, Captain Hitsugaya." I said politely.

"Well, it's nice to know that some mortals can get the title right." he said. I could see the corners of his mouth curve upward in a slight smile. I smiled back at him. "Ichigo Kurosaki could only manage to call me by my first name."

"I was taught to give proper respect where it was due." I replied. "Is there something you would prefer to go by?"

"Captain Hitsugaya is fine."

"Then you can call me Raine."

Then the blonde woman coughed slightly; Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"Raine, this is Rangiku Matsumoto, my Lieutenant." he introduced. I smiled at her.

"It's very nice to meet you, Matsumoto-san." I said with a polite nod.

Rangiku smiled and before I knew it, she was hugging me.

"You are too cute." she crooned. "I could just take you home with me."

"Matsumoto," Captain Hitsugaya said with a warning tone, "I don't think that her boyfriend would appreciate that very much."

Rangiku set me down, and with her hands at her hips, looked me up and down. I couldn't help but to blush. It was different when Shinji did it, or I guess I was used to it. I had never had a woman hit on me before.

"Well, let's not stand around dilly-dallying." Captain Hitsugaya said. He and Rangiku led the way out of the office and onto a rather large training field.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what will you be helping me with?"

"I was requested to help you better control your Shikai." he replied. I froze; within my head, I wondered if Otome Fūdo would comply. "Is something wrong, Raine?"

"It… It's just that I'm wondering… my Zanpakto has stubbornness issues. Not that I have any room to talk."

"May I see your Shikai?" he asked. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Guide, Otome Fūdo." I then held the broadsword up to show Captain Hitsugaya.

"Whoa…" Rangiku breathed. Otome Fūdo was radiant in this morning's sunlight; I would even go so far as calling her stunningly beautiful.

"Indeed." Captain Hitsugaya breathed. "I have heard rumors that this sword can cut another's blade in half. Is that true?"

"Is it true?" Rangiku interjected. "She split Ikkaku Madarame's Hozukimaru in half! He was in a complete tirade about it last night at the bar."

"That's strange, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya began coolly, even though I could feel his temper rising, "because I do remember ordering that you were not to leave your office last night until all of your paperwork was finished." Rangiku's laughing abruptly stopped, and her expression turned somewhat sheepish.

"Well now that we're talking about it, Captain…"

"Matsumoto…" he grumbled.

"Shall we start?" she began. I giggled at the annoyed look on Captain Hitsugaya's face. He glanced at me and pulled out his sword.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" I felt a slight chill in the air as Captain Hitsugaya's blade grew longer, and another blade was added to the end of the sword's hilt. I backed away. "Not to worry, Raine. I will not harm you; I merely wish to demonstrate my abilities with Shikai."

"In other words," Rangiku began, "he wants to show off."

"Matsumoto!" he chastised.

"Fair enough, I'll shut up." she said with a light sigh.

"Now as I was saying, Raine, a Soul-Reaper's Shikai can possess a number of abilities. Your Zanpakto's ability to cut the blade of another may be such an ability."

"Really?" I asked. "And here I thought it was just a fluke…"

"You'll find that there really are no such things as flukes in our line of work, Delacroix." he replied. "What would make you think such a thing?"

"I… I just think that it would take a lot more effort than that to break a Zanpakto in half like that."

"You need to have more faith in yourself, honey." Rangiku said.

"Matsumoto is right. You are much stronger than you give yourself credit for. Might I ask you another question?" I nodded. "When did you fight Sarugaki and Madarame? What time of day was it?"

"Sometime during the morning, I guess." I answered. "Captain Hitsugaya, forgive my bluntness, but I fail to see what that has to do with my sword's ability."

"I think that your Shikai is a light-based weapon, one that thrives on sunlight. It wouldn't surprise me if you are at your strongest when the sun is directly overhead."

"Oh, is that what you're getting at?"

"I am merely making an assumption due to the glow it's emitting." he replied. "I wonder…" Suddenly, an icy dragon of ice crystals emerged around the blade of the sword. "Attack me, and hold nothing back." I hesitated.

"Don't worry." Rangiku said. "The captain wouldn't suggest this if he didn't know what he was doing." I looked at the woman for a moment and nodded, turning back to the petite captain. I held up my broadsword and moved slowly to my left as he moved to the right. With a flash, he struck true, with the dragon winding a perimeter around me. I struck at the body of the dragon, but found that it did me no good. The ice was thick, and it would take more than _Kami eiko no Hikari _to break it. Too late, I noticed the head of the dragon, with it's red eyes staring at me. It rushed at me and I knew that I wouldn't be able to defend myself from that.

'Help me!' I cried inwardly.

The dragon was immediately stopped by some kind of invisible force. At first I couldn't see what it was, but after a moment, when the dragon attempted to attack again. It looked like it was stopped by a parade of watery ripples.

"Wow," Rangiku said, her voice going flat, "now that's what I call a force field."

"I thought so." Captain Hitsugaya said. "Matsumoto, if you wouldn't mind…"

"I gotcha, Captain." Rangiku replied, pulling out her Zanpakto. "Growl, Haineko."

I watched as before my eyes, Rangiku's blade dissipated into ashes, coming straight at me. They did nothing to me though, for the ripples stopped all of them, from all angles. "No good, Captain." Rangiku said.

"That will do, Matsumoto." he replied. The ashes returned to the blade form on the hilt that Rangiku held. "You had someone you wished to visit today, didn't you?" I saw Rangiku's icy blue eyes saddened for a moment and then she looked up at him.

"Yes, Captain."

"Go on, then. Your paperwork can wait."

Rangiku nodded and took off.

"Shall we keep going?" he asked, holding his sword at the ready. I nodded with some degree of confidence.

We trained until I was on the brink of exhaustion, collapsing onto my knees. Captain Hitsugaya approached, and I looked up beyond the glasses slipping down my nose to see him offering a hand to help me up. I smiled shyly before I took it. "You've learned quite well." he said. "Why don't we take a break?"

"Okay." I replied. I smiled at him before my mind lingered on another subject.

"If you don't mind my asking… who did Rangiku go to see?" I asked. Captain Hitsugaya paused and his gaze drifted to the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a touchy subject."

"No, it's not that, Raine." He sighed. "Matsumoto went to visit the resting place of one of her dearest friends."

"Oh… were they lost during the Winter War?" I asked.

"Yes… His name was Gin Ichimaru."

"Gin Ichimaru? The same Gin Ichimaru that nearly cut Hiyori in half?"

"So they told you stories about the Winter War?" he asked. I nodded in response. "Yes, it was that same man, but what you must understand that he wanted to kill Aizen all along. Over a hundred years ago, he and Rangiku lived together. During that time, Aizen was testing the Hogyoku that he had created for himself by using it on souls in the Rukongai. Rangiku was one of them; it nearly killed her. Gin then swore to kill the man who had caused her to feel so much pain, but he would have to wait for the right moment for that to happen."

"He loved her." I concluded, feeling the tears start to burn my eyes. "He was doing it all for her."

"Yes," he replied quietly.

"Something tells me, though, that he never got his chance."

"No, he didn't. No sooner did Gin attempt to do what he had been waiting for all of these years, Aizen killed him. He stayed alive long enough to apologize to Rangiku and say good-bye to her." I stopped the single tear that began falling down my cheek.

"That must've been so hard for her." I said weakly.

"It still is. I can tell that the smile she wears is merely a mask to hide her pain." I nodded, then couldn't help but notice the slight blush on his face. "Can I ask you some advice, Raine?" he asked.

"Sure, Captain Hitsugaya." I said encouragingly.

"How do you talk to someone who hides their pain like that?"

I paused. "That's a good question, Captain. I think the best thing you can do is make yourself approachable. Gently and calmly tell Rangiku that she can talk to you about anything. From what I gathered, you two are pretty close."

"She is the one who recommended me into the Soul Academy."

"Oh, I see; I thought you two were really close. I mean, you two do act like siblings."

"If I were related to Matsumoto, I would more than likely go insane." he replied, to which I answered with a fit of giggles. He waited for me to finish before continuing. "Thank you, Raine-san."

"Oh, of course, Captain Hitsugaya." I replied. "To be perfectly honest, I deeply respect you."

"Hm? Why?"

"Well you're so young," I could see the vein of annoyance appear on his forehead, so I decided to be tactful, "and yet you're already a Captain. It's amazing; you must be some kind of prodigy."

"Yes, but believe me when I say that it hasn't been easy. I started out much like you: scared, not sure what was the right thing to do. When I was younger, I heard Hyorinmaru calling out to me; I thought it to be a reoccurring nightmare, until Matsumoto helped me realize that I was letting my powers over ice leak… and that I was hurting my grandmother. I did what I thought was best. Still people would tease me for my young age and my short stature, so I only ended up pushing people away." My heart hurt for the young Captain as I saw his eyes become sad once more. Slowly, gently, I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Regardless of that, you're still a great leader, Captain Hitsugaya. You still do care about others. I doubt you would've asked for advice on how to help Rangiku if you felt otherwise."

"You are very kind to say so, Lorraine." he replied. "I have a feeling that you'll gain Bankai and become a Captain-level Shinigami in no time." he said.

"Hm? Bankai? What's that?" I asked.

"It's the second and most powerful level a Zanpakto can reach."

"Something tells me it's really hard to achieve."

"It takes ten years on average of training to achieve, and it is a… prerequisite, if you will, for someone who wishes to become Captain."

"I see." I replied.

In a flash of a Shunpo, Rangiku was back, smiling for us a bright smile. I could then tell what he meant about it being a mask; this smile seemed rather forced. I returned the smile, but remained worried.

"I think you've done sufficiently for today, Raine." he stated. I smiled at him.

"Well then, I'll be on my way." I said with a sigh, making a light bow to the small Captain. "Thank you for everything, Captain Hitsugaya." I said politely. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"It was wonderful to have met you, Raine."

Rangiku walked me back to the Fifth Division Barracks, still complementing me and causing the blush to reappear on my face. Part of me wanted to ask her about Gin, but I couldn't bring myself to let the words come out of my mouth. The last thing that I wanted was to get her mad at me. When we arrived at the barracks, Shinji was waiting for us. I was about to enter when I noticed the mischievous look on Rangiku's face before she pulled me back to her, right in front of Shinji.

"So I will see you at the Shinigami Women's Association meeting, won't I?" she asked. I was inwardly weary of the look of possessiveness that Shinji was flashing at me in Rangiku's arms. "I just can't get over how cute you are." she gushed. Once again I found her hugging me, holding me close. It was sweet; yet at the same time, I felt very awkward. "You know, you would be even cuter if you showed off a little more skin." With a swift flick of her wrists, she opened up the upper part of my Shihakusho so that my chest was exposed. I was incredibly shocked, to say the least. I could hear Shinji gawking; when I looked at him, he was trying to hold in a nosebleed. I was then quick to pull my robe together, and felt my face grow incredibly hot.

"Well I'd best be off. Ta-ta!" she sing-songed. I shook my head and took a moment to fix my Shihakusho before turning to Shinji once more; he seemed like he had everything under control.

"Yer not gonna like me for what I'm about to say."

"Why on earth would you say that? You know that nothing you say can ever upset me… unless you're planning on leaving me."

"Never." he said, suddenly intense.

"Okay," I replied, a little timid at his reaction, "so what is it?"

He sighed. "You've got more training today: Shunpo training."

"Oh, well that's swell…"

"With Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Are you _kidding_ me?" I asked.

"I wish I were." he replied.

"Oh come on!" I said. "The guy already hates my guts. Why do we need a training session to emphasize it?"

"I know, darlin', but they want ya to be prepared for anything."

"But _why_ Captain Kuchiki?" I asked with a groan. "I'll have to grovel my way out of this one."

"I'm not sayin' it wouldn't hurt for ya to apologize."

"Fine," I said with finality, "I will apologize. I don't know how far it'll get me, but I'll try."

"That's my girl." he said lovingly, pulling me into a warm embrace.

"Mm, that's nice." I said, putting my arms around his thin torso. "Come on. Let's get this disaster-waiting-to-happen over with."

"As my lady commands." he said, picking me up.

"Is there any reason beside your own perverted ones that you like doing this?"

"I have no idea what yer talking about."

"Well you must get some enjoyment out of… carrying me everywhere."

"Well, there is the feeling of yer arms around my neck," he said in my ears. I couldn't help the blush that sprouted on my face. "Or the way ya bury yer head into my shoulder. It's really quite adorable."

"I wish you wouldn't point that out." I sighed. He laughed, right in my ear, sending a chill up my spine.

"Why would I deny myself the fun of watching ya squirm?" he asked. I glared at him, but before I could respond he was already in motion. Lucky for me that the Sixth Division was close by.

"Remind me to kick your butt later." I said as I took deep breaths to calm myself. He set me down but still held me to him, making sure that I didn't trip and fall.

"Hey, Raine!" I heard a familiar voice call. Looking up, I saw Renji waving at me. I waved back. "I was wondering when you would get here."

"I only hope that Captain Kuchiki doesn't make this little training session of ours a living hell." I said with a groan.

"Well, I can't make any guarantees," Renji said, giving the back of his neck a light rub. "But if he does you just stick it to him and keep trying."

I laughed lightly at the Lieutenant's attitude and then was directed to the Sixth Division's training grounds. Byakuya awaited me in the center.

"Delacroix-san, Hirako-san," he addressed. I took a deep breath and nodded to the Captain.

"Before we begin, Captain Kuchiki, please allow me to apologize for my behavior a few days ago. That wasn't fair or right of me to say those things to you… not when you're just trying to help."

Byakuya stared at me for a long time. I wished that he would say something; finally he did. "I owe you an apology, as well, Delacroix-san. You would not be in danger if we had done our duties." My eyes widened, but I was grateful

"Well…" I said. "Now that we have an understanding, shall we begin?"

"Yes. Give your Zanpakto to Hirako-san. You will not be needing it."

Hesitantly I looked at Shinji and handed Otome Fūdo to him.

"You'll do just fine." he said to me, giving me a light peck on the forehead. I nodded and then turned back to Byakuya.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I shakily nodded as a gust of wind passed us. "Very well." Silently, he unsheathed his sword and held it, blade up, before him. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." I watched as his blade broke into tiny fragments and scattered into the wind. Before I knew it, there was a torrent of the cherry blossom petals coming straight at me. I rolled to one side as they nearly swarmed me. "You are very good at evading and dodging attacks, but that is not what we are trying to gain here." he explained. "I want you to dodge Senbonzakura's attack using the Shunpo." The swarm of petals reached for me again. This time I attempted to run away and tripped on my own two feet. Once more my glasses skittered across the ground before stopping finally at Byakuya's feet. I watched the blur that was his form pick them up and then he handed them to me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I tripped. I probably should've told you that I'm a klutz in the first place. Kensei tried to get me in the weights, but that only worked for a little while."

"I suggest that this time you Shunpo like I told you to."

"And how on _earth _am I supposed to do that?" I asked. "I don't even know how to Shunpo!"

"Try to imagine the place you want to be most. Put your spiritual power into it, and merely step." Again, he sent the storm of petals after me. I did as he told me and closed my eyes, imagining myself in Shinji's arms. Before I knew it, I heard a grunt. Opening my eyes, I looked up and found myself exactly where I wanted to be. Shinji grinned down at me.

"Hey there, gorgeous." he said. I blushed and pushed myself off of him, glaring at Renji, who was snickering a few seats away.

"Very good." Byakuya said behind me. I nodded back to him.

We had practiced for a while before I felt fully able to successfully Shunpo. I felt once more like the toddler who was just learning to walk; all Shunpo took was one step at a time and then you were 'walking'. Unfortunately, Byakuya also wanted me to run.

"Good." he said. "You are much better now. Now, let's see you Shunpo from successive attacks." From then, things got much harder. I found myself nearly unable to stop; the swarming attacks of Senbonzakura were nearly too much for me to handle and too fast for me to stay in one place for more than a second. I would have mastered the art of Shunpo…

… had I not tripped a second time.

A bunch of things happened quickly: I saw Shinji and Renji both stand up, but mostly I was focused on the swarm of tiny, pink-tinted blades coming right at me.

"Raine, get outta there!" Shinji cried.

Suddenly I was scooped into someone's arms and before I could blink we were on the roof of the wall, a few meters away from the ground.

"That was a little too close." a feminine voice said. I looked into the yellow eyes of a dark-skinned woman with long, purple hair tied into a high ponytail. She smirked back at my rather surprised expression.

"Were ya waiting for an engraved invitation, Yoruichi?" Shinji asked. The woman chuckled and then jumped down, with me still in tow.

"You…" Byakuya breathed. "Who let you in, _were-cat_?"

"You're still going on with that, Byakuya?" the woman named Yoruichi asked, arching a thin eyebrow. "If you must know, Hirako-san asked permission that I could come and provide a little more security for Raine-san here." She looked at me with that wide grin as she said this.

"You know me?" I asked.

"_Know_ you? Kisuke won't stop talking about you. He keeps telling me that you're a prodigy. I, on the other hand, am pleased to meet your acquaintance. I am Yoruichi Shihoin."

"Otherwise known as my Captain's proverbial pain in the ass." Renji muttered. Byakuya glared at his Lieutenant, which caused the red-headed man to fall silent. He then turned his glare to Shinji.

"I will do whatever it takes to make sure Raine is kept safe." Shinji said in response. "Whatever grudge ya have against her is between the two of ya."

"Really, Shinji," Yoruichi began, "if you were going to teach Raine the Shunpo, you could have waited until I got here."

"And what's wrong with the way that I train her?" Byakuya asked edgily.

"Oh, nothing, Bya-kun. It's just that if she's gonna learn, it might as well be from a master."

"How we all well know, Goddess of Flash." Shinji said.

"And of Flashing." Renji commented. "Ichigo got pretty pissed off when you would turn back from your other form without telling him."

"It was worth seeing that silly look on his face. I swear that kid is the biggest prude on this planet." she said with a laugh.

_**Normal Point of View**_

"So," Yoruichi said to Shinji. Raine and his fellow Visoreds had long cleared the table. "Where did you find Raine?"

"It's more like… Raine found me." Shinji answered. "Apparently she and the Yamada kid from the Fourth Division had talked before I decided that that had been where I needed to shop. She came around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. I thought that at the moment she was spacing out like humans tended to do, but it was like she was staring directly into my being."

"Wow." Yoruichi said. "You are a walking bunch of clichés, Shinji Hirako."

"I'm being serious here." he said.

"Alright." she replied, allowing him to continue.

"I got kinda curious that night… wondering how on earth she could see me. I hadn't worn my gigai in a while, not much of a point since the only people I had seen were my fellow Visoreds. After everyone else had turned in for the night, I left the warehouse in an attempt to find her. It took me a while, but I arrived outside her apartment. I only stayed for a few moments, long enough to take her face in, and then I was gone; no one was the wiser.

"And then about a week later, I was out to get away from Hiyori, and then I felt the spiritual pressure of a Gillian, and I felt Yamada's spiritual pressure, which meant that he was on its trail. Just when I was going to let it go, I saw her; I had no idea what she was doing, but I couldn't really dwell on it. The thing had already gotten Raine and was… toying with her. I don't know what compelled me to want to cut the thing's arm off, but it just happened. I allowed myself a moment to look at her; the look she gave me… I wanted to laugh at the irony of it. She looked at me like I was some kind of… godsend."

"Kisuke filled me in on what happened after she was attacked by the Gillian." Yoruichi said. Shinji nodded.

"So what exactly are they after? Do we know?"

"Not a clue." Shinji said. Yoruichi could almost see the rain cloud drifting over his head. She smiled at her fellow former captain.

"You'll figure it out." she said. "I have to say, though, she is something special. I've never met someone so kind or accepting." Her eyes shifted as Hiyori entered the room. "Ah, Sarugaki-san, good to see you."

"What are we talking about?" the smaller girl asked.

"Yoruichi's just trying to find out more about Raine." Shinji explained.

"Oh…" Hiyori said. "So, do you think she's the one that that old Kawagari hag told you about?"

"Hm? Kawagari, as in the soothsayer clan?" Yoruichi asked.

"The matriarch gave me a prophecy as thanks for saving her clan. Maybe I'll pay her a visit."

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Shinji." Yoruichi said with a shake of her head. Shinji waited for an explanation. "The Kawagari clan was wiped out about sixty-five years ago."

Both Shinji and Hiyori stammered at this news.

"Well, that's a shame. That matriarch was cryptic, but she was kinda nice at the same time… and to answer yer question Hiyori- before ya slap me over the head like yer about to- yes I do think she is."

"What exactly were you told again?" the small Visored asked.

"I was told that I would fall in love with someone very different from me, who saw me for something more. Apparently this person would also be a lot stronger than they appeared."

"Yeah, that sounds like Raine…" Hiyori said flatly. With a roll of her eyes, she left the room, obviously bored by all the talk now.

"Well, I do bring news from the world of the living." Yoruichi said. Her gaze became dark. "Kisuke has noticed that there has been a lot of Hollow Activity around your warehouse these past couple of days. It seems as if that's where they're gathering."

"Probably because that's where they think Raine is." Shinji replied darkly.

"He told me to pass on a message: if any more gather there, we may have to intervene. There is too great of a chance that a human may get too close to that area." Shinji was silent for a moment and then met shape-shifting Soul-Reaper's eyes.

"I see."

Yoruichi smiled at him. "Go get some sleep. Raine's probably wondering where you are."

"I'm kinda hoping that she's already asleep." he answered.

"And the odds of that happening are…?" Yoruichi asked.

"Not really likely. She… has this sixth sense about things that're happening. I wish I could explain it better." Yoruichi shook her head.

"No need." she replied. "Go on."

_**Shinji's Point of View**_

Raine wasn't asleep like I had hoped- big surprise there. Instead, she stood at the window gazing out at the moon and the myriad of stars. She fiddled with that pendant of hers like she did when she was deep in thought or nervous. I crept up behind her as quietly as possible and reached out to stroke her waterfall of crimson curls. If that girl could be any more jumpy, I had yet to see it. I put my arms around her so as to reassure her that it was just me. The glare I was answered with was really kind of cute.

"Can I help you?" she asked testily.

"I came in so that I could go to bed with ya." I replied.

"Oh," she said, that beautiful blush spreading across her cheeks like wildfire. I smiled and took both her hands in mine. "Come on, _tenshi. _Let's go to bed." Raine's blush darkened- a feat I couldn't even imagine, but she discarded her glasses and her barrette and descended into bed with me. Heaving a contented sigh, I pulled her close to me, taking in the scent of her freshly washed hair. She curled close to me and closed her eyes. I felt her steady breathing for at least a half an hour before I allowed myself to doze of as well.

_**Raine's Point of View**_

I knew I was in some sort of dream, but it had never been like this. Usually I was in a place I knew or remembered. Here, the shadows surrounded me; I felt suffocated. My breathing became quick, fearful.

"At last we meet, Lorraine Delacroix…" a deep voice said. If I didn't know any better- if I could see any better- I would say that it was right in my ear… and yet it also sounded distant.

"Who's there…?" I asked timidly. No sooner did I ask this, my sight became better. Before me was a faint outline, sitting like a king may on a throne. It frightened me even more as I realized that he was strapped to by dozens of black straps and buckles, even over his face.

"You are even lovelier than I imagined." it said. I squinted and gritted my teeth.

"I remember you now." I said flatly. "Mostly screaming in your face… Aizen."

The mentioned man was silent for a mere moment. Then I heard him chuckle.

"Very good. I see you are very wise, even for a human. If I were to completely honest… you have very little spiritual pressure. I wouldn't have been able to catch it had I not sensed my former Captain's as well."

"What do you want?" I asked. Aizen was silent for a moment and then chuckled.

"What do you have to offer?" he asked. I gritted my teeth once more and felt my fist tighten at my side.

"Nothing to you." I sneered. "Not after everything you've done."

"Everything I've done…" he echoed.

"You condemned innocent people to a life of banishment!"

"Innocent…" he repeated with a laugh in his voice. "My child, I made advances that neither you nor those failures could ever dream of."

"Don't you talk about them that way!" I snarled.

"What, that your… family is a bunch of failed experiments? Is that what you do not wish to hear?" He was silent for a moment, and then he let out a sigh of realization. "Oh, my dear… you poor naïve girl… You've fallen in love with my former Captain, haven't you?" I deeply resisted the urge to march over and punch Aizen in the face.

"And what if I have?" I asked.

"Tell me… does he return your sentiments?"

"Yes… he does."

"Are you certain?"

"I fail to see how it matters to you. You wouldn't know love if it came up and bit you in the ass, considering that you took it away from two people."

"A double-agent like Ichimaru had it coming to him. That is the price one pays for disloyalty… and love."

"Well you'll never know, now will you? You will be left here to rot in your misery at having been beaten by a fifteen-year-old boy. Enjoy being forgotten." I turned away, but suddenly I nearly tripped as I felt something wrap around my ankle., I tried to pull away, but as I did, I felt myself getting pulled back. With a cry, I attempted to fight it off; this in turn only encouraged the material to tighten its grip. I shivered as it began crawling up, encasing my entire calf. My attempt to pull it away only ended in disaster as I fell to the filthy floor. I looked up at Aizen's throne and nearly gagged: the bands that were formerly around Aizen's left ankle had detached and now held onto me. Fear flooded my veins and froze.

"What's happening? What are you doing to me?"

"This is your dream, my dear. It has been connected to mine. Perhaps I am to be freed while you take my place."

"No! I won't let you!" I cried out. 'Don't think!' I mentally cried out for Otome Fūdo. There was no answer. I cried out in dismay, but stopped with a gasp as the bands began working their way up my leg. I attempted to fight their grip, but then one formed around my neck and pulled back. "What do you have planned for the Arrancar who are attacking me?"

That seemed to put a stop to the bands. Almost as quickly as they had attached themselves to me, they were gone.

"Nothing. They, like your precious friends, were merely a group I used as a failsafe. I never got to use them, not that it mattered. They would have been slaughtered all the same. I had no hope for them." I felt an anger rise in me, one that I had never felt before.

"So they're going to die trying to get you out of here?"

"It would seem so." he said.

I gritted my teeth for the third time with a force that threatened to break them.

"I'm leaving now, and when I open my eyes, you will be gone!" I snarled.

I heard him chuckle. "Very well then, Lorraine. I'm sure our paths will cross again someday…"

"I hope not. Next time I may not hold myself back if I decide to punch you in the face."

I awoke from the nightmare with a start. As usual, Shinji was awakened by my sudden movement.

"Another nightmare?" he asked, kissing my bared shoulder.

So angry I couldn't think straight, I merely nodded.

"What happened, Raine?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied.

"Raine," he breathed, "if you don't talk to me about it, I'll assume the worst."

I breathed and turned to meet his gaze. With a deep, hesitant breath, I started. "I saw Aizen… spoke with him." The outrage was clear in Shinji's eyes, but he held a gentle arm around me.

"It wasn't real, Raine. Whatever happened, it wasn't real."

"Then why is it that when his bindings wrapped around my ankle, they felt real?" I asked.

"Dreams can do that to you." he said. I lowered my head and began sobbing. "Don't cry Raine." he cooed gently, pulling me against him. I clung to him for dear life.

"I don't have much time… how on earth am I supposed to be strong enough for this?" I asked.

"You will be. I promise." he said.

"I have no choice…" I answered. "I have to learn Bankai."

"Bankai?" he asked. "How in the hell do you know about Bankai?"

"Captain Hitsugaya told me about it." I explained.

"Geez… for being a little brat, he has a big mouth." Shinji sighed. He met my gaze once more. "Ya sure ya want to learn this? It's not exactly easy stuff."

"Yoruichi told me that there's a way I can learn in three days; she also said it would be more dangerous, but it's worth the fight. Like you said, I will be strong enough for this."

Shinji's eyes became sad, but if he loved me like I thought he did, then he knew that I would not back down from this. He sighed. "Go back to sleep Raine. I'll have Yoruichi set things up in the morning for ya." he said heavily.

In my gratitude, I kissed him on the cheek and then did as I was told.

_"This charade has gone on long enough…" a deep, feminine voice said amongst her compatriots. Eight other eyes watched her until her bright red eyes opened. "Our knight will return to us, and the glory that is Lord Aizen will smite the wretched Soul Society and the Spirit King once and for all. Rook, Page, you know what to do." _

_ "Yes, your Majesty." both answered._

* * *

><p>Talk about spooky... Alright well, I will try to have Chapter 9 up in a short while here. Once again, I am very sorry about the long wait.<p>

P.S. I mentioned the Kawagari clan in here, which will be part of my next fanfic, after this one is finished.


	11. Chapter Nine: Tale

Hello, my wonderful readers. Sorry again for the long pause between updates. I've been trying to keep up with work and what have you, plus all the family drama, but I will get better about updating faster. Well new surprises await, and we finally find out what exactly Otome Fudo has been hiding and Raine trains to learn Bankai. Exciting stuff!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach; that right goes to Tite Kubo. The story line and Raine, Otome Fudo, and the villains belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Tale<p>

I awoke next to Shinji, who held me close once more. I smiled before I took a moment to move aside some of his hair, getting an unobstructed view of his face. He smiled and then pulled me close, cocooning my body from any potential harm with his.

"Good mornin'." he said with a laugh at my expression.

"Good morning." I replied. My cheeks heated up as my hands pressed up against his chest. I averted my gaze and swallowed as my forehead touched his. He leaned his head down in order to kiss me breathless. I felt his fingers tangle into my hair and hold me so that he could kiss me deeper. I felt a knot tighten in my stomach; at this rate, my defenses didn't stand a chance. I felt my spine shiver from the attentions he was giving me.

When I pulled away to catch my breath, he watched me with that wide smirk of his.

"You don't play fair." I accused breathily.

"Never claimed to, darlin'." he said jokingly. His hand was still in my hair. I could feel my curls become entangled around each separate finger.

"Is there something fascinating to you about my hair?" I asked, rolling onto my side. His hand had come around, cradling my head. He looked up, directly into my eyes.

"It was probably the first thing I noticed about you." he admitted. "It's like a waterfall of crimson… beautiful, graceful, soft to the touch…"

"Yeah, and oh-so-attractive in the morning, when I have bed-hair."

"Even then." he replied.

"Okay, yeah, you're obviously trying to be a kiss-up."

"Kiss-up nothin'." he said lowly. "You're beautiful, Raine."

Just as he was about to kiss me once more, there was a knock upon our door.

"Shinji, Raine, I've got all the equipment for Bankai training. I'm waiting on you guys."

Shinji sighed, leaning his head against the crook of my neck. "We'll be out shortly, Yoruichi." he replied. His hand went down to my cheek. Why was it that the moment he touched my skin, I could feel a trail of fire along my cheek? "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you, too." I breathed.

* * *

><p>"Now, I warn you that this is dangerous turf we're getting into." Yoruichi said.<p>

"I know, but I'll do what it takes." I said, turning to Shinji. He had made himself busy practicing with Sakanade- not that I blamed him. We were heading into a storm soon, so I would have to believe that he would be prepared.

"You really do care about him, don't you?" she asked.

"I do… more than my own life." I replied, looking back at her.

"Have you two…" she began, wagging a finger to emphasize her insinuation.

"N-No!" I declared. "I- He knows that I'm not-"

"Relax, Raine." Yoruichi said with a light laugh. "There's no shame in being a virgin." I blushed at that word. What did it mean, anyway, to be a virgin? I didn't really care at this moment. "You know, though, it doesn't hurt to make the first move."

I blushed and brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear. Yoruichi flashed me a knowing smile and then turned to the lifeless, human shaped lump sitting in the middle of the field.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a specialized gigai Kisuke created for the sake of this training." she answered. "Now, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Stab your Zanpakto into the gigai."

I looked to the doll and then back to Yoruichi and then pulled out Otome Fūdo. Without so much as a second thought, I plunged the blade right into the doll. Suddenly, the wind rapidly swirled around me. I looked to Yoruichi, her long violet hair whipping in the powerful gusts of wind that pushed past us. A cyclone moved about the lifeless doll, and for a moment, the thing seemed so helpless that I thought it was going to be blown away. Rather, it stood clumsily on its feet. When the winds cleared away, I was face to face with Otome Fūdo. Her silvery armor glinted in the sunlight. She seemed to be squinting, possibly trying to get her eyes adjusted to the sunlight.

"Lorraine," she said as her eyes met mine. I nodded politely to her. Her eyes shifted to the right of me. "Hirako-san." she politely addressed. I should've known that Shinji would be at my side when my Zanpakto showed herself.

"So finally I get to meet ever-cryptic Otome Fūdo." My mentioned Zanpakto didn't get angry, but instead smiled at him. It was the same serene smile she had given me many times.

"Do I sense some animosity towards me, Hirako-san?" she asked demurely.

"No, I just want some explanation as to why ya felt the need to tell Raine that the other night."

"Now is not the time." she answered.

"Then when?" Shinji asked. She turned and looked at him intensely. I immediately felt like the nonverbal battle between the love of my life and my Zanpakto was going to escalate into the tossing of some nasty words at that point. Shinji's lips thinly parted over his gritted teeth. Otome Fūdo sent him a look that said 'Drop it, **now**.'

"Shinji," I said gently, gaining his attention. "It's okay. Please, just let me train." I begged. His gaze softened and he ran his fingers through my hair before complying with my request.

"I'll be right here if you need me." he said gently.

"Out of the question." Otome Fūdo said indifferently. Both Shinji and I gazed at her incredulously. "I will not allow you to interfere with this process, Hirako-san." We were all silent for a moment. "That goes for you, as well, Shihoin-san. What we are doing is merely between Lorraine and me." Yoruichi's eyes narrowed, as did Shinji's. I could feel him stiffen next to me as she reached over her shoulder with her right arm and pulled the long broadsword from the scabbard on her back. "Guide." she said gently. With a blinding flash of light, hundreds of swords- replicas of the broadsword that Otome Fūdo now held- found themselves lodged into the ground. "Find the true one and defeat me and you will have achieved Bankai." she said.

"Raine," Shinji said, trying to reach for me. When he tried, however, he found himself blocked by the force field I had only discovered the day before. He looked at me desolately. I smiled back and nodded; it was a promise that I would walk out of this alive.

_**Shinji's Point of View**_

I never wanted to be put through this kind of anxiety attack again. Watching Raine practice like this was enough to give me a heart attack. Otome Fūdo was fast, even in that clanking armor. Raine had to use her newly developed Shunpo to get away from the spirit's brutal attacks. That _Kami eiko no Hikari _attack was killing her out there, shattering every blade she managed to grab.

"Come on, Raine." I muttered under my breath. "You've gotta listen, feel for its spiritual pressure."

"Don't tell her that out loud." Yoruichi chided. "Let her figure it out for herself."

A little while later, it was clear that Raine wasn't going to last much longer. Otome Fūdo knew the meaning of the word 'gentle' about as well as Raine knew the meaning of the words 'stay put'. Raine was sent tumbling, and I feared the worst when she didn't get back up.

"We have done enough for today." the spirit said. She sheathed the sword once more. "See to it that she gets plenty of rest." With that said, she turned to leave. I ran to Raine's side, holding her.

"She's only unconscious." Yoruichi insisted.

"Could you take her? I have some questions for Otome Fūdo."

"Of course." Yoruichi said. I shunpoed until I was in front of Otome Fūdo. Her light blue eyes gazed up at me.

"Was there something you needed, Hirako-san?" she asked politely.

"Just for you to answer my questions." I answered.

"And I suppose you will not let me rest until they are answered."

"That's the general idea."

"And what was it that you wanted to ask me?" she asked demurely.

"Well for one thing why you told Raine that she was going to go through a lot of pain."

"Ah, but is it physical pain, or could it possibly be emotional pain to which I am referring, Hirako-san?" she questioned.

"I don't know." I answered. "Why don't you tell me?"

"There are… certain questions which are better off unanswered."

"Well the way I see it, you can either tell me, or I will force the answer outta ya."

She was silent for a moment, and I almost thought that she was going to take out that broadsword against me. Instead, she sighed and her eyes closed.

"It will most likely be both." she said finally. "These Arrancar… they are not afraid of the occasional… what is the word… low blow?"

"Whataya mean by that?"

"What I mean is… there is a chance that you might be involved in this, too, Hirako-san. Believe me when I say that that is the last thing Lorraine wants."

"Well whether she likes it or not, I'm involved." I replied.

"Lorraine believes that these Arrancar are so underhanded that they might use you to maintain her obedience; not that it's completely beyond them."

"Ya sound like ya have some kinda previous experience with these guys."

She pointed at a delicate circlet that wound around her forehead and scalp, with the front most piece ending in a triangle that embellished her forehead. "This is not a piece of jewelry, Hirako-san; it is my mask fragment. I was formerly an Arrancar."

I couldn't help but feel my insides freeze. How was this even possible?

"I know what you are thinking, and I suppose now I have to explain."

"Yeah, I wish ya would." I replied. For a moment, she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>I was an Arrancar created from a Vasta Lorde. Things seemed so much easier then: kill or be killed. I never really understood the concept of it. I guess you could call me the 'black sheep' when it came to Hollows; I was appalled at the cannibalism. I met my… 'little brother'- the current Knight- out in the Menos Forest as he was being chased by Adhuchas. Part of me knew that it was dangerous to put myself on the line, but another part told me that it was the right thing to do. I listened to that part, and dove in to save that Hollow. Unfortunately, I did not know that someone was watching me that day, as I took the heads from those Hollows easily and without thought or hesitance.<em>

_ The little boy was desperate to thank me, insisting on calling me 'onee-chan'. For a while, I found it to be exasperating; but over time, it grew on me. _

_ One day, we were out and about, attempting to find food when we found her. At the time, we didn't think much of her. She was a Vasta Lorde, much the same as me. When I spoke with her, though, she seemed like she wouldn't cause us much trouble. How wrong I was._

_ It was a year after we became a small… humanly-put… family that we met him: the man named Sosuke Aizen. He promised us many things- opportunities that to me seemed too good to be true. She- the Queen- fell for them though, much like how she fell for him. He was smart, calculating, and charismatic. He knew just what we wanted and how to sway us. For my little brother, it was a place that we could call home; he had grown tired of migration, as he had told me often. I merely wanted for the two of us have somewhere where we could be safe. The Queen, however… I could tell that she did not value the same things that we did; she wanted power and fortune- things that in her mind she believed she _deserved_. Also, she wanted to be at Aizen's side for all times._

_ The process in which we became Arrancar was excruciating; I was afraid that my brother would not make it when his mask was removed. When he did, though, everyone was surprised; Aizen seemed thrilled. My own mask removal was more torture than I could almost bear. I remember looking up and seeing him sneer at me. What angered me more was that the Queen, our so-called 'adopted mother' did not seem to care what we wanted anymore. She had made the decision for us, despite my protests. Aizen had changed her for the worst, or maybe he had opened my eyes, and made me see that she was not the being we had thought her to be._

_ We were soon taken to Hueco Mundo and shown the ropes. She became partner to the former King of Hueco Mundo, Barrigan Luisenbaum. However, I could tell that there was no love lost between the two; he loathed Aizen, she worshipped him._

_ I was, in the meantime, assigned to be her 'Knight', or as the humans put it, her 'bodyguard.' I resented it deeply. It was clear to me that the others that were placed in our group loathed me. I wanted to get away, but I couldn't leave my brother behind. I would not wish a life of fear on him… never. _

_ I decided that I would rebel. I thought that I would be strong enough… how wrong… now naïve I was then. I went straight for Aizen… but he subdued me- swatted me away like I was nothing more than a harmless little fly, crushed me with his spiritual pressure. _

_ 'Don't be a fool,' he told me. 'You know your weaknesses, and you know that I am more than capable of destroying you.' The way he said it, gently… mockingly… made me sick to my stomach. I remember gritting my teeth in anger and in pain. _

_ 'Then destroy me!' I cried out. _

_ Another 'Soul Reaper' stood at Aizen's side. All I remember was that he had a very snake-like face, and looked upon me with his mouth taut into a predatory smile. He looked over at the self-proclaimed 'lord'._

_ 'Really, Captain Aizen, must we obliterate her? She shows more promise than most here.' Aizen remained quiet for a moment and then looked at the other. I cannot say that I remember what he said in response, but he turned then to the Queen._

_ 'If you would, my dear, disposing of this wretched traitor, I would be forever grateful.'_

_ I looked to the woman I thought was my equal, my confidante, my mother… and she looked right back at me for a moment before releasing her Zanpakto. My dead heart raged like fire with anger and hatred. She destroyed me as I swore for my revenge…_

* * *

><p>I looked at Otome Fūdo, who continued to stare at the ground. At this moment, I didn't know what to think. If she was an Arrancar, then how was it possible that she could cry like she was now?<p>

"Well, that's some story…" I started cautiously, not trying to further upset her. "but it doesn't explain why yer with Raine. That's what I'm trying to understand."

"I was getting there, Hirako-san." she said, ridding herself of her tears. "As I said, my body was destroyed, but- for some strange reason- my will lived on. I remember… I was floating… possibly between life and death. Suddenly, it was like I heard a voice… a child's voice."

"It was Raine, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yes. She was only five years old at the time, and I believe that was when she had lost her grandmother. Perhaps she believed me to be the spirit of her grandmother gone by, or perhaps she saw me as some sort of guardian angel. Regardless, that day, she accepted me, opened her soul to me. Before I knew what was happening, I felt like… this warmth was cradling me, keeping me safe. I've been in her inner world ever since, watching over her… watching her grow. It is because of the link she has with me that she could see you. The young Soul Reaper awakened me, awakened Lorraine's spiritual awareness."

"Huh, well… that does explain… a lot, actually. Why she could see me, her quick learning… it's because of you."

"Yes. Please forgive me, Hirako-san… it is also because of me that she is being chased after."

"How do ya figure?" I asked, arching a brow.

"They intend to have my soul overtake Lorraine's once they rip it from their body."

"Over my cold, clammy, dead carcass." I said with a growl. My insides quaked at the idea of any of them bringing any more pain to Raine. My fingernails dug into my palms with a biting sort of pain.

"I should have known." she said. "It is rather… sweet. I know Raine's thoughts, and since you came into her life, you are all that she thinks about."

"Really?" I asked.

"She worries a great deal about you… about losing you, or about you two ceasing to be."

"I'm not gonna let that happen." I said determinedly.

"You, of all people, should know how hard it is to stop fate, Hirako-san." Otome Fūdo replied. "Something will happen soon, something that nothing can stop."

"That's why Raine's trying so hard." I told her. "She wants to be ready."

"I'm aware. Believe me when I say that I want to see her achieve Bankai." She looked at the setting sun. "My time is up. I wish you luck, Shinji Hirako."

"Otome, wait." I called. "Am I allowed to tell her any of this?"

"Do what you wish, Hirako-san." she answered. With a bright, sudden flash of light- almost like that from a camera- the spirit disappeared, and the gigai was all that was left.

_**Raine's Point of View**_

"Raine, wake up, darlin'." I heard Shinji say softly. It took me a while to will my eyes open. His strong, comforting arms felt so nice, like I could almost fall asleep in them. Finally, when I obliged, I cringed and fought the stinging sensation.

"Raine," Yoruichi began, waiting until I looked at her to continue, "how do you feel?"

"Like a truck ran over my head." I replied with a loud groan. Shinji grinned.

"That's to be expected." Yoruichi answered with a knowing smile.

Shinji helped me to my feet, but stopped as I let out a slight yelp of pain upon one of my bruises being touched.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I feel pain all over." I said.

"Then you should show her the hot springs." Yoruichi said. "I, in the meantime, have to go back and see Kisuke. I will see you bright in early in the morning." she said, pointing to me. And the next moment, she was gone. I sighed. Shinji sighed and then picked me up, despite my protests.

Before I could say anymore, we were in an all new place, very similar to the Visored training grounds; boulders littered the ground, and nearby were springs from which steam was rising.

"These should help with your pain." he said. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I'll be back with a change of clothes for ya."

"Okay." I said timidly. As he left, I went behind a boulder, to where there was a little ledge along one of the hot springs. I removed my glasses and my clothing and then folded it neatly. I felt very weird doing this naked, knowing that Shinji would be here, too. I gulped and then tested the water with my foot. I flinched at the heat, but slowly slid my body into the pool. The heat of the water hit my bruises, comforting them in flurry of heat. I couldn't help but feel content in the waters of the pool.

"I got yer clothes," I heard Shinji say, "and I got ya a towel."

"Thanks." I said, trying to swallow my blush. "What's in this water?"

"It's enriched with Kido." he answered. "Trust me when I say it'll help with yer bruises."

"I think it already has." I said with a smile.

Shinji was a gentleman in the fact that he did not come out from behind the boulder. As I let the water soak in, he told me what Otome Fūdo told him. Worried though I was about what my Zanpakto spirit was, I was also reassured. If she had intended to harm me, she would have done so a long time ago. Instead, I was relieved that the two of them had not broken out into a fight. When I got out of the water and dried and dressed, he greeted me with one of his toothy smiles.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Much." I answered contentedly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. He, in response, snaked his arms around my waist and pressed my body to his. When I pulled away from him he looked at me with his brown eyes holding a look of complete and utter adoration. I sneaked my arms under his, around his waist and held my forehead against his chest. Again, I smelled that wonderful scent on his chest. Feeling a little adventurous, I leaned upward and laid a gentle kiss on his neck. I heard Shinji hiss in response.

"You are tempting me, Lorraine." he said, his warning accented by a low growl from his chest. I felt a spark within my mischievous side. I once again gently pressed my lips to his and then pulled away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said playfully as I walked away.

"Get back here." he said. His voice, a deep rumble with something underlying in his tone, sent shivers up my spine

"Nope." I said with a playful shake of my head. With that I turned and ran… or at least attempted to. Shinji managed to appear right in front of me. I cursed his ability to shunpo as he quickly and tightly clasped his arms around me. I couldn't stop the resounding squeal that escaped my lips, but it was quickly silenced as he shunpoed away.

We ended up back at our room at the Fifth Division barracks. He opened and then kicked the door shut. No sooner did I regain my breath, he was kissing me again. I felt shivers pass down my spine in rapid processions. I loved this possessive feeling he held over me, yet at the same time, it scared me. Before he could go any further, I pushed him back, breathing hard.

"What is it, darlin'?" he asked.

"I… wasn't expecting to get carried away." I explained with a blush. "I'm sorry."

He pulled me close, his chin over my head. "Don't be." he whispered gently. I felt the warm pressure of his lips in my hair and held him close.

I watched Shinji train with Love and Kensei. I wasn't sure how I felt about my boyfriend being double-teamed like that, but Rose then explained that it was better practice for Shinji. I found that Rose was right; despite the size advantage both Love and Kensei had, Shinji was fast and a quick thinker. I had nearly had a heart attack as Love came up from behind with Tengumaru's release form to strike. Shinji shunpoed behind the man and had Sakanade poised and ready.

"He _was_ a Captain for a reason." Rose said pointedly. He then walked forward and took Love's place; Mashiro ran in for Kensei. I let out a laugh as Mashiro made the first move, aiming a kick at his head. Shinji's eyes grew until they were about the size of saucers, but he managed to block at the last moment. Rose seemed determined to catch Shinji off guard, but did not count on Shinji to double-cross him with a feint attack, swinging the butt of his sword upwards. Rose stopped, which gave Shinji a chance to give him a swift kick in the gut. Rose skidded back a few feet, clutching his stomach. Mashiro attempted a flying kick which Shinji caught and threw back.

Training finally ended when Shinji and Hiyori were neck and neck, Sakanade and Kubikiri Orochi creating sparks as they clashed. Lisa declined, saying that she would rather not get in Hiyori's way, so it went to a one-on-one all out fight. I realized then and there just how much Hiyori had held back when she fought me that first time. Kensei broke up that fight effectively and without incident. I watched Hiyori stomp off, grumbling about not having a chance to teach Shinji a lesson. I shook my head at the tiny Visored and then looked back at Shinji, who was also shaking his head at her. As he walked by, he planted a kiss on my lips. I playfully shoved him, to which we both smiled.

I sat by the window as I waited for him to finish his shower. Dear Lords, my blush as I imagined him… I should have been _ashamed_ of myself. I put a hand to my mouth.

My jaw dropped as Shinji walked in, clad in only a towel. I couldn't stop myself; for having the smallest frame of any of the Visored males, Shinji was… beautiful. I hadn't ever seen a male's body up close and personal, and after seeing Shinji's, I don't think I would ever want to see another's. He wasn't overly muscular, but he was not completely skin and bone, either. He was a healthy medium; to me, he looked like a god, though I wouldn't let him hear me say that, ever.

"Enjoyin' the view?" he asked as he bent down for his change of clothes. I blushed and turned away to face the window and the night sky. I resisted the urge deep within me to look back, but when I finally gave in, he already had his pants on. I took a deep breath of relief and then got up and walked over to him. I took a deep breath, feeling heat rise up to my face. "What's with that blush?"

"Hm?"

"That blush of yers. Ya act like this is the first time ya've seen a man." That statement only made my blush deepen. I lowered my gaze to the floor. "Oh," he said, his voice flatten as he said that. "Raine, darlin', there's nothing wrong with that."

"I just… feel like I'm not worthy of you… at all."

"Bull." he argued.

"In the human world, we have a word for me: librarian."

"Raine…" he started.

"It doesn't help my case either that I look like a pre-pubescent boy." I retorted.

"I think ya need a new mirror."

"There's nothing wrong with my mirror."

"Then ya _definitely_ need new glasses."

"There's nothing wrong with my _glasses_, either. Haven't we been through this before? My tits and my ass are nonexistent."

"I can prove ya wrong." Shinji said lowly; his voice sent shivers down my spine. I trembled beneath his gaze. Part of me wanted to dare him to do something, another part was still standing there, terrified. Gently- so, so very gently- he lowered his head and looked me dead in the eyes before he slowly, warmly, and gently set his lips against mine. This was not one of his usual kisses. This was soft, exploratory; he wanted to see how far he could push me. The kiss gradually became harder; his hand went up into my hair, and he used it to guide me against his lips. Heat rose and flowed within my body, like waves beating against a rock in the sea, eroding away at my self-control. I trembled as his other hand grazed my upper arm and then made its way to my shoulder. From there, it traveled downward, along my side; I let out a small whimper, opening my mouth to him. He let his tongue slither between my lips and greet mine. I could taste the metal of his tongue ring and shivered.

When he pulled away to let me breathe, he pulled my hand to the area over heart. At first, I focused on the heat flushing from his skin, and then the rapid beats of his heart. His forehead lowered to mine; his eyes were closed as he panted. I could feel the hot puffs of breath on my face. "It's only like that whenever yer around, darlin'." he breathed. I gulped and let my hands wander lower. My breath trembled audibly as I felt the smooth, heated skin of his abdomen. I couldn't believe that this was all mine. The thought left me grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't believe… I couldn't ever believe that… you're all mine. When I first saw you, that day at the convenience store, I thought I was crazy, that maybe you were a figment of my imagination come to haunt me."

"And now?" he asked.

"Now… I'm afraid that I'll wake up and it'll all have been a dream."

"How can it be a dream if I'm having the same one, darlin'?" I tried to think up an answer, but all I got was… nothing. "Exactly, _tenshi_."

"Why do you call me that?" I asked.

"Because that's what ya are to me… hell, not just to me, but to all of us; an angel. Ya saw us for the monsters we are and ya weren't scared of us."

"Because you're not monsters. You are people."

Shinji closed his eyes and once again leaned his head against mine.

"Thank you." he said quietly.

We laid down in our shared bed together, his arms clasped around my waist.

"Good night, my lovely Raine." he whispered.

"I love you Shinji."

"And I you."

Yoruichi again woke us bright and early. I wasn't overly fond of the idea of getting up from the warm bed, but I didn't want to have Yoruichi come back and wake me up military-style. Grumbling, I got up and got ready.

I had at least made a little progress in my Bankai training, having followed Shinji's advice about the training, to listen for the right sword, feel for it. I felt like I was getting close, but it didn't make the beating from Otome Fūdo any easier for me to deal with.

As the sun began to set in a flurry of oranges and violets and pinks, Otome Fūdo looked at me once more. "You have made progress." she pointed out.

"But will that be enough?" I asked.

"That will be up to you, Lorraine." she replied.

"How will I know when I'm ready?" I asked her.

"I cannot answer." she said with a shake of her head. She disappeared in a flash of bright light.

"Don't worry, Raine." Yoruichi said from behind me. I turned and she flashed me a smile. "We'll all make sure you're ready." She placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked around for Shinji and saw him in the jinzen sitting position. He seemed pretty deep in concentration.

"Yoruichi," I began, gaining her attention, "can I ask you something?"

"Ask away, Raine." Yoruichi said.

I looked to Shinji and felt my face slightly heat up. She tilted her head.

"How would I go about making the first move?" I asked.

Shinji lowered himself into bed next to me. I felt the pit in my stomach deepen as his arm came around me. I felt him inhale the scent of my hair and stroke his thumb around my stomach. I shifted closer to him and kissed him.

"Hm," he murmured. "That was nice." I gave him a shy smile. "You did great today."

"If by 'great' you mean I didn't get knocked unconscious, then yeah, I think I did alright."

"Might I ask where this lack of confidence comes from, exactly?"

"I don't know." I said with a shrug. "I guess… I've always been this way."

"Well stop it. Yer learning fast."

"Just because I'm learning quickly doesn't mean I'll succeed, Shinji."

"No, but it'll still mean that you're that much more prepared to face these guys." My heart began racing. I wasn't sure if it was fear or something else. "Is something else botherin' ya?" he asked.

I bit my lip in contemplation. It was now or never. "If I do something, will you promise me you won't freak out?"

"I won't freak out." he said determinedly.

"Even if it seems like something I wouldn't normally do?"

"Okay, now I'm curious." he replied, arching a brow slightly.

"I think…" I began with a sigh, "I think it's better if I show you, instead." I quietly hesitated for a second. Then, my eyes refusing to leave his even for a second, I slowly lifted my leg over his waist and shifted until I was astride his waist, my hands bracing themselves on his chest. My hair fell in a curtain of moonlit curls down one side of our faces, which were now mere inches apart.

I had never thought much of sex before this; in fact, it was something I abhorred. It didn't seem to have much value at all. And yet, when I loomed over him like this, feeling our bodies so close to melding together, it filled my heart with longing to touch him, to kiss him until neither of us could breathe properly. I wanted to abandon all of my principles and let him have me; yet at the same time, part of me was scared. I felt like I would never be the same if I told Shinji I was ready to have sex. I looked down at him and found him trying to sort out his thoughts. A hole formed in my stomach. What if he didn't like this?

"Well…" he said finally, clearing his throat, "this is definitely something new. What brought this on?"

I blushed and swallowed. "Yoruichi told me that it's okay to make the first move."

"Oh," he said, "are ya sure yer ready for that?"

I felt my stomach squirm. "I… I don't know…" I lowered my head, annoyed with my indecision. Shinji's hands found mine, lacing our fingers together and kissing my knuckles. "I just… I feel like our time is running out."

"Don't think like that."

"Otome Fūdo said it would be a matter of days, and I still haven't achieved Bankai."

"Yer getting there." he said. He leaned up and kissed me. "It just takes faith."

"I… I want you, more than anything. I just wish that I was ready."

"I'll wait until you are."

"That may be a long wait."

"So be it." he said lowly, pulling my head down till our lips met. I could feel the words against my lips before my mind could register them. "but I'll settle for this right now." The next thing I knew, he was savagely kissing me, and I was giving in. His hand traveled down, holding onto my hip. The other traveled down and gently fastened onto a breast, causing me to gasp into the kiss.

"So much for nonexistent tits." he said against my lips.

"Shut up." I said, pulling his head up and pressing my lips to his. I could feel his arms wrap around my shoulders, his fingers spanning my shoulders and lower back beneath my sleeping robe. I had to remember to breathe and pushed him down promptly. My chest heaved as I took deep breaths.

"Ya look beautiful like that." he told me. My heart beat loudly within my chest and I gulped down air in an attempt to calm it. I returned his remark with a shy smile. "Don't worry… I won't do anything unless and until ya say yer ready."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Although you make that kinda hard." he said with a chuckle. I sighed and laid my head down on his chest. My eyes drifted shut as he stroked my hair. His other hand clasped mine, fingers entangling.

It was still dark outside when we were awoken. From our door, we heard Yoruichi's voice.

"I swear, somebody'd better be on fire." Shinji grumbled. He kissed my temple and then moved me gently aside to get up and answered the door. "What is it, Yoruichi?"

"They've made their move; the Hollows are attacking your home."

Shinji was silent for a moment. "What about Raine?"

"I asked Jyushiro if he would teach her today. It's not Bankai, but I figure that she could use a little more training."

"Are ya sure that's wise, given his condition?"

"I wouldn't let Jyushiro teach her if I didn't believe he was up for it. Raine will be safe with him."

Shinji's footsteps padded over to me and his hand lightly shook my shoulder, claiming me from sleep. "Raine, darlin', ya have to wake up." he said gently. I nodded, my eyes still closed. Sleepily, I changed into my Shihakusho and put the sheath of Otome Fūdo through a loop attached to my sash. Clumsily, I gathered my hair and pinned it back with my barrette and finally put my glasses on. I jumped awake when I heard a light slap. That must've been Hiyori being woken up by Shinji. I shook my head and slipped into my sandals.

Shinji emerged with a bright red marking on his cheek. I smirked and then got up and followed him out of the barracks. Once outside, he picked me up and shunpoed to the Thirteenth Division.

There were two lower members there to greet me: one was a small girl with a boyish haircut. She greeted me excitedly, with big wide, grey eyes; the other was male, much taller than either of us, with dark, spiky hair tied back with a white headband, matching the bands around his shoulders. He also had thick, dark eyebrows and a goatee.

"I'm so excited to meet you." the young girl said cheerfully. "I'm Kiyone Kotetsu, co-third-seat of the Thirteenth Division." She then glared at her partner, who was standing there in a sleepy stupor. I barely had time to notice her elbow him in the ribs. "This is an honored guest of the Soul Society, you idiot! Show some respect!"

"Did you ever think, you booger-eating brat, that maybe I'm a little _tired_?"

"Well that's what you get for staying up all night drinking like the world-class _moron_ that you are!"

This started a nice, loud verbal argument between the two. If I wasn't awake before, I definitely was now. "Please," I said gently, "don't fight. I am sorry if I caused trouble by waking you up." I said to the man. In response, I saw a pink streak appear across his face like wildfire.

"Of course not, Delacroix-san." he said, suddenly very respectful. "I am deeply sorry if that's the impression I gave you." He bowed to me. "My name is Sentaro Kotsubaki, and I'm the other co-third seat of the Thirteenth Division. It is an honor to meet you."

"That was a cheap shot." Kiyone said through her teeth, glaring at her fellow subordinate.

"You wanted me to respect her, I gave her respect, you annoying little midget."

This started another loud fight between the two of them. Shinji groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Geez, do these two have pent-up romantic issues or what. Makes me wonder how in the hell Jyushiro puts up with them." he sighed with a shake of his head. He kissed my forehead and turned to leave. I reached for and grabbed his forearm.

"Please come back safe." I pleaded. His expression turned from that of curiosity to reassurance. He leaned in and kissed into my hair, holding me to him.

"I promise." he whispered. Our eyes met one more time as he pulled away, and then his body disappeared, and I was left with the two Third Seats still squabbling. I dreaded trying to break them up, but just as I was about to say something, a third voice joined.

"That's enough!" Rukia cried as she came between the two of them. Relief filled me as the two stopped. "Either you two agree to disagree, or I swear I will assign you to kitchen duties for a month!"

"Yes, Lieutenant Kuchiki." both Kiyone and Sentaro said at the same time. They stood at full attention. Either Rukia was just that scary, or they just hated kitchen duties that much. My money was on the former. Rukia looked at me and smiled.

"I was beginning to wonder if I would see you here, Raine." she said.

"It's good to _be _here, Rukia." I responded with a smile of my own.

"Well come on; Captain Ukitake is waiting inside."

With that, she, Kiyone and Sentaro led the way through the halls and into Captain Ukitake's office. It was a bright room that smelled of different herbal remedies. I had half a mind to ask, but decided against it. Captain Ukitake sat at his desk, working on paperwork. It took him a moment to realize that we were in the room. He greeted me with a friendly smile as he put his pen down.

"I had hoped that I would have a chance to teach you, Miss Lorraine." he said. His honest eyes gleamed at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I am honored that I could be here today, Captain Ukitake." I answered politely. "Also, I would prefer that you call me 'Raine'. That's the name that most of my friends call me, anyway."

"Ah, I see. Well then, Raine, would you like to sit down and enjoy some tea before we begin our training?"

"I would love to." I said, truly delighted. A few moments later, Rukia served us steaming cups of tea. Captain Ukitake insisted that she sit and enjoy some with us, and with my pleading look, she didn't stand a chance. She knelt next to me and poured a third cup of tea for herself.

"I don't believe that there is anyway to better start a day than with a serving of tea." he said with a gentle smile. I nodded in agreement. "I can see why Rukia thinks of you as Ichigo's… what did you call her, Rukia?"

"His doppelganger, Captain." Rukia answered.

"Ah, yes. From what I have heard about you from Captain Hitsugaya, you have an incredible learning curve."

I chuckled and looked down at my teacup. "I guess. You see, Captain Ukitake, to me, it's not about how fast you learn, it about what you do with what you learn."

Captain Ukitake smiled at me. "I like that." Rukia nodded. I smiled contentedly. "Well then, let's not dilly-dally. We have training to do, ladies." he stated.

I crumpled from fatigue, lying on the ground.

"Very good, Raine-san." he said. He held out a hand for me to take. I reached for it and then felt myself pulled to my feet. He caught me by my shoulders as I stumbled. "You are learning well." He led me back into one of the main rooms of the barracks, where again Rukia was serving tea.

"I only hope that it will be enough."

"Enough?" Captain Ukitake questioned, arching a strangely dark brow. "What do you mean?"

"Otome Fūdo-my Zanpakto, she's told me that… well, any day now, I will experience a great deal of pain and suffering.

"And do you believe her?"

"I don't know what I believe." I answered honestly. "I just don't want anyone to be hurt because of me, especially Shinji."

"You care for him a great deal, don't you Raine-san?" he asked. I nodded wholeheartedly. "Not to worry. As long as you're here, you are safe with us. The rest takes a little faith." he said with a smile.

"You sound just like Shinji." I said.

Just as he was about to respond to my remark, Sentaro and Kiyone burst through the doors and ran into the room. "Captain!" they both called.

"I'm telling him!" Kiyone said.

"No, I am!" Sentaro hollered back.

"What is going on?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"Hollows are attacking the Seiretei Square!' Kiyone said, immediately becoming fearful.

"At this rate, they'll take over in no time." Sentaro declared. Captain Ukitake's eyes immediately hardened. He shifted his gaze over to Rukia.

"Rukia…" he began.

"I'm right with you, Captain." she said with determination in her voice.

"Kiyone, Sentaro, guard Raine-san." he ordered. "Raine, if anything gets through those doors, I want you to run. Do not try to fight it. Do you understand?" he asked.

I wanted to say no, that I would stay and fight, but I nodded my head in obedience. Both the kind Captain and his Lieutenant faded from view. All was quiet for a moment, but then I could feel Kiyone and Sentaro both jolt. It took me a moment to realize what it was, but fear filled me when I did.

A large hole appeared in the middle of the room, a few feet in front of Sentaro, who had his Zanpakto ready. From the depth of this hole came the Rook. From behind me, I could hear Kiyone drawing her sword. My body rapidly twisted and I saw the Page just a few feet in front of her. The Page scoffed.

"He leaves us to deal with the leftovers… how insulting." he scorned. "Seems like they'll let just anyone become a Soul-Reaper these days. Well, beggars can't be choosers, I suppose. Hand over the girl, and perhaps I won't destroy you." He drew his sword. Kiyone stood at full attention, grasping her sword.

"What makes you think that we would hand her over just because our lives are on the line? That's not the way that members of the Thirteenth Division work." Sentaro stated. "We will defend Delacroix-san until our very last breath leaves our bodies." Kiyone, for once, nodded in agreement.

"Must everything be the hard way with you people?" the Rook sighed. She, too, drew her sword. "Exalt, Uriel." The blade changed from a regular katana to the blade attached to the chain. At the other end of the handle was another, smaller chain with a small, white stone with holes dotting it. She gripped this chain and started whirling it around. A strange whistling occurred and after a moment, Sentaro cried out in pain and crumpled to the floor.

"Sentaro!" Kiyone cried out.

"Stay back Kiyone!" the injured male shouted. "What did you do to me?" he asked the Rook.

"What?" she answered as the whistle stopped. "Did you not like Uriel's song? Well I suppose it's not that entertaining when it disturbs the connection between you and the spirit of your Zanpakto." Sentaro, at this moment was visibly shaking.

"You…!"

"You didn't honestly think we were without resources, did you?"

"Sh-Shakkaho!" he cried out. From his hand came a beam of red light. The Rook bent out of the way, missing the beam by half a centimeter.

"Not very impressive." she said. She took the other chain, the heavier chain and threw it directly at Sentaro. It missed his head, but instead embedded itself into his right shoulder. Blood spattered from his mouth.

"Sentaro!" Kiyone made to reach for him when suddenly the Page caught her around her neck, holding his sword at her jugular.

"You should've been more worried about yourself. Now she will watch you both die."

"Stop!" I cried out. I couldn't take in any more of this cruelty. Both the Page and the Rook looked at me. "You got who you came for. I'll go with you quietly, just let them go."

"No tricks?" the Page asked.

"No tricks, nothing, just don't hurt them."

"Put down your sword." he ordered. I hesitated. "Now!" He tightened his grip on Kiyone and inched his blade closer.

"Don't worry about us, Miss Raine, just run!" Kiyone cried out.

"Be quiet you little brat!" he hissed.

I set down Otome Fūdo gently and then slowly stood back up. "I'm sorry, Kiyone," I began quietly, "but now it's my turn to protect someone. Get out of here, get help for Sentaro."

The Page let her go none too gently. At this point, the young girl was crying profusely. "You heard her. Get your boyfriend out of here. If you come back, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Kiyone whimpered, looking from the Page to me and back for a moment. The Rook pulled her blade none too gently from Sentaro's shoulder, to which he cried out in pain. Kiyone rushed over to him and with all of her strength, she picked him up and with one last look at me, she left the room. While their attention was on the Soul-Reapers leaving the room, I used my newly-formed Shunpo, grabbing Otome Fūdo and stabbing it through the Page's heart.

Instead of crumpling dead on the floor, like I thought he would, he turned his head to me. "You are annoying me, girl." He moved away, so the sword was no longer embedded within his chest and then turned to me. Aside from the tears in his robes, there was no sign of bleeding. "Do you not remember what happened when your half-breeds tried that?" he asked, his voice going flat. Again, he appeared in front of me and grabbed me, hoisting me over his shoulder. The Rook picked up Otome Fūdo and sheathed it. I struggled, attempting to get away, but the Page held a firm grip on me.

"I could've used a little help here." he said to the Rook.

"You looked like you were doing just fine there on your own." she retorted.

"Would you open up the Garganta already?" he asked. The Rook shook her head in annoyance, but did as she was asked. The gaping hole opened up once more. Again, I struggled against him. "You had best stop your struggling, _onna_." he snarled.

"No!" I cried. "I won't!" I heard the Page growl in annoyance and then he lifted his hand. The last thing I felt was a sharp blow at the back of my head. I saw something hit the floor, something that gleamed in the late morning sunlight, and then I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Please, my wonderful readers, don't hate me. I'm getting right to work on the tenth chapter, which I have a feeling will be another two-part deal. I'm really going to try to make the battle scenes that are usually seen in Bleach, where it goes from one section of a battle to another, and I'll do my best to make it epic! :D<p>

Also, on a farther note, I don't know if anyone noticed, but for those of you who are familiar with Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Raine kinda pulled a 'Sora' here with Otome Fudo by binding the Arrancar's dying soul with hers. I _adore_ that scene, and I thought it would be really cool if it could be the same thing with my two characters.

Until next time- and I promise I will update again sometime before this month ends, I promise- I bid all of my wonderful readers a cheerful _adieu_.


	12. Chapter Ten: Rescue Part One

Hello, my wonderful readers. It's good to be updating again; I couldn't write again because of technical difficulties (oh how I loathe them!), but when those were all taken care of, I wrote like there was no tomorrow. I did the very best I could with the action sequences, so please enjoy. Hopefully I'll have the other part of this chapter done in a week or two. *crosses fingers*

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Raine, Otome Fudo, and the Arrancar. The rest goes to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Rescue<p>

_**Normal Point of View**_

"That was a little too easy for my liking." Jyushiro Ukitake said. He and Rukia had just finished off the Hollows- mere Gillians- and had returned to the barracks to find everything oddly quiet. "Something feels very wrong here."

"I agree." Rukia stated, her eyes narrowing.

The Captain's eyes widened as he realized that neither Raine's spiritual pressure nor that of either of his Third Seats was anywhere to be found. He picked up his pace, even though he knew it would be hard on his lungs. He forced open the doors and looked around.

"There was a struggle here." he breathed. "I thought I had felt someone firing off a Shakkaho earlier." There was a large hole that was charred around the edges a few meters up the side of one wall.

Rukia then picked something off the floor. The little bauble gleamed in her hand; it was a golden barrette with two red roses and a white one.

"Raine was wearing this." Rukia said. "I don't think she willingly took it out."

"No, neither do I." Captain Ukitake said. "Those Gillians were meant to distract us, and then the Arrancar could come in undetected." He was brought from his thoughts as he heard feet padding down the hall. Kiyone crashed through the doors and upon seeing her Captain, raced for him with tears in her eyes. "Kiyone!" he said to the crying girl. "What happened here?" he asked.

"They- they came out of nowhere. The girl… she did something to Sentaro—she hurt Sentaro! The other one was… was about to kill me when Miss Raine… she told them that she would go with them. She offered herself up so that they would let us go."

At this information, Jyushiro was deeply touched, but he would not dwell on it, not until they got her back.

"Where is Sentaro now?" he asked.

"I… I wanted to go back, but he said he would kill us if I tried to come back for Miss Raine. I had to get Sentaro to the Fourth Division, to Isane." she said, now frantic with her tears.

"It's alright, Kiyone." he said gently. "You go stay with him. Rukia, go to the Twelfth Division; tell Captain Kurotsuchi I grant you permission to enter the World of the Living. Find Hirako-san. Tell him about everything that has happened."

"Yes, Captain." Rukia answered. She disappeared.

"What about you, Captain?" Kiyone asked.

"I must gather the others, immediately."

* * *

><p>"Nothin' but a wild goose chase." Shinji said, the annoyance clear in his voice.<p>

"Why on earth would they attack the warehouse, anyway?" Hiyori asked.

"They probably sensed her essence there." Rose stated.

"What do we do now?" Mashiro asked. Shinji shrugged.

"Not much _to_ do." he replied, sheathing Sakanade. He had been hoping for a little bit more of a fight than a bunch of Gillians in order to put his training to good use. He only wondered how Raine was faring with her training. She was probably bored to death since Jyushiro would most likely be taking it easy on her. "Well, I dunno about you guys, but I'm gonna head back to Kisuke's." He had something he wanted to ask Kisuke something, anyway, a favor.

Just as he was about to leave, however, a bright flash of light appeared as a Senkaimon gate opened. Out came Rukia.

"Hirako-san! Thank goodness I could find you." she said. There was a degree of alarm in her eyes that Shinji didn't like.

"Rukia." he addressed calmly. "What're ya doing here?"

Rukia hesitated for a moment and then met Shinji dead in the eyes. "The Seiretei was attacked by Hollows."

"Why do I have a feeling these are connected?" Love asked.

"I think they are." Rukia answered. Again, she met Shinji's eyes. "The Arrancar got what they came for."

For a moment, Shinji thought his heart might stop altogether. A deep, cold fear filled him to the brim; his breath was shaky. Suddenly he grabbed Rukia by her forearm. "Are ya certain?" he asked, horrified. Rukia reached into the pocket of her hakama and withdrew something glinting and gold. Shinji's breath hitched.

"There were signs of a struggle. The Arrancar attacked our two Third Seats; Sentaro was injured on the shoulder and he was apparently suffering massive head pains. Kiyone said that Raine gave herself up in order to protect the two of them."

Shinji froze. He let go of Rukia, a look of fear still in his eyes. "Get me back to the Soul-Society, Rukia."

* * *

><p>"This meeting will now come to order." the Head-Captain declared. Everyone's attention turned toward him. "It has come to my attention that the Hollow attack this morning was a diversion so that Arrancar could come and abduct Lorraine Delacroix, directly under our noses."<p>

"That is true, sir." Captain Ukitake replied. His lips were set in a thin line. "She sacrificed herself to save my subordinates."

Shinji felt his insides squirm once more. When he got Raine out of this safely, he was going to have a talk with her about putting a limit on that selfless mentality of hers. His heart was in pain, as he thought of her getting hurt in any way; however, it also made his blood boil. Anyone who harmed Raine would get skinned alive; he'd make sure of that.

"Why on earth would they want Lorraine-chan, anyway?" Captain Kyoraku asked, lifting his conical hat. "It's been bugging me for a while now."

"It has also troubled me." Captain Hitsugaya admitted.

Byakuya looked at Shinji, who looked to the floor before sighing.

"Two days ago, I was able to speak with Raine's Zanpakto, Otome Fūdo. She revealed that in a past life, she had been an Arrancar, formerly one of the group that… now has Raine, who gave part of her soul to the Arrancar as a child. They seek to rip the Arrancar from her and use it to break Aizen free."

"Impossible!" Captain Soi Fon exclaimed. "Such a thing has never been done before. Permission to speak, Head Captain?" she asked.

"Permission granted." Head-Captain Yamamoto replied.

She glared at Shinji for a moment. "How do we know that she didn't plan to willingly go with them all along?" Most in the company narrowed their eyes in disagreement with this statement. Shinji could feel his insides shaking with rage. "I suppose the better question is how do we know that she isn't in league with-" Soi Fon was not able to finish her sentence; before she, or anyone else, could blink, she was pinned against the wall behind her by a very enraged Shinji.

"Raine would never." he said in a voice that was deathly serious.

"Raine-chan was too scared of them." Mashiro said.

"And far too kind to even consider that." Captain Ukitake declared. "Part-Arrancar or not, if she were in league with them, then I doubt she would have done what she did to save my subordinates."

"I have to consider any possible circumstance, Hirako-san. She _did_ give her soul to an Arrancar…" Soi Fon said calmly.

"She didn't know any better! What yer doing is assuming." Shinji replied. "Yer doing exactly what you did when Orihime Inoue was kidnapped by Aizen last winter. I will not have it; Raine would _never_ willingly join them."

"That is _enough_!" the Head-Captain declared, slamming down his walking stick. Shinji, after letting his gaze bore into Soi Fon's for a few seconds more, set her down. "Hirako-san, I believe that you will lead the rescue team."

"Hell yes." Shinji answered.

"Like hell you're going in there alone." Hiyori commented. Shinji looked to her and then to the others. Mashiro smiled and enthusiastically nodded; Kensei nodded nonchalantly, as did Love. There was a determined look in Rose's eyes as he nodded; Hachi also nodded with a small smile. Lisa looked from the others to Shinji and nodded.

"Who else amongst those assembled will go to Hueco Mundo?"

"I will, Head-Captain." Captain Ukitake said, stepping forward. "I owe it… to her…" Immediately, though, he started a coughing fit. Captain Unohana looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Jyushiro, it would not be wise in your condition to go out there." the Head-Captain stated.

"But, sir, it is because of me…"

"You rest up, Jyushiro." Captain Kyoraku. "I'll go in your place."

"Shunsui…" Captain Ukitake started.

"It's about time I did something for the troublemaking _onna_. Besides, it'll give me another chance to see what Lisa-chan can do." the Eighth Division Captain said with a goofy grin on his face. His former Lieutenant narrowed her eyes in annoyance at him.

"I will go as well." the tiny Captain Hitsugaya said, also stepping forward.

Captain Zaraki grinned his famous Cheshire-Cat grin and stepped forward. "There's bound to be at least _one_ good fight out there."

"Head Captain," Captain Unohana began, quietly. "I will wish to send someone in to assist Ushoda-san with the task of healing."

"And who is it that you wish to send, Retsu?" Head-Captain Yamamoto asked.

"My Lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu. I believe that she will be more than helpful, and she wishes to repay Lorraine's kindness for saving her sister."

"Very well."

"There are also two others that I recommend you allow to insist with this rescue." Shinji declared.

"Name them." the Head-Captain insisted.

Suddenly the doors opened. "I don't think they need mentioning." Kisuke said. Yoruichi, who stood at his side, glanced at Soi Fon, who lowered her head.

"You…!" Captain Kurotsuchi exclaimed.

"Long time, no see, Mayuri." Kisuke said with a wide smile on his face. "Good to see you doing so well."

"That is Captain Kurotsuchi to you, you little twit."

"Now that's not very nice, Mayuri." Kisuke said, rubbing the back of his head. "I was merely going to help you set up a Garganta."

"What is it to you?"

"Well I was taking a look at the coordinates you set up." Upon seeing the shell shocked on Mayuri's face, he paused. "Oh, your Lieutenant let me see them; she's such a dear like that. Anyway, your coordinates were way off. If I had let them be, it would be a day's journey to Las Noches, so I fixed them for you."

Mayuri seethed with anger. "You meddled in _my _affairs, my calculations?"

"Well, time _is_ of the essence here, Mayuri."

"Then it is settled." the Head-Captain stated. "I expect preparations to be done within a quarter of an hour. This meeting is adjourned." He slammed down the end of his walking stick.

Mashiro looked over at Shinji, who sat alone. She hadn't seen her comrade act like this since Hiyori was hurt in the Winter War. He had placed so much of the blame for her injuries on himself that she and the others had begun to wonder whose recovery would take the longest time. And then Raine came into their lives, and for the first time, it was like Shinji had snapped back into his original self. Mashiro had noticed right away the gentle look of adoration that Shinji held whenever Raine was around, and she approved wholeheartedly. Now, though, seeing Shinji without Raine seemed…wrong, incomplete in a way. It was like the Arrancar had taken Shinji's happiness and fun side away, and she and the other Visoreds were left with the brooding, angry Shinji.

"Shin-kun," she said as she walked over to him. Shinji didn't answer, didn't even look at her. She bent down so that they were eye level. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not." Shinji said, his voice thick with emotions. "I shoulda been here. I promised her… I'd be there to protect her." His head lifted slightly at the feel of Mashiro's hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Shin-kun." she softly assured. "We're gonna get Raine-chan back. I promise."

Instead of answering the hyperactive Visored, Shinji merely stood up and walked away, his head hung. Kensei, who had watched from a few feet away and saw the hurt look on his former Lieutenant's face, walked over. "Don't worry about it." he told her with a sigh. "Shinji just needs some time."

"I hope that we can Raine-chan outta this alive." Mashiro said uncertainly.

"We will." he said.

Shinji walked over and was watching Kisuke and Mayuri at work on the equipment that would take them to Hueco Mundo. Every once in a while the two would pause for rather one-sided arguments, with Kisuke normally claiming the place as the victor.

"She must really mean a lot to you if you're this worried about her, Hirako." Captain Kyoraku said. Shinji had barely noticed the older Captain approach, but didn't bother to look at him, either.

"I won't stop worrying about her until she's back safe in my arms, where she belongs." Shinji answered.

"So it _is_ that serious between you two." Captain Kyoraku concluded. He was already regretting the agreement he had made with the Head-Captain.

_'Shunsui, should the worst happen, and this girl is completely beyond control, you know what must be done.'_

_ 'I'm not happy about it, Yama-jii; if it comes down to the fact that I have no other choice, then I'll do it."_

'I know what my duties are, as a Captain of the Gotei 13,' Shunsui thought to himself, 'but far be it from me to take away the light that Hirako has been waiting for all these years.' He masked his deep thoughts with a goofy smile, looking at Shinji. "Well, that's pretty deep, Hirako." His expression softened a bit. "Don't worry. We will get Lorraine-san back."

Finally, when the Garganta opened, Shinji took in a deep breath and then jumped into it. Hiyori was quick to follow, closely followed by Kisuke and Yoruichi. The others followed close behind.

'Raine,' Shinji thought, secretly hoping that she could somehow hear him, 'hang in there, darlin'. I'm coming to get ya.'

* * *

><p>A large Garganta opened in the middle of the throne room of Las Noches. The Rook entered, followed closely by the Page, who carried Raine's unconscious body. The vast amounts of Menos Grande that littered the room stirred at the feeling of a living soul in their midst.<p>

"You have returned safely, my honored disciple." a deep voice said. The Rook stepped forward to take the hand of an elderly Arrancar in greeting.

"Yes, Master; the plan went without fail, as we hoped." The elderly man stepped forward, revealing aged scars across his face. His face contorted into annoyance as a foolish Gillian reached forward. He lifted a finger and a loud explosion forced the Hollow back into one of the dark corners.

"Simple-minded fools…" he murmured. His gaze drifted to the Page. "Speaking of which…" He reached for the girl.

"I warned him that she was not to be harmed, Master, but he simply would not listen to me." the Rook said nonchalantly.

"It's not my fault." the Page retorted. "She was squirming around too much, trying to escape."

"And you have merely added to my workload."

"Whatever, Bishop."

"Time is of the essence here, Pawn."

"Indeed." another voice said. A tall, thin, and very pale woman walked in. Over most of her long, china-doll-like face, she wore a very large Hollow fragment with small holes through which her red eyes pierced menacingly. She had on a simple, two-layered breast-band that connected with the thick, black band around her neck and very loose pants. Her high-heeled shoes were curled at the toes and at her shoulders was a giant scythe blade.

"Your Majesty." the Bishop addressed.

"Well, Bishop, what are we waiting for?" the Queen asked. The mentioned elderly Arrancar straightened at the mention of his name.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Roughly, he took Raine's unconscious form from the Page and carried her to the center of the room. There, he gently laid her down.

"The child stirs." the bishop noted, still leaning over her. Sure enough, Raine opened her eyes, only to become incredibly frightened.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Hueco Mundo, my child." the Bishop answered. Raine's eyes filled with fear. She shook her head and struggled, attempting to get away from the Arrancar.

"Seal Number 25!" the Bishop murmured. Raine let out a shriek as her arms were pinned to the floor by shackles of bright violet light.

"No! No, no, let me go."

"I have absolutely no intention of doing that, child." the Bishop replied. He reached down to begin his work when suddenly a trail of red sparks jumped out at him. "Impossible," he breathed.

"What is it?" the Queen asked. Raine looked around for this mysterious leader of the Espada, but she found no one.

"There is very strange magic protecting this child. I cannot touch her."

The Queen paused and narrowed her eyes.

"Kisuke Urahara…"

"You believe he did this, Your Majesty."

"He has meddled in Lord Aizen's affairs before. He is here now, with the half-breeds and fools from the Soul-Society come to save her." She looked down at Raine and then noted the double-barred cross peeking out of her Shinigami robes. "So that is how he did it." she noted. "How unoriginal." With a sigh, she brought her scythe from around her shoulder and held the tip of the blade beneath the chain. The writhing child cried out as the chain was broken and the pendant was flung to the other side of the room. The sparks danced for a moment and then flickered out, like a light bulb in a power surge.

The Page smirked and picked the remnants of the necklace up. "This is bound to get a good reaction from those half-breeds if I show this to them."

"Really, must you be so sadistic?" the Rook asked.

"I just want to have my fun." the Page answered as he put the trinket into his pocket.

Everyone became quiet as a fifth Arrancar came in. He was tall, dark-haired and dark-eyed, dressed head to toe in dented, scraped armor. His Hollow fragment was made to look like part of his armor, covering the bottom half of his face. Possibly the most alarming thing about him, though, was the large-bladed sword that was strapped to his back. It must've taken a lot of support to hold something like that.

"Well look who decided to finally join the party?" the Page remarked. The Rook also smiled.

"I heard that we finally found the maid who shares her soul with my sister." he said. His voice was a soft, gentle bass, a relief to Raine in this cold, dismal place. The male walked over and crouched down over her. "This is her?" he asked.

"It will be shortly." the Bishop answered. Raine closed her eyes, letting the tears fall.

"You would be wise to stop crying, _onna_, before I give you something to _really_ cry about." the Page snarled.

"Don't touch her." the Knight replied.

"That is enough." the Queen snapped. "You three, defend our home. Do not let them pass."

The Page, the Rook, and the Knight nodded, and turned to leave.

"Let us begin, Bishop."

* * *

><p>"Well, that's problematic." Kisuke said, almost from out of nowhere.<p>

"What?" Shinji asked.

"Well," Kisuke began, "I kinda felt like this was gonna end in disaster, so I thought ahead, as I usually do…"

"Get on with it, Lazy Slob." Hiyori growled.

"I'm getting there, Hiyori-chan." Kisuke replied. "Nice to know that your impatience hasn't worn out over the years. Well, when Raine-chan asked me to take a look at her necklace, I realized how serious things were. Before then, I had been working on a way to extend Benihime's power to aid others."

"Ya used Raine as a guinea pig." Shinji concluded.

"In a way, yes." Kisuke said somewhat sheepishly. Shinji was silent for a moment.

"Kisuke, when this is over, I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't do this for Raine-chan if I didn't know what I was doing, Shinji. As a friend, I care very deeply about Raine-chan's safety."

"What makes this problematic?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"Well, they found out the source of Benihime's protection and… well they destroyed it. That will cut the time we have to save her down by half, at the very least. They're becoming desperate."

"Then it's a good thing that Las Noches isn't too far, now." Captain Kyoraku stated.

The party rapidly hurried to the damaged walls. A small, white figure appeared, grinning. Shinji felt rage fill his veins instead of blood.

"Welcome to Las Noches." the Page said mockingly.

Shinji was just about to go in when Hiyori held out her sword. "Shinji, leave him to me. I owe this guy a beating."

"Don't hold anything back, Monkey." he replied.

"Would you expect anything less of me?"

"Well, if it isn't the little midget half-breed again. Back for more, are you?"

Hiyori flourished Kubikiri Orochi. "You'll think twice about calling me that after I kick your teeth in." she growled.

"Oh, I'm shaking." the Page said sardonically. "Well shall we get your little welcoming party started?" With a snap of his fingers, hundreds of Gillians appeared, surrounding the small party.

"Well this is boring." Kenpachi stated. "I'm off to find a real fight." With that, he walked past the Gillians.

"Where do you think you're-" But the Page found himself interrupted when the Gillian that he sent after Kenpachi was sliced. He didn't even see Kenpachi move.

"You wanna fight me," Kenpachi began, glaring with his one good eye at the Page, "then come at me with an actual challenge." With that, he was gone.

"Leave the Gillians to us, Shinji." Rose said.

"You go on ahead and get Raine." Love said with a nod.

"I suppose I could stay and help out." Captain Kyoraku said. "These guys seem like they're gonna have their hands full fighting the Visoreds and Captain Hitsugaya."

"Hachigen and I will set up a healing station nearby." Isane offered. "We'll be on standby to treat any wounds."

"Shall we get going then, Shinji?" Kisuke asked.

"Absolutely."

Captain Hitsugaya was about to move when he was stopped by Mashiro.

"Wait, please."

"What is it?" he asked.

"You've fought alongside Hiyori before."

"I have. What of it?"

"She may not admit it- in fact she might be difficult about it- but she will need your help." The tiny Captain turned to Hiyori, who was already beginning her fight with the Page. It had already started badly, with Hiyori making the first move. The Page merely sidestepped her and then grabbed her by one of her pigtails, whirling her about once and then launching her into the already crumbling wall. He sighed.

"I'll do what I can." he stated. Mashiro nodded and then was off.

"Is that the best a former Lieutenant of the Soul Society can do?" the Page asked. "How… disappointing." Hiyori lashed at him, to which he bent back and then swung downward. She executed a shunpo, putting herself behind him, but he caught her by jutting his elbow back, nearly hitting her spine. She scuttled backward and glared at him.

"Chop cleanly, Kubikiri Orochi!" The sword flashed for a moment, and Hiyori had the giant saw blade once more. She shunpoed in and attempted a high strike, but the Page quickly deflected.

"I believe I told you before that your movements are predictable." he snarled. Hiyori grimaced at him, baring her sharpened tooth.

* * *

><p>Lisa crumpled to the ground at the sound of the whistle.<p>

"Not much of a fight in you now, is there?" the Rook asked. I tell you what, I'm feeling generous, so I will let you in on a secret: Uriel's song is capable of doing more than just harming your link with your Zanpakto spirit. If I spin it fast enough, I can sever it. You would be completely helpless." She smirked as Lisa's form lie still in submission, but the smile immediately faded as she watched Lisa stand up.

"It will take more… than that to take me down. I am… Lisa Yadomaru, former Lieutenant of the Eighth Division, and I will not go down… unless I take you with me!" She lunged again at the Rook. "Smash, Haguro Tonbo!"

The Rook sidestepped her and then launched the blade right into Lisa's shoulder. The Visored woman's eyes widened in shock. Blood escaped her lips, and one by one, she started to feel her body become limp. Suddenly, her head filled with such a sharp pain that blood began to leak from her nostrils as well; every pore, every nerve ending in her body was on fire. Lisa couldn't scream out in pain, no matter how hard she tried.

"Well, _that_ was boring." the Rook said, pulling her blade from where it had struck. "Oh well… one less troublesome interloper to deal with." She raised her hand and started gathering red particles of spiritual pressure. At that moment, Lisa knew that she was going to have a Cero fired upon her. She couldn't move; it hurt to even breathe.

Just when the Rook thought that she had hit her target with the spectacular beam of light, she heard a voice from above.

"If you're going to fight, kill. Don't stand there talking about it." The Rook looked up and her eyes met those of Yoruichi Shihoin, holding Lisa over her shoulder.

"And who are you?"

Yoruichi smiled as the Arrancar female asked this with some degree of puzzlement. "Oh, no one important, merely an ally of the ones trying to rescue that girl."

"So are you here to fight?" the Rook asked.

Yoruichi chuckled. Lisa stirred next to her.

"Sh-Shihoin-san…"

"I'll take it from here Yadomaru-san." she replied.

"Kick her… ass…" Lisa said before passing out.

"I plan to." Yoruichi replied. She shunpoed to the ground, gently setting Lisa down.

* * *

><p>Hiyori and the Page clashed once more, and Hiyori was sent a few more feet backwards with the force of the blow, the last remnant of her mask falling from her face.<p>

"Face it, half-breed, you cannot win this."

"Shut up." Hiyori growled lowly as her eyes returned to normal. "I won't lose to you! I'm going to help get Raine back!" With a newfound strength, she lunged at the Page. The boy sighed and quickly Sonidoed out of the way.

"Then you leave me with no choice, little one." He paused and then held out his sword. "Prophesize, Gabriel." With one swift tug, he pulled his blindfold from his eyes. Hiyori didn't know what caused her to freeze. The Page gazed at her with eyes of white, his pupils like slits and the sclera were an obsidian color. "You seem frightened, half-breed. Is everything alright?" he asked mockingly. Hiyori couldn't answer; every inch of her was frozen in place. "Good, now you won't struggle… when I put you out of your misery!" The Page swung from a high arc…

… only to have steam created when the fires came into contact with a wall of ice the Page gawked for a moment, and then saw the small, white-haired Captain standing at Hiyori's side, covering her eyes with one hand.

"It's some sort of paralysis technique." Captain Hitsugaya pointed out. "As long as you maintain eye-contact with them, your opponent is at a complete standstill."

"What a clever little boy you are." the Page crooned falsely. Toshiro glared up at him, careful not to make eye contact. "Now run along and play while I finish her off. I'll be with you in a moment."

Toshiro brandished Hyorinmaru. "I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division; anyone who underestimates me will soon regret it."

"Tough talk for a little midget boy."

"This Arrancar is seriously starting to annoy me." Captain Hitsugaya said lowly to Hiyori. "Sarugaki-san, don't look directly into his eyes." He slowly removed his hand from her face.

"Yeah I figured that out when you said something the first time!" Hiyori snapped. "And what were you waiting for, an engraved invitation?"

"We can talk about your lack of gratitude later. For now, just focus."

* * *

><p>The Rook hobbled along, constantly checking over her shoulder. She had never seen anything like the technique that woman had used. Her spiritual pressure had nearly doubled and had gathered in her fist, crackling like lightning. It must have been some kind of magic. She cried out as her leg throbbed once more. Whatever that woman had done to it, the Rook considered herself lucky that she could move. All she remembered was what felt like the back of someone's foot lodged into her kneecap. The woman was fast, and strong; she was lucky to have gotten away. One thing was for certain, she had to get back to her master, quickly.<p>

She stopped, though, as her road was blocked by a tall, dark-and-spiky-haired man dressed in a tattered white haori appeared. She backed away; this man's spiritual pressure was… staggering, to say the least.

"Well that's disappointing." he said finally. "I go off looking for a fight and all I get is damaged goods."

"Excuse me?" the Rook asked indignantly. She became even more angered as he started walking off, completely ignoring her. "Hey, I'm talking to you, you ugly brute!"

"In your condition, I would only have a good fight for a few minutes. Don't go looking for a fight that you're obviously not ready for."

"I may be injured, but that doesn't mean I can't defeat you!" She took the smaller chain and started whirling it around. The whistling grew louder and louder, but Kenpachi didn't budge, much to the Rook's astonishment.

"What's that supposed to do?" Kenpachi said, turning back to her. The Rook felt a pit develop deep in her stomach.

"Impossible…" she breathed. "How are you not on the ground, writhing in pain now?" she asked.

"It's just an annoying whistle." Kenpachi said with a shrug.

"Uriel's song was supposed to disrupt the connection between you and the spirit of your Zanpakto."

Kenpachi merely grinned. "That's because I don't have a connection with my Zanpakto spirit." The Rook's eyes widened; her good knee began to shake uncontrollably. "You're just that much outmatched." He continued walking off, leaving the Rook completely dumbfounded. She grit her teeth in anger; no one would ignore her, not even a brutish Soul Society Captain.

"I'll show you!" she hissed, hurling her blade at Kenpachi. He merely blocked, not even having to look over his shoulder.

"Don't be an idiot; you don't wanna fight me. I'll kill you, simple as that."

"I refuse to submit to a simple brute like you!" she cried.

Kenpachi sighed and kept walking. This time, the little idiot tried a close-range frontal attack. She was sloppy; he could hear her footsteps, and he easily caught her by the throat. "I don't attack people who can't fight back, but you're really starting to piss me off, _onna_." He squeezed her throat with the least amount of pressure possible to get his point across. She started to struggle, but it was no use. The moment she tried to strike at Kenpachi again, she ended taking off his eye patch. She couldn't breathe, feeling his spiritual pressure crush down on her body. With one last, high-pitched scream, she faded away.

'Idiot.' Kenpachi said. Without looking back, he kept walking, hoping that he would find a good fight soon.

* * *

><p>"How do we beat him… when we can't even look at him?" Hiyori asked.<p>

Captain Hitsugaya contemplated for a moment, and then looked at Hiyori's blade.

"I have an idea." he stated.

"Are you going to fight me, or do I have to come for you?" the Page asked.

"Shut up!" Hiyori cried out. That got the Page angered. He lunged at the two petite Soul Reapers.

"Now!" Captain Hitsugaya cried out. Hiyori moved her blade so that it faced sideways. The Page suddenly halted, held spellbound by his own reflection. From his pocket fell something that glinted in the sunlight. Hiyori recognized it immediately. Captain Hitsugaya wrestled the flaming katana from the Page's grasp and then encased the Arrancar in ice, all save for his head. Hiyori lowered the blade after Captain Hitsugaya gave her the signal to. She bent forward and picked the necklace up.

"Where is she?" she growled, glaring daggers at the Page.

"And who is this 'she' to which you are referring?"

"Where is _Raine_?" Hiyori snapped.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked. "I fail to see what's in it for me."

"How about if you tell us, I'll make your death quick and painless?" Hiyori growled.

"Why should I hold you to that promise?" the Page asked.

"If she won't," Captain Hitsugaya began, "then I will."

"Why… you know that she will become one of us soon. Why are you doing this for her?"

"Raine is important to us." Hiyori said after a moment of silence. "She was the only person to make us realize that we're more than just a group of comrades… we are a family. If she gets taken away, what does that make us without her?"

The Page's face fell. "It must feel wonderful… to have that sense of unity with one another. I envy you; there is no unity amongst us. I am the lowest of the low… the Pawn. If the Queen wills it, I die first. For years I have tried to prove that I am more than merely my position… but… unfortunately, you have outwitted me… Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya… Hiyori Sarugaki… the girl you seek is in the southern tower. I helped move her before I came out here. You may want to hurry, though. It may already be too late. Now do as you promised… end my humiliation."

Hiyori looked to the Page and then to Captain Hitsugaya, who nodded. She raised her blade high. When the deed was done, she looked at Raine's pendant.

'Be strong, Raine. We're coming.'

"Come. It's best that we pass this news onto the others."

Hiyori nodded and followed the tiny Captain away from the battlefield.

* * *

><p>And there you have it, my dear readers. More to come soon, I promise. In the meantime, I look forward to your reviews. I bid you all a fair adieu.<p> 


	13. Chapter Ten: Rescue Part Two

__Hello, my wonderful readers. I am so sorry that this is so late. I fell way behind, and then I nearly lost my motivation, but it's back with a vengeance. : ] I loved all the reviews; they kept me smiling during the exceptionally hard days, so many, many thanks. Okay, now on with some more action, shall we? Credit for some of the ideas in this chapter go to my boyfriend.

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own anything except Raine, Otome Fudo, and the Arrancar. The rest goes to Tite Kubo. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Raine's Point of View<strong>_

I cried out loud as I watched my body die in the flames. Tears flooded their way down my cheeks in my pain. It felt as if someone had poured acid onto my chest and let it sit there. And then, for good measure, the Bishop had nearly struck me through the heart with Otome Fūdo.

'Shinji,' I thought, 'please hurry…' I tried to focus on other things, like the attempt to find my Zanpakto's voice amidst the screaming pain in my body. I was answered with… nothing. Suddenly, my stomach lurched, but it wasn't vomit that forced its way up my throat. I would have preferred that to the white substance that pushed its way out of my lips and made its way to my face. My tears burned until I realized that these weren't tears that I was crying, but more of that white substance.

"It's not going fast enough." the Bishop stated. "They will reach us before she fully Hollowfies."

"She's fighting against it." the Queen stated. She leaned down, over me, and I finally got a good look at her. I couldn't help but be frightened of her piercing eyes. "However, what if we took away her reason for fighting…"

"No…" I murmured.

"The device you made, Bishop… is it ready."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I completed it before she arrived."

"Excellent."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal Point of View<strong>_

The southern tower was tucked away in its own corner of Las Noches. Seemingly, the only way to reach it was via bridge. Everything seemed still, almost too still for Shinji's liking.

"Shall we then?" Kisuke asked from behind his fan. He was about to walk forward when Kensei held out an arm. The silver-haired man looked up and saw a gleam.

"So, you all have arrived." the Arrancar male stated. "I am afraid it will do you no good, however. That girl's soul is deteriorating as we speak." Shinji grit his teeth, as did Hiyori. "I will soon have my sister back, and everything will be as it should."

"And Raine?" Shinji asked. "What will become of her soul?"

"It is of no concern to me." the Knight said nonchalantly.

Shinji attempted to make a go for the Knight, but Kensei grabbed him and pushed him back. "Go. I can handle him."

"Kensei…" Mashiro began.

"Don't start with me, Mashiro. They need you now, more than I do. Go."

Mashiro gasped. Kensei hadn't talked to her in such an authoritative tone… not since they were part of the Soul Society. Her eyes lowered. "Please be careful, Kensei." she said in a voice barely above a whisper. She didn't think Kensei would care to know just how much she cared about him, so she kept it to herself. With one more look at him, she allowed herself to run to catch up with the others.

"Is that your woman?" the Knight asked.

"She was my Lieutenant over a hundred years ago." Kensei answered, tightening his gloves.

"I see," the Knight replied, "so it matters not to you if she is harmed in battle."

"Tche.. Mashiro can handle herself just fine." Kensei replied. "If I had any doubts about that, then she wouldn't have become my Lieutenant. Simple as that."

"Such faith." the Knight sneered, reaching over his shoulder. Slowly, he pulled his enormous blade from its sheath. "We shall see about it. Even if you have bested me and the Rook and the Page, your friends still have to outwit the Bishop and defeat the Queen."

"I'm not particularly worried." Kensei replied. "Now are you gonna keep flapping your gums at me, or are we gonna get down to business?" he asked.

"You know not what you ask… but I suppose that if you are so eager to shed blood… that I cannot indulge you in any other way, can I? So be it. Defend, Michael!" A blinding flash ensued, and when Kensei looked again, the Knight stood there with his blade glowing in several different hues of light.

* * *

><p>Shinji and the others had finally entered the Southern Tower. His heart was racing and his mind was repeating prayers that she would be alright.<p>

As he entered, he stopped short. Raine lay in the center of the floor, with two Arrancar lingering around her. To his horror, her face was covered by a very familiar substance and her sword was sticking out of her chest at a very odd angle.

"Raine!" he cried out.

The taller Arrancar, a female, looked to the Visored leader, and then her lips stretched into a thin smile.

"Ah, Shinji Hirako, I presume. You certainly have a sense of timing."

"Let go of her!" Shinji growled lowly. His order went completely ignored as her gaze flickered to Kisuke.

"And you brought Kisuke Urahara. How very thoughtful." she said.

"I suppose I'm meant to be honored, Your Majesty." Kisuke said, adjusting his hat. "Problem with that is that… well, I'm not."

"I am very sorry to hear that."

"I'm sure you are. You see, I guess you could say I have a little problem with people kidnapping my friends and ripping their souls apart."

"This child is mine." the Queen said. To further prove her point, she picked Raine up around the stomach, holding her like a very motionless doll. Shinji grit his teeth in his unbridled fury.

"Raine is not a possession to claim!" he growled.

"This child has been mine since she allowed her soul to become intertwined with-."

"_You_ gave up your right to Otome Fūdo when you killed her!" Shinji replied.

Kisuke nodded. "And now you are trying to force the same horrid fate upon poor Raine, simply because she was in the right place at the right time. You would take Otome Fūdo's soul and allow Raine's to die."

"I won't let that happen!" Shinji proclaimed.

"You care that deeply for her?" the Queen asked.

"I don't expect you to understand anything about my feelings for Raine, especially when the object of _your _affections probably never even considered giving you what you wanted."

The Queen's beautiful features twisted secondarily into those of rage. "Don't speak of what you do not know, Shinji Hirako!" she hissed. Shinji smiled at her violent reaction. In a matter of moments, she calmed herself and that knowing smile was back on her face. "If you want her back so badly, then come and get her."

"Your Majesty, she has not completely Hollowfied yet." the Bishop stated.

"We will just have to make do with what we have." She took from his hands a bright green orb and then ran off.

"Go." Kisuke insisted. "I'll handle him." Shinji nodded in understanding and gratitude and then took off after the Queen.

"You will 'handle me'? And how are you going to do that, Kisuke Urahara?"

"Well I was hoping that we could settle this like gentlemen, but I highly doubt that that will happen."

The Bishop's lips curled into a tight smile, one that made Hiyori's skin crawl. "How about we make a little game out of it?" He unsheathed his sword. "Heal, Raphael." From beneath the rescue party, there was a large burst of energy.

'What is this spiritual pressure?' Captain Hitsugaya thought. He looked down and saw that the floor had changed form, to squares about two feet wide, black and white in color.

"Really?" Kisuke asked. "And here I was thinking this would be more of a challenge."

"Are you mocking me, Kisuke Urahara?" the Bishop growled.

"Oh no, of course not." Kisuke answered, sarcasm dripping off of his tongue. "I was just hoping that it would be something a little more original."

"You will pay for your insolence."

Kisuke merely smiled.

"What're you waiting for?" Hiyori asked. "Let's pummel this guy already!"

"It's not quite that simple, Hiyori-chan." Kisuke stated. "We're playing by his rules, by the rules of chess." He adjusted his hat carefully. To prove his point, he tapped the end of his cane against the human-size King piece in front of him.

"Then in order to defeat him, we must claim 'checkmate'." Captain Hitsugaya concluded.

"Not to worry, everyone. I will make sure personally that everyone is kept alive and well."

"Gee, I'm reassured already." Hiyori droned.

"This will be over in about five moves." Kisuke stated. His voice lowered from the serious tone it had taken.

* * *

><p>Kensei was moved back another few feet.<p>

"After all that, you are still not fatigued?" the Knight asked with puzzlement. "Impressive; I will credit you for your endurance."

"You too." Kensei admitted. "That sword must be unbearable to carry around, yet you wield it with skill and precision. That must've taken years of practice."

"I trained with this sword endlessly after my sister was killed by the likes of the Soul Society."

Kensei was silent for a moment. Had the Queen and the others lied to this poor creature this whole time? "Hey, I got a newsflash for you. Soul Reapers didn't kill your sister."

"Liar…" the Knight growled.

"It's not a lie. The only lies you've ever heard are the ones that _she _shoved down your throat."

"Stop." the Arrancar warned, brandishing the giant blade once more.

"Geez, this is like dealing with a kid." Kensei sighed. "Fine then. Guess I'll just have to beat the truth into you. Blow him away, Tachikaze!" Kensei then whirled the small dagger in his hand before grabbing it by the hilt.

"Do you honestly think that that little dagger will harm me?" the Knight asked, only to pause when Kensei held up one finger.

"That right there was your first mistake. You get two more before you die." he growled.

"Am I to consider that a mercy?"

"Make of it what you will." Kensei replied.

The two then lunged at each other, grappled for a moment, and then split apart once more. Sparks flew as the two clashed once more.

* * *

><p>Kisuke smirked as Hiyori took out a Rook piece. "You're getting sloppy in your desperation, old man. That maneuver could have been easily avoided if you had just paid attention to where I placed my Pawn."<p>

"Shut up, you lazy slob! Don't talk about me as if I'm not here!"

"Please calm down, Hiyori-chan." Kisuke sighed.

"I am _not_ your Pawn. I don't even know why I was placed in that position!"

"And I really don't feel like explaining it to you, mostly because I don't feel like _dying_."

"Can we get on with this, please?" Captain Hitsugaya grumbled loudly from his position as the Bishop.

"Indeed." the Bishop stated, moving his Knight until it was one move away from taking Hiyori.

"Bishop to D4." Kisuke said. The small Captain made his move, demolishing the Knight piece. Kisuke applauded. "Well executed, Toshiro-san."

The Bishop grimaced, glaring at his opponent, who gave a modest shrug. "Knight to C5." The appointed chess piece did as it was told, but Kisuke was way too fast thinking. With a smile, he motioned his cap over his eyes and guided his other Bishop piece to destroy the Knight.

"Thanks for that." he said with laughter in his voice. "You just left yourself wide open for me." The Bishop froze upon realization as to what his opponent was about to do. "You are relied upon too much for your intelligence, but take it from me when I say that even a genius can burn out, as you just did. Now cry, Benihime!" Instantly, the cane Kisuke held withered away and a sword was replaced where the shaft once was.

"Wait!" the Bishop cried.

"Why?" Kisuke asked. "You jumped right on the opportunity to experiment on my poor friend. I saw the remains of her body; I saw how you stabbed her. Why should I show you any mercy?" He raised his hand and rolled his wrist; a bright red circle appeared, with energy crackling within it. The Bishop's fright grew even more so. He couldn't move, couldn't merely use a Sonido to get away. He was still bound to the laws of this game. The beam that ensued hit him straight on, and moments after, he felt his last breath leave him.

The giant chess board disintegrated as well, and the others felt the effects of the spell wearing off.

"D-Damn you, Kisuke… Urahara!" the Bishop growled, finally evaporating into dust.

Kisuke sighed. Finally that nightmare was over.

"Come on, you three. Shinji's going to need all the help he can get." he insisted.

Suddenly, all four of them felt a sudden drop in spiritual pressure, coming from outside.

"Kensei!" Mashiro cried. She looked at Kisuke pleadingly.

"Go to him." the former Captain insisted. "We will help Shinji." Mashiro nodded and then took off back down the corridor. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The Knight panted; if one listened closely, they could hear that he was struggling to merely breathe. Blood seeped from the many wounds Kensei had inflicted upon him. It was a chore to even move. Kensei had been true to his word; the Knight's second mistake had been that he assumed that Kensei would be intimidated by his attacks. His third had been assuming that Kensei would go down easily. After the Knight had very nearly gotten Kensei in the side, the Visored male raised the stakes and had unleashed his Bankai.<p>

Kensei was not completely unscathed, though. There was a very bad gash in his side from one of the few times the Knight had managed to cut into his skin. He must've had at least two or three cracked- maybe even broken- ribs, and he suspected that he was losing consciousness because of the loss of blood.

"You are a most… worthy opponent, Kensei Muguruma." the Knight said. His voice shook with his pain. The mentioned man turned his head, blood leaking out of the corner of his lips.

"You're not bad yourself." Kensei answered.

"Tell me…" the Knight began, "if she was not murdered by a Soul-Reaper, then who did it?"

"It was your Queen." Kensei answered. The Knight's eyes widened. "She eagerly took that order from Aizen and destroyed your sister for her 'disobedience'."

"So… that is how it happened." the Knight concluded. Gritting his teeth, he slowly, painfully turned onto his back and looked up to the false sky of Los Noches. "I wonder… if she would forgive me for being tricked so easily…" With that, he closed his eyes and let death take him. Kensei breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes.

"Kensei!" he heard suddenly. His eyes drifted open, though it took a lot of effort. "Kensei, please, please stay with me! Please!"

"Mashiro…" he said. It was a labor for him to talk. "I told you… to go with Kisuke."

"I felt your spiritual pressure drop, and I had to come back for you." she cried. "I have to get you to Hachi!"

"Mashiro…" Kensei said softly- any louder would have hurt. "I… I still regret never telling you…" His head lolled to the side as he lost control of his consciousness.

Mashiro's heart rate sped up until she felt a very faint heartbeat. "Hold onto that thought, Kensei. I'll want to hear it when you wake up again." she said. With a great amount of effort, she looped his arm over her shoulder and took hold of his waist. It was a task, but she bore her burden without complaint.

Hachi and Isane watched the distance. Lisa's shoulder had already been healed and she was resting peacefully. Both had come to the conclusion that the wound in her shoulder was minor compared to the damage dealt to the connection between her and her Zanpakto. They decided to see if rest would heal that damage.

Captain Kyoraku, Love, Rose, and Yoruichi watched and waited nearby. All three had gotten away with mere cuts and bruises, trivial wounds. Yoruichi had at first wondered where the Rook had gotten off to, but then sensed Kenpachi Zaraki's spiritual pressure and brought Lisa to the two healers.

"Hachi!" Everyone turned to Mashiro, who had appeared, holding an injured Kensei. "You've gotta help him."

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"He fought the Knight." Mashiro explained.

"I will heal him, Mashiro. You need not worry about that." Hachi replied.

"Let me help you with that." Isane offered, getting another mat ready. Gently, Love and Rose helped lay their fallen comrade onto this mat. Mashiro watched as they both got ready to heal with tears in her eyes.

"Looks like I should see if the others need assistance." Captain Kyoraku said. Quickly, he shunpoed away.

"Kotetsu-san, let us start." Hachi said gently.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Raine's Point of View<strong>_

My inner world was now a torrent of high waves and hurricane-like winds. I tried calling out for Otome Fūdo, but I doubt that she could hear me over all of this noise.

"She's not going to save you." another voice sneered. I turned and covered my mouth with my hands. The being that looked back at me looked just like Otome Fūdo, but her skin was as white as paper, her hair and the sclera of her dusty gold eyes black as ink. She was dressed in black armor and held a black version of my sword in her hands. Replacing the serene and gentle look usually on the face of my Zanpakto spirit was a disgusted sneer.

"Who… who are you?" I asked.

"I should think that obvious, or are you really that stupid?"

I glared back at her.

"Now that's not fair." I said.

"Whoever said that anything in your pathetic life was fair, you little brat?" the woman snarled.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Out of this miserable and monotonous world." she answered. "If killing you is my way out, then I don't see any problem, do you?" With that, she slashed at me. I dodged and then pulled my own sword out, holding it at a defensive position.

"You'll find that I'm a lot harder to kill than I used to be." I responded.

"Is that a challenge?" the woman asked. "Then I accept!" She struck hard, but for some reason, I expected more of an impact, not what she was currently dealing me. Her attacks were wily, but not unpredictable.

"Am I to assume then that you're what Otome Fūdo used to be?"

"No way in this world am I anything like that weakling. I don't put the fate of my soul in the hands of whores like you."

I grit my teeth. This woman was way more than unpleasant.

Suddenly, I heard the voice of the one I had wanted to see this whole time, calling my name.

"That interfering Visored…" the woman grumbled. "I'm not done with you yet," she growled, and attempted again to strike at me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal Point of View<strong>_

Shinji arrived in the main throne room of the entirety of Las Noches. This room was oddly empty, save for one person laying unconscious in the middle of the floor.

"Raine," he breathed. Forgetting that there was an Arrancar also in this room, hiding somewhere, he ran to where his beloved lay. He knelt down next to her and gently pulled the sword- stained with her own blood- from her chest. "Raine, darlin', come on, wake up. Come on, Raine…"

Raine stirred after a second, and her eyes slowly slid open.

"Shinji…" she whispered.

"I'm here, darlin'." he said gently, pulling her head against his chest, kissing into her hair. "I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have left ya all alone."

"You shouldn't have come…" she replied with tears in her eyes. Shinji's eyes widened.

"Of course I should, Raine. I love ya; I would walk to hell and back for ya."

"Then would you mind if I ask you a favor?"

"Anything, darlin'."

"Destroy me, while you can."

Shinji fell deadly silent. "Raine, I can't do that. I won't…"

"You have to." Raine cried. "She's…" Suddenly, her body jerked uncontrollably.

"Raine," Shinji began. "Raine come on, snap out of it." Raine was out of his hands so fast he didn't even see what was happening. She stood at the other edge of the room, facing him, her sword drawn from where he had placed it.

"Did I not say that this child is mine, Hirako-san?" the Queen said as she emerged from the shadows to stand behind Raine. "Now you witness the might of my most powerful and now most loyal servant. Lorraine, kill this intruder." She slammed the shaft of her enormous scythe down on the floor, creating a loud, banging noise. The orb at the top glowed a menacing green color.

Shinji could see the tears that fell down Raine's cheeks, but she did as she was told, holding a hand up to her face.

"Don't do it, Raine." he said.

"I'm sorry." she said. With no other degree of hesitation, her face was then enshrouded by a white mask, with four small holes coming down to an elegant point; in truth, it deeply resembled a helmet worn by a medieval knight.

* * *

><p>Okay, my dear readers, we are nearing Steadfast Maiden's end. Only two more chapters to go, so hang in there. Your patience is much appreciated, and shall be rewarded. Please read and review. :]<p> 


	14. Chapter Eleven: Iridescent

Hello, my wonderful readers! I worked extra hard on this belated Thanksgiving present just for all of you and I did my very best at the action parts, so please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach! That goes to Tite Kubo. Raine, Otome Fudo, and the Queen are mine, though. The song goes to Linkin Park, my lyrical muse!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Iridescent<p>

'_And in a burst of light  
><em>_That blinded every angel,  
><em>_As if the sky had blown  
><em>_The heavens into stars,  
><em>_You felt the gravity of tempered grace  
><em>_Falling into empty space.  
><em>_No one there to catch you in their arms…'_

-Iridescent, Linkin Park

Shinji grit his teeth as Raine lunged at him. She had gotten faster, and her attacks were a lot more certain. Was this the result of her training, or was it her Hollow at work? Perhaps part of this came from the Queen and whatever she was using to control Raine. Either way, Shinji knew he had to be careful.

"If yer so powerful," he began as he blocked, "then why do ya feel the need to have others do the work for ya? Yer comrades have all died for ya."

"Comrades?" the Queen questioned. "Those… failures were no more to me then what she is." She nodded to Raine. "They were meaningless tools to be used."

"They looked up to you as their leader. They trusted ya with their lives!"

"That was their choice." she remarked.

"I'm giving ya one last chance. Give us back Raine, and we may let ya walk away from this alive." Shinji said lowly.

"And why would I do that?" she asked.

"Because ya seem to think that ya have the illusion of control. It's still Raine there, and she will hate ya. Knowing her and just how stubborn she can be, she will fight ya. She'll never stop tryin' to get away from ya. That's just the way she is."

"Then I take away her reason for fighting. Lorraine," she ordered, once more slamming the handle of her scythe down, "I gave you an order. Destroy him."

Shinji could hear Raine muttering the word 'no' over and over again, gradually growing louder. Her voice, to him, sounded all wrong; instead of the soft, sometimes playful and melodic sound, it was muffled, most likely by the mask. He could sense something quite beastly about it, too. It was still her; she was fighting back with all of her strength.

"Keep fighting, darlin'." he said.

Raine's right arm shook as she fought against the Queen's urge to attack once more, and she tried to lower her arm, without much success.

"You see, child," the Queen began, smirking as Raine's attempt to fight off her order was once again foiled, "fighting against me is useless. Now be a good girl and destroy him."

"No!" Raine cried out, much to the Queen's surprise and Shinji's exhilaration. "You… can order me around all you want. It doesn't change the fact that I will never let you hurt Shinji or anyone else I care about."

"I will not have to, child." the Queen replied. "You will do that for me."

"And you think we're going to let that happen?" a voice said. The Queen didn't even have to turn around. Standing next to her was Kisuke Urahara himself. At her other side was Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, katana and wakezashi blades in both hands. In complete synchronization with one another, they moved to stab her, but she lithely jumped out of the way. She smirked knowingly down at the assailants before she realized a shadow loomed over her. She twisted out of the way as Hiyori dropped in, Kubikiri Orochi brandished and gleaming, ready to kill. She peered over her shoulder and saw the giant dragon of ice heading towards her.

"Devastate, Azreal!" she cried. With one mighty swing, she split the giant ice creature right down the middle. Captain Hitsugaya stood shocked for a moment, but then grit his teeth and shunpoed back into the fight. The Queen fended off the attack from both of the petite warriors and then sent out a wave of spiritual pressure, sending the two sprawling backwards.

Hiyori was caught by Kisuke, who placed her down gently and then looked back at the Queen, who made herself busy fighting off Captain Kyoraku.

Below, Raine clashed with Shinji. The two sent sparks flying. Raine's attempts to hold back and keep herself from hurting him made her movements seem clumsy, almost twitchy.

"Come on, Raine," Shinji encouraged, "what happened to that stubbornness that ya prided yerself on?"

"I'm trying." she cried.

Suddenly a thought came to Kisuke's head. He looked over at Hiyori and Captain Hitsugaya.

"You kids come with me. I have an idea." He only stopped to notice the angry vein mark that had appeared on Captain Hitsugaya's forehead and the sharp-toothed grimace on Hiyori's face. He mentally slapped himself; this wasn't Jinta or Ururu that he was talking about here. Both of his comrades had a problem being called kids. "You can give me death glares all you want when this is done. Just follow me."

"How did you put up with him?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"Simple." Hiyori said between her teeth. "I let all my anger out on Shinji." The two of them followed Kisuke, silently thinking of ways to get back at him.

The Queen was forced into a corner by Captain Kyoraku.

"Ya know, generally as a rule I don't fight women." he stated.

"Are you going to make an exception in my case?" she asked coyly.

"Well to be perfectly honest, I had thought about it." Shunsui answered. "Your goons and all this business with Lorraine-chan had my best friend quite worried. Given his condition, that's not the best state of mind for him to be in. However, I think Hirako has more of a reason to take you down than I do; I'm just helping him out."

Shinji had finally wrestled the sword from his possessed girlfriend and forced her to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Raine." he said. The Queen, noticing that her servant was incapacitated, flitted away from Captain Kyoraku and quickly descended.

"I congratulate you, Shinji Hirako." she stated. Shinji grit his teeth.

"Really?" he asked. "You won't be doing so in a moment, yer majesty." He held his sword out at arms length. "Collapse, Sakanade." The Zanpakuto transformed and began spinning at a rapid pace. The strange gas omitted from the sword.

"Hold your breath." Kisuke ordered the two younger warriors. Captain Kyoraku followed suit.

The Queen seemed shocked, unaware what on earth had hit her. For a moment, she felt if she were to move, her world would shatter. Raine remained still as well. She was not sure what to do. She remembered what Shinji had said about his Shikai when he faced against the Page. The Queen made to move, lifting an arm marginally.

"Don't even try it." Shinji said, directly at her side. At her neck, he held Sakanade.

"If you think…" she started, abruptly stopping as she had the blade pressed closer to her throat. Suddenly she smiled. "Well, in that case…" She leaned backward- or in this case, forward- and allowed Sakanade to cut her across the chest. The pain brought her out of the illusion.

"Shinji, you idiot, you almost had her!" Hiyori cried out.

Shinji grit his teeth in annoyance. "I don't see _you_ coming up with anything clever!" With that, he pulled on his mask and held Sakanade before him.

'Never thought I'd hafta use this…' he thought.

_**'Are you sure, Shinji-kun? We have not had much practice with this since you were Hollowfied.'**_

'I hafta try, Sakanade.'

_**'You have my help, my friend. You always have and you always will.'**_

"Bankai: Sakanade no Sendai!"

Spiritual pressure flew in torrents around Shinji. Seconds later, Raine and the Queen both stood before thousands of Shinjis.

"Another illusion?" the Queen asked.

"Can ya find the real one?" the army asked simultaneously.

The Queen smirked. "I don't have to." She then looked at Raine. "Find him." she ordered.

"Would you do _something_ for yerself?" one Shinji asked.

"You don't comprehend why I sent her in, Hirako-san? I did so because I figured if anyone were to know where the real Shinji Hirako is, it would be Lorraine."

Raine's eyes flickered back and forth, but she remained still.

"I don't know how you expect her to find the real Shinji," the army said simultaneously, and then it attacked, "but ya should be more worried about yerself."

The Queen twisted and deflected several onslaughts, cutting through the false Sakanades and lithely jumping out of harms way. Again, she slammed down the staff of her scythe and Raine jerked into action.

Kisuke watched as she began fighting the army of Shinjis.

"Come on, lazy slob! Why are we just standing around?"

"Patience, Hiyori. I have to wait for the opportune moment." For a moment, he and Shinji caught glances and the two nodded. Shinji knew what he had to do; that didn't mean he liked it at all.

Raine forced her way through the army. She was not sure what exactly would happen when she found the real Shinji, but she knew that she had to keep trying to fight the Hollow within her. If it kept up with the fighting, her will, her soul would not last much longer. Desperately, she attempted to hold back her footsteps. Every forced footstep added to her pain. Behind the mask, which she was beginning to believe would never leave her face, she could feel tears pouring down her cheeks.

The onslaught from the Shinji clones was forced back a few feet as the Queen let out another powerful burst of energy. "This game has gone on far enough."

"Couldn't agree with ya more." the Shinji army stated. A number of them held up their right hand. A large amount of spiritual energy pinpointed into one massive ball of energy.

"Do you think that a simple Gran Ray Cero will be enough to kill me?" she asked.

"See, that's the thing; I know yer bluffing." the army of Shinjis said, causing the Queen's eyes to widen. "Ya know that these are more than illusions, and more than one Gran Ray Cero will be shot at you. It's not somethin' ya can easily dodge. Yer trapped."

The Queen stood frozen in her shock.

"That idiot," Kisuke murmured, "the foundation for this place is poor, at best. If he tries something like that, this whole place could collapse on top of us."

"Is Hirako making a counter-bluff?" Captain Hitsugaya asked to himself.

The army of Shinjis was about to let their onslaught go; they were so close. Suddenly a number of things happened at once. One of the Shinjis about to fire off the Gran Ray Cero faltered as a shimmery white blade pierced him through the side. The others quickly faded out of existence. At the same time, Kisuke executed his plan. Swiftly and without hesitation, Hiyori jumped in, attempting to assault the Queen with a well-executed kick. Captain Hitsugaya went for a lower assault, Hyorinmaru poised for the kill. The snapped out of her stupor quick enough to block both assaults, just the way Kisuke thought she would. Seconds later, the orb at the end of her scythe was shattered; the eerie green light flashed for a split second and then went out like a candle that had been snuffed. At almost the same exact time, Raine's mask cracked, and fell from her face.

"So that's how it was done." Kisuke concluded.

"Shinji…" Raine said, choking on her tears as well as a number of other things.

"Y-Ya found me… darlin'." Shinji said weakly. He slumped to the floor. Raine collapsed on her knees next to him, with tears now streaming down her face.

"What have I done?" she asked with a quivering, barely audible voice. Shinji weakly raised a hand to the side of her face, holding her cheek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Raine's Point of View<strong>_

"Yer free now, _tenshi_…" he said. Suddenly I noted that the light in his eyes was dying, the light that glowed with humor and at times blazed when he was angered. I choked, trying to hold back my tears. My heart clenched painfully and it was hard for me to breathe. My hands clenched onto Shinji's hands as if searching for a way to keep him with me.

"Please," I whispered in my pain, "you can't leave me like this. Shinji, I love you…"

"I… I love you… as well… Lorraine." he breathed. It was the first time I had ever been elated, yet sad to hear my full name. I had to close my burning eyes as his closed, forcing the dam to break. Leaning over him, I sobbed out my sorrows.

"Raine-chan…" Kisuke said gently, bringing me back to stinging reality. Shinji was dying, and I was free from the Queen's control. The least I could do was make sure that the one who had threatened him and everyone else I loved couldn't ever harm anyone again through me. First, though, there was something that I had to take care of.

* * *

><p>My inner realm had calmed marginally since I had broken free from the Queen's control. I walked more confidently; I knew what I wanted.<p>

She was there, waiting for me. She greeted me with a sneer, not that I was expecting anything different from her.

"Are you back for more already?" she asked. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise as I drew my Zanpakuto. Suddenly her grin grew. "Fine then!" she shouted, launching herself at me. I didn't move, didn't flinch, not even as our swords clashed. She attempted to force me back, but I pushed back, negating her strength. "When did you get this strength?" she asked.

My eyes flickered to her. "She took him away from me."

"Oh, yes, the half-b-" She didn't even get to finish that sentence. I never gave her the chance to use that horrible word on Shinji, nor would I ever again. Her face turned in the very direction in which I slapped her; the resounding _smack_ echoed within my inner world.

"You can insult me and try to take over my body all you want, but I will _never_ let you say things like that about Shinji." I said venomously.

I watched as my Hollow's face twisted into a look of utter disgust. "Why do you _care_ so much? What's so special about that fool?"

"I suppose you really don't know what it's like to love and be loved in return. I pity you."

The look on my Hollow's face then was one of pure rage. Her golden eyes bored into mine, a look that was feral and evil. "You… _pity_ me? How _dare_ you!" Again she attacked with a new kind of ferocity. I was not afraid; I fought confidently. I could do this. She was fast, her black sword merely streaks as they swept down, clashing with Otome Fūdo. My inner world lit up with the clashing of black and white streaks. She tried to trick me by moving away and attacking me from behind. I was ready for her, though.

Honestly, I would've thought that the armor would slow her down. On the contrary, she seemed rather used to it. Every move was fluid, dangerous, and passionate. A mistake meant death. She laughed wickedly every time she thought she had me. I could almost hear her snarl with rage when I managed to evade her.

"Guide, Otome Fūdo." I said. My Hollow writhed in the light given off by my Zapakuto's release. It felt good- right- to hold the broadsword in my hand again. I glared at her once more and then leapt at her. I didn't expect _Kami Eiko no Hikari_ to work, and I wasn't really surprised when it didn't. I tried to use it, swinging down from a high arc, but she held her arm out. I couldn't believe it; she'd sacrificed the use of her left arm. In my distraction, I didn't notice my Hollow sneer evilly until she kicked me backward, making it so that I landed with my back to the rock in the middle of the water. I choked out my shock at the impact, and then I had barely had any time to do anything but block her onslaught.

"Do you pity me now?" she practically spat in my face gracelessly. "So what will you do now?" she asked with a very cocky tone.

I was silent for a moment, until she shook me, attempting to get an answer out of me. Suddenly, I reached and grabbed her by the collar of her armor, pulling her towards me. She attempted to sever her hold of me by swinging her sword down on my arm. I caught it at the last second and held it, hearing Otome Fūdo clang against the rocks below as I dropped her. We took a moment to glare each other down. "He is everything to me; nothing I've seen or learned would mean anything without him." I snarled. "He saved me in more ways than one. And now, because of her, I have nothing left! If I die soon, so be it, but I'll take her down with me! If I have your help, it might extend our lifeline, though you'll have a better chance to take over my body."

"Why?" she asked breathily. I could tell that the look in my eyes, which I could see reflected back through her eyes, almost spooked her.

"Because there's no point in living without him!"

My Hollow was silent for more than a few minutes before smiling.

"Fine, but I'll hold you to that."

I lowered myself down to the water when she released me. Kneeling down, I took a hold of the sword as the spirit watched me. She had always been watching over me, and always would.

'_**Lorraine,'**_ she began, her eyes growing sad.

"You were right." I said quietly. "You were trying to warn me that I would suffer, Otome Fūdo. I just wish I would've known it was a wound of the heart…"

'_**It does not have to be like this.' **_she told me.

"I've made my choice."

'_**Your choice would anger him.'**_ she said.

"He's not here, Otome Fūdo! He's not here to tell me 'don't throw your life away.' He's gone, and it's my fault…" I said as I finally broke down once more.

'_**I am more at fault than you are, Lorraine. It was me that they were after, and they were willing to harm you for their own personal gain. I am so… so sorry.' **_I noticed that she had started crying, too. Tears came down her ashen cheeks like shimmering crystals.

"Let's finish this, Otome Fūdo." I said with finality. My Zanpakuto spirit nodded, with tears still traveling down her face. She held her hand out over the hilt of the sword. "I don't know how far I'll get without Bankai, but I have to try."

Through her tears, Otome Fūdo smiled demurely. _**"You already know it, Lorraine."**_ she said. My eyes widened and I looked up to her. _**'Have faith, and you will have already won your battle.'**_ she stated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal Point of View<strong>_

Raine's eyes snapped open. She was back in the throne room once more, still hunched over Shinji's limp form. She bit back tears and got to her feet. Kisuke made a step for her, but then noticed the rising spiritual pressure resonating from her. "Oh my…" he murmured.

"Kisuke," she said lowly, gaining the shop owner's attention, "take Shinji and get away from here. I'll take care of her."

"Dually noted, Raine-chan." he said. This spiritual energy was… choking. He could feel the others growing uneasy at the feel of it, too. Captain Kyoraku helped Kisuke carefully pick Shinji up off the floor. Hiyori, for the first time in a long time, looked incredibly worried. Kisuke tipped his hat to Raine. "I believe you can handle things from here."

Raine nodded. Spiritual energy surged around her as her fiery anger amassed within her. She looked to the Queen, who watched her with a mixture of shock and horror as the girl's spiritual pressure gradually increased.

"You took something from me." she growled.

"I'm assuming you want it back?" the Queen asked, trying to play it cool.

"I'm not stupid. I know what it means when someone dies, even in this world." she replied. "I also know that killing the one who was controlling me when I murdered him will make me feel a lot better about things when I die." She raised her sword at the Queen, whose eyes widened.

"You would dare raise your sword against your Queen?" the Arrancar asked, trying one more attempt.

"You were never my Queen." Raine replied. The Queen could've sworn though, that she had heard two voices say that. "Otome Fūdo may have been your servant at one point, but she's watched over me since I was five. I know that no matter what happens, she will always watch over me, even if she leaves me alone merely to teach me a lesson. You lost her a long time ago, when you sided with Aizen. You will never use me, nor will you or any of your kind ever hurt my loved ones again." With that, I pulled out my mask. Despite the fact that I had only worn it once, the mask felt like a second skin.

"Do you honestly think that you can harm me while in that state?" she asked with a low growl. "You are indeed my equal, at best."

"Do _you_ honestly think that my Hollow is my only weapon?" Raine replied. She then held Otome Fūdo out before her. "Bankai: Otome Fūdo Tenshi…" With that, a blinding flash of light ensued. The Queen had to turn to keep herself from becoming completely blinded. It was too bright to see where she was even going for quite a few minutes before she noticed the girl next to her. She was dressed head to toe in armor as silvery-white as the moon, and covering her face was the mask of a Hollow…

* * *

><p>Captain Kyoraku couldn't help but look back as he felt a sudden burst of choking spiritual pressure. It was even more potent than the Head-Captain's on a bad day, and he knew more than enough about that by experience.<p>

"And here I thought she was just a harmless little girl…" he mumbled in his amazement.

"Didn't I tell you not to underestimate Raine-chan?" Kisuke asked.

"I have to admit, Urahara," the pink-clad Captain said, "when you're right, you're right."

Kisuke couldn't help but grin at this admittance.

Hiyori looked back to Shinji, who was being carried rather non-ceremoniously by Captain Kyoraku, whose attention was diverted by the appearance of his comrade.

"You may want to start heading the other way, Zaraki." he said in a friendly tone.

"Why? Something interesting to fight that way?"

"No, actually, but if you're willing to get smothered by a spiritual pressure worse than Yama-jii's, please be my guest."

Kenpachi was fight-hungry, but he was not stupid. He did not intend to go out stupidly, either. Despite that, he grinned to himself before turning to follow the others. 'You'd better survive this, _onna_.' he thought to himself. 'You might make an even more interesting fight than Ichigo.'

The small party finally arrived at the healing station. Mashiro had not moved from Kensei's side; Hachi and Isane claimed they did all that they could. She started crying again as she saw Shinji dangling lifelessly as the Captain held him around the midsection.

"Where's Raine?" Yoruichi asked. Kisuke held up a finger. Suddenly, there was a potent explosion of spiritual pressure. A great majority of the party was almost unable to take it. This was unlike anything they had ever felt before. It was then that Kisuke felt one source of spiritual pressure drop. "That was the Queen's; I haven't a doubt about that." He felt another source slowly descend, like an autumn leaf floating to the ground. "And that's Raine-chan's."

"You mean to tell me that… _that_… came from Raine? _That_ came from the polite little girl we've been training and protecting?" Love asked incredulously.

"The same." Kisuke answered.

"Shinji would be proud." Rose murmured. The rest of the Visoreds- those who were still conscious- looked sadly over to Shinji. Isane walked over.

"He's just gone into a coma, same as Muguruma-san." she stated. "If I can get straight to work on him, I can probably save him."

"Then what're you waiting for, an engraved invitation? Get to work!" Hiyori growled.

Isane nodded and had Love and Rose move him to another mat laid out already.

"With any luck, the Healing Squad will arrive soon," Isane said with determination, "but until then, I'll just have to do my best, as my favor to Delacroix-san."

Kisuke noticed that things seemed calm and took off back towards the area he had just run from.

The throne room was in shambles when he returned. Piles and piles of rubble cluttered what was once the massive room. He couldn't help but be alarmed by the first thing he found: a mangled and charred corpse. Fragments of her mask indicated that it was indeed the Queen who had been the loser here. 'Is that really what we are capable of?' he thought to himself.

"Kisuke?" a weak voice asked. Kisuke looked in the opposite direction and saw Raine lying amongst a pile of rubble. Silvery-white armor was shattering like glass and floating away from her body like feathers in the wind.

"There you are, Raine-chan." he said, ignoring the fact that she had taken down a Vasta Lorde-level Arrancar, or that she could let out a burst of spiritual energy equal to that of a nuclear bomb. He walked over to her and sheathed Otome Fūdo before gingerly picking her up.

"It is you…" she breathed, and then she did the strangest thing: Raine reached over and gently touched Kisuke's face. Feeling the small wisps of hair growing on his face, she was relieved.

"Raine-chan…" he began in puzzlement. "Don't worry, we'll get you a new pair of glasses when we get back-"

"I can't see _anything_, Kisuke." she replied. "I open my eyes and all I see is black."

"You've been blinded?" Kisuke asked breathlessly.

"I… used up so much spiritual energy and… I didn't close my eyes."

"Don't worry about it for now, Raine-chan." he breathed. "You just go to sleep."

"Shinji…"

"He's going to be okay, Raine-chan." He doubted that he heard her, however; at that moment, Raine's eyes had closed and her head slumped against his shoulder. He smiled to himself. "… Every little bit like Ichigo." he murmured.

* * *

><p>Yays! Two more chapters to go and then 'Steadfast Maiden' is done. I did hope you enjoyed this chapter; at first, I wasn't sure how depict Shinji's Bankai- for which the inspiration goes to my wonderful boyfriend. Chapter 12 will be up soon. I am hard at work on it already. I send all of you much love and lots of cookies!<p> 


	15. Chapter Twelve: Healing

Hello, my wonderful readers. I got another chapter done. (Yays!) I'm sorry I kept you in the dark for so long. I blame the holiday season keeping me so busy. :] Thanks to fearlessX1025 for the review. I did my best with this chapter, so I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing- except for Raine and Otome Fudo. The rest belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Healing<p>

I once more awoke in my original world. I wasn't sure why it was that I could see when I could've sworn that a little while ago, I had heard Kisuke say that I had been blinded. The water was calmer now, without the threat of the Queen. Yet, while I thought about it, my world also seemed darker than ever. Suddenly, I noticed Otome Fūdo talking to someone, someone who was not my Hollow. It was another woman; she was small, lean, and olive-skinned, with slender arms. Her dark hair was very much like Shinji's, straight and jaw-length. Her dreamy, dark hazel eyes held some sort of secret mirth in them, and added to the deep, long lines along her eyelids, she was pretty to say the least. She was dressed in a sheer, long, white sundress reminiscing women's fashion of ancient Egypt. Her grin grew when she saw me. She waved to Otome Fūdo, who nodded back, and then took off. The charms around her otherwise bare ankles jingled with every step she took.

_**'I thank you, for looking after him.' **_she said in a dreamlike voice before disappearing completely.

'Who was that?' I asked.

_**'Sakanade. She wished to come and thank you herself; she also told me that she looks forward to working with me in the future.'**_

'The future?' My heart filled with hope once more. 'Shinji's alive?' I asked, not caring how desperate I sounded at this moment. Otome Fūdo smiled and nodded. I felt my heart jump with happiness; silently I prayed my thanks to whatever divinity kept us both alive.

_**'Lorraine,' **_she began, gaining my attention successfully. _**'I owe you an apology. I am sorry that I never told you about any of this. You deserved to know, but I only feared that the truth would frighten you and you would not be willing to proceed further in your training.'**_

I smiled kindly at my Zanpakuto spirit. 'Maybe I should've had more faith in you, too. I kept doubting myself, my abilities. In a way, I also doubted you. I'm really sorry, Otome Fūdo. Maybe it's just something that we'll have to work on.'

Suddenly an enraged roar erupted and my Hollow- with black sword in hand- leapt at me. Otome Fūdo, though, was the one that took charge, and blocked her attack. "You said it would be easier!" she screeched.

_**'She did not know that Hirako-san was alive.'**_ the white-armored knight that was my Zanpakuto spirit. _**'As for you, I will see to it personally that you never have the chance to gain control of Lorraine's body, ever.'**_

Again, I saw the look of pure rage and hatred in her eyes. "Why on earth would I want to control the body of some weak little whore, anyway?" she asked angrily. Before Otome Fūdo or I could say anything, she was gone faster than she came. I turned again to my Zanpakuto spirit.

'How long have I been asleep, anyway?' I asked.

_**'A little less than four days.' **_she answered.

'Four _days_?' I asked incredulously. She nodded.

_**'There was a lot of damage that needed to be healed. They are still, however, at a loss as to how to treat your eyes.' **_I sighed in defeat. _**'There is a way, however.' **_I looked up at her; the look in her eyes was rather unsure, and I was half-tempted to ask for the statistics that this would work. I nodded for her to continue. _**'You opened up your soul to me when otherwise I would have merely died on. You avenged me in a way that I thought would never happen; in that respect, I can think of no better gift in appreciation than returning your sight to you.'**_

'You can do that?' I asked.

_**'Yes.'**_ she answered. _**'In addition to my undying loyalty and assistance, I am giving you my eyes, Lorraine.'**_

'Y-Your eyes?' I asked. 'But… Otome-"

_**'They are all that I have. Please; I know you will put them to good use." **_she begged. After a moment of trying to make sense of this, I nodded. Otome Fūdo smiled demurely at me and then put my hands together, with my palms facing each other.

* * *

><p>I found that I couldn't open my eyes. Something was tied around my head, blocking my view. My mouth yearned for water, but as I tried to move, all that came out was a light groan.<p>

"Oh, Miss Raine, you're awake." I heard an all too familiar voice say.

"Hanataro?" I croaked. "Where am I?"

"In the Fourth Division. It's the hospital of the Seiretei."

"I think I remember Captain Unohana saying something about that." I murmured. "Why is this thing…?"

"Oh," Hanataro interjected, "we were told to leave that on you. Captain Unohana's orders."

"Well I don't want to go around being blindfolded, Hanataro. Can we please take it off?"

"Well…" Hanataro began.

"Please." I begged.

"O-okay." he said hesitantly. I could feel him reaching over and untying it. After a moment, sunlight filtered in and flooded my vision. I hissed in response and threw my hands over my eyes.

"Too bright!" I exclaimed with a groan.

"You can _see_ that, Miss Raine?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can, and I don't like it." I grumbled.

"B-But they said that you were blind when they brought you in here… how?" I looked to him, allowing my vision to readjust. He tilted his head in puzzlement.

"What?"

"Were your eyes… always that shade of blue?" he asked.

"Blue? What're you talking about? My eyes are hazel."

"No, Miss Raine, from where I'm standing, they're blue. H-How many fingers am I holding up?" He made a peace sign at me. When I told him that he had two up, he then held up four. I told him four. "Huh, how interesting."

"Let me see, Hanataro." I said. He handed me a small hand mirror, and I gasped. In place of my old hazel eyes, I now had china blue. My vision was so clear that I could see the other side of the room without use of my glasses. "I don't believe it… Otome Fūdo really did it."

"Did what?" Hanataro asked.

"She gave me her eyes. These are the eyes of my Zanpakuto spirit." I explained.

"I didn't know Zanpakuto spirits could do that." Hanataro breathed.

Suddenly, the doors were opened with a loud _crack_! Hiyori marched through the doors with an irritated look on her face. Her gaze flickered from me to Hanataro. "You were supposed to come get me when she woke up." she growled. I grimaced; one could only imagine how Hiyori felt being around all these Soul-Reapers once more.

"She just woke up a minute ago, Miss Hiyori." Hanataro said defensively. Hiyori then turned to me. I merely smiled at her.

"You look like hell." she said in the typical, old-fashioned Hiyori bluntness.

"Nice to see you, too." I answered, although my eyes drifted down to the mattress. "How is he?"

"Sleeping, the bum…" Hiyori grumbled.

"I think Miss Hiyori is just upset because Captain Unohana told her that she was not allowed to use violence while in the Fourth Division." Hanataro said, although he withered under her baleful glare. I couldn't help but feel my heart clench, and I started to feel my eyes flood with awaiting tears when suddenly I felt the sharp stinging of Hiyori smacking me on the head with her sandal.

"Ow!"

"Don't cry, Raine." she growled.

"I'm sorry… It's just that… what if he's mad at me because of…" I managed to dodge her sandal this time.

"Miss Hiyori, no violence in the hospital." Hanataro pleaded.

"Yeah," Love said as he and Rose entered the room. "Don't give the girl a concussion before we can see her."

"Where were you two?" she asked them.

"We just came from Lisa's room." Rose answered.

"We tried to see Shinji, but he's out like a light."

"Have you gone to see Kensei yet?" Hiyori asked.

"Not yet." Rose answered. "Although in his current state, Captain Unohana said he could wake and we wouldn't even know."

"What happened to Kensei?" I asked, scared beyond belief.

"He fought the Knight. Mashiro found him and begged Hachi to heal him." Love answered.

"He hasn't woken up yet, and poor Mashiro is losing sleep over it."

"Won't even leave his bedside." Love commented.

That broke the dam for me; immediately I curled up in my bed and started to cry. I didn't even care that Hiyori tried to smack me with her sandal yet again.

"Please don't cry, Raine." Rose said soothingly.

"Everyone got out alive and okay, girl." Love commented.

"But Kensei would never have gotten hurt were it not for me." I replied tearfully.

"He must've thought getting you back alive was worth it."

I wiped my tears off of my face using the palm of my hands and did my best to smile.

"Thank you… all of you." I said.

"You can thank me in a second here." Hiyori said, pulling something from her pocket and then reached around my neck.

"My necklace…" I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I whooped the Page's ass. You should've been there to see it."

"Yes, you whooped the Page's ass, with the help of Captain Hitsugaya." Rose corrected with a snort. Hiyori was about to hit Rose upside the head when Captain Unohana entered the room.

"May I remind you, Sarugaki-san, that there is no violence allowed in the hospital." she said gently. Her tone set me completely on edge; I guessed it was safe to say that she was Captain for a reason. "If you all will excuse me, I will be seeing to my patient." They seemed to know that that was their signal to leave. Hanataro respectfully nodded to his Captain and then dismissed himself.

"I am glad to see that you are doing much better, Lorraine." she said sweetly.

"Thank you, Captain Unohana." I said with a polite nod.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal Point of View<strong>_

Hiyori had stomped off somewhere, leaving Love and Rose to wander the halls themselves. As they were walking along and talking, they walked by Kensei's room. Mashiro sat next to his bed, leaning over him, with her forearms making a pillow. She had only allowed herself a few hours of sleep every day, hoping that she would catch Kensei when he awoke. She barely ate anything, and would throw a fit- not a tantrum, a fit- if someone tried to direct her away from the room. Hachi had found that out the hard way, and was shocked to see such behavior coming from the normally laid back Mashiro.

"Mashiro," Love began. The mentioned girl lifted her head up and looked at her comrades. She had been crying again. "Come on; we're gonna get something to eat."

"I'm not leaving him." she said adamantly.

"Suit yourself." Love said, holding his hands up as if to surrender. Rose smiled at the otherwise hyper, happy-go-lucky Visored.

"We will bring you something to eat, Mashiro." he said comfortingly.

"I'm not hungry." she said grumpily.

"If that is what you wish…" Rose said. He and Love continued walking.

Mashiro looked at the door and then once again busied herself by tucking Kensei's blankets in.

"Kensei," she cried, slumping forward once more. "Please, please wake up soon…"

* * *

><p>Kensei groaned as he forced his eyelids awake. It must've been late afternoon, from the way the sunlight was hitting his eyes. Judging from the lack of comfort he was in, he was obviously in a hospital. He rolled his eyes out of annoyance, then he noticed the other inhabitant of his room. Mashiro sat at his side, looking rather morose; she must not have noticed him wake up. She looked so tired.<p>

"Mashiro…" he croaked. The mentioned child-like Visored jumped awake and then looked at her former Captain.

"Kensei… Kensei!" she exclaimed, proceeding to wrap her arms around him.

"Ow!" he cried out as she hit a tender spot. "Easy!"

"Sorry, sorry!" she cried out, pulling away immediately. "I'm just really glad you're okay."

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"About four days now," she replied.

"What happened… after the Knight?"

"I took you to Hachi, so that he could heal you. Lieutenant Kotetsu said that Captain Unohana would be able to heal you the rest of the way, and she did."

"And Raine? What about the Queen?"

"I really don't know the whole story, but from what I heard, she really is one of us now."

Kensei tried to process this information, but decided to shrug it off for now. "Have you been sleeping, Mashiro?" he asked. Mashiro's expression turned sheepish. "Mashiro," he groaned.

"I wanted to be here when you woke up." she argued.

"That doesn't mean you sacrifice sleep."

"I had to know that you were okay." Suddenly, a deep grumble interrupted them. Mashiro blushed and held her hands over her stomach.

"You haven't eaten, either?" he asked.

"I wasn't hungry." she replied.

"Mashiro…"

"It didn't feel right eating- or sleeping. I just…" At this point, Mashiro burst into tears, hiding her face in her hands. "I couldn't do anything until I knew you were okay, Kensei. I can't… function properly unless I have you there to yell at me for being stupid, or rolling your eyes at me, or something like that."

Kensei arched an eyebrow. "Are you just that much of a glutton for punishment?" he asked.

"No," Mashiro answered, undignified, "it's because I know that that's how you show you care."

Kensei's eyes widened. That was a first for Mashiro, to admit something like that. His eyes lowered. "I care about you a lot more than you think, Mashiro." _That _got her attention. She looked at him with amazement in her eyes. "I remember that I was trying to say something to you before I passed out."

"And then I told you to hold that thought." she said with a bubbly giggle on her lips. Kensei merely nodded. "What were you going to say?" she asked curiously.

"I was going to say that I was sorry that I didn't get to tell you that I love you."

Mashiro paused, her eyes as wide as saucers. "What did you say?" she breathed.

"Woman, do I really have to repeat myself? I said 'I love you'."

Mashiro's eyes started filling with tears, yet she couldn't help but smile. Gently this time, she reached over and embraced him lovingly around his broad shoulders. Kensei reached over, scooping her up and pulling her onto him. She was still mindful of the spots where he was in pain, but in time she was able to make herself comfortable, laying her head on his chest. His heartbeat was strong; she took that as a good sign. "When did you know?" Kensei shrugged in response, and then met Mashiro's gaze when she looked up at him.

"I guess it was when you first became my Lieutenant. That's the first time I noticed you like that; my job, though, dictated that I was supposed to be professional. After we were Hollowfied, I… I knew that you wouldn't give me the time of day, not after how I'd treated you."

"Not true, Kensei-stupid." she said. Kensei growled at the nickname-slash-insult, but was too content right now to do anything. "I was in love with you from the first time I came into the Ninth Division, long before I became your Lieutenant. I tried so hard to impress you, but I guess all I really ended up doing was annoying you. Either that, or your temper is just really horrible."

Kensei couldn't really help it. He chuckled lightly and ran a hand along her hair. He lightly grasped the back of her head and pulled her up so that he could press his lips against hers. "Get some sleep." She was about to protest when he silenced her with a look. "It's not like I could go anywhere even if I wanted to." he said. She nodded and settled her head on her newfound lover's chest. Her eyelids, which felt like lead weights now, drifted shut, and she was asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p>Raine shut the door to her own darkened room and, after checking to see that no one else was around, raced down the hallway, following Shinji's light spiritual pressure. Once more she checked before entering his room.<p>

Shinji lay peacefully on his bed, clearly asleep. It took Raine's breath away to see him so peaceful. She longed to just run over and embrace him as if she'd never let him go, but the sheer fear that he would be angry with her changed her mind. Instead, she busied herself by closing the door; it was easier if she didn't look at him.

"Have I ever mentioned that ya have beautiful legs?" she heard him ask. Raine could have sworn that she jumped at least five feet out of her skin before turning and seeing Shinji awake.

"Did I wake you up?" she asked. Shinji shook his head.

"I've been awake for a while." he answered. He nudged his head toward her and the pretty white nightgown she wore, the hem of which came down only to her mid-thighs. "Ya should wear stuff like that more often."

"You can thank Lisa for this. She brought it from home." she replied morosely.

"I think I will."

"Well you have a limited time to do so before I kill her for putting me in this thing." she said good-naturedly.

"Ya'd miss her too much, and ya know it." he retorted. Suddenly, his gaze became more serious. "Come here." he said gently. She choked back tears and then shook her head, looking at the floor. "Raine, don't make me get up and come get you." he said. She knew that he was merely teasing, but also dreaded him getting up and getting hurt. That would only incur the wrath of Captain Unohana, whom Raine was rather afraid to cross. She swallowed and then sat down at the side of his bed. He wouldn't have it, though; with one fell swoop, had her lying down at his side, enveloped in his warm arms. She couldn't keep the dam up any longer and immediately began crying against his chest.

"How can you even stand to look at me… after…"

"That wasn't your fault." Shinji said soothingly.

"It might as well have been. I should've fought back harder… I should've done something… anything."

"Shhhh," he said against the crown of her hair, placing a kiss against the tight curls. "I don't blame ya for anything."

"That doesn't make the guilt go away." she replied. "I… I had to save Sentaro and Kiyone."

"I know, darlin'." he replied. "There are a lot of people who would've done what you did." For a second, she could've sworn that she heard him start to sob. "I thought I had lost you."

"That's supposed to be my line." she whimpered. "If I had lost you, she would have already won."

"Raine…" he began.

"I can't do it… there isn't 'Raine' without 'Shinji'." At this point, her hands clung to any part of him she could reach. She needed to touch him, to know that this wasn't some dream that would end in the morning. He lifted her chin and after searching her eyes for a moment, kissed her passionately, like he was never going to stop. Raine whimpered slightly, tears still slithering their way down her cheeks. For a moment, their bodies meshed together. They were grappling at each other, willing to touch, kiss, or even nibble. All felt right with them again, now that they were together once more.

"Right back in my arms, where you belong…" he murmured against her lips. She gave a contented sigh before he threaded his fingers gently through her hair and engulfed her lips with his own. She braced her hands against his chest, attempting to find a way to ground herself. Moments later, she broke the kiss so as to breathe. Shinji found himself panting for air as well. She held him against her until he lifted her chin with his index finger.

"Yer eyes're different." he noted. "Weren't they green before?"

"Hazel, I'd say. I unleashed so much spiritual power… and I didn't realize that I should have closed my eyes. I was blinded."

"Then… how?"

"Otome Fūdo. She gave me her eyes."

"Well, now I have a new reason to like yer Zanpakuto spirit." After laughing for a second, he sighed. "I guess we'll have to start yer training soon." he said. Raine looked at him in puzzlement. "Yer a Visored now."

"Are you mad?" she asked. Shinji shook his head.

"It's not like ya had a choice in the matter. I can't really be mad at ya."

Raine closed her eyes, partly out of fatigue, and also partly out of relief. Then she visibly winced. "There may be a little bit of a problem with that." she said sheepishly.

"Whataya mean?" Shinji asked.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." she said with a nervous laugh.

"Raine, what happened?" he asked, as if expecting something horrible.

Raine bit her lip. "Don't get mad, please."

"That depends." he replied.

"Well, you see- and mind you that at this point I thought you were dead… I needed my Hollow's help with defeating the Queen. After I did that, nothing else would matter to me, so I told her," she winced, "I told her that it would be easier for her to take over my body." Shinji groaned. "I _told_ you don't get mad." she said. "Well, when I saw Otome Fūdo talking to Sakanade and she explained…"

"Wait a minute. You saw Sakanade?"

"Yeah. She came into my inner world to talk to Otome Fūdo. Afterward, she told me that you weren't dead and I decided I had something to live for again, and my Hollow got pissed… and here we are."

"I still don't believe it…" he said.

"Believe what?" she asked.

"Our inner worlds are connectin', darlin'."

"Is that supposed to happen?"

"I think it can, it's just really rare- only happens when two Soul Reapers, or spiritually aware people have the kinda love you and I do."

"Wow…" she breathed.

"I'll say." he replied, pulling her hand up so that he could kiss each of her knuckles tenderly. He then looked at her; she was quickly taken aback by all the seriousness in his eyes. "Lorraine," he said lowly. Her eyes searched his as a signal that she was indeed listening to whatever he had to say to her. "Never," he punctuated his statement with a kiss on her lips, "_ever_," another kiss, "ask me to do something like that again."

Raine at this point couldn't even comprehend what her soulmate was talking about. "Like what?" she asked breathily.

"Never ask me to kill ya again." he replied. Raine winced slightly and then wrapped her arms around her lover's neck.

"I understand." she said softly. "I'm sorry."

Shinji sighed and began massaging small circles along Raine's back. "Stay with me tonight." he said lowly.

"But- Captain Unohana-"

"Please, Raine." Shinji begged. "I need to have you here with me tonight."

"Okay." she said meekly. She settled at Shinji's side and laid her head on his chest. As her eyelids closed for the night, he kissed her forehead, once again relishing in the idea that Raine was back with him.

* * *

><p>A week later, Raine found herself following Chojiro Sasakibe to the First Division barracks once more. So much had happened in the past week. Much to the surprise of the other Visoreds, Kensei and Mashiro announced that they were now together. That didn't come as much of a surprise to Raine- she had looked forward to seeing that happen.<p>

What really surprised her was when Hiyori was walking around with a blush on her face. In her hand, Raine could see a small box, but she thought better than to ask. Afterward, Hiyori was walking around wearing a beautiful pendant. The single charm dangling from the delicate silver chain was a beautiful cluster of glass beads polished until they gleamed in the sunlight.

"Wearing jewelry? That's so unlike you, Hiyori." Shinji had teased from his hospital bed.

"Shut it, baldy, or you're gonna be here even longer!" she snapped. Shinji still smiled though; Raine merely shook her head at him.

"Who gave it to you, Hiyori?" she asked.

"Beats me." the small Visored replied. "The note that came with it didn't say much of anything. Kinda pointless if you ask me."

"If it's pointless, then why'd you put it on?" Raine asked.

"There's no point in letting the poor sap's work go to waste."

Hanataro had come in at that moment, and wore a very wide grin on his face.

Kisuke, who at Raine's request was allowed to stay in the Seiretei, had already explained that he knew from the moment Raine had first been brought to his home that she was somehow linked to whatever it was that the Hollows were up to. When a very livid Shinji asked how, Kisuke merely explained that it had been his sharp intuition, prompting the Visored to threaten the former Captain's life. Kisuke made a note to be thankful that Shinji wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

As she and Sasakibe arrived at the door to the Captain's meeting room, they had both felt a rise in spiritual power. It was… overpowering to say the least. She looked at Sasakibe; he merely stared ahead. "I see," he said under his breath, "so Urahara has been explaining everything."

Raine gulped. So Head-Captain Yamamoto was really, really mad. 'Good to know.' she thought lowly. The doors opened finally and out walked Kisuke along with several of the other Captains.

"Kisuke," Raine noted softly, "you're shaking."

"It's nothing, Raine-chan. I just forgot how scary that old man can be." he replied.

"I hate to say 'I told you so', Urahara." Captain Kyoraku said at his side. Raine then remembered something that she had to do and looked around for…

"Captain Ukitake," she addressed. The mentioned white-haired Captain turned, and his facial expression brightened after seeing the girl.

"Lorraine," he replied, "Good to see you."

"I just wanted to apologize. I know you told me to run if trouble came, but I just couldn't leave Sentaro and Kiyone-"

"I know," he said gently, "and I am eternally grateful to you." he said with an honest grin. "I am only sorry that I had to send Shunsui in my place."

"You would do the same for me in that position, Jyushiro." the mentioned Captain stated. Raine smiled at the two and then nodded to them as Lieutenant Sasakibe attempted to usher her into the meeting room.

Head-Captain Yamamoto awaited her, although not without some degree of irritation.

"I see that you are finally awakened and healed, Lorraine." he noted gruffly.

"Yes, Head-Captain Yamamoto. Captain Unohana's work should be complimented." She replied politely. "I have never felt as strong as I do right now."

"It could also have to do with your most recent transformation." he stated. Her expression turned sheepish. "I have summoned you here because I believed you would want to share the news with your fellow Visoreds."

"What news is that?" she asked.

"The Captains and I have petitioned to have the Central 46 revoke their sentence upon the Visoreds. From this day forth, they are hereby allowed within the walls of the Seiretei, and their former death sentence has been abolished."

Raine couldn't help but smile joyously. Unable to hold in her joy and eagerness, she jumped to her feet and nodded to him. "That's wonderful, Head-Captain, sir." She had a wide grin on her face when she said this. After promptly excusing herself, she left and rushed back to the Fifth Division barracks, using her newfound Shunpo. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into someone. Looking up, she saw that it was the one person that she truly wanted to see. Quickly, she got up to her feet and hugged him around the waist.

"Ya certainly seem happy about somethin', darlin'."

"I just got back from the First Division." she stated with a grin on her face. "We have to gather the others really quick." The Visored quickly and quietly gathered, and when Raine told them of the news, she found herself picked up by Shinji and pulled into an embrace. Rose and Love cheered. Lisa and Hachi smiled and Kensei and Mashiro quickly embraced.

"Well Hiyori's gonna like that." Shinji stated. He grinned at the expression on Raine's face. "She finally met her 'secret admirer'."

"Oh, who is it?" she asked, trying to be subtle about her curiosity.

"Yer not gonna believe me if I tell ya."

"Please?" she asked.

"Hanataro Yamada." he answered. Raine started in her bewilderment.

"B-but—he's a…"

"I know. I can't say I know what convinced her to change her mind, but I am pleasantly surprised."

"That makes two of us." Raine said wearily. "My only hope is that she doesn't bully him around."

"One can only hope."

* * *

><p>The next day, the Visoreds had decided to say their goodbyes. The decision ultimately lay with Raine, who agreed, saying it was the world she felt most comfortable in.<p>

Kisuke was hard at work setting up a Senkaimon gate to let them back into the World of the Living. Kensei and Mashiro had just gotten back from visiting the Ninth Division. He had left a few pointers to Lieutenant Hisagi.

"I'm not going to be Lisa and Mashiro's little 'dress-me-up' doll." Raine said glumly. She was already attempting not to trip and fall over in the cute white wedges she had been wearing. Mashiro had insisted that she wear them and then finally Lisa had found a way to threaten Raine into wearing them, much to the newly created Visored's dismay.

"Why not?" Shinji asked, being there to make sure she didn't fall. He had already done it twice this morning and was happily waiting for a third for the chance to see his precious soulmate blush that pretty blush of hers. "They make yer legs look nice, to say nothin' of yer…"

"Don't you _dare_!" she hissed. He held his hands up as if in surrender.

"Alright, darlin'." he said soothingly. Suddenly he smiled.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Looks like ya've got a little good-bye committee." he said. Without so much as a warning, he wrapped his arms under her knees and picked her up. When she opened her eyes again, there they were at the Seiretei entrance. Aside from the Visoreds, another rather large group of Soul-Reapers were waiting to bid them goodbye. She smiled and as soon as Shinji let her go, she walked up to the first one and hugged him tight around the shoulders.

"I guess that it's appropriate that I got to thank you first, Hanataro." she whispered. Pulling back, she smiled at him. The boy returned a very meek smile.

"I'm really glad that I could help, Miss Raine." he replied shyly.

"If you're ever in the world of the living, look me up." she said.

"Oh, I… I sure will. I may need your help with Hiyori-chan."

Raine smiled. "I'll do what I can." she said.

Next were two best friends with wide smiles on their faces. "I want to thank you for everything you did for me."

Captain Kyoraku tipped his hat to her. Captain Ukitake's smile brightened.

"This isn't good-bye." the white-haired Captain said. Raine shook her head in agreement.

"I'll be back soon." she promised with a determined nod.

"Maybe then you can meet Ichigo." Rukia stated with a grin. Raine turned to her and put her arms around the petite Lieutenant's shoulders.

"I would be honored." she said softly. As she pulled away, Renji was ready for a hug as well. She found herself swooped up and then set back down once more, the red-haired Lieutenant grinned a wide grin at her, adjusting his headband.

"You look after yourself out there." he said.

"I will." she promised. She then turned to Byakuya, whom she noticed had disposed of his hair pieces. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything, Captain Kuchiki." Byakuya nodded, with a slight smile on his lips.

"You have come a long way, Lorraine." the noble Captain replied. "May our paths cross again."

Raine nodded. All of a sudden, there was a weight on her shoulder; Yachiru and leapt up and put her arms around Raine's neck in a hug. "I'll miss you, Raine-chan." she said. She looked up at the new Visored, who smiled tenderly back at her.

"I'll miss you, too, Yachiru." she replied. "I'll come back and visit you soon."

"You'd better, _onna_." Kenpachi said, causing Raine to jump slightly. "I'll be looking forward to a fight from you soon." Initially Raine was frightened, but she then smiled and nodded.

"When I feel up to it, Kenpachi." she replied. Suddenly, she was attacked by a rather large chest. She smiled to herself.

"I wish I could just keep you here with me." Rangiku said with a sniffle.

"I'll come back and visit, Rangiku-san. I promise." she said soothingly.

"How about I come and visit you? We can make a shopping date out of it."

"We'll see." Raine said carefully, although Shinji couldn't help but snigger at the humongous blush on her face. Toshiro came up beside Rangiku. She smiled at the petite Captain. "Thank you as well, Captain Hitsugaya." she said with a light bow. The boy Captain's mouth lifted in a slight smile.

"I look forward to your return, and I thank you for your help." He said the last part lowly.

Afterward, she turned to Captain Komamura. "I look forward to a day that I can come visit you." she said politely.

"That makes two of us." he said with a polite nod. "I wish you nothing but the best."

"Raine-chan," Kisuke called, waving her over. "The portal's ready; it's time to go."

She gave the Soul-Reapers a final bow before she Shunpoed over to her family. Shinji bent down to allow her onto his back. When she was safely on, they all took off. Raine couldn't help but look back once more over her shoulder at the Seiretei.

"We'll be back soon." Shinji said. Raine smiled and turned back around, snuggling her head at the base of his neck and shoulders. For now, she was content to have what she had. She would undergo a thousand journeys like this, always for Shinji. She loved him, and always would, now that she didn't have to worry about a short lifeline anymore.

* * *

><p>Genryusei Shigekuni Yamamoto watched as the guests prepared to leave.<p>

"It is almost stifling to see things change, isn't it?" Captain Unohana asked.

"I would think that you would know better than to sneak up on an old man, Retsu." the Head-Captain said.

"First with Ichigo Kurosaki, and now this young woman…" Her smile drifted from her face. "I can't help but think about something, Head-Captain."

"What is it, Retsu?" he asked.

"As you probably know, Third-Seat Kawagari returned a few days ago."

"I believe Sajin did bring it up, yes."

"Then you are aware that she is now developing her grandmother's soothsaying abilities?"

"Why do you bring this up, Retsu?" the Head Captain asked.

"She relayed some disturbing news to both myself and Shinji Hirako: the day we have all been dreading… it will happen."

"Are we certain that Kawagari-san is not mistaken?" he asked.

"I cannot say that I know personally whether or not the Kawagari's predictions were true or false, but after Hirako-san mentioned that the matriarch of that clan gave him a prediction about Lorraine. I cannot confirm nor deny that this is a true statement, but I am weary."

"As am I." the elder claimed. "Send word to Sajin to have Third-Seat Kawagari come here immediately. And have Soi Fon double her security around _his_ cell posthaste."

"As you wish, Head-Captain."

* * *

><p><em>In the darkness, he could sense all that was happening on the outside. They thought that they could confine him; the power of a god could never be contained. The young maid was now a Visored, and she was leaving for the living world. <em>

'_I am sorry, Master.' a whispery voice said from the depths of the darkness. 'That girl was never alone.'_

'_I am not worried. It will give her a chance to become stronger. I had to say I was surprised that her first kill was the likes of a Vasta Lorde. My mind is racing with the possibilities.' He smiled from his throne. 'First, though, we need the other back in the game. Speaking of which, how goes our progress with my former protégé?'_

'_She's not a very hard nut to crack.' the silvery voice answered. 'Give it a few more weeks and she'll do whatever I ask.'_

_Aizen smiled beneath his confines. 'Excellent. My revenge will come soon then. All we're waiting on now is Ichigo Kurosaki… After all, what is the fun in exacting my revenge if he can't even see or hear me? I want him to stand a fighting chance against me, after all.'_

* * *

><p>Eeek, I kinda creeped myself out writing that last part. Well I hope you enjoyed all of the surprises. I am a really big fan of Kensei and Mashiro together, and my boyfriend and I were kinda experimenting with the heavily crack-ish idea of Hiyori and Hanataro together. I think it's kinda sweet, if not a little surprising. I also hope to start the story soon about Kawagari-san. I don't want to spoil too much for all of you, so keep your eyes open for that story. In the meantime, I'll have the epilogue up soon. Until then, I hope you enjoyed, my wonderful readers.<p> 


	16. Epilogue

Hello, my dear readers. Sad as it is to say, this is the last chapter of _Steadfast Maiden_. I thank those who have stuck around to read this story. It means a great deal to me, and I have worked very hard to write it. I hope I will have just as many loyal followers with my next story. :] Well, anyway, now for the conclusion of _Steadfast Maiden_.

A shoutout to my bestest friend in the world, MadameMisfit, and to my boyfriend, who helped me when I was lost. Oh, and another shoutout to my lyrical muses: Sia, Linkin Park, and Shinedown!

**Disclaimer: All I own in this chapter is Raine! The Bleach universe belongs to the one and only Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Raine Delacroix walked into the warehouse, the heels of her wedged shoes clacking on the concrete floor. She swept back the wisps that had loosened themselves from her messy French braid and busied herself with removing her shoes. It was then that she felt arms around her waist; she smiled to herself.

"How was yer day?" Shinji asked.

"Oh, all went well." she said with a casual shrug. "They said that my work was interesting…" She finally looked up and her grin stretched from ear to ear. "And they said that they were going to give me a three month trial period, full pay."

"Ya see? And ya said that they wouldn't." he said, leaning in to kiss her. As her lips met his, he held her tight and picked her up, causing her to let out a light giggle. "I'm proud of ya, darlin'." Raine smiled at his little pet name. "I say that calls for a little celebration, don't ya?"

"I would… but I have training tonight. _Oh, la, la_…" she sighed.

"Actually," he said, "everyone's gonna be gone tonight. Just you and me, darlin'."

"Everyone?"

"Rose got those tickets and he's dragging Love along. Kensei and Mashiro decided this would be a good weekend to go camping. Lisa was talking about some sort of release party for her book- not sure if I believe that… Hachi wanted to visit Tessai, and Hiyori's got a date tonight."

"Hanataro asked her out on a date?"

"Well, it gets her outta the house." Shinji replied. Raine nodded in response and picked up her shoes.

"A few weeks ago, I would have called Lisa and Mashiro crazy for putting me in these shoes, but now I like them."

"Weird, huh?" he asked. Raine looked at him. "Like I said, though, they are a really nice upgrade."

"You would think so." she sighed. Walking up to the room she now shared with him, her mind was already spinning. This would be the first time that she and Shinji had the entire warehouse to themselves. She didn't realize that he was following her into his room. Along the edges of the walls were unopened cardboard boxes, containing Raine's belongings- restored by Kisuke using a new technique that he had developed. She had been extremely grateful to the shopkeeper for his help in selling her apartment.

She changed into regular brown tan pants and a button-up shirt. Since she and Shinji shared a room together, she didn't consider changing in front of him so weird anymore. She turned to him, only to find him right behind her. Gently, he ran a hand along her jaw line and then allowed his fingers to entwine with her rose-red curls, effectively pulling her head to his so to graze his lips across hers…

They were interrupted, though, as Shinji's door was kicked down by an annoyed-looking Hiyori. Shinji prepped himself for a kick to face, but instead found his girlfriend taken from his arms and dragged down the hall by her wrist.

"Hey!" Shinji interjected, "Hiyori, give her back!" He was answered with a good, hard kick to the face.

"You'll get her back as soon as she helps me get ready for my date." she growled at Shinji, who was now on the floor, howling in pain. Raine wanted to help him, but Hiyori pushed her out and down the hall.

"Help you?" Raine asked.

"You're the one that egged him on to do this, aren't you?" Hiyori asked. Raine smiled.

"Guilty." she said. "So what're you wearing tonight?" Hiyori paused and then sighed. Stomping over to her closet, she pulled out a pair of frayed black jeans and a beautiful red blouse with golden flowers embroidered in an arbor pattern. At the foot of her bed was a pair of black flats. Raine held up the shirt, the sleeves of which were long and poufy.

"Hiyori, this is gorgeous." Raine said.

"I think it looks kinda silly, but it's all I really have to wear. Mashiro and Lisa got it and said that I had to have it. Didn't know what I was gonna use it for." She let her hair down out of its pigtails. The long, blonde tresses fell to her shoulders in choppy layers. Raine surveyed the little Visored, and smiled to herself when she realized that Hiyori was completely out of her comfort zone. She got up and grabbed Hiyori's hairbrush. Kneeling on the little girl's bed, she motioned her over and brushed Hiyori's hair.

"France is the country of love, isn't it?" Hiyori asked. Raine giggled. "So give me some advice! What do I say to him?"

"Soyez vous-même." Raine replied with a gentle chuckle.

"What the hell does that mean?" Hiyori snapped.

"In my native tongue, it means that you should merely be yourself."

"Yeah, in case you haven't forgotten, Raine, 'myself' is a temperamental, violent little brat."

"Who on earth called you that?" Raine asked.

"That jerk, Mayuri, while we were there."

"Well he's wrong. You're… proactive. You want to do something, you go for it; you never hesitate. That's what I admire so much about you, Hiyori. You're not afraid to ever speak your mind, even if it hurts people's feelings." Hiyori turned to Raine with an astonished expression, to which Raine replied with a small grin. "That, and I doubt that if you were even half of the things that he called you, that Hanataro would be asking you out on a date. I think it's obvious that he sees the good in you, too, even if you can't Hiyori."

The smallest Visored turned away with a sigh and sat still while the newborn pulled back her long tresses and pinned them back.

"You like him?" Raine asked.

"I don't know…" Hiyori said with some degree of hesitation. "He can't fight worth a damn, and he stumbles over all of his words… but… he looked after me when I was hurt… and he treats me good. That's gotta count for something."

"It does." Raine said with a positive smile.

Raine walked down with Hiyori down into the main living room. Shinji was quite taken aback by the pretty young girl that had been transformed from the tomboyish little monkey that was his best friend.

"Holy… crap…"

"Don't even finish that sentence, idiot." Hiyori said through her teeth.

"Ya look girly." Shinji declared. Raine held Hiyori back by her shoulders.

The trio was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Raine walked over and opened the door. There stood Hanataro, with his hair tied back and out of his face. He had on dark blue jeans and a half-buttoned black shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Hiyori's eyes went wide for a moment.

"Go on," Raine said, giving her a little nudge. "You two go have a good time." Hanataro smiled and waved. Hiyori grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder. Hanataro looked at her and then at Raine, giving her a hopeful smile.

Shinji sat and read while Raine did what she called 'homework'. All was strangely quiet throughout the house, what with everyone else gone. The sun was beginning to set on this beautiful Saturday evening. Maybe he would enjoy some sort of romantic dinner with Raine…

… or maybe Raine had other plans.

Suddenly, he found his book being pushed down and then looked up at his girlfriend. He froze for what seemed like eternity, not even daring to breathe. Raine was wearing a pretty thin white shift that only touched her upper thighs and left her arms bare. Her blush was pretty closely tinted to the shade of her hair.

"You… you said you liked looking at my legs, right?" she asked bashfully.

Shinji was in a stupor, at loss as to what to say. Here was his seemingly modest, if not at times a little teasing, girlfriend, dressed in almost nothing. Was she _trying_ to kill him?

"Do you not like it?" she asked. She attempted to get up, but then was stopped by a pair of arms that looped around her waist and pulled her back until she was atop his hardened body. She braced her hands on his chest and looked him in the eyes.

"I didn't say that, darlin'." Shinji replied huskily. Roughly, he pulled her into a kiss, robbing Raine of her breath entirely. Their lips moved in almost perfect synchronization with each other. Her hands spanned his clothed chest, up to grip his shoulders to further ground herself. His fingertips traveled down her spine, causing her to shudder against him.

"I'm ready." she breathed against lips. Shinji's eyes met hers.

"Are ya sure, darlin'?" he asked. Raine nodded and then leaned her head against his, ignoring her blush.

"I want you." she breathed.

Shinji grinned his signature smirk. "Then let's not waste anymore time, shall we?" he asked. Before Raine could answer, he pressed his lips to hers and picked her up so to move out of his seat.

* * *

><p>Raine woke strangely well rested the next morning. Leaning up, she pulled a hand through her tousled hair and attempted to gather her thoughts. She gave a squeal of surprise as she noted her state of undress. Suddenly, a thought hit her; slowly, she turned, but flinched as she saw Shinji's same state of undress. They did it; they had finally made love. She felt her heart jump.<p>

Unbeknownst to his soulmate, Shinji had been awake for a while and contented himself with watching her sleep in his arms. Gods, she looked beautiful as she slept with curled hair tousled from the previous night's activities, the feel of her soft skin against his driving him mad. He couldn't resist running a hand along her spine. This, in turn, caused her to jump.

"Easy, darlin'." he said gently. She turned to him with a very red face. He grinned.

"So… so it's not a dream…" she said.

"Did ya want it to be a dream, darlin'?"

"No!" Raine said a little too defensively. She looked down to the floor, her limbs shaking like crazy. "I just… can't believe I had the courage to do that. You know how I get…"

"I do." he replied. "Do ya regret what we did together?"

Raine looked him in the eyes with one of the most serious looks she had ever given him. She leaned forward and hovered over him. "Not at all." she answered lowly, igniting a spark between the both of them. With that, he pulled her down and kissed her so roughly that she thought he might try to steal her breath away. Raine panted as she pulled away and settled for leaning her head against Shinji's chest.

Suddenly a rough bang was heard as Hiyori kicked Shinji's door in.

"Kensei said that you need to come… down for…" She froze as she saw Shinji and Raine's state. Immediately, Raine dove underneath the covers. At the same time, Hiyori slapped her palms to her eyes and cried out after having seen that. "Oh. My. Kami! My eyes!"

"If ya don't like it, then get out!" Shinji shouted. Hiyori didn't even bother to argue, but ran out, shouting at the top of her lungs about the bad mental images she was now going to have. Shinji shook his head and then looked down to the small form beneath the blankets that was his light. "Raine, she's gone now, darlin'. Ya can come out now."

"Raine's not here."

"Not here?" Shinji asked with a raised brow. "Then what have ya done with my Raine?"

The mentioned girl poked her head out from under the blankets, her face red with mortification. Shinji chuckled at her silliness and leaned inward to gently kiss her on the forehead. Then he got up and walked over to where his pants had been flung the previous night. Raine watched in disappointment, and then in puzzlement when he didn't put the pants on like she thought he would. Instead, he took something from the pocket and then walked back over to the bed to join her. Her brow furrowed as he kissed it.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I just remembered a favor Kisuke did for me." he replied.

"A favor?" Raine asked. Her breath caught as he held up to her a beautiful white gold ring with a white diamond that shimmered in the middle. She gawked at it for another moment before looking up at him. He gave her a deadpan look that immediately quelled all of her questions. "You…"

"Yeah." he answered. "Lorraine… back a hundred years ago, when I thought I wouldn't know where to turn, an elder of a tribal clan- a soothsayer- told me that I would suffer for what seemed like an eternity." Raine's eyes drooped out of sadness. Shinji lifted her chin so that their eyes met. "But she also said that I would find a light, something that I would find more precious to me than my own life. That day that I first laid eyes upon ya, the moment that ya looked back at me, a part of me felt like you were indeed the one that I had drifted through the darkness to find." He took her left hand, running a thumb along her knuckles. "I want that light- that hope that everything will turn out okay- to stay with me always. I love ya, Lorraine. Always have and always will. Will ya do me the honor of marrying me?"

Raine's heart flooded with emotion. She wanted to laugh with happiness and cry tears of joy, and did both. "Yes, yes, yes, I will!" she proclaimed breathily, hugging Shinji around the neck. The two embraced before they heard knocking on Shinji's door.

"I don't know what you did to Hiyori, but you'd better come get breakfast before it's all gone." Kensei's voice said through the door. Raine and Shinji lightly laughed in their happiness.

"Come on, before they send in a whole bunch of people and make a spectacle out of it." Shinji groaned. Raine smiled, stretched, and then got up and dressed quickly.

"You _do _know what this means, don't you?" Raine asked. Shinji tilted his head to one side. "We're going to have to tell my father, in person." Both Raine and Shinji laughed as their foreheads touched, and then- hand in hand- they walked out to share the news amongst their fellow Visoreds.

* * *

><p>*sniffle, sniffle* That's the end, my dear readers. Send requests my way concerning this couple and I may just do them :] Also, a 'deleted scene' is available. Please bear with me as I have never written lemon before... Anyway... I thank you all again for reading. It means the world to me.<p> 


End file.
